Discarded Hearts
by Kinky-Hoe
Summary: AU. Tangled in a web of relationships that always get the best of her, Kagome Higurashi has yet to realize that there might be someone else who is more likely to stay when there is little left to expect from her job, friends and distant relatives. IY/K.
1. Only One

**A/N:** Another story, yes. This one might contain a lot of chapters but hey, I feel I'm up for a little challenge. Support is always needed and welcomed, but I really hope you'll enjoy the ride! Also, I'd like to point out that this story may be IY/K-centered, but it won't focus only on them. However, I think it won't be a problem, as the other pairings are, basically, some of your favorites.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise and Viz. I make no profit from this story.

_"Only One" © 2000 Lifehouse._

**Warnings:** Aside from the explicit contents of this story—explicit as in graphic smut ahead—and the language that will sometimes be used, I guess that the main warning I can give you is that characters will probably seem and/or be OOC. If that disturbs you, remember that this is AU. If it tremendously pisses you off, don't read.

* * *

**Discarded Hearts**

_**1 – Only One**_

* * *

_She's got a pretty smile._

_It covers up the poison that she hides._

* * *

"Where did you say you're coming from?"

_Inhale._

"Oxford. What about you?"

_Exhale._

"I believe I mentioned something about NYU."

_Ignore them._

"Oh, right."

The noise made by the door as it was opened, only to reveal a tall and attractive young man with brown hair and stunning blue eyes. Formally dressed and holding a clipboard, he scanned the waiting room, eventually calling out, "Higurashi? Is Higurashi Kagome-san here?"

Numerous pairs of eyes looked at each other, wondering who would be granted an interview after hours of wait. Sitting up and differencing herself from the other snobbish, well-graduated and coming from the United-States or West Europe people, a nervous raven-haired young woman nodded at the brown-haired man. "I'm here; I'm Higurashi Kagome." She quickly exited the room, grateful to any superior entity that was resting its lazy ass up in Heaven for cutting short her agony. The two bimbos that were sitting next to her had been a real pain.

A hand reaching out and the other one closing the door behind her, the young man introduced himself. "I am Kaze-sama's secretary, Hojo."

Kagome smiled, shaking his hand briefly. "Nice to meet you, Hojo-san."

"Please, follow me."

Kagome tightened her grip on her bag as they neared Kagura Kaze's office. She knew she wouldn't be able to accept another rejection. However, in her opinion, it was inevitable. Three companies ranked lower than the Takahashi one had already rejected her—or more exactly, never called back after an interview.

It had been three weeks.

Kagome's chances to be accepted were small; had she asked for a receptionist post, she might have been hired, but for someone who had a master in economics and spoke five different languages, it was lame. As soon as she had heard about the famous Kagura Kaze, mate and wife of the "almighty" Sesshomaru Takahashi, looking for a new assistant after firing her latest one, Kagome knew she had to try, at least.

She wasn't a naïve girl. She was confident. She was intelligent. Maybe, maybe she could have this job.

The young man who called himself Hojo knocked on a large mahogany door before opening it. Kagome heard him introduce her, letting his boss know who would be her next appointment. The raven-haired girl didn't exactly know when she had found the courage to walk past the door, make her way to Kagura Kaze's desk before sitting down, right in front of her.

Chocolate-colored orbs met the ruby and cold stare of the demoness and Kagome gulped. It was true and awfully obvious that in all her life, she hadn't met a lot of demons. Most of them had been rather nice, but also very young. How should she behave, in front of a demoness that had been living for so long, and that was one of the most powerful women in society?

"Higurashi Kagome-san," slowly read Kagura, her eyes fixed on the girl's curriculum. "I can see that you were a brilliant student."

Not liking the smirk that was curving up the woman's lips, Kagome nodded, frowning. "I was."

Kagura sighed. She already knew what kind of girl was sitting with her, around her desk. She had met plenty of them; they had all been cute, well-mannered, intelligent with good marks, but nothing more. Ask them to be adults and they didn't know what to do. Scold them a little and their knees begin shaking. This Kagome-woman was no different. She couldn't expect a proper work, a proper speech, a proper _nothing_. Why not call Kanna back instead.

The wind demoness handed back the curriculum. "Thank you very much, Higurashi. You are dismissed."

The younger woman blinked, her jaw dropping. Struggling and hurrying to find something, anything to reply before she would be kicked out of the building, Kagome stuttered, "T-That's... I mean... That's all?" She shook her head. "No questions, no personal information..."

"You have no formation, Higurashi. You never worked in a firm. Could you even imagine what it would be like to be my assistant? Do you know my ranking, Higurashi?" spat Kagura with venom. "Not to mention that I don't give a damn about your personal life," she added.

Kagome's heartbeat increased as Kagura's word were shot in her brain.

"I'm sure you're a talented girl, I do not doubt it. I'm also sure you'd love to travel, to gain some experience, but then, this job isn't for you. This job is for someone who already has this experience. I'm sorry, but... Just go." The demoness gyrated in her armchair before standing up, walking towards her bay-window.

Tears of anger, frustration and hurt blurred Kagome's vision. In no more than a few sentences, her hopes had been crushed, reduced to a big, fat nothing. All those years of hard work had been thrown out of the window and no one gave a damn. Who cared if she had been brilliant at school? Who cared if her family had been proud of her? Who cared if a poor young woman aged of twenty-three could speak five different languages? She had no experience, hence she was useless.

"Not gone already?" Kagura's cold tone called back to reality.

Kagome furiously stood up, swallowing the sobs that threatened to escape her mouth, and grabbed her bag. "How dare you talk to me in such a manner?" her broken voice asked back.

Kagura's dark brows furrowed and she slowly turned her head to catch a glimpse of the girl that talked back to her.

"You're right about one thing, Kaze-_sama_," she spoke with sarcasm, "I have no experience. I don't know what the hell it means, to work in a firm. I don't know what the expectations are. I don't know what it is, to be your personal assistant—though something is hinting that it might not be pleasant.

"I just know that whatever your ranking is, it stays in this building and is important only to the snobbish society. In the real world, I'm still your equal and even though I'm rejected, I should be treated with respect."

Kagome quickly turned heels, not wanting the older woman to see that now, she was crying. Without wasting another minute in her office, Kagome exited the room, only to bump into Kagura's secretary. He already looked at her with concern and yet something in his eyes spoke the word "figures".

Kagome realized that once again, she was no different than anyone else.

"Hey," Hojo's soft voice called. He eventually handed her a handkerchief, which went refused.

The raven-haired woman forced a smile and rushed towards the elevator, catching a snicker coming from the next candidate who had just exited the waiting room. _Go to hell._

Ignoring the curious and sometimes concerned looks that random employees in the elevator were giving her, Kagome wiped away her tears and was the first to pass the doors as soon as they opened. Not bothering to glance around, Kagome muttered incomprehensible insults before suddenly bumping into another woman.

The coffee splashed on their clothes and the floor wasn't the best of results.

"Oh my God, I'm so, so sorry!" she heard the other woman say.

Kagome cursed at her ruined slacks and didn't acknowledge the petite woman until she helped her standing up. She winced in disgust as their hands connected, coffee dirtying her some more. The shorter woman, whom also seemed way younger than her, handed her a napkin—which Kagome gladly accepted—and murmured something about 'soon-to-be fired'.

"It's okay, don't bother," said Kagome as the woman tried to wipe away the coffee on her white shirt. "I don't work here anyway; I'm not going to fire you or something."

Brown orbs widened, but the younger girl didn't stop her ministrations. Seeing that Kagome was starting to lose her patience, she stepped back, crumpling the napkin in her hands. At first hesitant, she finally managed to extend her right hand, introducing herself. "I'm Rin."

Kagome arched an eyebrow but appreciating the gesture, the two women shared a brief handshake. "I'm Higurashi Kagome." Rin gave her a faint smile, and after a moment of silence, Kagome asked, "Was that coffee for your superior?" She would feel slightly guilty if it were the case, especially since she was the one who wasn't looking where she was going, being too absorbed in her own problems.

Rin shook her head. "No," she answered. "But it could have been, since I'm the coffee girl, the photocopy girl and so on..." she explained, rolling her eyes.

The older woman chuckled. "Shall I offer you another coffee then?"

Brushing away a strand of jet-black hair, Rin replied, "Maybe next time; I'm already late and—oh, wait, you said you didn't work here..."

"I just got rejected by the _almighty_ Kaze-sama," nodded Kagome with sarcasm. She swore she saw Rin's lips curving up.

"Tell you what..." She leaned closer, whispering in Kagome's ear, "That woman is a witch." The two girls laughed together, before Rin added, "I swear I don't know how long I'll still be working here. That witch's got a firing diploma!"

Still wondering how Rin's smile could be so contagious, Kagome scanned the petite woman's figure, realizing that she couldn't be older than twenty. "But you're still young, aren't you?"

"I am nineteen. Not even experienced enough to be a receptionist," she attempted to joke.

The raven-haired woman smiled. "I'm twenty-three. I graduated from Todai, got a master in economics and speak five different languages, but I'm still a brat in Kaze Kagura-san's eyes."

Rin patted her shoulder. "Hey, this company is a stinking shit, believe the girl who's been working here for six months. You'll find another executive who, hopefully, won't resist to your charms."

Kagome laughed again, not that much reassured but with, at least, a lightened mood. The two women parted ways, hoping to come across each other again, and the graduated woman rushed for the exit. She really needed a shower, another set of clothes and to feed her already obese cat.

* * *

Dust.

She sneezed.

She really wondered why her cousin didn't want them to sell the apartment. It wasn't as if they still lived there, nor as if she would actually come back to Tokyo and live there again.

Kagome sighed, her eyes wandering around, staring at the old pictures that grazed the walls, that decorated the fancy furniture of the place. She placed the mail addressed to Kikyo Higurashi on the small coffee table of the living room and a wave a nostalgia invaded her.

Right after graduating from high school in Kyoto, she had come living in Tokyo with her cousin who was her senior of two years. At first, it had seemed a wonderful idea, escaping her parents, her hometown and her childhood memories. Starting a new life and to be independent were ideals that appealed to an eighteen-year-old Kagome Higurashi. Had she known that she would have spent most of her time partying and hanging out with boys, she would have sought for her own apartment. Not that Kikyo's fancy way of living disturbed her, but she hadn't been content with the person she, herself, had become because of it.

Standing up and ready to leave, Kagome checked the voice mail, only to have her very cousin's voice resounding in the empty apartment.

_What the..._

Leave it to Kikyo Higurashi for her younger cousin Kagome to find herself standing in front of the entry of the number one dating agency of Japan. The raven-haired woman shook her head, exasperated. She knew she should have ignored the message her cousin left, even though it had always amused the two of them to exchange their identities, thanks to their obvious resemblance, just to have some fun.

And Kagome Higurashi really needed to relax.

She flipped her cell phone open and dialed a number she remembered better than her own. A feminine voice quickly answered, as if she expected Kagome's call, and seemed impatient, anxious to know where she was.

"Hi, Sango. Are you already home?" asked Kagome while pulling her hair down, free from the high ponytail that pinned it.

_**"Not yet. Let me guess; you won't be there to greet your new roommate and, most of all, best friend,"**_ sighed the aforementioned Sango.

Kagome paid little attention to her said best friend as she undid a few buttons of her shirt to reveal some skin, without appearing as the too-provocative kind of woman, but appealing nonetheless. "I'm really sorry... Hey, why don't you ask a spare key to the landlord's son, huh, what's his name..." She checked her hair in the show window of a boutique. "... Nobunaga! You'll just have to leave your suitcase and other stuff inside and then—"

**_"—I'll join you?"_** finished Sango, biting her nails while watching the city pass by through the cab's window. _**"Just, where the hell are you?"**_

Applying some lip gloss, Kagome answered, "The Looking Glass—don't ask, just come," she quickly added before her friend could start a virtual interrogatory.

Sango sighed. _**"Okay. I'll see you later."**_

"Bye."

Checking her aspect one last time in the show window, oblivious to the clerks' curious stares from inside, Kagome smiled. _That's more like Kikyo. _Not wasting any more time, the young woman entered the The Looking Glass building.

The sight was unbelievable.

There were all sort of people, all of them believing in the dating agency's prowess. Middle-aged men and woman, probably unlucky when it came to love, were hanging around with younger people, some of them flirting and some other too shy to even accept some tea. Kagome spotted several young women who had to be her age, if not younger than her, and she wondered why they were wasting their time in such a place.

Surely, Kagome would ask Kikyo what kind of bet she had made with her crazy friend Tsubaki to find herself obligated to record a tape at The Looking Glass, as if she was desperately seeking for a boyfriend. For once, Kagome didn't mind Kikyo's request and felt almost lucky that her cousin couldn't make it to Tokyo, so that she was the one who would record the tape.

It was going to be fun.

"Welcome to The Looking Glass, beautiful lady," a masculine voice interrupted Kagome's thoughts.

Slightly turning around, Kagome came nose-to-nose with a—she had to admit—handsome man who had his hair pulled in a small ponytail at the base of his neck, and whose dark violet but bluish eyes were captivating. Had he been Kagome's type, she wouldn't have thought about it twice before asking him his cell phone number.

"Hello," she gently greeted back. Glancing at his name tag, she read 'Miroku'.

"You look a bit lost," he stated, taking her hands in his. "Is there any chance that I might be able to help you?" he asked, his charming smile never betraying him. "Is it your first time?"

Arching an eyebrow, Kagome wondered if his words could hold a second meaning. _This man is a lecher, but he's pretty good at hiding it. He almost had me there._ "I'm supposed to record a tape..." she replied softly.

His face suddenly lightened up, his mouth forming an 'o'. "You must be Higurashi Kikyo-san," he realized. As the dark-haired woman in front of him nodded, he smiled once more. "I am Miroku Hoshi. I am supposed to be the one videotaping your profile." Now encircling her shoulders, which sent a shiver across her spine, Miroku lead her to a room adjacent to the reception desk.

The Kagome-turned-Kikyo was first asked to fill some papers, most of them only requiring her address and telephone numbers, since they were supposed to be joined with her tape as to complete her file at The Looking Glass. Miroku had explained to her that the arrangements and the questions list concerning her interview were already made by her 'charming friend Tsubaki'. When Kagome had seemed surprised, Miroku reassured her that it was common nowadays, since an interview and a membership at The Looking Glass were often offered as gifts from friends or family to their loved ones lacking of talent when it came to the opposite sex—or same sex, whatever you prefer.

Miroku set the movie camera in front of Kagome, at a reasonable distance so that not only her face could be seen on screen, but also her chest and waist; it was part of Miroku's job to make his clients look at their best and this apparent Kikyo Higurashi was more than easy on the eyes, mind you.

"Okay, Lady Kikyo," he started, after pressing the record button. "Introduce yourself."

Kagome cleared her throat. "My name is Higurashi Kikyo. I am twenty-three years old and I was born and raised in Kyoto." At the mention of her age, she noticed that Miroku furrowed his brows, checking his papers and the information given by Tsubaki. _Crap. Kikyo is twenty-five. Well, let's go on. It's not as if she really needed a profile at some dating agency—not that I do._

"Okay. What are you doing in Tokyo? Did you move in recently?"

"No, it's been quite a few years already... I'm currently living with my cousin." Kagome's hands were moist. _This is harder than what I thought._

"Studies?"

"Economics." _Yeah, as if Kikyo would do anything else than piss her mother off and partying._

Miroku smiled and Kagome saw him grab the questions list provided by Tsubaki. If she had thought this tape would be fun to record, she surely didn't expect such questions to be asked.

"Are you heterosexual, bisexual or homosexual?"

She tried her best not to let her jaw drop. "I'm..." She gulped. "First choice."

He nodded. "What do you think about oral sex?"

Kagome was going to kill her cousin... or maybe Tsubaki first. Damn them and their stupid bets. "I like it," she replied, trying not to blush like a virgin. _Come on, Kagome. You've done worse than oral sex..._

"Would you be in for a quick fuck and nothing more?"

Oh, that bastard of a Miroku seemed to be enjoying the questions as much as that evil witch Tsubaki had to have enjoyed writing them down. "I don't mind," proudly answered Kagome.

"What's your opinion about gays adopting children?"

_What the...?_ "I... don't see what the problem would be, as long as the child is loved and properly raised...?"

"Ever performed anal sex?"

Kagome gasped.

The dark-haired man suppressed a chuckle as the interview went on. For sure, there was a problem. When Tsubaki had called and listed the questions that should be asked to Kikyo Higurashi, she had told him not to worry since her friend was always in for the craziest challenges and that she wasn't the prude kind of girl. Now, either the woman had played a prank to her friend, or maybe the girl sitting on the sofa wasn't the expected Kikyo Higurashi.

Whatever the right explanation was, Miroku was having a good time watching all the girl's different facial expressions. As much as she tried to hide it, she was blushing in all her virginal glory.

And that tape would be nicer than a baseball match on TV later that night with his best friend.

* * *

_Special thanks to my two betas, **Twilight Jasmine** and **LoVe23**._


	2. French Dog Blues

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise and Viz. I make no profit from this story.

_"French Dog Blues" © 2007 Babyshambles._

_Special thanks to my betas, **LoVe 23** and **Twilight Jasmine**, who both help me with the flaws of this story._

_This chapter is dedicated to a dear friend of mine, **MissieMae**._

* * *

_**2 – French Dog Blues**_

File. Order. Re-file. Re-order.

Put away.

Smile, welcome.

Snack, lunch-time.

Call it a day.

As Inuyasha Takahashi finished up organizing the most recent files containing the latest client information, the person he considered his best friend, which in his case meant his only friend, rambled on. As he tried to concentrate on his work, he listened as his friend babbled on and on about women. This happened to be his friend's favorite subject. He truly considered them Buddha's best creation. And although Inuyasha did find the female persuasion very interesting, he didn't hold the same fascination or obsession as his best friend. He sighed and suddenly had the thought of how smart it was for them to keep hard copies of both paperwork and videos. Not just the electronic copies kept on the computer. His train of thought continued in that matter, considering the kind of loss they could sustain if the computer caught some type of virus that could contaminate every system and potentially crash...

"Inuyasha!" An urgent shaking of his shoulder brought him back to reality. What was he thinking about anyway? Viruses? Trojan viruses? Software?

He slowly and lazily turned to face his best friend. "Huh?"

Dark bluish eyes stared at him in concern. "What is it, my friend? Are you having chick problems or something?" Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer but was cut. "No, don't tell me... I already know. Submarine died."

_Sub-what?—Oh._ "My goldfish is perfectly fine. Eats, swims, reads a lot of books. She's actually fond of Shakespeare and some French authors whose names I cannot pronounce," Inuyasha elaborated with a completely straight face. "But what the fuck, Miroku," he quickly added, throwing his semblance of eloquence out the window, "I thought we were talking about _your_ problems and not mine?"

Said Miroku scoffed. "I _was_ talking. And if you had been listening, you'd know that I wasn't talking about any problems."

Inuyasha shrugged, annoyed. "I never liked that Kaoru of yours." His friend winced and stuck his tongue out in mock disgust.

"Koharu, idiot. Kaoru could be a _man's_ name!" Miroku practically yelled.

Inuyasha smirked and his golden eyes reflected amusement. "I was hoping you had discovered the feminine side in you."

"Don't tempt me or I'll bend you over this desk now and in front of everyone! Demon strength be damned!" retorted Miroku, going along with the gay joke. However, as soon as it was said, his eyes settled on a new figure, the one of a woman who had just passed the entrance of the dating agency.

The first buttons of her white shirt were undone, revealing some of her pale skin that couldn't be anything but soft to Miroku's eyes, and her wavy raven hair cascaded past her shoulders. He also noticed the way she walked, breathing self-confidence and slightly swaying her hips. He couldn't help but think that the female in question, had hips and legs to die for. Her lips were glossy and full... yet something in the way her chocolate-colored eyes sparkled made him think that perhaps she didn't really feel completely at ease.

Anyway... "Forget about my being gay; my eyes have just been subjected to a new vision of hope—her presence purifies my vision and she appears like Buddha in Hell," whispered Miroku before quickly shaking his head as to correct himself. "No, she's a sin in Heaven. May demons crawl." Miroku continued on with his gibberish while practically drooling.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He had heard those lines too many times and they always described too many different girls. "You don't see _me_ crawling," he deadpanned, speaking more to himself than to Miroku.

The next thing he knew, Miroku was taking his new client in the videotaping room.

Maybe he was growing tired—bored would be more appropriate. But with what? Work? Life? Habits? Routine? His insignificant job at The Looking Glass wouldn't be lasting forever. That he was certain, of since he believed the agency would go bankrupt before he'd become a middle-aged half-demon. Perhaps he'd be working there for another hundred years. That thought alone gave him some comfort. There were times though that it seemed as thought time was passing too slowly. Days seemed to never reach an end. All in all, he couldn't complain. His life was good. It could be better. It wasn't like he was on the verge of suicide or anything. Plus he had at least another seven hundred years before he was considered old or past his prime. He really shouldn't complain about his life. He was a healthy hanyo bastard. Does he really have room to be asking for more?

And then... Was it possible that his routine was boring him? But after all, what could he do to change it? Inuyasha Takahashi wasn't a miserable being. He had a nice apartment, a somewhat decent job and the main woman in his life was his little goldfish, Submarine. He was your average bachelor, so guess his favorite hobbies. Still... was it possible that he felt lonely? Inuyasha had questioned himself about that matter countless times lately, whether he was checking his e-mails, drinking his morning mocha coffee or simply taking a piss. And the answer had always been clear in his mind.

Absolutely. He was definitely lonely.

Inuyasha never bothered with having too many friends, especially when it came to humans. He believed Miroku was the only exception and yet, after three hundred years of life, more or less, he had known a lot of exceptions. But he didn't want to think about the day he would be forced to walk out of Miroku's life, afraid to see his friend slowly and peacefully end his life while he would still have a millennium before him.

What about family?... _Hold on... Let's not go there... _Definitely taboo.

But then, there always was...

"Inu-chan!"

_Damn..._ Eyes of gold looked up, only to see a familiar face walk towards him, though _running_ would be more appropriate at the moment. Inuyasha didn't even force himself to smile at the petite woman who comfortably settled herself behind the reception desk, right beside him. This of course, was _after_ she pecked him on the cheek. He took a quick glance at her while leaning on the desk and noticed that she was already reading some girly magazine about manicures, pedicures and other things that ended with '-cure', that for the life of him, he would never understand.

"Good afternoon to you too, Yura," he spat.

He sighed as she ignored him. Aside from Miroku and his _letsnotspeakofthemtaboo_ family, he had his demon friends. And the term friends is used rather loosely. Unfortunately, these 'friends' would be the only ones around to witness his passing, while they being full demons, would still have many more years ahead of them.

Yura noticed Inuyasha's lethargy and arched her eyebrows. She turned to him and tossed her magazine, while casting him a curious look. "What's with the mood, Inu-chan?" she asked, as if she were _really _concerned. "And where's Miroku?"

"Videotaping." That seemed to catch her interest.

"Great! His audition for the lead male role in that porn flick went better than OK then!" she exclaimed with excitement. "Can't wait to see the final result."

Inuyasha's ears twitched vehemently—there was no way he, a hanyo with a dog demon heritage, could have heard wrong! His jaw dropped and Inuyasha had trouble recollecting his thoughts.

He waited in silence and watched as Yura went back to reading. He waited. And waited. And... Yura wasn't kidding. "Huh, Yura," he managed to speak, "Videotaping... ummm... a client, remember, we videotape our clients?" he clumsily explained, pointing at what Miroku liked to call the 'videotaping room'. Whether he looked retarded or appeared to be a foreigner who was bad at speaking Japanese, Inuyasha didn't know, but at least Yura seemed to understand—and immediately clamped her hand on her mouth, realizing that she had just revealed one of Miroku's dirty little secrets.

Inuyasha started laughing crazily when a minute ago he looked like someone who was suffering from the loss of his pet dog, pet cat and pet chicken. He had to admit that it was refreshing.

"Anyway," he eventually spoke, "were you looking for him?"

"Yeah, well, I was hoping to see him tonight." Yura wiped away a tear that had escaped her left eye while laughing along with him. "Don't be jealous!" she added teasingly while giving him a wink.

He snorted. "As if."

Yura settled her feet on the reception desk, her high heels drawing people's attention, and she sighed contentedly, finally feeling comfortable. Inuyasha shook his head and chuckled to himself. Fortunately, Kaguya rarely left her office, or else he couldn't even imagine how his 'Supreme Boss' would react in front of Yura's behavior... or should he say habits? The woman practically lived there while he and Miroku worked.

"Excuse me?"

Both Inuyasha and Yura looked up simultaneously, eyebrows arched up as a brunette frowned at them. Did she have something on her face, or were they just being rude? She eventually brushed her fingers through her tresses; perhaps the greasiness of her hair made it obvious that she was exhausted, since her journey from Kyoto to Tokyo had ended hours ago and she had just dropped her luggage at her friend's—and soon to be hers as well—apartment.

"Haircut, maybe?" dared to ask Yura as she saw the young woman run a hand through her long hair.

She only earned a dirty look from the brunette.

"Appointment?" asked Inuyasha, already beginning to feel a headache from all the tapping the woman was doing with her cellphone on the desk.

"No, I..."

A volcano suddenly erupted as the doors of the videotaping room where Miroku had been working were suddenly flung open. The brunette who had just walked in called out a name, which Inuyasha didn't really catch, since he didn't really care one way or another, and left the reception desk in a rush. Yura was murmuring something about people not knowing what they missed when they refused one of her offers, and Miroku was walking towards them with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

Inuyasha frowned. "What is it, porn buddy?"

Miroku didn't seem to catch the insinuation that had been made and simply waved a recorded CD in front of his friend—who didn't seem to get what he meant as well. "Got the key to paradise," he answered. Inuyasha gave him his 'what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about' look, but the dark-haired man changed the subject, first by greeting Yura and then by pointing at a cellphone that was left on the reception desk.

Yura shrugged in response. "The rude brunette forgot it."

Brunette? Did she just say brunette? Miroku loved brunettes. And for that reason, he picked the small object, staring at it with curiosity.

"Here she comes," murmured Inuyasha before going back to surfing on Internet.

Cinnamon eyes scanned the desk and the young woman bit her lower lip. "Excuse me again," she spoke. "Did you see a cellphone?" she asked.

_Yeah, it even said "Hello, dear!" and then went to shopping,_ Inuyasha thought. _It really was a nice device pal._

"I think I forgot it here," she elaborated. "It's crimson... So?"

Yura ignored her, apparently still offended from her previous rejection. _Childish,_ thought the half-demon with a sigh. _But typical for a demon obsessed with hair._ "Actually, we..."

Miroku elbowed him, discreetly but hard. Inuyasha hissed in pain and was forced to shut his mouth, rubbing his rib and giving his supposed best friend the dirtiest look.

"We're tremendously sorry, Miss. We haven't seen any cellphone on this desk," he replied with a smile that was supposed to be charming, and shoved the brunette's belonging in his pocket. That subtle action didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha, who cursed his womanizer friend.

As the young woman left the agency, the half-demon wanted nothing more than to hit Miroku back and ask why the fuck he had stolen her cellphone, but Yura spoke first and Inuyasha mentally sent them all to hell. Like an upset little Snoopy heading to its doghouse, he returned to his previous activity—web surfing.

"What are you doing tonight, Miroku?"

"I'm sorry, Yura, I'll be with my godfather," the dark-haired man answered, much to the demoness' displeasure. "Duty calls once a week and family is sacred! Isn't it so, _Inu-chan_?" he teased, poking his friend's shoulder.

Inuyasha flipped him the bird.

"Oh, you'll be watching a movie then?" asked Yura, suddenly excited over nothing.

The hanyo suppressed a laugh while Miroku scratched his head. "Huh, no... My godfather—I'll be at Mushin's; you know, that old man who raised me while my father was taking care of his other children with his other wives?"

Yura blinked at him and didn't bother answering, especially since she wasn't exactly sure she understood what Miroku was talking about. Directing her gaze to Inuyasha, she asked, "Inu-chan, 9 pm, your place?"

"Huh-uh."

"Let's comb your hair after the sex."

"You wish. I'll throw you out before you could say the magical words 'porn flick audition'."

And Miroku finally got the hint.

* * *

"You humiliated me!" yelled Kagome as she furiously exited the room where she had been recording _Kikyo_'s profile for that freaking dating agency, The Cooking Glass or whatever it was called. "I can't believe it! And here I thought it was actually being fun... You and your stupid bets with that stupid witch!" she screamed, not paying attention to the odd stares she was receiving nor to the fact that Sango was walking towards her.

**_"Come on, Kagome,"_** her cousin answered through the phone. _**"I'm sure it wasn't **_**that**_** bad. You know what's Tsubaki's definition of the word 'fun'. But it seems to me that you're actually tense... more than normal, if I were to venture a guess. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"**_

Kagome sighed, irritated. "Perfectly fine,"_—except for the fact that I'm unemployed, as always—_"and don't _'Kaggy'_ me!" Wait, was that a laugh she heard?

**_"Yeah, of course. Anyway, I gotta go, _Kagome_,"_** the real Kikyo Higurashi replied, obviously not taking her seriously. _**"So..."**_

"I'll seriously strangle that witch Tsubaki with my own hands!" cut Kagome before hanging up and shoving her cellphone in her purse. Honestly, was she to blame? She wasn't a prude, oh no, but to be questioned about her sex life, even though it was supposed to be Kikyo's, still bothered her. Some things just _had_ to remain personal and... Yes, maybe she was a little tense. A massage wouldn't hurt, hell no. _A massage by a sexy and tanned—_

"Kagome?"

Sango's voice interrupted her fantasies, and all thoughts of stupid cousins, evil witches and perverted video guys left her mind. Kagome turned and threw herself into her best friend's arms, relieved and so glad to finally see her, and held her so tightly that the woman could have died from suffocation. However, Sango's reaction was identical to Kagome's and although they both were full grown women, they began giggling and squeezing each other to death like schoolgirls who had just met again after summer break.

But surely, their summer break had lasted too long and Kagome still failed to believe that Sango was really, _really_, going to live with her. They dismissed compliments about how they had so much changed and anecdotes of their every-day life to later and Kagome was already on her way to exit the agency.

"Wait!" Sango stopped following her as she rummaged in her pockets and purse, "My cellphone is missing."

Kagome stared at her, confused, and waited.

"I'll be right back."

Sango was sure she had entered the agency with her cellphone, so there was only one place where she could have left it. Sango headed where that annoying demoness was still reading her magazine_—The nerve of that woman! Instead of insinuating, she could have told me my hair was _that_ disgusting!—_and leaned on the reception desk.

Apparently, none of the three_—Three? Oh, right.—_people standing in front of her had seen her cellphone. What if they had stolen it? _I'm paranoid._ Still, her eyes narrowed as she suddenly saw the half-demon before her hiss in pain and then rub his side when he was about to say something. Shrugging and accepting the answer the dark-haired man had given her, she headed back to the entrance, where Kagome was waiting for her.

It was a wonder how Kagome managed to drive a convertible Mercedes-Benz when she had no job. Sango wouldn't mind if her family offered her such presents to celebrate her graduation... and she'd better stop thinking about amazingly expensive cars when she had just lost her cellphone. The wind messed her hair more than it was necessary and Sango couldn't wait to be finally at _home_, so that she could take a nice bath, drink some hot tea and drift to sleep.

Kagome had briefly told her about her latest interview for a job and Sango had to admit that it had been really audacious, trying to become Kagura Kaze-Takahashi's new assistant. Her friend seemed convinced that she could have done it, or that she could have at least been given a chance, but the brunette believed that such a job was a bit too much for a twenty-three year old, freshly graduated. But she wasn't going to tell Kagome that; she was too tired to start an argument with her best friend who was just as stubborn, if not more, than she was.

"I'll help you unpack; I'm sure you didn't do it yet," Kagome said upon entering the underground garage of her condo, inhaling the smell of cars and gasoline. She always had a thing for odd and strong odors.

"You busybody. I'm exhausted!" retorted Sango. "Which reminds me," she added as Kagome parked her car, "Your apartment is _damn_ huge. I mean, what the hell Kagome? You lived all alone in such a big place? No wonder you had trouble with the rent."

"I know, I know," sighed Kagome as they got out of the car and headed for the elevator. "But at the time, any place was better than the apartment I shared with Kikyo."

Sango didn't comment that confession. She knew they had a lot of catching up to do. "Oh, by the way, how did your argument end?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and then realized that her friend was recalling the previous shouting-over-the-phone episode. Chuckling, she answered, "Oh, it's okay. I just didn't find it funny to be asked whether I liked oral sex or not while being videotaped." Sango looked at her in bewilderment. "But Kikyo's not mad at me for yelling at her, insulting Tsubaki—you know, her soul mate when it comes to trouble?—and she'll probably call me tomorrow to know the reason why I was being a bitch. Routine."

Once again, Sango didn't say anything. Everything that involved Kikyo, whoever that Tsubaki was and Kagome's college years were almost a mystery to her. Eventually, Kagome would come clean about whatever secrets she had been keeping from her and then she might be able to understand several things. Until then...

"How's Kirara by the way? Isn't she tired from the journey?" asked Kagome as she pressed the last floor button.

"When I left, she was already bullying Buyo," said Sango with a laugh.

The raven-haired woman blinked and suddenly laughed as she imagined her poor obese baby with the little cat demon eating its food. As long as Kirara didn't transform, Buyo wouldn't die of a heart-attack.

"If Buyo weren't a castrated male, they could have made little kittens," suggested Sango with a disgusting grin.

Kagome shuddered. "Ugh, no! What would they have been?! Half-demon cats? I don't want to see little Buyos running around with two tails!" she protested. Nope, definitely not a good idea.

* * *

_My love, she sits with me, I love, I love her company,_

_Raindrops on roses and dust-filled trinkets._

* * *

Inuyasha sat on his couch, his laptop on the coffee table before him. A clawed hand ran through his silver mane and he stared at the CD he had put next to his laptop. Technically, what was running through his mind wasn't anything allowed, even though Miroku had told him not to worry, that he himself had done it many times and that nothing bad ever happened. Kaguya had never found out and he had met numerous good lays in the process. But then again, that was Miroku.

Not that Inuyasha was a nice guy. Hell no. He was actually surprised by his own behavior, his own reluctance. Had he bought himself a conscience lately? _No._ What really bothered him was the fact that he was about to mix work and personal life. However, if he followed Miroku's advice and pretended to be someone else...

Fed up with all the thinking he had been doing and feeling that his headache was about to come back, Inuyasha grabbed the CD and inserted it in his laptop. He waited, ignored the text files and clicked on the video he wanted to play. As soon as he heard Miroku's voice, Inuyasha relaxed himself on his couch, his claws scratching his chin, and watched.

And he saw.

Inuyasha had to admit that Miroku hadn't been lying about the girl being easy on the eyes, even though he wouldn't begin a tirade on how her presence was similar to Buddha swimming with the demons—well, or was it crawling... whatever it was Miroku was talking about. She seemed pretty confident, at least when she had been introducing herself. _Higurashi Kikyo..._ Inuyasha listened to her rambling about her studies and he could tell that she was one proud woman. Too bad she wasn't the only one in the planet. _Where's the key to paradise supposed to be?_

_"Would you be in for a quick fuck and nothing more?" _Miroku's voice asked behind the video camera.

Inuyasha could see the embarrassment on the girl's face. The question about oral sex had already seemed to bother her in some way, but as Miroku kept on asking about her different opinions and rather personal habits, that Kikyo-woman seemed to feel more and more uncomfortable. Inuyasha knew that such questions weren't allowed at the agency, since it was a _dating_ agency and not a _get-laid_ agency. Whoever had played such a prank on that poor student had earned his two thumbs-up. She was blushing, she started to stutter and somehow, Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle. Although her messy hair, her full lips coated with gloss and her revealing shirt were supposed to appeal, maybe even to intimidate, there was something that didn't fit in the picture. Oh, she _was_ appealing, that Inuyasha was certain of, but how a supposed sexy vixen could actually sound... cute? He wasn't the type of man to be fond of cuteness, and yet...

_"Okay, one last question, Kikyo-san,"_ announced Miroku. _"Is there something you're really looking for in a man? If there is, what is it?"_

Inuyasha snorted. Surely, Miroku had made that up. He had most probably asked her to bear his children too. _Anyway, let's see what Miss Virgin-in-Disguise will answer._

Chocolate-colored orbs stared down at her lap and she took her time to answer. When she finally looked back at the video camera, she spoke with a calm voice and her hands weren't trembling anymore. _"Yes, there is one thing. Protection. If one man can make me feel protected, whatever situation I find myself in, then I believe he's really worth it."_

_"What kind of protection?"_ asked Miroku, sounding perplexed. _"Are you referring to cuddle time, to be held in strong and powerful arms? 'Cause I got one good pair of biceps here!"_

She laughed and shook her head. Inuyasha mimicked her smile, slightly amused and really starting to like the sound of her voice.

_"No. I admit that cuddling is often comfortable, so much that sometimes you end up falling asleep," _she laughed again. _"But when I say protection, it means that I might need to be protected from myself, at times."_

Silence reigned between her and Miroku, and Inuyasha found himself staring at her image without blinking. All sorts of questions passed through his mind but he couldn't think about anything properly as he stared at her serious expression.

_"Well, that was one interesting answer, Kikyo-san. Thank you for your time and good luck."_

Inuyasha just sat there as minutes passed, maybe hours. He couldn't really tell. He was too busy thinking about the last part of the video. _Protection_. Was she looking for a knight in shining armor riding on a white and majestic horse? What kind of joke was this?

"Inu-chan!"

The pounding on his front door called him back to reality and Inuyasha glanced at the clock. 9:05 pm. Yura. _Fuck._

As his demoness friend made her way through his kitchen to probably eat or drink something—he didn't particularly care, he shut his laptop and pretended to be listening to another of Yura's crazy anecdotes. At least someone was having an eventful life. She didn't waste much time before launching herself at him, her lips nibbling and kissing every inch of his exposed skin, and Inuyasha was forced to drift back to reality. A very pleasant reality, in fact. Being friends with Yura certainly was odd and unusual. To Yura, sex was, first of all, a friendly act. Had he known that from the very beginning, perhaps Inuyasha wouldn't have gotten close to her. He had been more than surprised to wake up from a one night stand with a friendly note on his pillow thanking him and saying she was glad to count him among her friends.

Yura parted her legs as soon as she lay on his king-sized bed and exhaled heavily as she chuckled. Although it was Yura, his friend with benefits, the hair-crazed demoness panting beneath him, Inuyasha remembered the way Miroku's new client chuckled, laughed, flushed...

A series of nasty thoughts occupied his mind and Yura's crimson eyes suddenly became the color of chocolate.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the late update. One of my lovely betas was a lot busy and I had other stories to update. And because I'm way too lazy to do any review-replying on four different websites, here come the...

**Questions and Answers, sort of.**

_1 – Was Kagome trying to answer the way Kikyo would have or not? What about 'her virginal glory'?_

In other words, is Kagome a virgin or not in this story? I guess you'll find out about that later... But I wouldn't like to still be a virgin at the age of twenty-three.

_2 – Is Inuyasha somewhat going to fall for Kikyo since Kagome borrows her name?_

We love angst, don't we?... Oh, come on. Have a little more faith in me! Give me some credit. I'm really trying to work out some clichés, even though they sometimes are impossible to avoid... But I'm not saying Inuyasha will never meet Kikyo. _That_ would be too good to be true.

_3 – (Readers are laughing __their sorry asses off in their submitted review)._

Uh... Happy you're having a good time? It's still good to know you're not bored!

_4 – "This is going to be a good story," or "Interesting story you have here," and "I'm really getting excited!" or "[...] so much potential!" etc._

Thank you!! That warms my writing spirit. Let's not forget that credit also goes to my betas!

_5 – Kagura is a bitch!_

Just as much as every successful business person—I know there are exceptions. Let's say Kagura isn't one of them. But her character will evolve as well as the others.

_6 – What is that dating thing about exactly?_

The Looking Glass (original, I know) is a dating agency and I'm pretty sure you got that much. To be honest, I got inspired by an old episode of Charmed, when Dan recorded a video in which he described the woman of his dreams and so on. Back to **Discarded Hearts**, at The Looking Glass, when you ask for their dating services, you have to set up your profile so that the matchmaking becomes easier—that's pretty much what happens with every dating service. Recording an interview, just as Kagome did, is optional—at least here—but that's when Kikyo's bet comes into the picture.

You can insert another review now.


	3. Hello Sunshine

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise and Viz. I make no profit from this story.

_"Hello Sunshine" © 2004 Syd Matters._

_No proof-reading for this chapter._

* * *

_**3 – Hello Sunshine**_

"Inu-chan!"

Beneath the strong, muscular body of the half-demon Inuyasha, Yura was writhing, shrieking, pulling at her hair... But in pure _frustration_.

She didn't understand what was happening; she and Inuyasha had been sleeping together for decades now—she would never forget how they met back in 1961; on a rainy night, in a American-like bar, Elvis Presley's Rock & Roll music playing in the background—and suddenly, from a sex god he had turned into a male human _virgin_. The half-demon was supposed to be over three hundred years, but right then, Yura swore he was at least sixteen!

"Inu-chan!" the hair demon called again, begging him to do something, _anything_. She should have started getting off an hour ago! She should have orgasmed twice by now, if not more...

"Jeez, don't call me that..." was the only answer she received.

"Inuyasha!" she snapped, her eyes still shut. "What in the seven hells are you doing—or not doing for that matter!"

The half-demon was having a hard time. He had been doing everything the right way! They had had a decent amount of time for foreplay, Yura had started combing his hair seeing as how it always made her wet, then he had laid her down, penetrated her and...

...He was still at it.

To say that he didn't know why he couldn't come and be over with the whole torture would be a lie, but there was no reason why he couldn't manage to pleasure his friend! If only he hadn't started to think about Miroku's client...

Kikyo Higurashi, or so she said her name was. Inuyasha had never tried to study demon psychology in all the years he had been around, nor had he tried to take an interest in human psychology for that matter, thus half-demon psychology... Talk about complications. Anyway, he wouldn't have minded a doctor to tell him what was suddenly wrong with him. He was nearly impotent at the only thought of having _her_ beneath him and—

"Either you stop..." Yura's voice reached his ears. Her face was flushed, but that was probably because of anger, not thanks to pleasure...

Right. Yura was beneath him. Not that Higurashi woman.

Inuyasha slowly removed his hand from Yura's breast and slowly pulled away, his fading erection exiting her wet center. His friend had a confused look on her face; certainly she didn't expect that sort of reaction coming from him. She had always known the proud Inuyasha, not the honest one, the one who was actually capable of retreating—no pun intended.

"I'm sorry, Yura," he murmured.

His hand moved to let his fingers brush her bangs but she slapped his hand away, scooting away from him and quickly getting off his bed.

"Yura," he called.

"Shut up, Inuyasha," she snapped, putting her clothes back on. "I don't want to know what happened just now but..." She trailed off. "I'm not the problem," she muttered to herself.

Inuyasha's dog ears twitched. She felt offended. "Yura, it's me, I—"

"Shut up, Goddammit!" she yelled, stomping out of his bedroom.

The next thing he knew was his front door slamming.

Ears flattening against his hair, Inuyasha let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He sat at the edge of his bed, his head down, hands running through his silver mane. He really needed a life, or else he would keep on being distracted by everything and nothing at the same time, like Miroku's newest client. There were plenty of girls like Kikyo Higurashi. They tried to be confident, intelligent, funny, interesting and sexy at the same time, and they all ended up like crazy hags when forty. Crazy hags with lots of money.

Inuyasha glanced down at his best companion, flask and yet not spent, between his legs. "Well, buddy, seems like you abandoned me tonight," he chuckled before shaking his head. _Go on, talk to your dick just the way a nerd would._

His cell phone rang and Inuyasha couldn't more relieved. He felt like shit.

"Hello?"

_**"Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting your Yura session!"**_ Miroku's voice shouted, Inuyasha's ears flattening again. _**"How are you, Big Dog?"**_

"She's not a toy, Miroku," the half-demon retorted. "And I guess you can call me Dog-Boy tonight," he admitted. Thank God, Miroku wasn't in front of him!

_**"...Okay. If you're being nice to a woman who just throws herself at everybody, that can only mean two things: either she dumped you, or you fucked up instead of fucking her."**_ Leave it to Miroku to rub it in.

Inuyasha sighed. "Both."

_**"Ouch!"**_ Chuckles. _**"Man, what happened? Did you not watch the interview with Miss Higurashi? I hoped she would have turned you on!" **_

Should he keep on telling the truth? "Never mind; shit happens." Definitely not. "You at Mushin's?" He heard Miroku clear his throat.

_**"Yeah, well, you see..."**_

Inuyasha rubbed his forehead. "I get it. This is the part where I say you're needed at work."

_**"Exactly."**_

"Does your godfather still think you're a surgeon?"

**_"Head surgeon _now_, please."_**

"Shit."

_**"I'm already on my way, Dr. Takahashi!"**_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

* * *

"Your father would be proud of you, Miroku."

The dark-haired man nodded, not exactly listening to what seventy-one year-old Mushin was telling him. The old man had been losing his mind for years now. Miroku was only seven when his father had left him in Mushin's care, who apparently was 'a good-natured person', his only 'true friend', the 'father he never had'... In Miroku's terms, his old man had left him in the care of a sucker, a lame excuse of a Buddhist monk, while he'd be raising his other children with his new girlfriend.

He had seen him leave with a pregnant woman after all.

"Not everyone is blessed with a son who was promoted head surgeon at only twenty-eight, Miroku," Mushin went on.

_No one is; you become head surgeon at forty, if not more._ "My father doesn't care." Miroku's tone was flat.

"Just because he's not here, with you, with us, doesn't mean he doesn't care."

_Oh, please._ Miroku watched as his godfather poured himself another cup of _sake_. Certainly, being a monk didn't do him any good. Mushin never took care of his shrine, never cleaned, but only drank. Buddhist much, huh? _Hell, I'm not better myself,_ mentally added the violet-eyed man. He _had_ been raised in a shrine and yet, purity wasn't his middle name. Was it because it had been in Mushin's very shrine? _That would be putting all the blame on the wrong person's back._

"What about your fiancée?" Mushin suddenly asked, a faint smile on his lips. To witness his godson's wedding would probably be his last wish on Earth... right after another cup of _sake_.

"What fiancée..." Miroku murmured, rolling his eyes. "I think you should stop drinking now," he announced, putting the bottle away, even though he knew Mushin would fall asleep in a few minutes... If he were lucky.

"No woman in your life, son?" the old monk insisted. "Look at you, you're so handsome, Miroku... just like—"

"My father, I know." _I _don't_ take that as a compliment._

They were both sitting outside, the cool weather making it possible for them to lie on the lawn, a bottle of _sake_ keeping them warm. Every Tuesday night, Miroku would spend some time with Mushin and listen to his never-ending rambling about how much he was proud of him, how much his father would be as well, how much he had become a handsome man, how much he needed a decent woman... Miroku didn't even know why he still bothered to come; he had taken the bad habit of lying to his godfather back in high school, when the teachers called to know why he wasn't in class, and had never stopped since then. To Mushin, he was the great godson who had graduated from high school, then graduated from college after studying medicine, only to quickly become a successful surgeon at twenty-five, who was now head surgeon.

Mushin never asked a thing. He didn't even guess it wasn't possible.

_He doesn't know shit about anything. He doesn't know a thing about my father, he keeps on telling me lies about the bastard and on drinking, hoping alcohol will end up killing him._

And yet, Mushin was proud of Miroku.

Miroku, who had indeed graduated from high school, but never attended college. His job at The Looking Glass was the first result of his friendship with Inuyasha Takahashi who, five years ago, had asked him to take his place as a dating counselor while he would just do the file ordering. Miroku had accepted and thankfully, Kaguya Harada hadn't minded—why would she have, seeing as how the half-demon kept on attracting female clients before chasing them away... Lack of tact, they said.

At the thought of his best friend, Miroku flipped his cell phone open and glanced at Mushin. The old geezer had his eyes half-open and was muttering incomprehensible things. Sighing, Miroku speed-dialed Inuyasha's number. As he hear the beeping sounds, Miroku smiled. His estranged father didn't matter anymore. Mushin mattered, of course; the old monk had given him a place to stay, raised him, fed him... But Inuyasha mattered more. The Looking Glass mattered. Yura and his other friends mattered.

_**"Hello?"**_ Inuyasha's voice answered, an exhausted tone letting Miroku guess what he had recently been up to.

"Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting your Yura session!"

* * *

_In honesty, it's been a while since we had reason left to smile._

_Hello sunshine, come into my life._

* * *

A loud, buzzing sound woke Sango up in the worst possible way. She already felt like someone had dumped a thousand bricks on her skull, for her head was hurting horribly. Lazily opening her left eye, Sango almost panicked at the sight. This wasn't her home. There weren't any empty bottles of beers, nor dirty socks left by her younger brother Kohaku. Hell, if she were able to open her right eye, she would swear she had never seen a tidier place.

More noise made her realize that what had interrupted her tormented sleep was a ring tone. _A ring tone. Shit!_ Someone was trying to call her! Rolling on her back, Sango choked out a sound that could have been a shriek when she collided with the cold floor of the apparent living room. Her feet shot in several bottles as she moved her legs, trying to sit up. Had she drunk the previous night?

"Yes, Mama, I'm awake... Just five... more... minutes..."

Sango's cinnamon eyes glanced at her right as she heard someone muttering. A raven-haired girl was lying on the floor a few feet away from her. "Kagome!" she called. Memories quickly flooded back into her mind; she had drunk with her long time best friend the previous night—and what a night. Sango didn't remember ever getting _that_ drunk. Kagome had assured her that Tequila was every neurotic woman's friend but now, Sango wasn't that sure anymore. At least, they had had a great time recalling high school memories, making fun of each other's ex-boyfriends, until they both broke down and cried their hearts out thanks to alcohol.

The annoying ring tone kept on bugging Sango and she wondered how could Kagome still be sleeping. Realizing that she had last changed her phone profile from normal to silent, Sango guessed that it was her friend's cell phone that had her close to throwing a fit.

"Kagome!" she called again. The ballad song that was currently playing was really getting on her nerves. There was nothing worse than having some so-called band covering _"Hello Sunshine"_ when you feel as if a cockroach died in your mouth a few hours ago. "Where's the damn phone..." Sango muttered.

Then, the song stopped playing. The caller must certainly have given up.

"Sango?" Kagome's sleepy voice reached her ears. "What's happening now?"

Throwing a pillow at her friend, Sango stoop up. "It happens that you really need to change your ring tone."

Sitting up and blinking, the raven-haired young woman watched the brunette as she headed for the bathroom, probably feeling the urgent need for a shower. _Or to get rid of the nasty something that must have also crawled into her mouth and not only into mine._

Kagome yawned as she stood up and left the living room for the kitchen, a soft smile on her lips as she spotted Kirara and Buyo sleeping, both felines curled next to each other on the carpet. Kagome noticed how gracious Sango's cat demon was even when completely asleep, while her obese animal was practically snoring. Surely, Buyo wouldn't have any more time to feel bored with Kirara around.

And neither would she, with Sango around, Kagome thought while making some coffee.

Not that she had no life, mind you; she had plenty of time to find herself a decent job now that she had graduated from college... Still, her family and past friends lived in Kyoto and her closest cousin was never around. To have Sango being transferred to Tokyo had been a relief, for Kagome felt lonelier as the days went by. She had grown insecure and to have been repeatedly rejected by companies that offered promising jobs had done nothing good to her. Kagome believed in her capacities; she knew she wasn't an idiot, and yet...

Sango had also admitted having a hard time, as if they had both been cursed with bad karma. Kagome knew that if Sango had done her best to become a Physical Education teacher, it had only been because of her deceased father's wish to keep the family dojo alive. Sango hadn't been able to do so; at eighteen, when her father passed away, she was still too inexperienced to take his place and teach martial arts to younger people. Instead, and Kagome guessed it was more due to a guilty feeling, Sango had worn herself out to teach sports to junior high school students. _To me, either __you're athletic by nature, or you can just give up._

Kagome poured some coffee in her favorite mug but didn't drink it right away. It would probably be too hot and she was still disgusted by the taste in her mouth. Hopefully, Sango would soon be finished in the bathroom, so that she could at least use some mouthwash.

_Sango..._ Now that she thought about it, Kagome had no idea of what would be her best friend's ideal job would be. For sure it wasn't being a PE teacher... _I'm becoming obsessed with jobs,_ she thought, shaking her head. Thankfully, she didn't have the same problems as Sango when it came to family; sure, her father had passed away, but the Higurashi Shrine where she had been raised was still kept by her grandfather and once he would die as well, her mother would take his place and by the time she wouldn't be part of this world anymore, Kagome would become a granny herself and live in the shrine... That was if nothing tragic happened before, and perhaps her little brother would want to be a shrine keeper if his dream of becoming a soccer player shattered someday.

_Kohaku didn't even want to consider the possibility of succeeding his father, although he was extremely good at martial arts..._

"Oh, you made some coffee! You're wonderful."

Turning around, Kagome noticed that Sango had exited the bathroom and was now wearing a tracksuit, damp hair cascading on her back. Would she be working that day?

"Yeah, well, I guess I can now go rinse my mouth," she replied, sticking her tongue out.

"Gross! I know how you feel." The brunette chuckled. "Who called you? Your cell phone annoyed the shit out of me, even though I don't mind it having woken up at half past ten—which reminds me that my own cell..." her voice trailed off as Sango sipped some hot coffee in a borrowed mug.

"You going to work today?" Kagome asked, the bitter taste of coffee making her want to throw up as her tongue still felt disgusting.

Sango shook her head. "Nope, just visiting the new school."

The raven-haired young woman nodded before stating, "You could use my cell phone, dial your number and see if anyone picks up. I'm sure someone found yours and who knows, it could actually be someone honest." Kagome's lips curved up; it could even be a sexy male honest person... _You're sexually frustrated, girl, _her conscience chirped.

Sango arched an eyebrow, smirking. "Seems like little Kagome still has a brain," she teased before making her way to the living room, looking for her friend's phone.

Chocolate eyes narrowed, Kagome sticking her tongue out at Sango's back, which remembered her that she really needed to brush her teeth and shower. She deposited her empty mug in the sink and oddly, as she started brushing her teeth, all she could hear was her best friend shouting, probably over the phone. _I guess someone _did_ find her cell._

* * *

_I'm a minger, you're a minger too;_

_So come on minger, I want to ming with you._

* * *

Sango wasn't really that surprised to find Kagome's cell phone somewhere under the coffee table. After all, they _had_ slept on the floor. Speed dialing her own number, the brunette wondered whether someone had really found her phone and kept it intact, along with her SIM card, instead of selling it or frittering away all of her credit—or doing something else; Sango wasn't a professional when it came to idiocies, mind you.

She was about to give up, the beeping sounds getting on her system, when someone finally answered.

**_"Hello?"_**

A man's voice. Well, whatever; she didn't have time to waste. "Good morning, I am the owner of the cell phone you are currently holding."

_**"Seems like the lady has the merit of being blunt."**_ Wait—was he really laughing at her?

Sango sighed. "I really feel relieved; thank you for not having crushed my cell phone against a wall or run over it with you car—"

More laughter. _**"Why would I have done such a thing?"**_

"—or even called all your contacts using my credit," Sango went on.

The man cleared his throat. _**"Well, uh, that is..."**_

"...What are you insinuating?" she shouted over the phone as her eyebrow twitched. _He'd better not be serious, or I swear..._

_**"Relax, Miss! Why would I have done such a thing?"**_ he repeated, obviously making fun of her and her paranoia. _**"By the way, I don't recall you telling me your name."**_

Sango huffed. "Why would I do such a thing?" she mimicked.

**_"Oh, but that would be a part of the deal if you ever want to get your cell phone back,"_** the man answered. She could almost _hear_ his grin! That man was unbelievable.

"A part? What are you exactly asking for?" _Does he want money or something?_

_**"Do you want your cell phone back?"**_

"Yes."

_**"Then what is your name?"**_

Sango smirked. "What's yours?"

He chuckled. _**"Forgive my impoliteness. I am Miroku Hoshi."**_

She tried not to sigh. That man was really not giving up. "Sango Kuwashima."

_**"Well, should we decide which day would be good for us to meet so that I can give you your cell phone back?"**_ Miroku quickly asked.

Wait—was he asking her on a date? He'd better not. "This afternoon?" she offered, shrugging.

_**"Eager to meet me, are we?"**_ he teased.

Oddly, Sango's heart started to pound in her chest. "Uh..."

_**"It's okay, you don't have to answer that!"**_ he exclaimed. _**"I have a break around 3 PM. How does that sound?"**_

"Uh..." Was it a date or not?

_**"Sango-san? Do I take that as a no?"**_ Miroku asked, suddenly sounding disappointed.

"Y-Yes!" she quickly answered before realizing she hadn't said the right thing. "I mean, no!"

_**"No?"**_

"Yes."

_**"Sango-san—"**_

"3 PM sounds fine," the brunette finally concluded. She swore she heard him sigh in relief.

**_"Meet me in front of the main building of The Looking Glass, the dating agency. See you later."_** Miroku said before hanging up.

Sango frowned; what was it with people asking her to meet them at The Looking Glass? Was everyone looking for a partner or was it just _à la mode_?

Flipping Kagome's cell phone shut, Sango heard her best friend curse in the bathroom without paying further attention to it. Miroku Hoshi had sounded charming and somehow, she hoped he would be as handsome as his voice suggested. Not that she was particularly looking for a boyfriend; she wasn't desperate, but a nice date—if it ever was a date—with a nice guy surely didn't sound like a bother.

Kagome's cell phone started to vibrate in her hand and Sango looked down, frowning.

_'3 missed calls. Unknown caller.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Forgive me for this utterly late update. Life has just been hectic, I wasn't that lazy... I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you too much as nothing really happened but don't worry, "action" starts next chapter, which I'll try to have posted soon.

**Q&A, always sort of.**

_1 – Interesting story, very different, I like it. Update!_

You guys probably stopped waiting for an update but oh... I'm still glad you enjoyed the first chapters.

_2 – Creative story! Nice way of building up the gang's personalities!_

A big _**thank you**_! I feel relieved and not as if I'm writing just a load of crap.

_3 – Good job, betas!_

This third chapter hasn't been beta-read. I take it my betas were way too busy...

_4 – Go Kagome! Give Kagura a piece of your mind!_

Ha, you'll be surprised to see how everything will turn out to be...!

_5 – That pervert Miroku had fun interviewing Kagome... Great start!_

Well, I hope he did have fun, because I had trouble writing that scene. I'm actually not that satisfied.

_6 – Little Buyos with two tails!_

Cute and at the same time gross! There's no way Kirara will ever copulate with Buyo!

_7 – Surprisingly, I like Inuyasha's aloofness! He's taken a small liking to 'Kikyo'!_

Much to my own surprise, I didn't think I'd end up portrayed Inuyasha this way. As for his liking to 'Kikyo'... Oh well, puppy-love, stay away from here.

_8 – Eh? Inuyasha and Yura?_

No—I can't believe you never read those stories in which Yura is the skank #1 and Inuyasha the-bastard-who-hasn't-met-Kagome-yet fucks the shit out of her...?

_9 – Will Inuyasha and Kagome meet through Miroku's capture of Sango's phone?_

Well, no—you'll see. But what happens with Sango's phone remains with Miroku and Sango.

Insert review... please?


	4. Haven't Met You Yet

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise and Viz. I make no profit from this story.

_"Haven't Met You Yet" © 2009 Michael Bublé._

_No proof-reading for this chapter._

* * *

_**4 – Haven't Met You Yet**_

"What the hell are you still doing here?" her father roared from his chair, in which he was slumped and barely moving. "Go to school!" he exclaimed. "... Fucking little bitch," he added under his breath before he fell asleep.

Rolling her eyes, Rin exited the small and stinking living room and ignored her drunk father's rambling nonsense. She had graduated from high school the previous year. Old coot.

A few minutes later, once she finished washing the dishes, Rin heard her father snore loudly. This routine was slowly killing her. It had been going on for five years now, for God's sake! Had she cried when her mother left them? Yes, of course she did, she was only fourteen at the time, but that hadn't meant she would drink the pain away. It hadn't meant she would fall into depression. The only thing it had meant was that from that day on, she would have taken care of herself, alone. _Thanks Dad for your support. _Sure, it had to have been quite the blow to his pride, for his wife left with another man, but it was nowhere near the apocalypse. It was only life. _Stupid moron._

"Bring him back!" Rin heard her father yell in his sleep. "Take care of him... I'm his father..."

Rin nearly chuckled, but the ringing of her cell phone interrupted her.

_'Incoming call: Koharu.'_

Cursing under her breath, the young girl quickly slid her cell phone open. That was not the right time to make fun of her drunk father crying out for the male child he certainly didn't have. "Hello, Koharu-chan?" _Please, don't tell me they've decided to fire me..._

_**"Oh, little Rin!"**_ Well, if anything, her co-worker seemed too cheerful to deliver bad news. _**"You're not busy, are you? I need to ask you a favor."**_

Sighing in relief, the nineteen year-old girl answered, "I'm not busy at all. What is it that you need?"

Koharu cleared her throat. _**"Well... Remember this guy I'm seeing?"**_ Was she embarassed or something?

Rin frowned. "Yeah... I mean, no; I don't recall you telling me his name but anyway, go on."

Her co-worker let out a nervous laugh. _**"Could you... Replace me at work? Just this morning. I'll be back after lunch, don't worry. Please?"**_

"This isn't the first time I've had to replace you while you're on your steamy dates. Why do you sound so nervous? I'm the coffee girl, I certainly can be another coffee girl at the same time." _Not to mention that it always means more money for little Rin,_ she mentally added.

Koharu sighed, more nervous than ever. They could both get fired if they messed this up... _**"The **__**CEO came back from his business trip in Hong Kong. An important meeting is scheduled at eleven o'clock this morning for a quick debriefing."**_ She paused. When Rin didn't make a sound, Koharu went on, _**"This isn't about coffee, Rin. I was supposed to take part to the meeting, hand documents to—"**_

"Koharu!" Rin abruptly cut her friend. "I totally suck at economics! I don't know shit about these meetings, I... I don't get a thing. Please, I'm not competent." The young girl took a deep breath. "I know it's just handing documents and the likes but... I mean, what about timing? And all those old coots really are going to be a source of pressure and—"

_**"Hey,"**_ Koharu softly cut. _**"It's going to be all right. No one will notice that you're not me. Pull your hair up in a ponytail and wear my ID. We both have dark hair and brown eyes after all."**_

Rin hummed. She still thought this was a bad idea.

_**"Be careful though; Takahashi-sama is really moody. Don't piss him off,"**_ Koharu tried to joke.

_I never thought I'd meet him. I'm definitely going to be fired... _"I'll do it, Koharu-chan. Don't worry."

_**"Thank you. I... I really like this guy I'm dating, you know... Just... Thank you, little Rin."**_

* * *

Inuyasha was biting his claws. He hadn't done that in ages—literally.

He knew he shouldn't have done it. It was too Miroku-like! It didn't suit him. He didn't mix work with pleasure. He didn't take advantage of his clients. He filed their most personal informations and he never, _never_, took advantage of that. He never took a closer look to their cell phone number to memorize it.

Yet, he had called that Higurashi girl.

Three. Fucking. Times.

Thankfully, she had been too busy to answer—or maybe she had just been sleeping—but of course, the crazy idiot that was Inuyasha Takahashi just _had_ to leave her a message, not to mention an extremely lame one. A very unprofessional one. As soon as he realized how stupid he had sounded, Inuyasha left his apartment in a hurry; going to work somehow seemed wonderful.

Too bad that The Looking Glass constantly reminded him of his current predicament.

"Phew."

Inuyasha chose to ignore Miroku as he slumped into a nearby chair.

"Man, that was my last date with that Koharu chick."

_But not the last time you screw her,_ Inuyasha mentally answered.

"Seriously, she always makes me feel like we're already married. That's plain crazy!"

_Admit it, you dream about the old ball and chain every fucking night. _Ignoring Miroku was becoming rather hard...

"Are you even listening to me, Yash?!"

That was it. Inuyasha suddenly stood up, turned around and faced his friend. Without even blinking, he said, "I fucked up."

Miroku frowned. "With Yura? I know—I mean, you've already told me that..."

"No! Not _that_." Sighing, he sat on the desk behind him. "I-I did what you told me to do. I called her—the Higurashi girl."

"Oh!" Miroku crossed his arms on his chest; he was clearly interested and it was written all over his face. "What did she say—what did _you_ say?"

"She didn't answer. Called three times and then... I left a message." The half-demon almost blushed. He felt like a teenager all over again. He felt ridiculous.

"Dude!" Miroku threw his arms in the air. "Boyfriends call three times and then leave a message! Agencies either leave a message right away or keep on calling until their clients answer the phone." He sighed and then a faint smile appeared on his lips. "You're really something. You're in love and you've never met the girl. What a teenager."

Inuyasha glared at his friend. "Shut up, you... You _bitch_!" he yelled, throwing a random newspaper at him. He was only rewarded with Miroku's annoying laugh.

The half-demon was ready to throw something else at his friend when their boss' cold voice interrupted him.

"Takahashi, Hoshi. If you want to be fired so badly, why don't you just call my secretary?"

They both froze on the spot. Slowly turning their heads to meet Kaguya Harada's cold stare, Inuyasha and Miroku managed to calm down—not that it made them look somewhat more professional.

Clearing his throat, Miroku greeted, "Good morning, Harada-sama."

The tall woman with long, silky jet-black hair and striking violet eyes didn't even bother to answer him. Fixing her gloves, for winter season was slowly approaching, Kaguya said, "Be sure not to scare our clients away. I'll be at a meeting with Takahashi Sesshomaru-san." Pausing, she glanced at Inuyasha. "He's your brother, isn't he?"

Scoffing, he corrected her. "Half."

"You guys are partners?" Miroku asked in bewilderment.

Kaguya arched an eyebrow. "Which CEO isn't?"

"Makes sense."

"I always make sense."

Inuyasha and Miroku watched their boss exit the agency and as soon as she was out, the half-demon sat back at his desk, typing on his computer. There were still a few websites he hadn't checked today. Perhaps new video games were out...

"I still wonder why you refuse to work with your brother," Miroku commented from his own desk. "You'd be freaking rich by now..."

"Wouldn't I..."

* * *

"I don't like it."

"It's perfect."

"I still think a high ponytail suits me more."

"It may suits _you_, but it definitely doesn't suit the situation!"

"I'm pulling my hair up."

"Sango!" Kagome finally snapped. "You're not going out for a jog, you're going on a date!"

It was ridiculous! They had been playing this whole hair-up-or-hair-down game for almost an hour now and they were running out of time; Sango was supposed to meet her sexy caller—he _had_ to be sexy—in less than forty-five minutes. _Thank God, we have a car..._

Kagome watched her best friend as she stubbornly pulled her hair in a high ponytail. Rolling her eyes, she was glad that Sango hadn't changed into a pair of sweat pants and was instead wearing the tight jeans they had bought earlier together. The brunette had been and still was against the idea of looking _hot_, as Kagome liked to say. To her, she wasn't going on a date. She was only going to retrieve her cell phone, end of story.

_"Yeah, but what if you actually like the guy? What if he's really hot? You'd want to look good, wouldn't you?"_ had insisted her raven-haired friend.

And Sango knew Kagome was right.

"Ah, shit..." the brunette heard her friend mutter.

Standing up and grabbing her coat, Sango asked, "What is it?"

"I still have to call that guy from The Looking Glass," Kagome answered with a shrug. When she caught Sango frowning, she explained, "The one who called three times this morning and left that awkward message, remember?"

"Oh."

"Apparently, another client and I have matching profiles," Kagome added as they exited their apartment. Laughing, she went on, "Not that I'm _that_ interested of course. This whole dating thing is just a silly Tsubaki and Kikyo joke."

However, Sango wasn't convinced. As they both entered the elevator, the brunette said, "Kagome, boyfriends call three times and then leave a message. Employees don't do that. This must be some kind of prank call."

The raven-haired girl's brows furrowed. "A prank call? You're paranoid. It's not like the whole world knows I'm looking for a date," she retorted. "Not that I am," she quickly corrected.

Sango snorted. "Oh please; you're dying to know if this 'other client' is good-looking!" she teased.

Kagome elbowed her. "Shut up! You're the one going on a date right now."

Their ride was all but silent. Sango kept on shouting at every pedestrian while Kagome honked her fellow drivers. Well, at least that went on until both girls decided to yell at each other, Sango insisting that they should have used public transports and Kagome telling her to just 'shut her trap'. By the time they arrived at The Looking Glass, it was well over 3 PM and an uncountable number of people was blocking the entrance way. Some were on their cigarette break, some others were either exiting or entering the building...

That was when Sango wondered how the hell she was supposed to know who was Miroku Hoshi.

While she stared at the building, Kagome told her to get out, so that she wouldn't be any more late, and to go look for her date while she would be parking the car. Nodding, the brunette did so and made her way through the mass of people. Her heart started hammering in her chest; she didn't do such things. She didn't meet up with random guys just for the hell of it. Then again, she didn't lose her cell phone on a regular basis...

Sango stopped in front of the main entrance and sighed. No one was waiting there. She _was_ late, but did that mean she really wasn't going to meet—to have her cell phone back?

"Excuse me?"

Sango slowly turned around. Had she come in time then...?

"You lost this, didn't you?" The man handed her a crimson cell phone that was hers. Her cell phone. This man was her supposed date.

This man's face was quite familiar.

Sango studied him. Tall, dark hair pulled back in a small ponytail, bluish violet eyes, pierced ears, an ID which indicated that he worked at The Looking Glass...

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts_

_I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track._

"You!" she exclaimed. "You stole it from me! You're that guy who works in this crazy agency along with those rude people from yesterday!"

Miroku arched an eyebrow. She had to be talking about Inuyasha and Yura... Well, she wasn't totally wrong. His friends _were_ rude. A smile curving up his lips, he answered, "I am." He watched with amusement as she snatched the cell phone out of his hand.

"If you had actually found it, then why didn't you give it back to me right away?" she angrily asked. "I could sue you! This is stealing!"

"Sue me? For a cell phone?" Miroku chuckled. "I never said I found it." _Which I really didn't..._ "Someone dropped it at the reception desk short after you left, saying that it belonged to no one in the agency."

Sango's features softened as she realized she might have been too paranoid once again. _I should probably start listening to Kagome..._

Miroku smiled. So this woman wasn't one to date much... He smiled. "Now, what do you think; should we go and sit at this tea house right across the street, or maybe you want to yell at me some more?"

Slightly blushing, Sango shook her head. "Tea sounds... fine..."

"Let's go then."

_I talk myself in, I talk myself out._

_I get all worked up, then I let myself down._

They walked without talking to each other and Sango didn't even glance at him. How should she behave? It had been almost a year since her last date. On the other side, Miroku already had his plan set in his mind. This woman was beautiful, perhaps slightly aggressive, but then again, who was he to critiscize? His own best friend was beyond aggressive.

Once inside, a waitress dressed in a fine but cheap kimono greeted them. As soon as they sat at a small and typical Japanese table, they ordered their drinks and then silence reigned again. _This is going to be harder than I thought it would,_ Miroku wondered. _Is she embarassed or something? Perhaps she doesn't like me... Nah, if that was actually the case, she would already have faked a call and left._

"How old are you, Sango? I can call you Sango, right?" he asked, smiling genuinely, and she blushed. _I knew it. She's just shy._

"Yeah, you can, I mean... You're probably older than me... Anyway, I'm twenty-five," she answered, glancing outside the window. Where was Kagome?

"I'm twenty-eight."

Sango nodded slowly. "You... thought I was underage or something?"

Miroku blinked and then suddenly laughed. "Not at all," he answered, shaking his head. "I was only trying to make you talk to me, Sango."

Why did her name sound creepy when he was to the one to say it? Was he a maniac or something?

"Say, what do you—"

She raised an eyebrow as he abruptly stopped talking. "Is something wrong?"

"I'll be right back," was all he said before he stood up and left.

Sango shrugged and wasn't surprised to see him heading for the restroom. Men and their small bladders.

_What the hell is he doing here?_ Miroku knew that Inuyasha didn't have a break that afternoon, so why had a silver-haired guy just entered the restroom? Entering himself, he quickly shut the door behind him and was glad to see that no one else was in there... except for Inuyasha. So, he was really there.

"Yash!" Miroku hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Miroku?" The half-demon arched a dark eyebrow and stopped washing his hands. Turning around, he was surprised to see his dark-haired friend standing in front of him. "What are _you_ doing in this tea house? Never knew you came here."

"That's because I don't!" Miroku retorted. "I'm on a date."

Inuyasha went back to washing his hands. "A date?"

"Yeah. Remember the brunette girl from yesterday?"

"Nope," the half-demon answered while drying his hands.

Miroku sighed. "Never mind. Just... Don't come near us. She's already quite nervous."

"Eh," Inuyasha sneered, reaching for a cigarette in his pocket. "I don't care about who you're screwing."

Ignoring that comment, Miroku asked, "Back to smoking?"

"Yura is," Inuyasha answered, shrugging. "Ran into her earlier and I took this before she had a chance to light it up."

"And now _you_ are going to smoke it?"

"I don't have a lighter."

Did he just sound upset?

* * *

"Done."

Rin congratulated herself in silence as she removed Koharu's ID from her suit jacket. She had been doing fine at the meeting and hadn't spilled coffee on anyone that day. If anything, the only thing that had been weird was that Koharu never made it back to work. She seemed to have disappeared; she hadn't even called.

The nineteen year-old girl was exhausted. Thankfully, this floor was quite silencious. There were only meeting rooms, and most of them were now empty. She sat on one of the expensive chairs in the room they had used earlier in the morning and exhaled heavily. Now, that was some kind of comfortable chair... _Too bad I won't be attending college to get myself a degree and then become an ass-rich business woman... _Not that she actually minded. Becoming a workaholic didn't sound appealing in the least. Her current job wasn't that bad for an inexperienced girl in her late teens. The only thing that bothered her was to live with her father—_Correction: my ass-drunk father._

"Are you having a nice nap, girl?"

Rin jumped in surprise and mid-fright. Standing up, she quickly bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Takahashi-sama. I'm tired is all." _Very nice Rin! _You _are tired, when _he _is the one working non-stop..._

"Is that so..."

Before that day, she had never been standing that close to a demon. She had never had many friends when she still attended school, and none of the few she actually had was a demon. During the meeting, Sesshomaru Takahashi hadn't seemed to be the moody type; she clearly disagreed with Koharu. The demon was cold, stoic and nothing seemed to get past him. Rin wasn't surprised that he had ended up marrying Kagura Kaze, namely The Witch. They were both perfectly annoying, bossy and Rin was positive their toilet paper was gold-plated.

"I know you're not the girl who usually attends the meetings held on this floor," the demon stated. "I also know that she has skipped work without permission, or else you wouldn't have had to desguise yourself as her."

His golden eyes pierced holes in her whole body and Rin felt oddly ashamed, as if she was being scolded by her father. This man, this demon was definitely scaring her, intimidating her and she didn't dare look at his face, at the stripes on his cheeks, not to mention his claws... _Wait, stop. You're just doing that._

"So, my question is... Who are you?"

She was tempted to snap at him, telling him that if he was so sure of knowing everything, then why couldn't he tell who she really was... but that was a bad idea. It would only accelerate the firing process...

"Why do you assume I'm the wrong girl?"

"Answer the question," he quietly commanded.

"You got some sort of radar or something?"

"Answer it."

He had raised his voice.

Gulping, she answered, "Noto, Rin."

He took a closer step and she heard him breathing heavily... or was he inhaling? What was he inhaling? The room only smelled of brand-new furniture... Did he have a leather fetish or something?

The full-blooded demon suddenly turned heels and walked towards the door. "I don't have any kind of 'radar'," he answered her previous question, "only a good sense of smell and an excellent ability to memorize scents."

_And now he has memorized mine._

She was screwed.

* * *

As he exited the tea house, Inuyasha threw Yura's cigarette away. She still refused to talk to him, but at least she wasn't ignoring his calls anymore. Sure, she was the greatest pain in the backside, but Yura was still a friend and he cared about her.

Inuyasha snorted. Really, he was too good to be true...

The streets of Tokyo were extremely busy as it was the middle of the afternoon, and he had some errands to make before heading back to work. Hey, whoever said fish food could wait certainly didn't have a starving gold-fish at home...

The day hadn't been awful. It had only been boring. Hell, he was bored every day. Lately, Miroku had been so busy with all his dates with that Kaoru girl—or was it Koharu?—that they didn't even got the chance to go clubbing. It had been a while since they last went clubbing... _Damn, I'm starting to sound like a fucking human... _His dog ears suddenly flattened on his skull as a honking sound was heard. That's what you get for living in a damned big city. His sense of smell was shitty, for too many scents constantly invaded his nostrils, he was slowly becoming deaf with all the noise there was in Tokyo and he absolutely had no life. Half-demon or not, his habits were those of a mere human and his half-demon senses had to be fading. Inuyasha felt anaesthetized on a regular basis.

_I might have to wait._

_I'll never give up._

He felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and quickly flipped it open. _'Incoming call: Unknown caller.'_ Inuyasha shrugged and answered anyway. "Hello?"

_**"Hello,"**_ a feminine voice greeted. _**"You did call this morning, didn't you?"**_

"I'm sorry?" If Miroku had given his cell phone number to another unknown and butt-ugly woman just so that he could get laid...

**_"Wait. Don't you work for The Looking Glass?"_**

_Shit!!_ "Uh—ah! You're the Higurashi girl, right?" Instantly forgetting where he was going, Inuyasha didn't even notice that he had just passed the pet shop.

_**"Yes! I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself first. You said my profile matched someone else's one, right?"**_

"I did?"

_**"Yes..."**_

"I mean, I _did_." By then, he had reached the main building of The Looking Glass, and he slowed his pace. There were so many people he thought he would become crazy in no time.

_**"Well, is there any chance that I could check his profile then—this client is a guy, right? I'm not exactly interested in women..."**_

"Huh..." Inuyasha was about to stumble on his words. "Yes. Client is a guy..."

_**"Well,"**_ she sounded amused, _**"could you describe him? Or maybe I need an apointment?"**_

"He only wants a date," he quickly answered and immediately cursed at himself in silence. "He is..." Inuyasha paused, not really paying attention to where he was going. "Tall, with silver hair and golden eyes... He's well-mannered," he quickly added. White lies can't hurt, right? "He's rich, too." What about two white lies...? "How does that sound?"

_I guess it's half-timing and the other is half-luck._

_Wherever you are, whenever it's right, you'll come out of nowhere and into my life._

As soon as that question left his lips, he dropped his cell phone as a young woman bag-stabbed him in the ribs. Damn it! He hated bag-stabs. He heard the dark-haired woman curse at him, for she seemed to have also dropped something.

_Asshole,_ she thought as she picked her own cell phone up from the ground. He had almost poked her eyes out with all that hair. _Get a haircut, man!_ "Hello? I'm sorry, I was rudely interrupted."

**_"Same here."_**

She quickly turned around. Was there an echo or something? As she saw that she was the only one talking on the phone, she shrugged and said, "So, you were saying?"

_**"I was asking you how that date sounded."**_

Smiling, she answered, "Exotic. Silver hair, golden eyes... Is this guy a demon?"

**_"The hell! I'm_ half_."_**

She frowned. He was half? Half what? Half-demon? _I didn't ask..._ She grinned. _Don't tell me..._ "Sounds wonderful... Are you eager to meet me, or am I the only one excited here?" she tested.

_**"What are you talking about? Of course I am... Ah, shit."**_

She laughed at him. "Busted." She laughed some more. "I should have listened to my best friend... She says only boyfriends call three times and then leave a message."

**_"Your best friend says that too...?"_** he muttered.

"What?" She was still laughing at him.

_**"Nothing. How about that date then...?"**_

"How about you tell me your name first?"

_**"Taka—Taisho. I'm Inuyasha Taisho."**_

"I'm Kag—"

**_"Kikyo Higurashi, I know."_**

Oh, right. She wasn't Kagome Higurashi anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry, I always seem to update once a month. I'm sure you guys are constantly forgetting what happened in the previous chapters... Life is a bitch; my being sick and shitty marks got in the way of the updating process, not to mention that more exams are coming, so please, until Christmas break, well... Give me a break. Don't review if all you're going to say is "Update soon!".

**Q&A... sort of? Well, yeah.**

_1 – Things seem to have gotten complicated. What's going to happen next?_

Well, no spoilers but, I don't think things are actually complicated for now. If you catch my drift.

_2 – "Great update!" or "I really like this story," and "I wish you could update faster," or "Update when you can."_

Answer #1: Thank you. Answer #2: I'm really glad. Answer #3: I wish I could too. Answer #4: Ouch.

_3 – (Reader named Kaoru is obviously upset by my mistaking the Japanese name Kaoru for a masculine name when it's a masculine AND a feminine one, and leaves the name description as a review.)_

I'm honestly sorry if I offended you. The mistake has been corrected. Next time you feel upset, say something instead of pasting a name description and send the author burning to hell in silence. I really felt stupid and somewhat guilty. By the way, is your name really Kaoru...? Ah, shit. I did it again, didn't I?

_4 – Yay! You updated!_

Finally, someone sees the positive side of it all!

_5 – When will they find out that Kikyo is actually Kagome?_

When? Tough question, dear. They'll find soon enough, in my timeline. Just wait until the real Kikyo shows up...

_6 – Will Kikyo be a problem or will she be one of the 'good guys' in this?_

I think you could says she's one of the good guys but, she'll still be a problem. A minor one, in my opinion, eh...

_7 – What the fuck? Someone actually didn't see Yura and Inuyasha?_

I admit I was surprised too, but hey, who are we to critiscize, my friend?

_8 - "Laughing my ass off." Inuyasha just couldn't get it on._

I "laughed my ass off" too when I wrote that scene. I can't help but add some very bad humor in every chapter...

_9 – "Loved this! Can't wait to read more," or "I'm really excited for the next chapter."_

Thank you! I hope I'll keep you entertained until... the end? No, let's say until chapter 10. I'm not pessimistic, but you never know.

Feedback is gladly appreciated.


	5. Charm Attack

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise and Viz. I make no profit from this story.

_"Charm Attack" © 2000 Leona Naess._

_No proof-reading for this chapter._

* * *

_**5 – Charm Attack**_

He couldn't believe it.

It had been no less than two hours since it has been set.

He really couldn't believe it.

He had never ran home that fast.

Inuyasha didn't bother waiting for the elevator and went for the stairs instead. He was practically flying above them, jumping, running, then jumping again in a way that had somehow become unfamiliar to him; ever since trains, cars and then public transports came out—or should he say, ever since he befriended humans, he had resolved to acting and behaving like one.

A particular event brought his old instincts back to life and Inuyasha couldn't wait to tell Miroku, or anyone else for that matter—he only needed to say it. But he knew that his best friend would be lying down on his expensive couch, right in front of his flat-screen television—it was a wonder how much money one could save up when having a demon heritage, no matter how shitty the jobs you got were. Live long, save up and earn yourself a pair of gold-plated balls.

Inuyasha reached his front door, opened it—as if Miroku would ever learn how to lock a door—and took a deep breath, the adrenaline still rushing through his veins.

He was as excited as a little boy on Christmas morning when there was actually nothing to be _that _excited about... Well. Good bye _fucking_ Saturday night routine. That was some change. Let's get excited. Come on.

"Miroku!" the half-demon yelled, making his way to the living-room. "I have a date with—"

Time stopped still and Inuyasha froze entirely—except for his ears. They twitched. Strange noises were coming from his couch. His leather couch.

"God-fucking-damn-it..."

His nose twitched. Was that the smell of... sex?

"Miroku! Ah, I'm almost there..."

Inuyasha's brow twitched as well. "And I'm here," he announced.

The flushed face of Miroku appeared from behind the couch and he laughed nervously. "Inuyasha...? What's the rush for? I thought you wouldn't be home until... Well..."

Didn't such lines come from soap operas?

"Yeah, what's the rush?" a feminine and very familiar voice reached Inuyasha's ears. "What the hell, Inu-chan?! You always ruin my fun these days!"

The female shook her head and the half-demon recognized the strong smell that reached his sensitive nose; that shampoo—yes, it was definitely Yura who was having her way with Miroku in his apartment, on his couch.

Inuyasha blinked before he muttered, "Look, we're going to try this again... I only came to tell that I have a date with that client of yours..." He shook his head, exited the room, then his apartment and he waited.

He breathed hard.

Nope. There was no way his best friends were having sex at his home.

The silver-haired demon entered his apartment again.

"Miroku!" he called.

There was a pause.

"I have a hot date on Satuday night! Come greet me!" His voice held no more excitement—or if it did, it was all fake.

No answer.

A thud. A loud gasp.

"Oh, Miroku! Oh, God, yes—I'm cumming!!"

Fuck his life.

* * *

"... I basically wrote my Master's essay all the while thinking about your accomplishment and the company you share with your husband. I truly admire you..."

Eyelashes batting.

Perfect teeth. Perfect smile.

"... which is why..."

_...I think you should hire me as your personal assistant,_ the wind demoness mentally finished. Shifting in her armchair, she sighed, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. The girl she had been interviewing—or rather the girl that Hojo, her secretary, had actually been interviewing for the past twenty minutes—was lovely. The demoness couldn't deny it. The young woman was also extremely intelligent and had graduated from Harvard College—she was half-Japanese, half-American, mind you—and spoke three different languages. Of course, as soon as she heard that Kagura Kaze, who had married the one of the greatest demons—and business tycoons—of all time, Sesshomaru Takahashi, was looking for a personal assistant, the girl had immediately flown to Tokyo. But her letter of recommandation had been written by her father.

Now, Kagura wasn't picky. She knew that nobody was perfect, as much as she liked to think she actually was. The problem was that either she had been on a bad mood for a whole month, or every human and every demon that pretented to be good enough to become her personal assistant was truly incompetent. And God knows how many tried to get the job. All the young women were intelligent and pleasant, but _way_ too... young. All the men were ambitious and slightly arrogant, which wouldn't have really been a problem if they didn't constantly remind her of her husband. The older men, women and demons who had the experience she was looking for were so old that Kagura felt as if as soon as she would hire one of them, he or she would pass away soon after. Maybe that was exaggerating.

Maybe she was really picky.

Kagura opened her eyes and was more than surprised to see that both the girl and Hojo had disappeared. Was the interview already over? She hadn't even said a single word! And why didn't the girl wait for her to acually say something, instead of running away?

A soft knock on the office door was heard and Hojo soon came in, his soft blue eyes sending an apologetic look to his boss.

"I've done what I could. She was already giving you the pleading look, but Kagura-sama wouldn't even look at her," Hojo explained as if reading his boss' mind. He folded his hands before adding in a low voice, "I guess we still don't have any personal assistant."

Ruby eyes glared at him. "Do you feel like you're wasting your time, _Akitoki_?" Kagura asked, never bothering with formalities and cracking her knuckles. She watched her young secretary as he shrugged, giving her a genuine smile, and she exhaled heavily, groaning. "There's something wrong here, Hojo," she somewhat confessed, rubbing her forehead. "There's something wrong with me. Do you think I'm picky? Difficult? An awful bitch?"

The brown-haired man knew that he couldn't possibly answer yes, but he was also used to acting as a psychologist for his overly stressed boss. "I think you should probably go on vacation, or at least take one or two days off. You just need to rest and..." His voice trailed off and he looked down. He could feel her piercing eyes on him.

"Don't mention my husband."

Hojo was about to say something, when Kagura quickly changed the subject—something she always did when it came to her married life.

"You know what? I'm really sick of all those fruitless interviews. Pick your favorite candidate. I trust you." That being said, the dark-haired demoness turned her computer on and Hojo bowed in respect before exiting her office.

Well, if she wanted him to choose his favorite, she wouldn't end up being disappointed. He believed this choice was the best he had ever made since he began working for Kagura Kaze. The candidate he had in mind had totally charmed him, but he wasn't going to hire her only because of her good looks. He had a thing for wavy hair and curvy figures, but how many people in their early twenties could actually speak five different languages? Three languages, he could understand. But five? Besides, she had graduated in the top ten of her class. Kagura Kaze couldn't ask for more. Intelligence, good-looks, high standards...

Wait, wasn't that the reason why his boss and the young woman clashed in the first place? Maybe strong personalities shouldn't work together...

Shrugging, Hojo dialed her number, hoping she was still unemployed. When she didn't answer, he glanced at his watch, frowning. 4:39 PM. Strange. He thought the time was appropriate.

**_"This is Higurashi, I am currently..."_**

Oh, well. He would just leave a message.

* * *

Life had been so hectic.

It had been two weeks since Sango moved in. Soon enough, her friend had become a lot busy because of her job, but she always made sure not to complain about it. After all, if Sango hadn't been transferred to Tokyo, she would have never moved in with her. As a Sports Teacher, Sango was really successful and Kagome couldn't help but be slightly jealous of her. She had always been one of those people who rolled their eyes at the mention of physical prowess. As long as you have the brains, it doesn't matter whether you are able to kick the shit out of your opponents with only a pair of legs and a ball.

Never mind the skills, the sad truth was that all-muscle Sango had a nice job and a nice salary while all-brain Kagome was still unemployed.

None of Kagome's possible employers had called back. She didn't waste any more time wondering whether her interviews had indeed gone that bad or not. Instead, she settled for a part-time job at a random fast-food, hoping that someday she would still get her dream career.

Kagome's date with her mysterious caller had been delayed many times, for she was busy introducing her long-time best friend to the city of Tokyo and spending a lot of time with her. Eventually, Sango agreed to another date with The Guy From The Looking Glass (also known as Miroku Hoshi) who wanted to see her again, and Kagome contacted her half-demon.

She recalled he had mentioned something about coming from a wealthy family, so she made sure not to agree on some fancy dinner date. That was absolutely out of the question. First of all, she would feel uncomfortable and then, there was the problem of the whole date being absolutely cliché and fake.

Kagome checked the time on her cell phone for the third time. Was he late? Was it right for her to be the one waiting? Not that she was on the old-fashioned side...

She watched as students from Todai entered and exited the old buildings of the university. She often missed her college days. At school, she had never once felt as if she were nobody. She had been a bright student. She still was bright and intelligent and good. And pretty.

And unemployed.

Kagome shook her head. That wasn't the right time to think about such things. She was supposed to wait for her date and then go enjoy herself. Not to mention that she was clearly aware that getting a real job was never easy; Mama told her as much.

Sitting on a bench in front of the University of Tokyo, Kagome looked from the left to the right, scanning people's faces, growing impatient. She hoped he would like her, as long as she liked him. He had sounded charming, but he could have been lying. What if he was ugly? Impolite? Sex-crazed?

Boring?

Kagome looked down, sighing. He was probably not coming. She had canceled all their previous dates.

"Yo."

The raven-haired girl raised her head. Someone was resting their foot on the bench.

Boots. That, plus to the manly voice.

_He's the kind of guy _

_Who's always passin' by _

_Who never has time to spend._

Long silver hair, golden eyes, a worn-out jacket.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Are you...?" What was resting on the top of his head? Cat-like ears?

"Inuyasha Taka—Taisho." Luckily, she seemed to busy staring at his dog-like ears to notice his stumbling on his family name. "And you're Kikyo Higurashi."

They twitched! His ears twitched. "Huh..."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Are you done staring at my ears? Why don't you stand up, so that we can get your ass moving?"

"What?" she snapped, eyes widening. Great. She hated rude people—she _really_ hated them. "What are your plans for tonight, anyway?" she asked haughtily, raising an eyebrow at him.

She swore he smirked.

"Tenpin bowling, Madame," he answered, offering his arm. When she didn't move and simply stared at him, he added, "Come on, Higurashi. We don't have all night and you've been avoiding me for two weeks."

At that comment, she stood up, looking outraged. "That's not true!" she exclaimed. "I was busy. I would have avoided you forever if I didn't want to see you."

_At least she ain't sitting on that stupid bench anymore._ Leading her away from the university entrance, Inuyasha felt his heart thumping in his chest. He wasn't embarrassed. It had been a long time since he went on a date, that much was true, but he wasn't embarrassed. He simply hated introductions. They were always weird.

That Higurashi girl was weird. Why did she keep staring at his head anyway?

_And he'll take you for a spin_

_And won't look within _

_To find out who you are._

"... but bowling?" he heard her say as they walked down the street. "We aren't teenagers anymore."

"Older people enjoy bowling too," he replied with little interest.

"Those older people you're talking about also enjoy drinking a lot of beer. And they're fat."

Inuyasha snorted. "You're still a kid, aren't you?" He finally looked at her. "All prejudiced and shit." He gave her a small smile.

"I was kidding," Kagome replied, smiling back. "I love tenpin bowling."

He patted her back. "Good. Me too."

There! He smirked again. "Why?" she asked, grinning, as they entered a small building.

"Well, it's perfect for a first date. It guarantees a lot of fun 'cause you don't have to worry about me jumping your bones in here. It's impossible. Exhibitionism is illegal."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "You still can make advances!"

"But we are on a date." Inuyasha gave her a soft smile and went up to the cash counter. Kagome followed him quietly and watched as he paid for three games, ordered several drinks and a pizza. They were hanging out just the way old friends would and she loved it. He seemed nice underneath that rough exterior. She really hoped he actually was.

They then got their bowling shoes.

_And he numbs himself with weed _

_He's from the coldest breed _

_Who judge by what they see._

"A size 5*? Seriously?" Inuyasha chuckled as he picked up a bowling ball that seemed way too heavy for her. "What are you, a smurf?" he asked, making fun of her, before throwing the ball.

Ten freaking pins down.

She would definitely settle for the pink bowling ball. Those were always the lightest ones.

"Shut up," Kagome retorted. "I'm a girl and I'm quite small. What would I look like if I wore a size 9?" She didn't miss her date's laugh as he saw her pick up the pink ball. "Got a problem, Hulk?"

Inuyasha shook his head, grabbing a slice of pizza. "Amaze me, smurf."

"You know," she began, buying some time, "for someone who is supposed to come from a wealthy family, you're a lot rude and... messy." _Gross is more like it,_ she mentally added, smiling.

_Shit._ He had totally forgotten about that. "Just because I'm rich..." He came right behind her as she tried to remember how to hit a perfect score without making a fool of herself. "... doesn't mean I have to be a total pansy." His larger hands guided her movements; he told her to take a step back, to put some strength in her right arm in order to make the ball roll far enough and then to simply let go.

She let go.

Was that his breath on her ear...?

"Five outta ten, smurf. Better than zero," he teased. "Want some pizza, Kikyo?"

"What?" Kagome turned around, facing him. He was resting his feet on the plastic table, drinking what she guessed was an European beer and handing her some food.

Damn it. Why did he have to remind her that she was supposed to act as someone else—to be someone else? That was so unfair; she was actually enjoying herself. Biting the inside of her cheek, Kagome glanced at the score screen, avoiding eye contact. She felt really bad for lying to him when he seemed so honest. Rude, indeed, but honest. Natural. Or so she thought.

"Hey, what's up?" she heard him ask.

Shit. She was acting weird.

"Higurashi," Kagome blurted out, her chocolate eyes looking back at him. "I don't really like my first name."

Hearing that, Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. "Chinese bellflower is quite a pretty name." He laughed. "Whatever. Higurashi." This time, he handed her a beer. "Let's pretend you're not my date then, but a nice drinking buddy."

He was still mocking her, she knew it. Smiling back, she gladly took the small bottle he was offering. "Thank you _then_, Taisho."

Did he just... flinch?

"What is it?" she asked, frowning.

The silver-haired demon gave a nervous laugh. "What is what?" He swallowed down what was left of his drink and announced, "Let's see if you can get a better score. If I beat you, the booze is on you next time."

Kagome gasped. She had better not lose then.

At least, he was considering another date with her...

* * *

"I'm serious, Inuyasha," Kagome managed to say between chuckles. "Don't walk me home, it's okay. See that block?" She pointed at a nearby building as they exited a small DVD rental store. "That's where I live."

The half-demon shrugged. She was a bit drunk, but not enough to trip over her own feet. He would let her go home by herself and she would keep on believing that grown-up women were able to take care of themselves. He would follow her for a bit, making sure she was indeed alright and then he would go home himself and watch the movie he had rented. Yura had told him it was a really good one; she had better have been right.

"Whatever you say, lovely," he replied, adjusting her scarf. "In any case, I hope you had a good time." And he was being honest. "'Cause I did," he added.

Kagome darted a look at him and then focused back again on his hands. He had touched her many times that night. Her hand had brushed against his several times and he had always felt the need to pat her on the back, on the shoulder, on the arm. She had been quite surprised when she didn't flinch. Kagome Higurashi hated physical contact with boys, let alone with those she barely knew.

And yet, she leaned in, rested her hands on his shoulders and stood on her tiptoes.

One doggy ear twitched and she grinned. _Just you wait..._

Inuyasha didn't know how to react as she got closer. Truth to be told, he hadn't been disappointed that night. He had expected the girl to be boring, so that all his fantasies would have been crushed, but she had been fun. And crazy. And clumsy... But definitely not a hypocrite. He was used to annoying brats and desperate middle-aged women, not to cute little things. Girls like Kagome usually had a boyfriend. Perhaps she had some serious issues...

He breathed in the soft scent of her perfume and found himself nuzzling her neck. The half-demon heard a chuckle and then something weird happened.

She nuzzled him back. Kagome nuzzled his left ear.

"T-that tickles!" he murmured, bewildered, as she pulled back.

The raven-haired girl was grinning. "I enjoyed this date as well. Good night, Taisho." She took a step back, she seemed hesitant.

"Good night," Inuyasha responded quietly.

"Yeah..." She scratched her head. "You... have my number."

He watched her as she walked away, instantly forgetting his plans about following her. He saw her stop at a nearby convenience store and he would have stayed there, in the middle of the sidewalk, had someone not bumped into him, muttering a few curses. Seriously, what the hell? Was that really her way of saying goodbye? Nuzzling his ear? Not that it didn't feel nice, but still.

A few glances were spared at Inuyasha without him noticing. Kagome was quite proud of herself; the half-demon hadn't expected that, had he? She had had a very nice evening during which she had put aside everything about getting a job and paying the rent. She wouldn't have minded a small peck on the lips or a traditional goodnight kiss, but the ears had been on her mind the whole time. As a demon, she had found Inuyasha to be a lot attractive. The fangs and claws were nothing new, but the doggy ears? They were so soft and fluffy.

"Ma'am?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. "What can I get you?"

Kagome smiled at the clerk. Sango had mentioned something about no more milk earlier that day. "It's okay. I'll just go and get a bottle of..." Her voice trailed off and she frowned. Another woman by the counter was fidgeting with whatever it was that she had purchased and she looked slightly familiar.

"Ma'am?"

She held up her hand to silence the clerck as her chocolate eyes scanned the petite figure that was standing not that far from her. Straight dark hair, a cute little nose... Kagome apologized to the man behind the counter before reaching out for the girl, grabbing her forearm.

The girl fliched, looked up—she seemed frightened, but Kagome barely noticed it. Instead, she smiled.

"Rin? Remember me?"

* * *

*I'm using US clothing and shoe sizes. No conversion, no Japanese sizes. It's easier and besides, realism was screwed from the moment I decided to throw American songs in the story.

* * *

**A/N:** What can I say? I'll admit that multi-chapter stories and I have never been good friends. Long chapters sometimes bore me to death when I write them (rarely when I read them, of course) and I'm truly sorry that life and exams got in the way. At least, I'm not giving up. That already happened before...

**Q&A**

_1 – I can already sense the immense turmoil that Kagome and Inuyasha will stir up once the indentity change is discovered—looking forward to it!_

You are looking forward to a lot of trouble then! But we aren't there yet... sadly.

_2 – I realized I had forgotten to read both the second chapter and the third. I had to reread the whole thing, but I'm just happy! _

You may need to reread the whole thing all over again. I'm sorry! I suck. Late updates suck. I know.

_3 – The song you used fits quite nicely._

Thank you! I always try to make them fit.

_4 – This is without doubt one of the most hilarious yet serious things I've ever read, really. Amazing job._

Damn. You got it! You got the whole concept and it's just been a few chapters. Congratulations, **einehexe**.

_5 – The connection between characters like Rin, Koharu and Miroku are funny and darling, you leave me wanting to read more._

And you've seen nothing yet...! ;) I hope you'll end up being satisfied.

_6 – "I liked how Inuyasha gave himself away." "Inuyasha thinks he's slick!"_

He's never been really smart, has he? Heh!

_7 – Every character is so well-depicted! Will Kohaku make an appearance in this story?_

Oh, he will, but that would be in some of the last chapters of the story and until then... You might have given up reading this. And I might have given up writing this.

_8 – Will Kagome somehow slip up? Something tells me that Kikyo and Kagome's tastes and mannerisms differ..._

Either way, Inuyasha hasn't met the real Kikyo yet. Let's wait until she shows up... But yes, Kikyo and Kagome aren't the same. Hell, that wouldn't be fun at all.

_9 – Love the story but please, update __**Flower Delivery**__!_

Actually, I'm not sure I want to answer that.

_10 – "Try to update sooner!" "Update when you can, have a great week!"_

Answer #1: I do try!

Answer #2: That's really sweet, thank you for your patience!


	6. Song Beneath the Song

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise and Viz. I make no profit from this story.

_"Song Beneath the Song" © 2005 Maria Taylor._

_No proof-reading for this chapter._

* * *

_**6 – Song Beneath the Song**_

That night was one of those nights.

She wasn't scared, nor anxious. As long as she didn't piss him off, he would stay calm and talk to himself. He wasn't dangerous—he had never been of that kind... She would have left. No, her father was an alcoholic, but he always kept it as a personal matter. She was never involved. She didn't suffer from it. And that was how it was going to stay, Rin always thought.

"Fucking shit," she heard him mutter. "Rin, where are you... Shit... Rin!"

"What do you want?" the black-haired girl asked in an annoyed tone as she exited the bathroom. As always, her father was struggling to stand.

Her hair was still damp and she was half-dressed, still unsure about whether she would be out that night or not.

"The bottle is empty..." he murmured, eyes closed, legs shaking.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?" She crossed her arms, almost in defiance, which would have been comical had she been a young teenager and her father a sober adult.

"You little slut..."

"...Dad?"

In a flash, he was standing in front of her, trembling, feverish. He grabbed her upper arm with strength that was clearly unexpected for he was very old, and shook her violently. "You are going to fucking do something about it!" he yelled, causing her to panic, frightening her. "And not later, not tomorrow... Now!" He shook her again and they both stumbled.

An empty bottle shattered on the floor. Rin fell a few seconds later and cut her hand open.

The old man slipped, hitting his head on a chair.

The nineteen-year old stared at her father with wide eyes, her heart beating fast. No one had been seriously injured, but as soon as she was certain that he was asleep—or unconscious at best, she crawled away from him, grabbed a coat and got the fuck away from that place she used to call home.

Twenty minutes of street-wandering later, Rin found herself staring at the entrance of the nearest grocery store. A week ago, she would have gone inside, grabbed a bottle of whiskey for her father and then… When did it come to this, anyway? Her father had been drunk for the past five years, so why now? Why did he have to become violent? Her? Rin? A fucking beaten brat? Like hell. What was it with men not able to get over a woman! Her mother had left and she survived. Everyone did...

The girl went inside and grabbed one bottle of whiskey. Then, she realized that it wouldn't be enough; her father would swallow the contents in one night and the following day, he would be in terrible mood and she didn't want that.

With shaking hands, she went to the cash counter when someone grabbed her forearm. She heard someone calling her name, looked up, her mind was foggy and...

"Rin? Remember me?"

No.

In honesty, she didn't. But the nineteen-year old didn't want to look suspicious—not too suspicious, considering she already had two bottles of revolting alcohol in her hands... No, no. She had to pretend everything was alright. She didn't have a drunken old man waiting for her at home. If God were alive, he'd make sure her father choked on his vomit.

"It's me, Kagome! How are you, Rin? It's been a while."

"I, uh... Hi." Rin was on autopilot when she paid for the two bottles of whiskey. She noticed that this woman, Kagome, was staring at them. Was she that annoying? Was she seriously going to lecture her?

"Rin..."

Ah, here it comes.

"What happened to your hand?"

"Huh?" She was bleeding. She was bleeding! And she didn't even notice it! "Shit," the girl muttered. Oh, fuck me.

"Rin..." Kagome's voice sounded softer. "Let's go get a drink, yeah? I need one. Don't you?" Again with the smile.

A very warming smile.

Rin wasn't sure whether to agree or not—she didn't even remember who the woman was—but any place was certainly better than home.

"We could catch up... Do you still work at that company...?" Kagome's voice trailed off as they exited the store.

* * *

"Stop that! It tickles."

"Come on, I know you love it."

"Yeah, well... Hey! Hands off! I told you already."

"Can you blame me? You're all over me."

"So _not_ true."

"You're sitting on my lap, darling."

Inuyasha's acute hearing caught a slightly disturbing conversation. Disturbing since the voices he heard came from his living room. Well, for sure there was Miroku, but the woman... _As long as they're doing _nothing_ on my leather couch..._ He entered his apartment and the first thing he noticed was that some of his things had been moved... damaged... even destroyed...

And all of this at some strategic points, like walls, counters, pieces of furniture...

"I am not sitting on your lap, you moron!"

Clearing his throat, the half-demon retorted, "Actually, you _are_."

The brunette woman jumped, landing on the floor of _his_ apartment. "And who are you!" She glared at his friend. "Miroku! Who _is_ he?"

The dark-haired man stumbled on his words, glancing around. "Well, that is to say..."

Inuyasha had had enough of this. Bringing Yura over, that was _okay_. She was a friend. But who was this woman, slim and muscular, with brown hair and brown... eyes... "Aren't you the girl who lost her cell phone sometime ago?"

No one noticed as Miroku rubbed his forehead.

"I am... I mean, my name is Sango. Who the hell are you?" Realization hit her. "Oh, wait. You're the geeky guy who works with this idiot, aren't you?" she asked, pointing at Miroku.

"Hey—!"

"Shut up," Inuyasha ordered. "First of all, I am not a 'geeky guy'. I enjoy spending time on my laptop more than I do working. Listening to the clients' romantic ramble is not my forte, mind you. My name is Inuyasha and I _own_ this place. So what _the hell_ are you guys doing here?"

Sango rolled her eyes. And to think that she had decided to wear something 'lovely' for that night. "Mr. Play-it-Cool over here claimed that this was _his_ place and—" She shook her head, sighing, and grabbed her purse. "You know what? I'm out of here."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. These two had practically blown his house to pieces with their possibly violent make out session and she was _leaving_? Just like _that_? "How long have you two been dating?" he dared to ask.

"This was our second date and the last one as well because I hate liars." She slammed the door shut behind her. "Fucking hate them," he heard her repeat in the hallway.

_Well, poor girl,_ Inuyasha thought. _All men are liars._

"Uh, Inuyasha..." Miroku nervously tried.

The half-demon shot him a glare. "Second date? You guys already sound like a fucking married couple. Besides, you're paying for all this shit." He pointed at his damaged furniture. "Hell Miroku, stop acting like you own the place."

Rolling his eyes, the dark-haired man replied, "Was your date this shitty or something?"

Inuyasha threw a pillow at him. "She was wonderful, now shut up. _You _are shitty. You're a shitty friend."

They sat on the couch for five minutes without talking to each other. Then, Miroku smirked. "So? How was Kikyo Higurashi? As kinky as the questions that I asked her were?" he whispered.

Inuyasha snorted, but a smile curved up his lips. "I don't know. Besides, she doesn't like her first name. I call her Higurashi..." _And I am Taisho, not even Takahashi._

Miroku burst out laughing. "Higurashi? You guys aren't even on a first-name basis? Please. Quit daydreaming, she doesn't like you."

"She nuzzled my ear."

"I can do it too."

"Hell no."

They both fell silent again. Then Inuyasha asked about Yura and Miroku told him that she was with Hiten, some childhood friend who had just returned from Australia. They both agreed that it was time for a night-out.

Inuyasha thought about 'Higurashi' during the whole conversation... and Miroku found himself spending the rest of the night _cleaning_.

_Serves him right, keh._

* * *

The young Rin gulped. This was one hell of an apartment building! She had learned that Kagome and she lived in the same area—which was definitely _not _a prestigious one—but still, this was clearly science-fiction! Rin didn't dare to ask if she could come inside—she would die of shame. She lived in a godforsaken hole and this woman...

Right. Kagome Higurashi was a _woman_. She was still a little girl.

Memories had slowly come back as they had a drink in some lame pub that pretended to be Irish. They had met at Kagura Kaze-Takahashi's company about two weeks ago. Rin hadn't been surprised when she heard that Kagome didn't get the job. In fact, if she had actually hoped being Kaze's _chosen one_, then she was delusional. What kind of joke was that? A twenty-three-year old being hired as the personal assistant of the most successful, richest and scariest businesswoman of all Japan?

Still, Kagome's place seemed to be more than 'just fine'. And she worked in a damned fast-food restaurant!

"This... is your place?"

The raven-haired young woman nodded. "It's modest enough."

_Yeah, sure._

"Did I mention I live with my best friend? She's a Sports Teacher. I feel like I'm back in college, having a roommate and all that stuff..."

_Oh, a Sports Teacher, huh..._ "Sounds awesome." She faked enthusiasm. "I was thinking about moving you see; to live with my Dad and all that shit is a bit... Huh, I mean, all that... stuff. Yeah, stuff."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, but she smiled nonetheless. Was she that childish, too, four years ago? "You should go home by the way; your father and his _friends_ must be waiting for you and..." She pointed at Rin's plastic bag. Kagome wondered if she actually looked stupid. It was three o'clock in the morning; what kind of _Dad_ invites his friends over for so long and expects his daughter to buy whiskey in the middle of the night? It was pretty obvious that the girl had a problem with alcohol and that she had told her a lie.

"... Right. Thank you for the drink, Kagome. It was nice to see you again and to... well, talk. Goodnight," Rin nodded to herself, slightly bowed and left, waving once or twice with a small smile on her face.

As soon as the girl was nowhere to be seen, Kagome sighed and entered the apartment building. How she longed for a hot bath and her bed...!

As she made her way up, the young woman recalled her date. How long had it been been since she had so much fun—with a _male_? She had never been that much of a man-eater. A few crushes, one somewhat 'serious' boyfriend and then... Well, there had been her college carrier and a _man_. And lust.

But with Inuyasha, there was something different, that was for sure. He wasn't the lecherous type at all. He wasn't boring. His actions were always spontaneous. And he was absolutely cute. A bit rude, that much was true, but he also said that he came from a wealthy family. He had to be a good guy, that Inuyasha _Taisho_.

Kagome almost felt bad for lying about her identity.

Entering her apartment, the raven-haired woman exclaimed, "I'm home! Sango!" She then heard a groan and, removing her coat, she glanced at the slumped figure on the couch.

"Liar... pervert..."

Kagome giggled. Well, surely Sango's evening had been hectic and slightly unpleasant... Removing her shoes, she then checked the voice mail. Two messages.

_Beep._ _**"Good afternoon, Ms. Higurashi, this is Miroku Hoshi from The Looking Glass. Perhaps I could call you Kikyo? **_**(chuckles)**_** According to the contract Tsubaki Yamada signed for you, your interview is now available on our website. Of course, I made sure that the most... shall we say,**_** embarrassing **_**moments that were part of the joke remained private. Feel free to come to the agency anytime you want to, or need to."**_

_Beep._

Kagome rolled her eyes, her lips curving up into a small smile. She would strangle those two girls one day.

_**"**__**Hello, this is Akitoki Hojo from Takahashi & Kaze, Inc. We met about two weeks ago, when you had an interview with Kaze-sama...**_** (silence) **_**As incredible a-and unexpected as this may sound—or be... You have the job, Miss Higurashi. You are Kagura Kaze's new personal assistant. Of course you will be training first, w-with me, eh... We expect to see you in five days, on Monday, at nine o'clock. Please, don't be late. Have a good day."**_

_Beep._

Kagome gulped. This couldn't be possibly true... or could it?

She pounced on Sango who was half-asleep and cradling an empty bottle of Tequila in her arms, trying to wake her up.

She had to tell the world she had succeeded.

Oh, and she had to call Inuyasha too. They were definitely going on a second date.

* * *

_An interesting detachment, a listless poem of love sincere_

_Desire, despair, overlapping melodies_

_And it's not a love song._

* * *

In the end, small outings turned out to be just fine and what she really needed.

Sango worked all day and when she came home, she went to bed. To Kagome, it was obvious that there was trouble in paradise with The Guy From The Looking Glass and despite the fact that Sango and he didn't really know each other, she knew that her friend was a hopeless romantic. She had to at least think he was cute to sulk all the time.

Kagome had quit her part-time job in order to prepare herself to officially become Kagura Kaze-Takahashi's _personal assistant_. She hadn't told her family yet despite being overly excited. No. First, she had to discover by herself what it was like to work in such a prestigious firm. She had learned all sort of theories back at school, but what was it in real life?

"More coffee?" the waitress asked. Kagome nodded.

And Inuyasha too, muttering a "thanks". They were having breakfast together for the first time.

Ever since their first date, they had been having lunch or dinner together—always in fast-food restaurants, which always brought a tiny smile to Kagome's lips—and going out bowling or for a drink, and sometimes for a walk in the most squalid streets of Tokyo... _"Just to have a laugh!"_ Kagome always said. There was no imminent romance between them though. They enjoyed each other's company, sometimes held hands...

_Just like now. _Kagome smiled slightly as Inuyasha laced his fingers with her under the table. Every time there was physical contact, they didn't look at each other.

Inuyasha stared outside while Kagome poked at her French-like croissant. His thumb brushed hers and it was during such moments that she wished things would go a lot faster. But taking it easy was better... She believed the sex would be amazing then.

_Sex._ Shit. It had been way too long.

"...Higurashi?"

She quickly looked up. "Hm?"

"You haven't been listening to me, have you?"

She smiled sheepishly.

He 'tsk'ed', rolling his eyes. "Still thinking about your new job, huh?"

And in that sentence, Kagome clearly heard the words: _fucking workaholic. Fucking ambitious woman._ She couldn't tell him she was actually picturing herself writhing on top of him, could she? Instead, she snapped, "Everyone is not filthy rich."

His grip on her hand suddenly tightened—she winced—and then, slowly eased.

His thumb brushed hers once again and he suggested they got out of that _stinking place_.

Sometimes, when she felt his hard body against hers, just like when they walked down the street, his arm around her waist, she felt at ease, secure. Looking up at him, Kagome also thought the half-demon was a bit on the mysterious side, never sharing anything personal, and it was a bit disturbing...

But so very appealing.

As long as he didn't have a half-demon wife waiting for him at night, she was okay with his secrets. She had some too... The main one being her fake identity.

"I have to go to work," he murmured. "Want me to walk you home or something?"

She shrugged. "No. Let's go to The Looking Glass. The school my best friend works at isn't that far away from the agency; I'll stop by."

Inuyasha offered her a small smile.

As they parted ways, Kagome nuzzled his left ear, which had become a habit of hers and he shivered.

He kissed her on the cheek. Once.

Twice.

His breath caressed her face and then he placed an open-mouthed kiss on her jaw line.

Which reminded her, they had never truly kissed.

Kagome watched him walk away.

She couldn't wait until they really shared a kiss. _One of those kisses that literally make you cum in your panties like a twelve-year old._

No, she definitely couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N:** I am wearing a halo right now. I updated and became a saint.

**Q&A**

_1 – The first date was so natural, so funny, so charming, so perfect. I'm not really sure what I would've expected, but I honestly don't see Kikyo doing all the things Kagome's done with Inuyasha._

And you are right. Kikyo will be completely different, wait until she shows up. Glad you liked the first date, one of the rare dates I will ever write.

_2 – What surprised me the most (pleasantly so) was Inuyasha's enthusiasm (he almost popped a vein out of sheer excitement), I just thought that was so great._

Hey, boys are big babies. They can be worse than girls... in my opinion. ;)

_3 – The first bit, with Miroku having sex in his place and the whole, fuck-his-life bit... I LOVED IT. That was purely, amazingly epic._

Hah! I so enjoyed writing that bit. Glad to know I wasn't the only one laughing.

_4 – Reading the bottom, I sincerely hope that you don't give up on this._

You know what? I hope I won't. I sometimes bore myself to death when I write long chapters (which is also why updating takes a long time), but I try to convince myself that this is worth it.

_5 – I am scared imagining Miroku and Yura fucking on Inuyasha's couch! That is the equivalent of what happened to me a month ago... One of my best friends and her boyfriend were having sex right next to me and I was like, _Dear God, save me!, _and I think I reread a chapter of this story to actually ignore them..._

Okay, what the _fuck_? Sorry, your comment had me laughing so hard, I had to re-post it. I'm so sorry for you...! I still can't believe what happened to you...

_6 – DEFINITELY the most serious-yet-hilarious thing ever!_

Wow, thanks. I'm blushing right now.

_7 – Update when you can please, don't forget you have a bunch of fans waiting._

Oops. I do forget that a lot. If The Forgivers group exists somewhere on Facebook or whatever, join them.

_8 – I'm loving this lodes. It is very well written, and the plot is interesting. I'm reading something different from all of the other stories out there._

Ah, wait. Stop it. I'm blushing again.

_9 – Interesting that Hojo chose Kagome for the job! I can't wait to read how Kagura reacts to the girl who told her off getting chosen._

Ha-ha! Just you wait, Kagura... Ha-ha-ha!

_10 – Nice that Kagome and Inuyasha went on a date... but under different names._

Hey! Someone actually noticed! (Bad joke, very bad joke.)


	7. Girls Just Want to Have Fun

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise and Viz. I make no profit from this story.

_"Girls Just Want to Have Fun" © 2007 Greg Laswell._

_No proof-reading for this chapter._

_**

* * *

**_

7 – Girls Just Want to Have Fun

"Dammit!" Kagome cursed under her breath. "I'm going to be late!"

Usually, Kagome Higurashi never minded being late. Whether it was for a date or to meet up with some friends, she always liked to take her sweet little time. Only _this_ time, it was her first day of work for Kagura Kaze-Takahashi and something told her the business lady didn't like her that much, so being late was totally out of the question.

Of course, the whole rushing and swearing and honking would have never happened if _someone_ who was supposed to be a responsible best friend hadn't let their apartment freeze by opening all the windows _and_ the balcony door so that her demonic kitty would literally be able to 'take a _flight_'. Routine, right?

Deciding that she'd better park the car and then run, Kagome, thanks to some more honking action, managed to pull out from the traffic jam. Checking herself out in the same show window that she had once used as a mirror right before her interview at The Looking Glass, Kagome paid little attention to the snickering clerks inside the shop who had obviously recognized her.

She briefly smiled at the thought of Inuyasha working close to her. Oh, and they would be going out the following night. She had invited Ms. Let-Me-Freeze-Your-Ass too since she so wanted to introduce her to new soon-to-be (maybe) boyfriend.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief when the elevator doors slid open only to reveal a smiling—_What's his name again?_

"Hope I'm not too late," she said, her expression sheepish.

"I wouldn't say that. Welcome to your new place of work, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome mentally snapped her fingers. _Hojo, that's his name._

"Thank you. What do I do?"

The young man chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Only Kagura-sama will tell us. For now, you're coming with me. Want to meet your other colleagues?"

Kagome was about respond, eyes sparkling with excitement, when their conversation was rudely interrupted by a woman who was definitely against the idea of wasting another minute. It was bad enough that her secretary had chosen his favorite candidate and not the best one, in her opinion….

"No need of that. Everyone will know who she is by the minute they see her standing right beside me."

Hojo immediately bowed his head. "Kagura-sama," he greeted quietly. "Good morning."

The wind demoness nodded at him, then diverted her gaze to her new little assistant. "Well, Higurashi. I won't bother asking you how you are feeling today," she said with a smile that Kagome didn't know how to interpret. "See that stack of files right there?" she asked, pointing at a ridiculous amount of papers on what Kagome guessed was the previous assistant's desk. "_You_ are going through _each one of them_," she stressed.

The young woman's jaw twitched. "I'm sorry?" she snapped. Why was she there again? Oh, right. To avoid fast-food restaurants and old shirts carrying the stench of rotten French fries. "I'm not your secretary—" Kagome bit her lip, muttering a quick 'sorry' to Hojo who simply shrugged. "My qualifications—"

"Are nothing but a piece of paper," Kagura stated. "What do you know regarding our company, Higurashi? Please, tell me."

_I hate her._ "Exports are worldwide, but you mainly concentrate on refunding Chinese and Taiwanese companies for they can and need to afford the highest technologies that you have to offer—"

The businesswoman's laugh interrupted her perfect know-it-all speech. "That's school _bullshit_, Higurashi. But I must admit that you'd make an excellent parrot." Her comment cause Hojo to gasp but she paid little attention to her secretary since she fully intended to show the freshly graduated woman that she still had a lot to learn. Economics books were only dirt next to her. She had been doing business with both human and demon species for hundreds of years already. She didn't need a summarized version of what these ignorant humans liked to call the globalization. What did Kagome Higurashi actually know?

Feeling utterly insulted, Kagome protested, "You have no right to—"

"Since I can fire you whenever I want to, I am pretty sure I have every right." Proud of her success at provoking the girl, Kagura added, "Now, show me how much of a perfect assistant you can be."

If Kagura-_sama_ hadn't been a demon, Kagome would have certainly tried to strangle her, hit her a dozen times with her laptop then poke her eyes out with her stilettos.

_Witch._

* * *

"Look at him."

"What?"

"Can't you see, Yura?"

"See what?"

"That he's not even listening to us. Maybe he's sick? You humans do that a lot."

"Nice try, Hiten. But I think it's something else."

"What?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. They had all being going at it for over an hour. Whether he wanted to talk or not was his problem and his problem only, right? Besides, there was no point in trying to argue with Miroku ever since he started to take his job seriously—_Scary._ He had literally turned himself into the latest Dr. Love.

But he, Inuyasha Takahashi, wasn't in love. He had been alive for over three hundred years; certainly he knew better than Miroku what love looked like. Just because he wasn't eating or talking or because he always thought about one special female didn't mean he was in love. Infatuated, maybe, but in love? No.

_No, no, no, no, no._ Nothing of that nature.

Nada.

Niente.

Rien.

Miroku could always try to convince Yura and her boy-toy Hiten, but not him.

"Oh, you are right!" Inuyasha heard the hair demoness exclaim. "Something in his eyes changed. I think it's annoyance."

Dr. Love Jr. sighed. "No, Yura. _You_ feel annoyed whenever you happen to fall in love. This clearly means that—hey! You've been listening all along?"

The half-demon scoffed and his fuzzy ears twitched. "Guess what? I'm still in the same room as you idiots."

Yura was just about to put in her two cents when Inuyasha's cell phone vibrated and his three gossiping friends immediately fell silent, hoping to catch an interesting conversation.

"Hello?"

**_"Hi. Inuyasha? It's Higurashi."_**

"Y-Yeah, I know," the dog demon muttered all the while trying to keep both Hiten and Yura away from the small electronic device and to muffle their who-is-it and what-is-going-on questions. "What's up?"

"Is that the chick you're supposed to bang?" Hiten asked with a perverted grin.

**_"…Who are you supposed to… 'bang'?"_**

'You're dead,' Inuyasha mouthed to his childhood friend. "Uh, no one. It was a bad joke. What can I do for you?" The silver-haired demon missed the way Miroku rolled his eyes at that particular line.

**_"Really? I'm almost disappointed."_** He heard her giggle. _**"I wanted to know if we were still going out tomorrow night."**_

"Tomorrow… Tuesday, right? With your friend and her boyfriend, yeah? Still good."

**_"Great. I'm having a bad day, so I'll call you later. And don't bang anyone in the meantime."_**

Inuyasha chuckled. "'Kay. Bye."

Another giggle. _**"Bye bye."**_

The phone call was followed by an extremely heavy silence, much to Inuyasha's surprise. Yura and Hiten were back sitting on the couch, the demoness straddling Mr. Thunder Terror, and Miroku pretended to be reading a magazine that wasn't a porn one.

Eventually, Hiten cleared his throat, his red eyes glancing around. "If you're not planning on banging her… You should at least try to have phone sex with her. She's got a pretty voice."

Hiten's suggestion had the same effect as the murder in Sarajevo.

"And you say you're not at least a little bit in love? What's with the lame _chuckling_ and ass-sucking lines such as, 'What can I do for you?' Seriously, you're my best friend, but—"

"If you're not sleeping with her, what do you guys do when you see each other? Hand-knitting?"

"Maybe I should recommend something else. Phone sex is so old…!"

Suddenly remembering of his happy-as-a-dog-in-paradise goldfish, Inuyasha muttered, "Submarine needs to be fed."

* * *

Violet eyes looked into her cinnamon hues. _Well, if that isn't _fear_… _"Are you going to tell me what is wrong with you? You've been acting as if someone were following us, ready to kill us!"

"I'm sorry, Sango, but are you sure this is a good idea?" Her dark-haired companion couldn't stop fidgeting and she shook her head at him.

"You are the one who wanted a second chance. Besides, you're just going to meet my best friend—"

"I don't think I'm ready to meet your friends…!"

"She's very ready—"

"You don't understand, I-I…" _Friends can be worse than parents and I'm not your typical prince charming,_ he actually wanted to tell her, but they were taking a walk in a wonderful park and there was also the sunset and well, he was a coward. Trying to change the subject, Miroku rambled, "You know, I'd rather spend the night alone with you, so that we can get to know each other in a better way—and anyway, I was just making fun of a friend of mine the other day because, you know—"

"Miroku."

"He's been tricked into a double date and—"

"Miroku!" the brunette insisted.

"What?"

"They're here."

Miroku Hoshi froze. Thank Buddha there was a park bench right beside him. What was that?

Why was his client Kikyo Higurashi smiling at Sango? And why, Buddha, _why_ was Inuyasha himself walking beside his client—_their_ client?

… No?

He suddenly had trouble breathing and thinking and talking—_And shit. _"Y-You?" he whispered, staring at the somewhat couple while the raven-haired woman silently pointed at him. If anything, he wouldn't be the only one to suffer from a heart-attack that night.

"Sango, you never told me that of all the employees of that freaking dating agency, you were dating the pervert that interviewed me," Kagome protested, still glaring at the dark-haired man standing before her.

However, the sports teacher was too busy sending dark looks at the half-demon who had come with her best friend. "You're that guy from the apartment!"

Inuyasha only shrugged. "And you're the she-male, right?"

Kagome was nearly speechless. "Wait—you know him?"

Loosening the collar of his shirt, Miroku raised his voice, "Seems like we don't need any introduction."

Silence.

He tried again. "Shall we go?"

More silence.

"Dinner? My treat."

Miroku let out a sigh of relief when they all started moving along. Still, he rolled his eyes. He had let Karma bite him in the ass.

He should have stopped seeing Sango right after the first fiasco.

* * *

_I came home in the middle of the night._

_My father says, "What are you going to do with your life?"_

_Well, Daddy dear, you're still number one._

_Oh, girls, they wanna have fun._

* * *

She didn't usually do this, but she had no other choice. She was slowly reaching her limit and she knew she could be stronger than that. Seriously, what the hell? Her father was the one who had issues with practically everything, including his own existence, so why should she stay and feel guilty for him?

Always the same questions, over and over again.

"Dad?" she softly called, her keys in her hands. "I'm going out."

"Rin?" A middle-aged man emerged from the kitchen, a bottle of water in his hands and looking older than he actually was.

The young girl nearly scoffed at the sight of his newest drink. Had he finally realized that alcohol would never cure his thirst?

"Are you alright?" he asked his only daughter. Much to her surprise, he was sober.

_That happens only once a month, _she thought sarcastically. "Yes. Why?" Now, she felt slightly curious.

Her father looked away, almost doing it in shame. "I was… afraid I had scared you the other night."

_He actually remembers?_ "Dad," she said, shaking her head, "forget about it. I'm heading to the shrine. You're not coming, are you?"

The older adult stiffened. "Why are you going there? That place, Rin…"

She immediately rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. Bye."

_Sober but still paranoid. Idiot._

* * *

Laughter erupted at the bar where four people who didn't seem to get along a few hours prior were now having the time of their life.

At least, they seemed to.

It had all begun with a very tipsy waitress tripping over Inuyasha's foot and ended with a soaked and smelly Miroku, who was still drenched in alcohol and laughing nervously because of Sango's odd behavior.

Actually, it was extremely sweet of her to hold his hand whenever she could, to offer him food and drinks, to ask him if everything was alright, to complain about the irresponsible and clumsy waitress for him… But it was extremely annoying since it was very un-Sango like. She used to behave as if his presence bothered her and deep inside he knew it wasn't actually the case, he knew that she enjoyed his company but then, sitting with Inuyasha and Higurashi, he thought she was worse than Yura when she was depressed—and that was saying a lot.

Was she behaving differently because of her friend being there too?

"And anyway," Miroku chimed in, even though both Inuyasha and Higurashi were already dying from laughing too hard because of some anecdote regarding Miroku's teenage years. "How do _you_ like your Red Bull, Kikyo? I can call you Kikyo right? I mean, after that awful story about my drinking habits—"

"What did you just call her?" Sango interrupted, sending a questioning glance to Kagome who nearly choked on her Tequila dry.

Miroku just rolled his eyes. Now what? Was she going to cause a scene just because he wanted to be on a first-name basis with her best friend who was also his client?

"Hey, don't die on me," Inuyasha joked, wiping away a tear of laughter.

Heart thumping, Kagome improvised, "Maybe I could use some fresh air."

Not paying attention to her nervous giggle, the half-demon waved at Miroku and Sango and they both went outside, Kagome silently thanking her luck.

Frowning, Sango wondered why her long-time friend was still lying about her identity. A joke was a joke and it wasn't supposed to last that long… She would really have to ask her, later. For now, she needed to know why was Miroku… _Smiling at the clumsy waitress?_

"Uh, hey?" she called, her expression flabbergasted.

"Yeah?" he absentmindedly answered.

"Am I interrupting something?" He couldn't be possibly serious…!

"What are you talking about?" He slowly turned to face her again. "Look, Sango, I really need to do something."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Something?" she repeated, sounding hesitant. _You mean something else than sending signals to that airhead?_

Miroku almost felt awful for doing that but he also knew that he was doing the both of them of favor. "Something, yes. I'll explain it to you later." He stood up. "I should have told you that I couldn't stay for too long," he added with a disappointed smile. Ruffling her hair, Miroku quit babbling. "See you soon."

Jaw locked, Sango couldn't believe what she just heard. Feeling utterly ridiculous, she thought she was going to cry from frustration. She felt like a teenager all over again.

He hadn't stopped treating her as if she were only his friend all night when she had thought that behaving, for once, like a normal girlfriend would have pleased him. And he thanked her by acting like an uninterested and ungrateful bastard. She did… like him a little bit.

She was be going home. She would catch up with Kagome later.

That, if her friend had no intention of spending the whole night outside.

* * *

_Some boys take a beautiful girl only to hide her away from the rest of the world._

_Well, not me, I wanna be the one in the sun._

_Girls, they want to have fun._

_Oh, girls, they…._

* * *

**A/N:** Phew. And here I thought updating would be easier during the summer.

**Q&A**

_1 – I am back to tell you just how amazing you are, cause its true, you are. You are awesome._

(Insert exaggerated blush) See? This is exactly why I keep on writing fanfictions.

_2 – I can't wait to see how it is all going to play out. I know that it is going to be spectacular and the anticipation is nearly killing me._

Well, it's been so long. How are you doing now? Dead already? I should be put in jail.

_3 – "… cum in your panties like a twelve-year old"? Hahaha._

Did that line remind you of something, heh?

_4 – My stupid, slow self JUST realized the chapter names are songs…_

Better late than never! And here I thought I was choosing acceptable-if-not-nice songs.

_5 – Inuyasha and Kagome have such an interesting relationship right now, I think it's great. They're together but they are not… Hmmm._

By all means, wait for the next chapter then!

_6 – I can't wait till they have sex either. Haha, that sounded weird._

What is too much information?

_7 – So Kagome got the assistant job with Kagura but what about the job Miroku mentioned? …Are they the same?…_

This story is only one-year old and I suddenly feel like I'm the Queen of Plot Holes. When did I make Miroku mention another job for Kagome?

_8 – It will be interesting to see where things go with Kagome's decision to pretend being Kikyo and if that comes back to bite her in the butt! Any SessRin-ness planned? I know he's married to Kagura in this story… but I love SessRin goodness._

I mean, who doesn't? I don't exactly do spoilers but, why do you think Rin is working in the same building as Kagome?

_9 – I have got to say this: _"My goldfish is perfectly fine. Eats, swims, reads a lot of books. She's actually fond of Shakespeare and some French authors whose names I cannot pronounce…"_ I laughed. Hysterically. OMG, this is pure gold!_

I think I've just found someone who loves Inuyasha's goldfish as much as I do! Yes, yes!


	8. Tonight And The Rest of My Life

_**Important note: This can be considered as a double update. Don't forget to read **_**Chapter 7: Girls Just Want to Have Fun**_**.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise and Viz. I make no profit from this story.

_"Tonight And The Rest of My Life" © 2000 Nina Gordon._

_No proof-reading for this chapter._

* * *

_**8 – Tonight And The Rest of My Life**_

The shrine had always been her favorite place.

It was true that it was deserted most of the time if not always, but she couldn't help but feel at home. What was her real home anyway? A cramped apartment where her poor, drunken father spent his days muttering insults at nonexistent people and complaining of this and that and of course, waiting for his lovely nineteen-year old daughter to come home with another bottle of either whiskey or vodka for him and only him.

No, the old shrine was definitely a better place. Her mother used to go there once or twice a week and Rin remembered coming along, making friends with the other children while her Mommy dearest talked with the other adults and with the shrine keeper. It was such a shame that he fell ill. He couldn't leave the shrine anymore, not even in order to take a walk or to visit a few acquaintances.

Her big brown eyes were filled with uncertain tears as she glanced at the neglected garden. Why her father avoided this place like the plague was a mystery to her. She highly believed that he could find some peace at the old shrine...

"Rin? Is that you?"

A soft smile graced her lips and she quickly diverted her gaze to meet the old priest's tired look. "Good evening, Master Mushin."

He laughed. "No need to be so formal. I could be your grandfather."

The short and bald man scratched his huge beer belly and Rin giggled. She had always thought her Master Mushin belonged to some comic book. He was a character to her. She was honestly convinced that some people were born and raised up to take part in a huge play that was derived from real life. Her naïve self liked to think that the old priest had played an important role in people's life, in her life. Anyway, she still needed a hero and unfortunately, the candidate list wasn't that long.

They sat quietly on the temple porch, the retired man enjoying some fresh air while the teenage girl reflected in silence. It was in such moments that she really missed her mother—it was pretty hard to admit it, she had left her deliberately, and yet...

"Why are you here, Rin?" Master Mushin's concerned tone startled Rin from her thoughts.

"That's a good question," she immediately whispered back, her throat tightening up.

"Ah," he chuckled lightly, scratching his mustache. "You're far too young, you shouldn't sound so devastated. You should—"

"—be hanging out with some friends, I know," the dark-haired girl continued. "I know, you just keep on telling me that."

Feeling a bit cold, the old man coughed. "But...?"

"The truth is that I have no one," Rin blurted out with a frown marking her features. "I have no friends—how could I even have some? I don't do studies," she said, rolling her eyes, "I hate clubbing alone and, ah..." She sighed. "This is pointless."

"It's not," he tried to reassure her. "What about work?"

Her eyebrows shot up, disappearing under her bangs. "You mean Koharu? She's been avoiding me since her boyfriend stopped calling her." _I'm not even sure they were official, but still._ She heard Master Mushing groan and for a moment there, she thought he was in pain.

"I wasn't thinking about that little brat!" he grumbled. "Isn't there anyone else you might think of as nice?"

She wanted to keep it up, telling him how much of a nasty person she could be when she remembered; there had been, once, someone else than Whiny Koharu. But they weren't... "Friends... I mean, we're not... friends. I'm not even sure she's ever going to work at the Takahashi and Kaze buildings. But she does live near to my place," the young girl muttered.

"And her name is...?"

"Kagome, I think." This was so stupid. Just because she had been nice once or twice didn't mean they were going to hang out every Friday night and become the best of friends right away. And Kagome, well, she was... older.

"Make an effort, Rin. You're a lovely girl. You're friendly. You just keep on acting aloof," Master Mushin chuckled, which caused him to cough again.

"That's not—" The sound of footsteps approaching interrupted Rin's attempt at contradicting the old priest.

She saw a man scanning the surroundings, probably looking for her Master Mushin. She didn't know he received regular visits! And the stranger wasn't so old—probably in his late twenties. As he came closer, Rin's eyes narrowed, missing the old man's nervous coughing. He looked so familiar and yet, she was positive she had never seen him before...

"Oh, sorry old man," he greeted disrespectfully. "I didn't know you had some company. I just came to see how you were doing." The young man smiled and somehow, it unnerved the young girl.

"I-It's okay, thank you," Mushin stammered, wiping his forehead.

"Care to introduce us?" the man who had his hair in a small ponytail joked. When he received no reaction from the shrine keeper, he cleared his throat. "I'm—"

"Miroku," the bald man cut in. "Rin, this is Miroku and Miroku, this is Rin," he muttered, avoiding his godson's questioning look.

The intimidated girl nodded, captivated by the young guy's indigo eyes.

"Rin, it's getting late. You should go home."

She nodded again. "Goodbye Master Mushin." Standing up, she added, "Goodbye Miroku-sama."

"Miroku is fine."

_His smile is beautiful,_ Rin thought as she left the old shrine, somehow feeling relieved and less anxious. She wasn't a believer. A 'supreme Essence' originally giving life to the world? Please. But whatever energy that soothed her every time she visited the temple was sure to exist. She had even met a cute boy there, that night. There was definitely something in him that she found disturbing but still, he had pretty eyes.

If only they hadn't been of the same color as her father's. Thankfully, they didn't hold the same intensity.

* * *

_Down to the earth I fell with dripping wings... Heavy things won't fly._

_And the sky might catch on fire, and burn the axis of the world._

_That's why I prefer a sunless sky to the glittering and stinging in my eyes._

* * *

"I'm home, Kirara." The brunette locked the door, then slowly removed her coat and shoes. And to think that she had been wearing such pretty clothes only to be rejected, again. "Kirara?"

A loud 'meow' reached her ears and Sango quickly went to the kitchen, where the window had been left open. Kagome's very fat kitty rushed to the living room when his mistress' friend started making to much noise just to partially keep the cold air from freezing her butt and the whole apartment, as she had already done before. Buyo found a cozy spot on the couch and he mewed happily.

Humans. Did they not know that cats needed to rest sometimes?

"Seems like it will be only you and me tonight," Sango mumbled. Kagome was still out, Kirara was out too... Even cat demons had a far more interesting life. _I'm such an old maid._

Two ice creams and a shower later, Miroku's abandoned date decided that she was better off watching television. Of course, when she realized that it was either soap opera reruns or documentary films, Sango opted for the computer. Perhaps her little brother had found some cybercafe while wandering around with his musician friends and wrote to her...

Nope. No unread emails.

She was so _bored_. Such a big apartment. Such an expensive rent.

Such a lonely girl.

Sango's face suddenly lit up. Glancing around, as if there was anyone to sneak up on her, she quickly started Internet Explorer, then went straight for Google.

Quietly typing the keywords The-Looking-Glass-Official-Website, Sango wondered—even if only for a brief second—if she wasn't being a bit too desperate.

_...No. I'm not._

"Let's see... Welcome to The Looking Glass Official—blah blah blah... About us—blah... Contact us—blah..." She huffed. "Ah! Here it is. Online inscription." _Click._ "Let's see... Name... Date of birth... Oh, here. Costs."

Motherfucker.

Who would spend a fortune to just _date_? Well, according to their website, millions of people did, but—_Wow. _Sango was left speechless. _I wonder where that Tsubaki girl found the money to actually offer Kikyo the inscription..._ And to think that it was Kagome of all people who benefited from it. Not that she wanted to join but maybe, just maybe, she could use some help with men.

_Wait, what's _this_?_ "Our most rated video, please check out," Sango read aloud. "Economics student wins them all..." _A picture of Kagome?_ "Kikyo Higurashi, twenty-three years old. Current location: Tokyo..." Her eyes widened. _Oh my God... One interview and over ninety thousand views!_ She gasped. She was so going to tease her best friend with this... People from England, France and even Argentina had responded to her video!

Sango burst out laughing. Maybe Kikyo's idea of asking Kagome to do the interview hadn't been so bad. She was so going to tell her friend that thousands of men were now jacking off watching her video.

Insert yawn.

Well, she would do it the following day.

* * *

They had been standing outside the Dutch supper club for a good two hours.

The young woman beside him still coughed from time to time; her throat burned from the Tequila dry she had previously choked on. But the reason why they were still laughing wasn't related to his violet-eyed friend anymore. It had all started with a couple arguing right in front of them_ (Woman wants her hands on the steering wheel? Never give in. Never)_, then there had been that kid stumbling over his own skateboard, an old lady peeing herself...

"Maybe we should get inside," the half-demon offered. They probably had a drink too many, bursting out laughing like that at nothing in particular...

"I'm not sure it's a good idea," the raven-haired woman countered. "We... are gonna have another drink. And then another... And, well..." she added lamely. She wanted to avoid both Miroku and Sango as much as possible. What if they started asking about her name again? What would she tell them? 'Yes, Miroku, you can call me Kikyo,' and 'No, Sango, no questions, please fuck off'?

Not the best option in the world.

When Inuyasha pulled her closer, she realized two very important things: first that she hadn't been listening to him—again—and second that his last question was unusual.

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done, Higurashi?"

Well? She never stole a car, never got arrested, never drank enough alcohol to be sent to a hospital, never made out with one of her friends' boyfriends... "I, uh... kissed a stranger once." By the look he was giving her, Kagome guessed this wasn't the answer he had been expecting. "I was sixteen," she added with a sheepish smile. He had to be making fun of her. At least mentally.

"Let's do something better then."

"Wha—"

Was he trying to kill her? Surely, _this_ was crazy.

Her feet were starting to hurt, how could he even think that she would able to run wearing heels? She called out his name once, twice, told him to stop, that they hadn't told Miroku and Sango they were leaving, asked him where they were going, why he was doing this... but he gave no attention to her rambling. He seemed determined to get her exactly where he wanted and they kept bumping into people, shoving them away all the while ignoring the insults and protests.

"Inuyasha Taisho!"

He really wouldn't stop! Her arm was hurting too; he really needed to stop dragging her behind him, she wasn't some wheeled suitcase!

Eventually, Kagome understood that her half-demon not-boyfriend boyfriend intended to show her something and she was, of course, eager to see what that something was, as long as she didn't break her ankle in the meantime.

_...Fuck it, I could live with my ankles broken if he only keeps on smiling like that._

When they finally came to a stop, it was in right in front of a movie theater but Kagome quickly understood that her golden-eyed companion had no intention of buying tickets. He was still looking for his crazy something and by the way the silver-haired demon was eying the various people parking on the sidewalk, Kagome guessed it was actually all about a car. _Figures._ But being boring was very un-Inuyasha-like and so she waited. And she kept quiet.

...Until he let go of her hand to better attack a random guy who was getting out of his _very_ expensive car.

A muted cry escaped Kagome's lips. She watched in horror as Inuyasha delivered a pretty fine punch to the poor devil's jaw and snatched the car keys from him. At some point, an old man standing behind her had started yelling at Inuyasha and telling his wife to call the police; Kagome wanted to either stop them or Inuyasha, but said half-demon was quicker.

He pushed her inside the car and started the engine.

"I-Inuyasha," the chocolate-eyed woman gasped when she finally found her voice back. "You—!" She placed her hand on her sweating forehead. "You are insane!"

With a snicker, he stopped the car. They were only a few blocks away from the theater.

The broad-shouldered demon crawled into the back seat of the car where the poor girl was still shaking from excitement and, probably, from fear as well.

"But," he whispered, sitting next to her, "you're still here."

Kagome gulped. In fact, she had never considered leaving.

She smiled weakly. "I am," she whispered back.

* * *

_I feel so light. _

_This is all I want to feel tonight _

_I feel so light tonight..._

_...And the rest of my life._

* * *

"Yes, you are," Inuyasha repeated as he came closer.

"What are you...?" Kagome tried to ask.

"Tinted windows," he tried to explain. "And you won't be able to see my face."

She gave him a puzzled look.

"So you'd better look _up_." And that was the last warning.

When Inuyasha finally kissed her, she had to bit back a sob. It was rough, perhaps a bit too rough. He didn't draw blood, didn't bite her, didn't force her. His thumb and index finger held her chin and slowly, Kagome understood why this was called sticking your tongue down a girl's throat. His tongue wrapped around hers and as much as this was supposed to make her cum like the twelve-year old she felt like, her gut clenched.

She was nervous.

The kissing part didn't last long and Kagome didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. The tiniest moan escaped her lips when he had her lying flat on the back seat. Then she understood.

All windows were tinted, except for the roof window. What he was able to see, no one else could. All she could stare at was a starless sky but she was able to feel _everything_.

For a brief moment, she felt his cheek brush her left breast, his hot breath on her chest and upper arm. Inuyasha was panting and she focused on the street lights, the honking sounds, the Tokyo nightlife.

And he raised her midnight blue dress.

Of all the alcohol after effects, she preferred the happy-as-sunshine part, not the I'm-so-horny one. She didn't want her extremely cute half-demon to think that she was whorish in any way. She was a good girl.

"Ah, hmm..." she moaned as he pressed his tongue against her thong-clad and wet sex.

Well, not a good girl in _that_ sense. _Shit. _Her cheeks were burning, hell, her whole body was burning. She wasn't covered in sweat, not yet at least, but she still needed to grab something, to hold on something—she was so embarrassed. Her past lover had never done such a thing to her. He might have done worse, but she had never, ever felt...

Inuyasha continued to push her thighs apart with his large hands, careful not to leave a single scratch as his claws bit her skin. He hadn't even removed her underwear but she still squirmed. If she didn't want it, she just had to say it, but as long as she didn't voice it out...

"I-Inu—!" Kagome's eyes snapped open when she felt a slow and sensual lick against her nether lips. When did he make a quick work of her laced thong?

Fuzzy ears twitched as the raven-haired, human girl sighed, cried out and groaned. He had caught her hidden pearl between his teeth and between nibbling and sucking, Kagome's hips bucked against his face. But he focused. Miroku thought the girl was special, Hiten that she could be a nice screw—to him, his Higurashi girl was a test.

The taste of her was delicate and feminine, but he wanted more. He wanted to know more about her. He was truly convinced that there were plenty of girls like this one and yet, instinct told him that the young woman who called herself Kikyo Higurashi wasn't simply the epitome of fake self-sufficiency.

Her legs were practically squeezing the air out of him as they rested on his shoulders. Her thighs clenched; she tried to hold on the many sensations even though she found it hard. Whatever answers he was looking for, Inuyasha knew he wasn't going to find them in the depths of her core—of her _dripping_ core—and he nearly smirked. That didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. Her walls held his tongue and it was, for him, a painful joy to remove it.

And replace it with two eager fingers.

Kagome let out a small scream, her hands coming to first fist his hair, then her own. She couldn't focus on the street lights anymore. She couldn't look up anymore.

Her brain vaguely registered the voices of two policemen looking for a stolen car, but Inuyasha's mind worked faster. Removing his flushed face from her most intimate parts, he rapidly grabbed her arm and got out of the car. They walked fast, ignoring a couple of furious men in uniforms with glaring flashlights, and stopped only when he couldn't hold it anymore.

Drunk and now feeling drugged, Kagome didn't even wince when her head hit the wall of a tall building in a random alley. It wasn't deserted and maybe Inuyasha had done it on purpose, but she didn't really give a damn. His breath tickled her right ear and he held her, firmly, strongly, while his fingers found their home back into her sex.

Kagome bit her lower lip as she shivered. Inuyasha wasn't toying with her anymore but this was so quick, too quick, even though he was pumping so damn slow...

Golden eyes watched as a soundless moan escaped her lips. Rosy cheeks, an 'o'-shaped mouth... And she was tight, so tight.

He exhaled loudly, his jaw locked, his eyes shut. He felt the Higurashi girl's now heavy body cling on his, her head resting against his chest and unfortunately, there was also the disgusting sensation of hot and fresh semen dripping along his inner thighs. _Ah, shit._

For a brief moment, her trembling hands rested on the half-demon's narrow hips. Her lips were slowly curving up even though her vision was a tad blurry. "Inuyasha?" she softly called.

* * *

_Everything is waves and stars..._

_The universe is resting in my arms._

* * *

She heard him chuckle.

"Crazy, wasn't it?" he murmured.

She laughed.

"I hope you feel as good as you taste, Kikyo."

When Kagome felt the urge to throw up, she knew it wasn't due to alcohol.

* * *

**A/N:** Aren't we reaching the best part! Who needs a cold shower?

**Q&A**

_1 – Poor Rin. All I have to say is poor, poor Rin._

This statement is oh-so-true. She won't be very lucky, I admit it.

_2 – There are also some big, wise words of truth in your story, honey, like, "All men are liars."_

Thank you, I really appreciate the compliment, but these 'wise words of truth' don't come from me. Alfred de Musset once wrote: _"All men are liars, fickle, deceitful, garrulous, hypocrites, proud and cowards, contemptible and sensual; all women are perfidious, superficial, conceited, curious and depraved..."_

_3 – I gotta give it to you; even the tiniest imagery you hint at can become something huge and captivating._

Now, this was truly sweet. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

_4 – Speaking of Kikyo, is she ever gonna come into the story? Or is she just going to be mentioned but never show?_

Alright, I'll tell you. She might show up once or twice, but that's all. But she is going to be mentioned a lot.

_5 – I love how comfortable they are with each other and how sensual Inuyasha's actions appear even though he's not directly pressuring anything from her!_

Isn't he charming? I must say I really enjoy portraying his character in this story, though I still don't know how it will all turn out to be in the end.

_6 - Just wondering though... Towards the end, where they were sitting in the diner having breakfast and Inuyasha was trying to get her attention by going, "... Kagome?" Was that a mistake? 'Cause he still thinks she's Kikyo Higurashi, right?_

OH MY GOD. You should be given cookies. This is exactly why the story needs proof-reading. I am such an airhead. The whole not-Kikyo-but-Kagome thing can give me hard time. Thank you for pointing that out. At least someone is reading carefully!


	9. Maneater

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise and Viz. I make no profit from this story.

_"Maneater" © 2006 Nelly Furtado._

_No proof-reading for this chapter._

* * *

_**9 – Maneater**_

"Blah," Kagome yawned with much passion as she entered the kitchen. She glanced at the microwave digital clock and groaned. 7:06 AM. She had gone to sleep four hours ago.

She was still wondering whether they had recently bought some groceries or not when a huge mug of hot coffee was handed to her. Chocolate eyes suddenly sparkled with gratitude. "Thank you, _Sangooo_," she yawned again.

"My pleasure, Sunshine," was the distracted reply.

"Bah, what are you doing?" Kagome asked before she poured herself a glass of orange juice. "And what's this stuff?" she added, sitting across the kitchen table from her best friend and watching as she did some very unusual paper work.

"Well," Sango sighed, "someone has to check the mail ever since you're so busy kissing Kagura Kaze's ass."

It sounded like a reproach, but Kagome changed the subject anyway. "You were in my dream tonight," she giggled. "You were singing Madonna's _Like a Prayer_ on a bar stool, wearing leather clothes and I was dancing along. I'm pretty sure we could be rich if we only try to do it in real life," she joked, earning a death glare from Sango.

"Then why don't we start selling tickets for the show," she said, rolling her eyes. Throwing the bills at her raven-haired friend, she added, "You've been taking a ridiculously great amount of _showers_ recently. You may not be alone to pay the rent anymore, we may have decent jobs but we simply _won't_ make it. Either you start saving water or you find a third flatmate."

For a brief moment, Kagome's face was scrunched up in fear and disgust. It had been two days since she last washed her hair! Did that mean that she would have to wait another day? Maybe two? Brrr!

"I'm going to advertise our little problem at work. Today," she announced with a grin, hoping that Sango wouldn't object to that. She would never wait until she smelled before taking a shower! "And you should do it as well," she added with a softer tone and a bigger smile.

"Oh... No," Sango shook her head, standing up. She placed her empty mug in the sink then looked back at Kagome. "Now, why don't you go to work, for a change?"

"Hey," her friend snapped, setting her own mug on the small table. "I'm not doing this for fun and you know it," Kagome protested. The past two weeks had been nothing but hell. It had been hectic, exhausting and frustrating. Within three weeks, she would have to be on point with everything that concerned the company's history and most importantly, everything Kagura Kaze had worked on, was working on and would be working on. These were the orders. Kagome felt like she was absorbing an entire encyclopedia, only it was repetitive, mind-numbing and extremely hard. She perfectly knew that the boss lady was testing her but thankfully, Hojo helped her. "I have not decided to focus on work so that you'll be left alone with all the house chores," Kagome added, mentally rolling her eyes at how _macho_ she sounded. "But it's a fresh start for me, a new job and a great opportunity," she confessed. _Even if the lady is a self-centered bitch._

Sango remained silent.

"I'd rather have someone else keep me up all night than that witch," Kagome added with a small laugh.

The PE teacher snorted, looking away. "Have you not been avoiding Inuyasha like the plague for these past two weeks, Kagome? Or should I call you Kikyo?"

The raven-haired woman was at a loss. The reason why Sango was suddenly in a bad mood eluded her. In any case, she had no need for a bitchy boss lady _and_ a bitchy best friend. _Three can play that game,_ she thought, annoyed. "What's your freaking problem, Miss I-got-ditched-recently?"

Sango's jaw twitched slightly.

"Ah, so that's exactly what's wrong with you," Kagome pointed out with tints of satisfaction in her voice. She snorted. "I'm leaving."

As soon as she passed the kitchen door, Sango sighed, irritated. She heard a keys jingling sound as she stared into space.

"By the way, you can still call me Kagome," her now pissed off friend yelled from the hallway.

Cinnamon eyes widened. "That reminds me," Sango yelled back. "Your cousin tried to call you yesterday night but your cell phone was off and you—"

The door was slammed shut.

"—weren't home yet," she quietly finished. Oh well, what the fuck? She didn't like Kikyo Higurashi that much anyway. That strange girl would call again, if there was any urgency.

Sango went into her room in silence, the only noise in the apartment being Buyo's light snoring. Kagome's nasty comment was still on her mind but she couldn't be mad at her for telling the truth. Ditched. Miroku had ditched her and he hadn't even needed to voice it. She had been telling herself that it didn't matter, that they had fun at first but then dating turned out to be boring and that shit happened, to put it simply. She told herself it was normal.

It was normal to feel lonely too.

There would be other guys.

_Then again, maybe not._

People never change, Sango thought on a daily basis. She had been born with the Good-Friend-Period sign on her forehead so that was all she would ever be. Men's good friend. Not a wife, not a girlfriend, not a lover, not a mistress. A friend. "Pathetic," she murmured, raising an eyebrow at her reflexion in the mirror. But she looked quite pretty... Didn't she? Except for the baggy eyes, baggy clothes, lack of makeup, lack of femininity... Yes, she was cute.

"I am such a turn-off."

Well, she would just face Miroku and get an answer. He was the most recent failure after all.

* * *

_'Wanted: Flatmate._

_No man, no psycho, no pet. For more information, please call Kagome Higurashi.'_

Lips pressed together, the young woman tapped her fist against the piece of recycled paper to better fix it. She was quite proud of her work; she had put a similar ad on their mailbox so that they would quickly find someone. Their little problem would soon be fixed and Sango would stop complaining. _Perfect._

"Hey," a feminine voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Uh, hey," Kagome greeted back, turning around. "Rin."

Big brown eyes watched her intently. "Just out of _sheer_ curiosity... What are you doing?" the coffee girl asked.

Kagome's eyebrows disappeared under her bangs. "Uh... Advertising?" she laughed nervously. "I'm just... fixing something." She nodded to herself. "Fixing, yeah."

"Oh," Rin muttered. "But that looks more like a note than an actual ad. Besides, you Blu-Tack'ed it on the water fountain," she pointed out.

"This is going to be very successful," the raven-haired woman countered. "The water fountain is a strategic point. Just like the mailbox."

_Blink. Blink. _"The mailbox?"

"My mailbox, yeah."

"And that's supposed to work?"

There was a moment of silence, the two girls staring at each other. Then something connected; Kagome realized how simplistic and un-inventive the whole idea had been and she didn't need to express her embarrassment. They had both already burst out laughing. Rin couldn't believe Kagome had really thought it was all going to work and she told her as much as she held on to the older girl's left arm, crying from laughter.

"Ah," Kagome whined. "My stomach hurts."

More giggling.

It seemed like nothing could ever stop the nervous fit, which reminded both girls of middle school and weird inside jokes. But they were grown ups now. Or something like that.

"Uh, excuse me?" came the soft whisper that silenced them. They slowly turned around and Kagome's first guess was that someone needed the water fountain.

"Koharu," Rin greeted her co-worker, blushing. "Good morning." Maybe she got a bit carried away...

"Can I talk to you?" the young employee asked, completely ignoring Kagome's presence. She looked worried, edgy, and was in a mood that clearly contrasted Rin's. Eventually, the coffee girl nodded and waved at her companion.

Kagome shook her head at her stupidity but decided not to remove the note from its spot. She had just relieved some stress and she was no party pooper.

She took the elevator and went to the thirty-first floor, which was what Kagome liked to call _The Witch's HQ_. _Blah._ And to think that she was going to spend another goddamned day reading reports, contracts and proposals. She really hoped Hojo had downloaded another Hollywood movie and bought potato chips. She needed a break and _he_ needed to stop answering the phone twenty-four seven. It was slavery.

Kagome stretched as soon as she settled herself down on her armchair. She would complain about everything and anything, but not about _that_. Kagome's small office was to her a sanctuary. Another yawn escaped her lips and she slowly closed her eyes. Her lids felt so heavy.

Of course, her cell phone had to freaking _ring_.

It had better not be Sango.

It had better be important.

"Hello?"

_**"**__****__Kikyo Higurashi_," was the cold greeting from the other end of the line.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat and she immediately sat up. "Inuyasha Taisho."

**_"_**_****__It's a wonder _you finally answered one of my calls. We have to celebrate."

Why was everyone scolding her that day? Rolling her eyes, she muttered, "I've been really busy."

_**"**__****__You've _been avoiding me," he corrected._** "I'm not a real car stealer, you know?"**_ She heard him sigh. _**"Did I go too far or something? You could have just told me."**_

_No,_ she wanted to tell him. _It was amazing,_ she wanted to shout. And even when the mood was killed and she lied about feeling funny because of the alcohol, he had walked her home. Well, not exactly her _current_ home; it was Kikyo's old apartment, the place where they both lived during college. She didn't want him to show up at her door and notice that it was _Kagome_ Higurashi and Sango Kuwashima's apartment. However, all the lying and pretending had seriously become a problem ever since he crossed the 'panties line'.

Play the game, pretend to be Kikyo and date could be fun.

Play the game, pretend to be Kikyo, date and have sex? No. Way.

"That's not it," she whispered back. She could try to explain, but she wasn't exactly sure he would understand. He would probably feel cheated and then call her every name in the book. She highly doubted he would just shrug it off and say, _'Whatever, let's just fuck already.'_ They had known each other for quite some time even though she still knew nothing really interesting about him.

**_"_**_****__Can't _we meet?" he asked, sounding overly annoyed. _**"We should talk about it."**_

_You just want to get laid,_ she wanted to tease him. However, all that came out was, "I got to go."

And she hung up on him.

* * *

In the end, she thought it was a _really_ stupid thing to do. But there was no point turning back; she hadn't skipped work, gone to Inuyasha's apartment and bugged him to no end until he finally told her what Miroku's real address was, only to waste her quite precious time! She had been standing in front of his door for the past ten minutes, staring into space, something she had been doing a lot lately. _This is insane._ Thankfully, no one had seen her yet.

"Time to prove you've got balls," she muttered to herself, taking a step forward.

Light knock.

_One, two..._

A few steps backwards. She didn't have to look even more desperate or too eager to see him.

_... Three, four..._

Sango held her breath as the door flew open. A pair of indigo-blue eyes scanned her tall figure and she could tell he was very surprised to see her. He didn't seem bothered by her unexpected visit and who knows... Maybe, just maybe, he had wanted her to come and see him...? Could he actually miss her?

"Sango, hi," he greeted with a small smile. "How are you?" he asked politely, slamming his fingers against the door frame.

"Miroku..." she murmured. _Why has he not asked me to come inside yet?_ "Umm... I..."

"Sango," he repeated her name in a different tone, "why are you here?"

She frowned.

"Did... something happen?" he added softly and she smiled at him.

_I knew he cared...!_ she thought excitedly. "Miroku, I—"

"Miroku," a third voice cut in and footsteps could be heard. A young girl emerged from what Sango guessed was the kitchen since she was holding a half-emptied glass of water. "I'm sorry to interrupt," she said, staring at her drink, "but I have to go back to work pretty soon and I came here for a reason."

The brunette's jaw dropped, that last sentence shattering her hopes about the young man before her being a decent guy. Reality hit her, slapped her in the face and she suddenly shivered, as if a bucket of ice-cold water had been poured over her head. Was _that_ the reason why he had never brought her to his place? Because that was where he hid his skanky girlfriends?

Sango snorted at herself. How old was this little slut anyway? Twenty? No, definitely sixteen. She was so petite and even trying to act all shy, chewing on her lower lip! For a second, the girl's big brown eyes glanced at her and Sango thought she was going to snap.

And she did.

"I didn't know you did children," she bluntly told Miroku.

"That's because I don't," he immediately countered.

"Surely, you don't expect me to believe that this girl—"

"Sango," he called, shaking his head.

"—is not going to warm your—"

"Sango," he said firmly. If she wanted to make a fool of herself, then he wanted no part in it. "I know how you feel," he confessed calmly. Just as he expected, it calmed her and he knew she would carefully listen to what he had to say. "Trust me, I work with heartbroken and lonely women every day. _You_," he stressed, "are here because you think you failed at something." Since she remained silent, he pursued, "You think you're unattractive, clingy, boring and definitely not a woman men would fantasize on," he stated with a sad smile. "However, let me tell you that there is nothing wrong with you. You did nothing wrong. You're an adorable girl and we had a great time. I want us to be friends."

Words that were meant to soothe her did the exact opposite. "You say you understand women," she whispered, her bangs covering her eyes. "But you know absolutely nothing about me."

Miroku smiled, again, as he watched her. _Such a common reaction._

"If you did," Sango continued, "you would have known I don't need people like you to console me. _You_," she mimicked, "are nothing but a smooth-talker."

The dark-haired man opened his mouth, a smart retort on his lips, but was interrupted by one of her powerful _slaps_.

When he finally realized what happened, Sango was already gone and his left cheek hurt like hell.

The young girl who was still standing right behind him cleared her throat, reminding him that he was definitely not alone. Embarrassed, he slowly closed the door behind him and followed her into the living room. The stinging sensation on his face wouldn't stop and he was starting to feel uncomfortable. He had definitely done the right thing, breaking up with Sango...

_What the hell, we weren't even official, dammit. I bet that then, she would have seriously damaged my manliness, not only my pride..._

"Hey, she only slapped you," the girl sitting beside her said, trying to sound comforting but failing at it.

"Bah," he shrugged. "It's all in the past now."

"Was she your girlfriend?"

"No."

The petite girl raised an eyebrow. "Your friend then?"

"Not exactly."

"Then—"

"What were we actually talking about?" Miroku cut her. The Sango Subject was currently printed on his left cheek and he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Big brown eyes narrowed and the girl answered, "Koharu."

_Fuck._ Another subject he wanted to avoid. "We're through," he stated, then stoop up.

"Hey, I came here because she asked me to. She's depressed and hurt and—"

"Rin, I get it—"

"That's _Noto_ Rin to you." She threw her hands in the air, staggered by the guy's behavior. "I can't believe you played both Koharu and that lady. At least now I know what I'm going to tell her." Rin made a move, ready to leave, but Miroku wouldn't let her.

"And what are you going to tell her?" he asked quietly.

"Well," she huffed, arms crossed over her chest. "That you weren't worth her time."

"Koharu lied to me first, when she—"

"That's none of my business!"

—_told me she was no virgin and then _I_ get to be the bastard,_ he mentally finished, wondering why the charm was not working this time. This girl named Rin didn't give a shit to what he had to say... _Unnerving._

"Sango wasn't interested in me anyway, she just felt lonely," he added bitterly. "So I'm not the only one at fault here." When she said nothing, he suddenly felt very bold. "But I could totally be worth your time, you know..."

Rin scoffed. "I'm nineteen, not even twenty, you pedophile," she joked. "You're so hopeless." _Ah, shit._ She felt like blushing. "Have a good day, Miroku."

"Goodbye, _Rin_."

She didn't comment and offered him a smile.

Miroku Hoshi was positive he had scored.

* * *

Kagome was passing out.

Fortunately enough, she had made it home safely. What was uncommon was Sango's absence. It was past eleven, her car wasn't parked in the garage, Kirara wasn't sleeping next to her fat companion and she had left no message. She hadn't even tried to call her cell phone. Very strange, very unusual indeed.

_What if she's still mad at me?_ It couldn't be. Kagome shook her head. Sango didn't hold such grudges. Something had probably happened at work and she needed to stay late. Anyway...

She was going to take a long bath and forget everything about their argument, Kagura's bitchiness and Inuyasha's request to see her. She needed space, for God's sake.

Kagome jumped when she suddenly heard her cell phone ring. Why didn't she turn it off in the first place? _Wait. _What if it was Sango? What if there was actually a real problem?

She quickly rummaged through her bag and as soon as she held the device in her hand, she flipped it open. "Yes?"

**_"_**_****__Miss _Higurashi, it's me—I mean, I'm—"

"Hojo!" she exclaimed, half-relieved and half-worried. Relieved because hearing his voice meant that Sango wasn't at the hospital, badly injured, and worried because it actually meant that something was wrong with her (hard) work. "What's up...?"

**_"_**_****__Have _you forgotten about the meeting with the Nobunaga family tomorrow morning?"

Why did he sound so worried? "Uh, no... I haven't. Why? Is there a problem?"

**_"_**_****__Well_, since we're directly meeting them tomorrow morning, I was wondering why the files were still on your desk. We're supposed to convince them that their precious family business is safe with our company, not make them run away..." His voice trailed off and Kagome's eyes widened.

She was so stupid. She was such an airhead and so irresponsible she wanted to shoot herself in the head. "Shit!" she yelled. "Fuck," she cursed, again.

_**"**__****__H-_hey," the witch's secretary eventually managed to say. _**"I'm leaving now, so don't worry, okay? I can take them and bring them to you tomorrow morning. Kagura-sama will never suspect a thing,"**_ he joked.

Kagome laughed nervously, embarrassed. What a great assistant she was... "You can do that for me...?"

He hummed.

"Thanks, eh." She rubbed her forehead, annoyed with herself. She definitely had a death wish... No. A get-fired wish. "I'll make you coffee," the raven-haired woman offered, biting her lower lip.

Hojo chuckled. _**"It's a deal. Goodnight."**_

"Night."

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Kagome let out a loud sigh. She was so getting that bath now.

The water had just started running when the door bell rang. Kagome rolled her eyes, violently throwing her shampoo at her reflexion in the mirror. Sango could go suck ass for all she cared; she wasn't going to open the door. She was tired and the brunette had the key.

The door bell rang again and Kagome saw red.

"My fucking God," she shouted at no one in particular.

She walked out of the room, into the hallway and quickly reached the door wearing only her underwear. She undid the locks, opened the door, a deep scowl marking her features.

That was when she came face to face with her nearly-perfect copy. Only older.

With darker eyes.

And longer hair.

* * *

_You wish you had never, ever met her at all._

* * *

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, yet no sound escaped her lips. The woman standing before her looked even more tired but she still smiled. It was nowhere near a bright smile but still... She seemed quite happy to see her.

After two years of texting and calling and e-mailing, she had finally decided to show up.

Blinking, Kagome murmured, "Kikyo?"

"How are you Kagome? I drove all the way here. By the way, I'm starving."

* * *

**A/N:** I should really thank **moonfaerie326**, **WitchyGirl99**, **ShouraiChan**, and **Nyony's Echo** for leaving the most constructive and longest comments EVER.

**Q&A**

_1 – What did Sango find out about Kagome?_

Umm... That the interview that was recorded back in the first chapter is now available on the Internet because of the dating agency official website?

_2 – Yes, as a matter of fact, I need a cold shower._

I know what you mean.

_3 – I am so fixed on this story and I kid you not, I am ALWAYS laughing at something or other in this story!_

Here's another fix for you then!

_4 – _'Kikyo'_? Damn Inuyasha!_

I'm... not sure he's the one to blame this time...

_5 – You have been updating far faster than I can review!_

Do you really think so? Let's throw a big party then, 'cause that rarely happens.

_6 – I can't wait to see the Rin/Kagome friendship that I think you just lined us up for. Did you set that up or am I reading too far into things?_

After writing this chapter, I think you're not. :)

_7 – I have a question: there's no Rin/Miroku in this story, right? I mean... Just wondering. ;)_

Not exactly, I guess. Can't answer that right now!

_8 – I'm not sure if it was mentioned before but I just can't remember: why is Kagome pretending to be Kikyo again? I feel kinda bad for asking something that is probably in previous chapters but my brain's not working—Ugh._

All you need is _Chapter 1: Only One_.

_9 – I'm slightly aggravated with Miroku's character. I like him – don't get me wrong – but he's kind of a douche._

Well, thank God because that's exactly the point! :D

_10 – Why are all the women having such crap luck? Rin's in a bad situation at home, Sango likes a pervert..._

Because it's supposed to be drama? Don't worry my dear, it's going to be okay. Eventually.


	10. 9 Crimes

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise and Viz. I make no profit from this story.

_"__9 Crimes" © 2006 Damien Rice, Lisa Hannigan._

_No proof-reading for this chapter._

* * *

_**10 – 9 Crimes**_

"Thank you for coming," Kagome said as she invited her co-worker inside. To say that she was feeling shitty would have been an understatement.

She had been up all night. Kikyo hadn't told her much and she felt uneasy. All she knew was that her cousin had left Fukuoka along with her partner in crime Tsubaki and that at some point, said partner had decided to stay in Kyoto. Kagome knew for a reason that Kikyo avoided staying too long in the capital city of Japan but whenever she happened to visit, it was always unexpected, mysterious and extremely _brief_.

Kikyo had abandoned her studies a long time ago, leaving Kagome alone in her old apartment. It had never bothered anyone—except Kikyo's mother—and the two girls would always spend hours talking on the phone, which was stupid to some very Sango-like people, considering that the two of them had nothing in common except, well, blood. But Kagome always listened to Kikyo's travel tales and asked her whereabouts. What life was like outside of Tokyo intrigued her.

However, the main problem that day was work and it was currently sitting in her sofa, drinking coffee.

Akitoki Hojo had brought the files, just as he had said he would have. They had both worked so hard that Kagome couldn't wait for the meeting with the Nobunaga family. While Kagura was focused on buying out their small company, she and Hojo were all about the convincing part. They had practiced their speech together so many times it was actually boring and Kagura constantly rolled their eyes at the young man, telling him to quit babysitting Higurashi.

Apart from the meeting, there was another reason why Kagome wanted to leave as soon as possible. It was a small reason, a stupid reason... but it was a reason nonetheless. Something was telling her to get her shit together and leave, if only her older cousin wasn't dying in the damned bathroom... What was taking her so long, anyway? Was she brushing her teeth or something? The water was running. Was there any use doing that knowing she still had to drink her coffee and smoke one of those thin and smelly cigarettes?

_Bah._

"So," Hojo started. "Everything okay? You ready?"

Kagome slowly nodded. "I can't wait," she admitted with a tired smile. "I also can't wait for the week-end," she added, putting her shoes on. "I'm almost done with the whole encyclopedia-absorbing thing so, I can't wait to get some rest."

The brown-haired man chuckled. "Is there anything you plan on doing except sleeping?"

"I do."

"What is it?"

"... Sleeping some more!"

The two co-workers burst out laughing but were quickly interrupted by a loud yawn.

Well, at least the bathroom was _vacant_ now, much to Kagome's pleasure.

A sleepy Kikyo entered the living room, quickly waving at her cousin's guest and muttering something about his being very cute. She then took a sip from Kagome's mug and the younger woman groaned.

"That's just so... _yuck_."

"Oh, please," Kikyo snorted. "I always stole your bottle when we were toddlers."

Kagome's eyes widened and she blanched. Both Kikyo and Hojo seemed amused but no one had the time to actually chime in since the door bell rang. And it rang three times.

Theoretically, the young assistant was supposed to open the door but surprisingly enough, it was the woman with longer hair who moved to get it. Her cousin looked alarmed but Kikyo guessed it was only her annoying brunette friend. Kagome did mention something about a not-so-important argument... Maybe she didn't want to be the first to see if the tomboy was in a better mood?

Kikyo's lips curved up in a small smile. Oh, she would set her in a _lot_ better mood, alright...

The twenty-five year-old woman threw the door open but there was no brunette to greet. Still—_Wow._ This was definitely a yummy sight.

* * *

_Wanted, flatmate,_ the young girl read silently. She had been staring at the note for the past fifteen minutes, holding it in her hands after having removed it from its original spot.

Rin was bored to no end. There was always nothing to do at the reception desk and her co-worker had decided to spend the entire day sulking. And it was only morning. She was seriously considering moving in with Kagome and leave her father alone with his beloved booze. As long as she wasn't fired, she could manage to pay part of the bills and the rent.

The brown-eyed girl made a face. Would Kagome really accept her? She thought they were getting along pretty well even though they were only acquaintances but still... What if she was looking for someone older? Someone far more reliable?

Rin sighed. _For all she knows, I'm just a kid who failed at life._ Kagome might think she wasn't going to make it, that she would leave on a whim... It was a shame. Ever since she knew where the older girl lived, all she had wanted to do had been to pay her visit, to see what home was for Kagome. It had to be so much better than her place... "Hey, Koharu," Rin finally called, giving her co-worker a light tap on the shoulder. "Do you think nineteen-year-old people can go and live on their own?"

Her friend shrugged. "As long as your parents are okay with that and you pay what there is to pay, I'm pretty sure no one will ever give a damn," was the cold response. "After all, you'll be twenty in a few months. People who go to _college_ do that a lot," she added with disdain.

Rin felt slightly insulted but decided to ignore it. She still wondered how heartbroken women could turn into heartbroken bitches so easily...

"Hey," the girl with freckles whispered. "Miroku called earlier."

Rin's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Did he apologize?"

Koharu slowly shook her head, her lower lip trembling. "He called the reception, not my cell phone. He asked for you."

The younger girl's surprised expression changed into an annoyed one. _What for?_ she wanted to snap. The guy had seriously gotten on her nerves the previous day and there was absolutely no reason for him to call her. They didn't know each other, he had hurt her friend and she just wanted him to _piss off_.

"Is that what you have been secretly doing?" Koharu finally cried out. "So first you steal my job and then my boyfriend?" she shouted at her co-worker, drawing attention.

Rin was at a loss. She gave her a perplexed look, which infuriated the young woman more.

"Ever since I asked you to replace me at that stupid meeting," Koharu explained, her fists clenching, "Sesshomaru-sama never asked for my services again. My salary was even diminished. Then I ask you to figure out the reason why my boyfriend is avoiding me and guess what, the following day he's already looking for you. What have you been doing, badmouthing me or something?" she spat, glaring at her supposed friend and it was Rin's turn to get angry.

"What the fuck have you been smoking?" she shouted back. "How could I even be able to steal your job?" She snorted. "And if I was really fooling around with you _ex-_boyfriend," she emphasized, "do you really think he would have called the reception? Why not my cell phone then?"

Koharu was obviously biting back the tears in her eyes. She didn't answer, too frustrated and angry to even look at the younger girl. She might have been wrong, and yet...

"Miss Rin," a squeaky voice interrupted the argument.

The dark-haired girl turned around and grimaced. Amazing. The toad was there. _Of all people..._

"What's going on here?" the short demon asked, his paw tapping against the floor.

Rin definitely didn't understand why the Lord demon had hired such a nauseating creature as his personal assistant. His wife had at least chosen a good-looking girl... She inwardly smiled. She still couldn't believe that the witch had really kept Kagome by her side. She was still so young and inexperienced.

Rin sighed. Some were definitely born lucky...

"Nothing is going on," she answered, resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at him. "It's a girl thing."

"_It's a girl thing,_" the toad demon mimicked. "Bah! I just came down to tell you that Sesshomaru-sama would like to see you. In his office. _Now. _And don't ask me why, I don't have a clue."

Big brown eyes watched as the small demon disappeared behind the elevator doors._ Master Jaken..._ Rin swore he was worse than a bunch of angry cops sometimes.

As she left the reception desk, she could feel Koharu burning holes in the back of her head.

Maybe—just maybe—she was a job stealer. She would still have to see.

But she was definitely not a boyfriend stealer.

* * *

Inuyasha was slowly losing it.

He preferred the message to be clear and this was nowhere near _crystal_. And everything would have gone smoothly if he only hadn't been subjected to all kinds of interruptions for the past two days. First, that Sango-something girl had barged into his apartment, a never ending rant on Miroku's behavior coming out of her mouth, then Higurashi's rudeness had prevented him from telling how he really felt about that strange situation they were in and to top it all, his boss lady Kaguya had decided that calling him that perfect morning would have been somewhat useful.

"Your brother contacted me," she had told him. "I know you refuse to talk to him, but this time he has an interesting offer. For you."

"And this... _interesting offer_ does not include our father's legacy?"

The demoness' silence had been enough of an answer.

"Fuck off Kaguya. I'm not selling the old artifacts."

Inuyasha snorted. No one knew that the well-known—_And well-off, that bastard...—_Sesshomaru Takahashi actually had a younger brother, even though many suspected his father to have had a mistress. But that had been a very long time ago. Sesshomaru surely liked the fact that his half-brother completely ignored his existence, so why did he keep on calling? To seriously make more benefits? To take all the fortune their father had left to Inuyasha away from him? _Well, if that's the case, go fuck yourself, Sesshomaru._

He had no time for that shit anyway.

Inuyasha wasn't an animal. Living among humans, he had slowly come to learn how to behave in a less demonic way. However, at that moment, he didn't gave a damn. So what if he settled for the rooftops instead of the sidewalks?

And Inuyasha wasn't stupid neither. He clearly remembered that on his first date with that Higurashi girl, she had mentioned something about her place being located in the same area as the bowling center.

_The bowling center..._ The more he thought about their first date, the more he wanted to ask her what had gone wrong. It was ridiculous since he didn't feel anything in particular for the girl, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't lust and it wasn't love. There was just... _something_ about her and he needed to know the reason why she disappeared, along with the reason why she had tried to fuck with his head.

He had waited all day long for her to show up at her supposed place after she hung up on him. When she didn't, her lie became obvious. And to think that they had even gotten physical. _Maybe that's exactly why?_

Twenty minutes of wandering and running and sniffing and asking later, Inuyasha was lead into a common apartment building by an elderly doorman who told him they had a tenant named Higurashi on the last floor. _This had better be the good one. _The half-demon was scowling; his nose felt numb. People had really no idea how smelly the city they lived in was.

When Inuyasha got out of the elevator, his jaw immediately twitched.

There. Her scent.

He approached what he knew was her door and rang the doorbell. Once, twice, three times.

Someone eventually opened the door and Inuyasha frowned.

She was standing right in front of him. She raised an elegant eyebrow, stared at him intently...

His nose twitched and he nearly panicked. The woman smelled of stinking car seats and cigarettes. She even seemed taller and somewhat older than usual and he gulped. Who was she? "Kikyo?" he whispered.

The black-haired beauty looked surprised. "Yeah? Have we met before?" She smiled at him and that was when he noticed she was only wearing a tank top and a pair of knickers.

And that she wasn't the girl he was looking for.

It made no sense; they had the same hair, the same eyes—even though it was different, there was a slight resemblance...

_A slight resemblance._ He let out a brief laugh. "What are you," he muttered, "her twin? What kind of sick joke is this?"

Kikyo was seriously starting to get worried when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Both Hojo and Kagome had moved from their spot in the living room and come to see what was going on. The older girl took a step back as she witnessed the half-demon's reaction upon seeing her cousin. She was definitely not getting in the middle of this... Whatever it was.

"Inuyasha," Kagome spoke. "What are you doing here? How—?"

"Do you really live here?" he cut in. "What the..." He shook his head. "Why?"

"Inuyasha, I—"

"Wait," he laughed bitterly. "Just, who the fuck are you?" the silver-haired demon spat, ignoring her guests, who were both feeling uneasy.

_I well-deserved that,_ Kagome thought, biting her lower lip. "She is Kikyo Higurashi," she whispered, placing her left hand on her cousin's elbow and looking away from him. "I am Kagome Higurashi. We're relatives."

"Kagome," he repeated. Why pretend being someone else? Why did she pretend being someone who already looked so much like her? "Did you not trust me? Is that why you refused giving me your real name? Your real address?" he asked sincerely, trying not to sound hurt. She was still facing away from him and it was slowly getting on his nerves.

The raven-haired girl shook her head in shame. "That's not it."

He huffed. "Then what is it, goddammit? You just keep on saying that and it's really _not_ the answer I'm looking for," he finally roared, his fist coming down to hit the door frame.

Both Kikyo and Kagome jumped slightly and the younger Higurashi snapped, her heart beating fast from the anger she currently felt, but also from the fear.

The fear of him and the fear of what she was going to say.

"We were not a fucking couple, Inuyasha Taisho!" Her throat was suddenly dry, but she still added, "So why should I have been completely honest with you?"

There was an awkward moment of silence and Inuyasha swore he forgot how to breathe.

Dating her didn't mean having a clear relationship with her.

Getting her off didn't mean having the right to know the truth about her identity.

When that bit of information finally sunk in, it was too late. She had already taken that unknown guy's hand and walked away. Who was he, anyway? Her actual boyfriend? A co-worker? A friend? _A fucker?_

_What do you care, you finally know the truth and she _left_ you,_ his conscience chimed in.

Inuyasha could hear someone clearing their throat and he looked up. The real Kikyo Higurashi was curiously staring at him. Figures. She probably wanted him to leave now.

She sighed and patted his shoulder. "You can come in," she spoke softly. "Kagome wouldn't mind."

The half-demon didn't think about it twice and followed the girl in knickers.

* * *

It was with trembling hands that she finished typing the report the boss lady had requested.

The meeting with the Nobunaga family had gone so well that she had even decided to skip lunch. All in all, her day was supposed to be miserable since that was how she felt. Yet, ever since she pushed Inuyasha away, everything at work was going smoothly. Perhaps it was karma's way of saying, _'See? It's not that bad...' _

But she had some serious doubts.

It was already mid-afternoon and her stomach still felt all knotted up. There was also that lump in her throat she didn't seem able to swallow.

Inuyasha showing up so early in the morning wasn't something she had ever expected. Inuyasha discovering her secret wasn't something she had ever considered. Inuyasha walking out of her life so suddenly wasn't something she had ever wanted.

Truth to be told, she was actually the one who decided to walk out of his life. _I anticipated what he wanted,_ Kagome told herself reassuringly. _He would have left anyway._ And he would have been right to do so.

Grabbing the last file she needed to examine in order to please her boss, Kagome thought about Hojo for the sixth time that day. She was really embarrassed. He had seen absolutely _everything_. She had to have gone down in his esteem. What would he think of her then? That they had hired an insecure little brat?

The chocolate-eyed woman rubbed her forehead, feeling worn-out and frustrated. What was best, telling Inuyasha she was deeply sorry or just forget about him before she really became attached to the guy?

"Kagome," a commanding voice interrupted her twisted thoughts.

The young woman immediately looked up as she recognized Kagura's voice. Standing up, she answered, "Yes, Kagura-sama?"

The wind demoness gave her what seemed to be an annoyed look. "Stop that already." Her lips twitched and for a moment, Kagome wondered whether the boss lady was trying to smile... or not. "Go home," Kagura said, heading to her office. "You've... done a great job already."

The last part was muttered but Kagome still heard it. An odd sound escaped her lips and she almost wanted to laugh at herself. If the witch had noticed she was feeling down, then it had to show really bad...

Quickly packing her things, the raven-haired girl felt like a weight had just been lifted off her shoulders. It had all been a bad dream. Inuyasha was wonderful in her eyes but he was still part of the bad dream. Besides, she wasn't Kikyo Higurashi nor the girl who had done the interview in the first place.

This was Kagome Higurashi, a bright woman and the most perfect personal assistant.

"Going somewhere?" Hojo's soft voice reached her ears as she waited for the elevator.

"Home," she said, a smile finally curving her lips up. "Aren't you done for the day?"

The young man laughed, his blue eyes looking at her in the same way as before. "Everyone's not as lucky as you are. But you deserve it; you were amazing at the meeting. Kagura-sama hates doing all the talking and you were a good replacement."

Kagome didn't blush, even though the compliment was really appreciated. She was glad Hojo didn't think any less of her... _Maybe he doesn't even care. It was none of his business after all._ "Thank you."

She heard the _'ding!'_ of the elevator but chose not to leave. She approached her co-worker and, still smiling, she locked her arm in his.

"You helped me a lot since I came here so... Together we'll get your work done a lot faster," Kagome offered.

Hojo's eyebrows rose. "S-sure," he mumbled, hiding his blush. "This way, Miss Higurashi."

The raven-haired woman burst out laughing, deciding that Kagura's secretary was actually cute. "It's Kagome," she corrected.

"_Kagome."_

Her name had sounded so perfect coming out of Inuyasha's mouth.

* * *

_Leave me out with the waste, this is not what I do..._

_It's the wrong kind of place to be thinking of you._

_It's the wrong time for somebody new._

_It's a small crime and I got no excuse._

* * *

So different and yet so alike.

Golden orbs watched her as she stood naked in front of the bay window. Surprisingly enough, she hadn't even smoked a cigarette after the sexual encounter. He had always thought addicted people usually did that. She had refused cuddling to him, kissing him and talking to him.

Until then.

"You are telling Kagome," she spoke. She began gathering her clothes and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"About what?"

The black-haired woman offered him a sugary smile that clearly said,_ 'Don't play dumb.' _"About what we did, Inuyasha," she eventually answered, half-dressed.

He snorted. "Are you on crack?" He shook his head. "Besides, I don't see why I should see her again. She lied to me, so why do I have to tell her I screwed her cousin?"

Kikyo let out a laugh and it was hard to know whether she was laughing at him or not. Apparently, he had said something fun. _Whatever fun means to her._

"You didn't seem so full of yourself when she ditched you," she stated, coming to seat next to him. "Think about it," she continued. "She could never hate me so if you're the one to tell her, you score." The half-demon gave her an odd look and she rolled her eyes. "She is going to think you're an honest person in comparison to her. However," she added with a devious smile, "if I'm the one to spill it, she'll hate you forever."

"And I give a damn because?"

"You like her, dumbass," Kikyo stated the obvious. "If you weren't hurt, you would have never slept with me. You would have just left."

Inuyasha bit the inside of his cheek and stood up, throwing a pillow at the woman in her mid-twenties. "You have got serious mental problems."

Kikyo lay down on the bed, sighing loudly. "So dramatic," she commented. "I still can't believe Kagome was the only one being dishonest. Are you sure you're clean?"

"Wha—?" She had to be kidding! "I've never—"

The room suddenly became silent and Kikyo sat up. Inuyasha was pacing up and down, fully dressed and a scowl marking his features. "Well, what was that?" she asked curiously.

"I never pretended being someone else," he stated, finally coming to a stop. "I just..." He paused. "Fuck," he muttered. "This makes no sense. I may have lied about my full name, but that's because she doesn't need to know I'm a Takahashi. I don't care about it, the world don't care about it and shit. You just can't compare. She lied from A to Z."

Dark brown orbs sparkled with sudden interest. "You're a Takahashi? As in, related to Sesshomaru Takahashi and his wife?"

"What is it to you?" Inuyasha glared at her. This was getting ridiculous and he needed to leave. What if Kagome came home in a few minutes? He had seen and heard enough shit for the day...

"Well, these guys practically own the entire city." Kikyo stood up as well and slowly made the bed that was supposed to be hers for as long as she decided to stay. "And my mother is a business partner," she added in a flat tone. "Anyway," she quickly changed the subject. "I'm leaving soon so... Do you think Sesshomaru Takahashi could receive me this week?"

Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously. "Ask your mother," he replied, shrugging. "I'm not so much into business bullshit." When she didn't respond, he added, "Where are you going?"

"I'm not in good terms with my mother," Kikyo explained, handing him his shoes. "I'm looking for someone but he's constantly moving."

"And you need Sesshomaru because...?"

"Oh, nothing." She laughed again. "I just had a business proposal for him."

Inuyasha put on his shoes quickly and, deciding that he didn't want to hear more about this girl's personal problems, yanked the bedroom door open. He was positive she was seeking his half-brother's help and that meant two things; first that she was in trouble and second that he was about to be used as a mediator. _Well, thanks but no thanks._

The half-demon left without saying a single word. The scent of Kagome was absolutely everywhere in that freaking apartment and it was confusing him. It had completely messed with his senses even when he had been with the real Kikyo Higurashi and he desperately needed to get out of there.

* * *

_Leave me out with the waste, this is not what I do..._

_It's the wrong kind of place to be cheating on you._

_It's the wrong time—she's pulling me through._

_It's a small crime and I've got no excuse._

* * *

"Dad!" Rin called as she got home. She felt better than most days and she really hoped her father was sober that day. If not, well... She might go for a drink as well.

She had nearly panicked upon entering Sesshomaru Takahashi's office. She perfectly knew that demons like him could sense human emotions so well it was as if they were mind-readers. _Only better. _

And far more intimidating.

"Dad," she called again, eager to tell him that she had been (somewhat) promoted. It wasn't exactly the case since she was still the business nobody. She had first been the witch's coffee girl, then a part-time receptionist... Rin didn't know why the owner and CEO had made the decision to have her as his coffee courier. She was to attend his meetings. All of them.

The nineteen-year-old girl thought he had genuinely enjoyed her services that time she had replaced Koharu. If that wasn't the reason why he wanted her, it didn't matter anyway. Directly working for Sesshomaru Takahashi meant a better salary and a better salary meant partying.

Still, she wondered if he had really assessed her coffee deliveries.

"Dad, where—"

"Rin." Her father sounded alarmed and most definitely sober.

Her brown eyes darted around as she tried to figure out where the old man was. She heard him fall, many crashing sounds and Rin rushed into the living room. Her overly tired father was struggling to stand and she could hear him as he muttered, "Can't feel my legs. I can't feel them anymore, Rin."

His hands left the dining table and he reached out for the closest object. He was shaking and she didn't know what she was supposed to do.

Rin moved quickly, running up to him before he tumbled but it was meant to happen; his heavy body fell against the cupboard, crashed into it, the old piece of furniture crumbling over them.

The last thing Rin could remember was a stinging pain on her skull and the feeling of plates shattering against her back.

* * *

_Is that alright?_

_Is that alright with you?_

* * *

**End of Part I**

* * *

**A/N:** The last two chapters have been hell to write. But I did it. There is more to come of course. Can't end it here for real, can I?

**Q&A**

_1 – Looks like Kikyo has made her appearance... How is Kikyo related to Kagome?_

Let me guess... She's her cousin and this was mentioned like... a dozen of times? ;)

_2 – Love, love, love this fanfiction, but I'm really going to punch Miroku in the face. Kagome is also aggravating me. Why not just talk to Inuyasha instead of avoiding him? So frustrating!_

I'm not sure this chapter soothed your frustrations. But it's going to be fine. Eventually, again.

_3 – I think Miroku is still an idiot..._

Haha. Good. Very good. I'm really sorry for him but he's going to stay an idiot for quite a while.

_4 – ...As for Miroku—wow, this is probably one of the few stories where he doesn't pine after Sango! It's definitely an interesting twist ;) Hope Sango gets her man though._

It's slowly getting there... for both the pining part and the Sango-getting-her-man part.

_5 – This is irrelevant but your new DP is cute and made me laugh!_

Why are sex-deprived men so hilarious? I'm still wondering.

_6 – I MUST say that I like your Q&A thingy at the bottom of your chapters – it's so cool._

I personally think this must stop, haha.

_7 – Seeing Sango so bitchy made me very happy, because I generally dislike Sango [...] so my distaste for her seemed justifiable just then._

I'm not exactly a Sango fan neither. She was just annoying with the whole Kohaku affair. And I'd totally understand if you end up disliking her in this story too. (She's not going to be fun, but shh. Don't tell anyone I told you.)

_8 – What I liked MOST about this chapter was Sango's guts to go knock on Miroku's door and their interaction. It was the best. I really, really find it very well written :)_

Really? Thank you. That scene actually gave me problems.

_9 – And I definitely relished Inuyasha's call. I like how you portray him for some reason – he's just so realistic and quirky, I guess._

I _looove_ writing his character. I'm happy to know I'm not the only one who's pretty satisfied with him!

_10 – When you mentioned looking for a new flatmate, I instantly thought you were going to have Inuyasha apply for the offer._

That's quite a good idea. But can you imagine, living under the same roof as two other girls? And don't forget that Inuyasha is over three hundred years old and that he likes having some space despite the loneliness he may feel.


	11. Interlude I

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise and Viz. I make no profit from this story.

_"Trouble Sleeping" © 2003 The Perishers._

_No proof-reading for this chapter._

* * *

_**Interlude I**_

Curled up into the fetal position, she was still retracing the day's events. She had been doing just that for the past two hours and the bed sheet felt cold against her barely covered skin. She, alone, felt extremely cold.

_I'm having trouble sleeping;_

In the end, she realized she had been overreacting and exaggerating things for the past few months. It wasn't something she usually did; she knew she was a good person deep inside, someone honest with the people she liked and cared for. Then, late September came and she did that interview at the dating agency. The real client was out of town and she had said yes. Yes to the little favor. It was supposed to be just what it was—a bad joke. It was meant to be fun; they were all supposed to have a good laugh and forget about it because that was what bad jokes were, right? A moment of coarse humor in a deep conversation. Yet, it was never meant to get that out of hand.

When he came into the picture, it all became different.

_You're jumping in my bed,_

The bad joke wasn't fun anymore but having what people called a second life was. To be that other someone while acting so natural—that was the real fun. How could she have ever told an employee of The Looking Glass that she wasn't the one they had been expecting, anyway?

_Twisting in my head..._

Kagome Higurashi wanted to laugh at herself. They said that communication was the most important thing in relationships. Had she not been lying, she would have never met him. The world was a strange and scary place.

_Leave me._

Her fingers quickly brushed her raven mane and she decided she would go to the hairdresser's as soon as possible. She would never learn how to prevent split ends...

Spending her Saturday night in her bedroom was certainly one of the saddest moments in her adult life. It was already late November, her best friend was nowhere to be seen and she had no boyfriend to eat with, no sexy guy to occasionally date and no fling to screw. For a brief moment, Kagome considered calling her mother but as quickly as it came to her mind, she dropped the idea. Mommy-questions included boys, friends and relatives. She wasn't going there. The man—_Half-man?—_she liked probably hated her, the only friend she had disappeared and the relatives... Well, how could she tell her aunt's sister that her daughter was still a mess?

_Not. Going. There._

She was doing it again. The exaggerating.

There was a light knock on her door and she slowly sat up, chocolate eyes looking up. "Come in."

"It's me." A tall brunette entered the room, her whole body screaming fatigue. "It's been a while," she said quietly, a tired smile lighting up her face.

"Sango." Standing up, Kagome nearly leapt into her arms. She hugged her so tightly, she was almost afraid of hurting her but hardly mattered; patient, mature and bitchy Sango was finally back. She couldn't believe two days of absence could seem like a year.

"Whoa," the cinnamon-eyed woman chuckled. "Let me go already, will ya?"

"Hey, I'm just glad you're here, you prostitute," Kagome retorted, giving her a pinch. Sango slapped her left hip in response and they both giggled. "So... Back to being single?"

The brunette nodded. And to think that she had been so mad at Kagome for getting the good guy and pushing him away while she was trying to keep the lousy one... But it was all over now.

It was over.

"Where have you been, anyway?"

"Oh, at the beach, you know... To get some fresh air..."

"The beach? We're nearing December and you go to the beach...?"

* * *

_Why is it always you..._

Perched on the window ledge, he watched. There was only a tiny cat demon taking a nap next to him to keep him company and the small ball of fur would sometimes crack one eye open, a red orb peering up at him. He was positive the little _nekomata_ belonged to one of the girls living in there and it was a wonder it hadn't even tried to alert them when he was acting like a psycho-looking stranger lurking around.

_Cats. Demons or not, they're little traitors._

Inuyasha rested his back against the window pane, resisting the urge to knock. She wasn't in her bedroom anymore, though...

_...and never me?_

He had been thinking a lot, telling himself that he should try and talk to her, admit that he got a bit carried away before and after she left, that maybe they should give it another try, whatever 'it' was... But he wanted her to apologize too badly. He wasn't at fault, he thought to himself. He had been very calm ever since she came along and maybe that was exactly the reason why he had tried to keep her. He needed peace. He needed to be soothed.

_I've never cared too much_

_She is tormented._ Not his type of woman. _And ambitious._ Not his type of woman. _A workaholic, a drama queen. She's full of pride._ Not his damned type of woman.

His fist clenched and the cat demon let out an annoyed _meow_. Inuyasha snorted. "Oh, go back to sleep, you little rat."

Red orbs glared at him, giving him the _you-don't-want-to-piss-me-off_ type of look and the half-demon shrugged. He was fighting a losing battle. Kagome Higurashi was never serious about him and there were too many things about her he didn't like. He had to stop thinking about her.

He had to stop coming at her place, stop staring at her, stop wondering why the sight of her was still soothing instead of irritating.

_...about honesty._

In any case, he was out of there.

It had been three very long months. He, too, was getting some fresh air.

* * *

**Word count:** 1,000.

* * *

**A/N:** For the purpose of this story and the sake of my drabble series, I won't be updating that soon. Besides, I'm going to law school in a few days and ha-ha. I got to see if I'm going to make it.

Registered users have been sent review replies this time.

_Jenn's __**Q**__:_ I love your writing style and your plot twists, but did you HAVE to have InuYasha and Kikyo sleep together? I can't see how he and Kagome could ever make it together after she finds out what they did. And also with your other fanfic. [...] I can't think of the name, but they slept together! Again! It makes me wonder if your thinking about changing the pairing...I definitely hope not!

_Ms. Kinky's __**A**__:_ Did I have to? Yes. Or else what comes next won't make any sense. Changing the pairing? Seriously? Was that a real question, my lovely? If I say it's InuKag then it's InuKag. Our wonderful Rumiko Takahashi said it's InuKag from the very beginning yet GOODNESS have you seen how many kisses Inuyasha and Kikyo shared? Well, this is almost the same situation, only I'm not that amazing author and this is not the amazing original series.


	12. Boats and Birds

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise and Viz. I make no profit from this story.

_"Boats and Birds" © 2006 Gregory and the Hawk._

_No proof-reading for this chapter._

_

* * *

_

_**11 – Boats and Birds**_

_**

* * *

**_

_If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky._

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night._

_When I turn jet black and you show off your light..._

_

* * *

_

"... I live to let you shine," the twenty-five year-old sang, giggling when she realized she was definitely off-key. She was holding her younger cousin in her arms, more using her as a pillow than actually lulling her to sleep. "Remember when your mother sang it to us when we were tiny little things?" she asked with a yawn, her eyelids feeling awfully heavy.

"Of course I do," Kagome replied with a monotone voice. "You still don't talk to yours, do you?"

"Of course I don't."

Well, of course she didn't. Kagome smiled and, thankfully, her cousin couldn't see it in the dark. She found it saddening that Kikyo was still feeling so angry. The older Higurashi could have had everything she wanted, had she stayed in good terms with their family. A decent education, a decent place to live at and maybe even a decent boyfriend... But Kagome couldn't blame her for throwing it all away. Kikyo had long given up the idea of following the straight line her parents had so neatly drawn for her. However, that decision never included forgetting about her whole family and the love she would always feel for them.

Kagome knew the hidden reasons and that Kikyo would never talk about anything related to what it exactly was that had crushed her parents' three hundred million Japanese yen white picket fence, no matter how many had experienced the same hurt as her.

"Kikyo?" the younger Higurashi softly called, her tone inquiring all the worry in the world and all the worry her cousin did not want to talk about.

"Have you heard about that half-demon of yours, lately?"

Kagome frowned. Well, this was a subject she didn't think they would even evoke. Pillow talk rarely led to _that_. The two of them often talked about boys but on the phone, always, to avoid showing the other whether they were lying about it or not.

And Kagome felt like lying at that moment.

"I... haven't. Why?"

"I thought you liked him."

The chocolate-eyed girl sighed. Yes, that had been Kikyo's definite conclusion after telling her everything, from the fake interview at The Looking Glass to the dates with Inuyasha till the ultimate fiasco that had taken place a few days ago.

"I don't really know him," Kagome replied.

"That's beside the point."

She scoffed. "Listening to you, everything I say is _beside the point_."

Kikyo chuckled. For some reason, that sound came out wrong. "You just don't realize I'm always saying the truth. Breaking up is good thing, you know? It gives you two choices of opportunity; you either move on or start all over again."

Kagome frowned. "Isn't that the same thing?"

"No, silly. You can only move on alone, after screwing around for rebound, but you can start all over again with the same person... After playing dead for a while."

"Are you saying I'm playing dead and Inuyasha's been screwing around?"

Her older cousin coughed, shifted nervously on her side of the bed and yawned. "That also beside the point. I'm saying, you guys could talk about it. It's just a case of mistaken identity," she mocked, "it's not like the two of you were in an real-and-boring relationship. All in all, I'd say this is _fixable_."

Kagome was about to protest when Kikyo threw a pillow at her.

"Now, let me sleep. I have an early flight tomorrow."

* * *

_**3 Months Later**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Sango!" Kagome called from her bedroom. "Have you seen my red jacket?"

Footsteps headed towards the kitchen and the young raven-haired woman emerged from the hallway.

Her best friend and flatmate was sitting at the kitchen table, a frown marking her features. Her brain was probably fuming and Kagome knew better than to snatch her mug of steaming coffee, even though she really wanted to.

"And my heeled boots, have you seen them?"

The brunette cleared her throat and watched as Kagome poured her own coffee. "And have _you_ seen our third flatmate?"

Frowning, Kagome asked, "We have another flatmate?"

Sango sighed and got up to hand the bills to her friend. "We have little money. You promised you were going to find someone to help pay the rent, since you don't want to leave this ridiculously huge apartment. And I'm a Sports teacher, not a business woman," she explained and sent her a dirty look.

"Hey, it's only been three months. I'm not going to earn a raise this easily. Besides, it's Kagura we're talking about..." Kagome countered, still looking around, hoping to find her beloved jacket. Winter was practically coming to an end, the weather was warm and she had bought so many lovely clothes...

Sango crossed her arms, huffing. "Yeah, well do something about it, Kagome. You know I get nervous easily."

"That's an understatement."

"Where are you going, anyway?" the brunette asked as they went into the living room, where Kirara was currently chasing Kagome's poor-and-fat Buyo. "Isn't this your day off?"

The raven-haired girl hummed. "To that dating agency. It's been a few months already; Kikyo sent me the money to terminate the contract her annoying friend Tsubaki signed for her and, well, it's just... over, now."

Sango nodded, muttering an almost inaudible, "Already?"

When Kagome finally found both her shoes and newly favorite jacket, she quickly waved Sango goodbye, rushing out the door. It was a good thing her friend had been in such a hurry, or else she would have given and asked if she was going to see Miroku Hoshi in order to terminate the contract.

Sango shook her head. She had to hurry as well if she wanted to show up on time at work.

It was ten past ten by the time Kagome arrived at The Looking Glass, cash in her purse and gloss spread over her lips. She felt as if she were about to do something amazingly new and refreshing that day, when it was actually nothing interesting. She never took part to the events the agency organized in order to have the clients meet and fall in love, never answered to the e-mails she received from the agency and the other clients... It was all pointless and she really, _really_ wanted her recorded interview to be removed from their website. Sango had once showed her how popular she had become and goodness—it was ridiculous!

"Hello," she greeted the woman—demoness—behind the reception desk. Her short dark hair oddly matched the red lipstick she wore and she seemed relatively bored, even though she was reading a fashion magazine. "I have an appointment with Miroku Hoshi."

The demoness flashed her a smile. "Sorry, I don't work here."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry, what?" _What the hell are you doing here, then?_

"Miroku's office is on the second floor. Since you have a scheduled appointment with him, I guess it's okay to tell you this, but if you come across the Boss Lady, don't mention me. I hear this Kaguya-woman isn't very fond of me," the demoness ranted.

_Second floor, then. _Glancing at her watch, Kagome wondered whether she was too early, but still headed for the stairs, paying no attention to the fact that the talkative demoness was trying to offer her a 'brand-new haircut'.

Everything was pink and violet on the second floor. There were only three offices; the rest was all warm and cozy and resembled to a playground for adults. It wasn't quite a living room and not quite a bedroom neither. It was a huge, intimately professional conference room. It all seemed strange to Kagome, but truth be told, she had never really gotten the true meaning of romance business.

Some things simply couldn't be traded.

Shrugging, she knocked on the only closed door; the entire floor was deserted and if Miroku Hoshi was supposed to be there, then...

"Come in."

Kagome smiled shyly as she entered the office. Relieved to see that the walls were neither pink nor violet, she merely nodded when Miroku offered her a comfortable chair to sit on.

"I see you're early," he commented with a professional smile that reassured her; she was well aware of his flirty habits and that day, she didn't feel like joking.

Then again, it had been a while since she last saw him. "I'm in a hurry. How are you?"

"Very well, Madam, this is only going to take five minutes," he laughed, handing her the contract. "All we need is a signature and money." As they quickly exchanged pens, documents and money, Miroku replied, "I'm just fine. How are you?"

"I'm good." Raising her head, she gave him a genuine smile, involuntary glancing at the diploma hanging on the wall. She frowned, then asked, "You're a shrink?"

"I wouldn't put it that way," he laughed again, his bluish eyes scanning her face. "I have a Bachelor Degree in Psychology, that is all."

Kagome grinned. "So you're a shrink."

"Okay, then. Anything you'd like to ask to this shrink before you leave us forever?" Miroku asked, crossing his arms.

The young woman shook her head and, grabbing her purse, she was ready to leave. "Have a good day," she said, turning around.

Smiling to himself, Miroku replied, "Well, goodbye to our most popular member, Kikyo Higurashi."

Her body stiffened and she cleared her throat nervously. Did he really have to bring that up again? Kagome scoffed. What more could you expect from a psychology nerd who worked with heartbroken people? "It's Kagome," she muttered. Slowly facing him, her chocolate orbs stared at him and she sighed. "That was a bit harsh, don't you think? You and I both know..."

"I'm sorry."

Miroku stood up and began rearranging his desk. Not that it was in a particular mess, but it was probably better than to stay still and let the uncomfortable silence settle between them. Kagome watched him as he did so; there was a question she longed to ask him, even though she hated it when she sounded clingy.

"I was wondering if..."

The slightly older man briefly glanced at her and pretended not to hear.

"... that... maybe..."

_Women are indeed all the same._

"Miroku?"

His movements stopped, his eyes locked with hers and his smile professionally friendly. "Yes, Kagome?"

"Do you know what Inuyasha's been up to these days?" She was embarrassed, to say the least. "I'm just asking since, uh, I haven't seen him at the reception desk or anywhere else for that matter," she ranted, looking at her feet.

"I don't know, maybe he was on break? Or it could be his day off," Miroku wondered aloud, acting as if he wasn't aware of the real meaning of her question. His index finger tapping against his chin, he added, "I really have no idea."

Kagome rolled her eyes, a blush still marking her features. "It's okay. I have to go now."

She was turning the doorknob when Miroku answered, "Inuyasha quit his job a few weeks ago, saying he'd be traveling around Europe for a while. I don't know, he could be in Romania right now."

_He... quit?_ Kagome swallowed hard. Well, she didn't expect _that_. Why leave Japan—why _quit_ and then leave Japan? What happened?

"He should be back in a couple of weeks, though."

"O-Oh. Th-thanks," she stuttered, opening the door. "Bye, Miroku."

_Slam._

Miroku slumped in his chair, sighing loudly, and began massaging his temples. "Women."

* * *

_"We are extremely sorry, Miss, but for both your safety and your father's health, it is recommended that he stays under medical supervision for alcohol detoxication. We cannot allow him to go home with you, when a similar... _event_ could happen again,"_ the greying lady had told her with a frustrated frown, _"especially since you're still under twenty. I hope you understand; if something like _this_ occurred again, you'd be placed in the care of a guardian—a pointless solution since you'll be of age in a few months. This is extremely complicated."_

Rin rolled her eyes as she packed her things. That doctor had probably digested everything her lawyer told her to prevent her butt from getting spanked. She had tried to told the old hag, though; it had all been a pure accident. Her father sure was a poor drunk, a heartbroken man and anything else that could fit the description, but he wasn't a violent asshole. He had had a mild heart attack and hurt himself and his daughter in the process.

She was not a battered child. People didn't seem to understand that well enough.

All in all, she didn't mind the fact that her father was now in a detox treatment center. It was a good thing, for him _and_ for her. She felt less anxious when she came home—_Home. Right._ There was a specific reason to why she was packing.

Obviously, not everyone had been so understanding about her current situation. Some teenager with an ass-lame job and an alcoholic father was not the kind of person a landlord would ever want as a tenant. She was leaving.

As long as Sesshomaru-sama didn't fire her, she was convinced everything would be just fine. She was a good coffee girl. Both the dog demon and his personal assistant knew that. She would keep her job decently.

Exiting the small building, Rin Noto handed the janitor—who was taking out the thrash without saying a word—her old apartment keys. Part of her wanted to cry; she was positive she had never done anything relatively bad to deserve a life that really sucked, but at the same time, she was eager to start anew. As she took the subway, she had a few ideas as to where she could crash, but she would be testing her personal luck. As she quickly grew annoyed by the crowd, the dark-haired girl decided to get off at the first city center stop.

Rin wandered and shopped until she was famished and her feet hurt. The more the night time approached, the more she felt like sobbing—she still had no place to go to. However—_no—_crying was out of the question. Desperate people, heartbroken people, homesick people cried; she was just lost.

Big brown eyes full of unshed tears glanced at the bus stop in front of her. Well, in any case, she had to get moving.

When she got on the bus, Rin crossed her fingers; she didn't need to see any ticket collector's ugly face, having bought no ticket. The ride lasted some good thirty minutes. There was a couple of tourist sitting next to her while she stood; they seemed to be speaking a mixture if English and German and the woman had just opened a pack of envelopes, a few postcards on her lap. A few envelopes fell on the floor as she stood and got off the bus with her boyfriend—or husband—and Rin wasted no time in picking up one. Then, she carefully opened her purse, grabbed a large amount of cash that she slipped inside the envelope.

As she recognized the area her coworker of sorts lived in, Rin got off the bus, the envelope clutched in her hand and searched for the building her now _friend_ had indicated her a few months prior, on the night they had met for the second time.

Kagome's ridiculous ad was still glued to her mailbox, which made it easier for Rin to get to the right floor. By the time she stood in front of her door, Rin's heart was hammering inside her chest. What if she said no? Where would she go? The teenager find it difficult to swallow and then –

She gently—shyly—knocked.

She heard footsteps approach the door and when it was pulled open, Rin smiled, hoping to see the raven-haired assistant she had come to know quite well over the past weeks but instead, there was a familiar brunette staring back at her.

A surprised brunette.

Surprise quickly turned into anger and it all happened so fast, Rin did not see it coming.

Her cheek suddenly burned.

"Sango!"

_Kagome...?_

"What are you doing here?"

"Sango, what have you done?" A hand patted her shoulder. "Are you okay, Rin?"

"Wait—You know her?"

"Well, _yes_," Kagome scoffed, "do you? That slap didn't come from nowhere."

Rin mentally laughed at herself. Of course, she just had to meet the scary woman she had first seen at Miroku's place again. Trying to regain her composure, Rin handed Kagome the envelope she had been carrying around for a few minutes already and her friend raised an eyebrow.

"What...?"

"It's for... the rent... The ad—I've been thinking about leaving my apartment for a while and I—"

"No way. Does she even have a job...?" she heard the angered-slash-frustrated (and maybe also a bit embarrassed) brunette mutter under her breath.

Her cheek still burned from the slap she received and as Kagome took the envelope and glanced at its content, the tears that had so threatened to fall all day finally came out. She heard the woman named Sango let out a gasp and Kagome, once again, placed her hand on her shoulder.

The most comforting words she had heard in a long time reached her ears.

"...Come in?"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter. Probably because it took me so long to actually complete it. Hm. You tell me anyway.

**Q&A**

(I actually had some trouble with it this time. Where were we?)

_1 – It seems like everyone is taking a breather... Kagome and Inuyasha are thinking about what happened between them... What's next...?_

What's next? A lot of drama, as always? Nah, I hope I'll be able to make things more interesting. Less drama, I hope, and a bit of humor. The usual, my friend.

_2 – Yup. I hated him [Inuyasha]. It's just a temporary thing, though. It always is. Still, it's only fair Kagome gets to sleep with someone else too... Just saying._

So fast! This doesn't mean I haven't been considering that twist ever since I started writing this story. Haha. You psychic.

_3 – I LOVE this story; update soon. I need to know what happens with everyone. This feels like a soap opera, kind of, and I can't get enough. Great work!_

Now, I almost feel offended. It's drama and it's fanfiction, not _The Young and The Restless_. But since you say you can't get enough, I take that as a compliment.

_4 – So, I was sure Kagome would end up regretting her choices, her lies, and it's the exact same thing that happened. It kind of makes me feel good that she's been feeling lonely and out of place, because I think she deserves it (at least a bit). Let's face it, she so could have handled things differently, but in real life people don't do what's right at the right moment (and I'm one of those who REAAAALLY knows what that means)._

Are you a glutton for punishment? ...Anyway, I'm glad someone here is not solely blaming Inuyasha. She deserves it, indeed, karma is a bitch and Kagome is not done making mistakes. I'm totally on men's side with this story, haha.

_5 – Inuyasha is pussy-whipped. Seriously? Going to her place to stare at her like some creep? I'm loving it :D It gives a stalker-ish air to the story, hehe._

It happened once, I'm not sure it's going to happen again! I like most things to stay a little bit normal. Demons are not normal-ish. Stalker-ish half-demons? Way not normal, haha. I'm still trying to keep thing realistic. Fat chance.

_6 – What made me gulp was the answer you gave at the bottom of the story. _'Did I have to? Yes. Or else what comes next won't make any sense'_ *gulp gulp gulp gulp gulp* Do you mean something really angsty is going to happen? Like what? Kagome finding out Inuyasha screwed her cousin? I wonder how she'd react._

If anything angsty is ever going to happen, let me tell you that tomorrow won't be the day. But yes, Kagome may find that out. Eventually. (I need to stay quiet!)

_7 – I like Kikyo; she's quirky and strange and absolutely perfect for this._

You think so too? Good. I like her. Well, not so much. But I'm totally against the Slut!Kikyo common ideology.

_8 – Law school? You busy girl you. Good luck and congrats!_

How does this relate to the story? Haha. Thank you for stating the truth. I have no time for myself. Med students take it easier than we do.

_9 – Law school? Wow that's amazing! ;) I wish the best of luck and I hope you become a great lawyer!_

Again, is this relevant? Hmm. No. But I feel like commenting this since law school is _the _reason why I'm unable to update anything. Become a great lawyer? I first need to make it through the first hellish year.

_10 – I find it endearing that Inuyasha is watching Kagome because he's soothed by being near her. Although, it is kind of psycho-stalkerish. It's kind of funny to try and imagine it. I like how you make things so realistic._

One final note; thank you! I still feel useful and even a bit talented. A bit.


	13. Trouble Is a Friend

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise and Viz. I make no profit from this story.

_"Trouble Is a Friend" © 2009 Lenka._

_No proof-reading for this chapter._

_

* * *

_

_**12 – Trouble Is a Friend**_

It had been two weeks since Rin moved in. Sango had questioned the girl about everything and anything and when the girl had barely been able to respond, both Rin and Kagome understood the brunette had just been trying to force her out. Eventually, Sango let go of her nervousness and aggravating attitude, much to everybody's relief, and Rin answered Kagome's only question.

Why had she decided to move in with them—and why so late?

Gradually, the subject concerning her father was brought up along with the small incident that occurred three months prior to that evening. Upon hearing about the drunk and his poor daughter being crushed under some large cupboard, Kagome and Sango couldn't resist the urge to _laugh_. As if they were actors suddenly getting out of character, the two best friends almost busted a gut from all the laughing, all the while apologizing to Rin. There was nothing fun in what had happened to the girl, _absolutely_ nothing, and the look on her face was enough to make a whole audience cry instead of laugh, but it was uncontrollable.

Feeling the heat rising to her cheeks without knowing whether it was from embarrassment or shame, Rin laughed along with her two flatmates until it was too much and she started crying instead.

It was hilarious, to have a clumsy, drunk father. It was hilarious, to have no place to go to. It was all so freaking hilarious—everything, from the urge to crawl under your bed and forget about your pathetic life to the need to pack your things and go die somewhere else.

When the situation became too much disturbing, Kagome placed a hand on Rin's shoulder—something she had slowly become used to doing and a frail attempt to calm her down—and offered her a room to stay. To the three of them, it felt as if that particular action had been done out of pity, and maybe it had, but as the days passed by and Rin proved the two older girls that she, too, was a decent wage earner, Sango's protests died down and Kagome stopped worrying, even though _worrying_ was actually too big of a word to describe what was on the raven-haired woman's mind...

"Rin, I told you to be careful when you spread the jam on your toast," Sango scolded, a scowl on her face. "There's jam all over the counter now."

"Quit acting all motherly—makes you sound so _old_," Rin countered, emphasizing the word that always worsened the older girl's mood. "I always clean up my mess. Piss off already."

Sango grumbled to herself; their morning arguments getting old to her and it had only been a couple of weeks. Still glaring at each other, neither noticed Kagome as she entered the kitchen, grabbing a medium Thermos® steel bottle that she filled with hot, steaming coffee. It was going to be a hard day; Kagura had several meetings scheduled for the entire afternoon and she was already running late. If only Hojo could cover up for her again...

"Well, I'm going now," Kagome announced, grabbing her red jacket on her way out. "Try not to kill each other; there's a rent to pay and I can't do it alone," she joked.

Sango scoffed at that and Rin waved a don't-worry goodbye. Both girls followed her to the door, planning on locking it behind her. The nineteen-year-old chattered away, full knowing that Kagome was only half-listening as she waited for the elevator, but it wasn't as if she could carry a normal conversation with Sango anyway.

"Hey, why don't you tell me that later at work? See you at lunch?" Kagome cut in, the elevator doors closing quickly after that.

Rin sighed; Kagome had barely time for lunch. Should she at least _try_ to make conversation with Sango then? She turned to the grumpy lady—who was irritated and waiting for her to go back inside so that she lock the damn door—and was about to get her attention when an unexpected sight caught her eye and she gasped, grabbing Sango's arm.

"What now?"

"Shut up and look!"

They simultaneously poked their heads around the door, both wearing distinct expressions. Rin flashed a devious smile whereas Sango cocked an eyebrow. Obviously, they had a new neighbor—either that, or they had never noticed him before, but seeing how gorgeous the man was, he just _had_ to be new around there. Dark brown hair brushed back into a small, high ponytail and a muscled upper body had the girls—mainly Rin—wondering whether his body looked just as great down _there_.

He was wearing a tracksuit, which clearly indicated that he was going for a jog. Feeling as if somebody was watching him, he turned his head to the side and saw a dark-haired girl waving at him who was being pulled inside by an older girl.

"Sango!" Rin hissed. "You just ruined my fun," she whined as Sango closed the door behind them. She pretended not to notice the blush on her flatmate's cheeks and crossed her arms.

"You're crazy—waving like that at people you don't even know."

She scoffed. "You're so boring. It's no wonder you don't have a boyfriend."

The atmosphere suddenly became tense and Rin immediately regretted her words. If Sango's cheeks were flushed now, it was probably because of the anger she had caused. After all, wasn't she the one to witness her being dumped?

"Hey... You're a Sports teacher, right?" she asked quietly, breaking the heavy silence that was bound to let more drama happen.

Sango shrugged. "So?"

"I can't do any sports for the life of me, but you should jog with the hunky neighbor then," Rin offered with a stupid smile.

"You..." The older girl headed to her bedroom, both of them knowing she was trying to suppress a hearty laugh. "You are definitely crazy!"

* * *

_If anyone could actually read my thoughts, they'd say I'm as helpless as a drug addict._

Kagome parked her car a few blocks away from the Takahashi & Kaze, Inc. main building. She knew it was safer to use the headquarters parking lot, but she had recently made a habit of taking a walk near The Looking Glass before actually going to work. It was a silly thing to do, especially since she had terminated Kikyo's contract a few weeks ago, yet there was a specific reason why she did that everyday.

Did Inuyasha really quit?

Giving him a call would have been less stalker-ish, then again, why call him when things—whatever they were—between then had ended badly. It was definitely better to pretend they met by chance.

And meet they did.

Kagome, _of course_, didn't notice him at first. She was nearing the rather small building entrance with no intention of going inside and he was leaning against the wall, obviously text messaging someone. She would have missed the sight of him, had he not looked up so that she was able to recognize that golden gaze that was so unique of him, and come back the following day. He did raise his head, though, and noticed her as well. Her red jacket was hard to miss anyway and it so didn't fit her woman suit that he couldn't help but stare. And when he finally looked into her eyes, Kagome knew she couldn't just act as if she hadn't seen him.

_Trouble he will find you, no matter where you go._

_No matter if you're fast, no matter if you're slow._

She had hoped to see him again; there was nothing else that could actually explain her odd behavior every damned morning and so she eventually smiled. She tucked her hair behind her ear, the gesture indicating the world that she had suddenly lost part of her self-confidence, and took a hesitant step towards him. She saw him sigh and didn't bother wondering whether it was in annoyance or...annoyance.

_The eye of the storm or the cry in the mourn..._

_You're fine for a while but you start to lose control._

Inuyasha walked towards her, too, guessing she had something to tell him.

"How are you?" she asked quietly, knowing he could hear her no matter how noisy the streets could be.

"Fantastic," he grunted. "You?"

"Wonderful," she said with the identical amount of sarcasm. There was a pause and then, "Miroku told me you quit working at the agency?"

The half-demon shrugged. "It was the only way I could end up traveling for nearly three months straight." He looked away, adding, "Storing DVDs and greeting people was dumb anyway and there are many other stupid jobs I can do now, so... don't worry."

_Never said I was worrying,_ she wanted to scoff. Kagome remained silent, her chocolate orbs focused on the wall behind him. Had he missed her at all? Had he thought of her while he was away? Did he regret not giving her a chance to explain? No, she couldn't ask any of these questions...could she?

"Is there something you want to tell me, _Kagome_?" he stressed, clearly insinuating that he hadn't forgotten about their little problem.

She didn't know whether it was a good thing or not—he, at least, hadn't completely moved on. "I just wanted to apologize," she blurted, still looking away. _What are you saying, idiot..._ "For, you know, the whole... Kikyo-thing."

That name reminded him of something that was even bigger than her lies. He had slept with the real Kikyo... at her place no less, when she had gone to work. Her cousin's words were still on his mind and Inuyasha looked down, studying Kagome's (still beautiful) features.

_"You are telling Kagome,"_ the intriguing woman had said. _"About what we did, Inuyasha."_

She had been so persuasive he had considered the idea, but as he stood in front of Kagome, who seemed so genuinely sorry, he refused to tell her he was an absolute asshole.

In other words, he chickened out. Until then, he hadn't even thought he would see the girl again!

"Kagome," he said, then cleared his throat, "I know who you are now, so I guess it's all good."

_What the hell do you mean, _it's all good_?_ The young woman nodded slowly and let out a frustrated sound—now _she _was the one getting annoyed. "Okay, then."

_He's there in the dark, he's there in my heart._

_He waits in the wings, he's got to play a part._

"Yeah..." Could it get any more awkward? "You heading to work?"

Kagome nodded again. "I'm a—" For no reason, she hesitated and blushed when Inuyasha sarcastically laughed.

"Damn, here—you're doing it again. Are you planning on lying to me again?" Crossing his arms over his chest, the silver-haired demon added, "It's not like you can surprise me again."

She groaned, feeling both the urge to smack him in the head and the need to run and hide. "I'm a personal assistant, okay?" she said with a glare directed to him. "I'm Kagura Kaze's personal assistant and I work for Takahashi & Kaze, Inc. That's it."

Inuyasha immediately paled. "I'm sorry, what?" She couldn't be working for his sister-in-law, the world wasn't that much of a small place...

_Trouble is a friend—trouble is a friend of mine._

"Are you deaf, moron?" The answer came out as spontaneously as a fart and Kagome wasn't sure she should have been feeling proud.

"I... Y-You—!"

"_Higurashi!_"

Kagome's eyes almost bulged out—Akitoki Hojo was waving at her from across the street and if he was doing so, that only meant that there was no one covering up for her at work.

"I thought you'd tell a small, white lie to Kagura-sama for me," her favorite co-worker said once he finally was on the same sidewalk as her. "Good morning," he politely greeted the half-demon, who ignored him in return.

"I'm sorry, I w-was just... I-I'm coming right now," the personal assistant stuttered. They were _so_ fired.

The brown-haired man shook his head, smiling. "Another few minutes won't get you killed if I get there first. See you later, Higurashi."

She was a bit surprised to say the least. She knew for a reason that Hojo was a lot serious about his work and so his being late didn't exactly fit but most importantly, he was the _ganbatte_-guy, the one who always encouraged her to do her best, to be on time, to be amazing in every professional way and there, he practically told her to take her time and play hooky?

Well, she was probably reading too much into things, but still...

"A co-worker, I guess?" Inuyasha's voice interrupted her thoughts. He sounded irked; that was new to her. He had always sounded so cool about everything when she was Kikyo Higurashi and he was... well, Inuyasha Taisho.

"Yeah... You know what, I really have to go," Kagome nervously announced. "I'll... call you—no, you don't want me to call you... Um, that's... not what I meant..." Unable to stand the sound of her own voice anymore and aggravated with herself, Kagome took a step backwards and was more than ready to leave.

Inuyasha almost sighed in desperate relief. Good. He didn't want to get anywhere near matters and people that stood too close to Sesshomaru Takahashi.

_So don't be alarmed if he takes you by the arm._

Or that was what he rationally thought.

Reaching out and grabbing her forearm, he told her, "I'll call you later."

_I won't let him win but I'm a sucker for his charm..._

* * *

Dark blue eyes glanced at the computer screen once more. _Late again, hmm?_

Miroku Hoshi leaned back in his comfortable chair, stretching and yawning. _Five minutes, my ass. It's been over twenty minutes already._ It couldn't take that long to go inside the building and get to the second floor, could it? This was so Inuyasha, being late for everything and anything. One day, he would be late to his own funeral.

Miroku frowned. _Wait, that didn't make much sense._

He had no appointments scheduled for the afternoon, there were only a few people working that day and he really considered taking the day off. Kaguya wasn't there herself and that meant that their romance business was flowing as smoothly as Captain Hook's ship in the clear sky... whoever Captain Hook was anyway.

Miroku was already grabbing his coat when his best friend finally entered his office. He looked pained, excited, alarmed and a bunch of other emotions showed on his face, emotions that simply didn't fit together. Miroku chose to ignore it, having better to do than hear about women. It had to be just that—it was always the same with Inuyasha. The guy was one of the most sentimental people he had ever met—and _thanks_ to his job, Miroku did meet a lot of emotional pansies—but thankfully, he knew how to hide it.

Except in front of him.

"Inuyasha, how was your trip?" the dark-haired man asked politely. "I'm sorry you've come so late; I am leaving."

His half-demon friend raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "You're... leaving at ten in the morning?"

"I either leave now or spend the whole day watching internet porn," Miroku replied, shrugging. "Besides, it's been over a week since I last visited Mushin. You know I don't want him to drown in his _sake_ alone," he added with a smile.

Inuyasha nodded, his mind elsewhere. It wasn't as if he had planned on telling his friend he had just seen Kagome. Well, that he could tell him, if anything, but he himself had yet to realize he had actually talked to her and told her he would call her when she was cheering for the wrong team. Miroku's advice wouldn't be so great, anyway. Best friend or not, he would tell him not to call and to give up; he would tell him that girls like Kagome were smart, beautiful, _doable_, but a real mess in relationships.

And yet... it wasn't like they had _really_ tried, right?

"...so I'll see you tonight, Inuyasha," Miroku finally said, tapping the silver-haired demon's shoulder.

_Right. Because he's still got the keys to my apartment, the fucker._

Miroku had first wanted to use his car but then decided he had all the time in the world to get to the shrine. Walking at a good pace wouldn't kill him. Besides, he needed to get his ass moving. It had been a while since he last hit the gym with his favorite buddy. Not that walking would make a huge difference, but still...

He often wondered why he still kept it up. He was always visiting the old monk—always once a week. He had long given up the idea of finding answers there and he knew that as much as they considered each other family, they just weren't so. He had been raised out of pity and he constantly went back to the shrine out a pity. When his father had left him, Mushin had taken care of him. When Mushin had grown too old to care about anything than good booze, he had started taking care of him. In a way, there were family, just not in the best one.

When he found himself staring at a few teenagers playing basketball in their school playground, Miroku felt the urge to laugh at himself. Now he really did sound old, yet he was in his late twenties only. _Bah, I have all day after all._

"You motherfucker! You just hit me! You nuts or somethin'?" he heard a young boy yell at one of his teammates.

"Watch you language, Kai," a young woman warned.

She seemed bored and had her hands on her hips. She was young and wearing a pink tracksuit, her eyes focused on her students. The first thing Miroku noticed was the permanent scowl on her pretty face.

_...Sango?_

Apparently, she had noticed him, too; her shoulders dropped and she looked away. Then, she looked back at him and offered him a smile. It was simple, genuine, feminine and _nice_; she didn't seem to be radiating anger. Well, that was quite surprising to him; and there, he had thought she was a difficult woman.

Smiling back, Miroku waved at her and left.

It was past two in the afternoon when he finally reached Mushin's dilapidated shrine. They spent the rest of the day drinking, snacking and talking. By the time it was evening, they were both stuffed and felt as if they had just celebrated something marvelously grand—like Christmas or New Year's Eve—when it had all been the product of sheer laziness.

He hardly confided in the old monk; it was always Mushin's tales and Miroku's anecdotes. Personal feelings and lives were never included as parts of their discussion topics. At some point, though, Miroku's curiosity kicked in and the man found himself asking about the young girl he had once come across when visiting the shrine. Rin, was it? The one who was also a friend of Koharu, his previous girlfriend? She had paid him a visit, too...for Koharu.

The balding man only scoffed at him. "Don't go there, Miroku," was the nervous response.

Miroku was about to ask why, when the phone ringed and Mushin stood up clumsily. He went to answer it, the old, wooden floor cracking under his rather heavy body and slowly sat down on a nearby chair.

"Tsujitani Shrine. Mushin speaking,"

_**"Good evening,"**_ a female voice greeted back. _**"This is the Shimazu Drug Detoxification and Alcohol Detox center. You are the second person on Koji Hoshi's list of emergency telephone numbers and we are having some trouble contacting the first person."**_

Mushin's forehead sweated.

* * *

_What the hell was I thinking? _Sango wanted to punch herself in the face. Ever since she saw Miroku earlier that day, she had been questioning her sanity. She was _not_ a nice person. Well, technically, she was a nice person but not with the people who not only misled her deliberately but also made fun of her. Miroku Hoshi never deserved one of her smiles. He had been so obnoxious, so full of himself, so...

...cute when he had smiled back.

Still, he had been cute, yes, but nothing more. As the brunette stepped out of the elevator, she felt quite proud of herself—she had definitely moved on. She hadn't hoped he would call her or text her after catching a glimpse of her—hell, she hadn't even wanted him to! Yes, Miroku Hoshi could go die for all she cared now. He was a cute bastard. Sango did want cute, but she didn't want bastard.

He had too many girlfriends anyway. And well, maybe she'd follow Rin's advice and go for a jog with their hunky neighbor, why not?

Humming, she went inside her apartment. "I'm home!" She quickly removed her shoes. "Kagome? Rin?"

_Kagome is probably typing away in the living room..._ "Hey—Rin?"

Puffed, teary big brown eyes looked up at her. The nineteen-year-old was sitting on the couch, sobbing, her shoulders shaking and she was clutching her cell phone in her left hand. "S-Sango, they called—they just called."

Frowning and having trouble swallowing, Sango moved to sit next to the younger girl. "Who called?"

"They called," Rin rambled, apparently trying to convince herself she hadn't been dreaming, "and said they're worried because it's been two days... Two days since my dad last woke up," she somewhat explained.

_Oh..._ "Rin, if... If you have to go, I can—"

"He's not dead," the girl cried louder. "But he's not waking up, Sango. What am I supposed to do now?" she asked her.

Sango was at a loss. She didn't...know what to say to her, nor what to tell her to do. She had never experienced that; her parents were dead, not in a coma, but she _had_ to say something. Anything.

"Let's... just go, okay?" she whispered, refusing to look into those teary orbs again. "Let's go together."

* * *

**A/N:** Hm. Happy New Year?

**Q&A**

_1 – I don't know why, but Kikyo is just rubbing me the wrong way—she hasn't really done anything yet but she irks me, as in, she kind of annoys me._

This must be the anime getting to you, my friend.

_2 – Alright. Kikyo. Hmm. I want to know what happened with her and her family. You know what? I actually LIKE Kikyo, not necessarily during the show but AU stories? Love it. I honestly believe that had the show been about Kikyo and Inuyasha (without the whole dying-angst-betrayal- incident), she'd be a kick ass character._

I like Kikyo too! Okay, here comes the confession. When I first watched Inuyasha, it already was season two or three. (The same happened with the manga. I never read it from the beginning.) I didn't really know what the whole story was about but I thought Kikyo's character was actually pretty cool because she was beautiful and evil. I like beautiful and evil and so I (coughs) kind of wanted her to end up with Inuyasha. But I knew Inuyasha and Kagome were the main characters, not Inuyasha and Kikyo, and I was already familiar with Rumiko Takahashi's style. So I stopped watching the show for a while, even though I loved it. When I started watching it again, I chose to do it from the very beginning and I now ship Inuyasha and Kagome. THANKFULLY.

_3 – The fact that Kagome has a red jacket is awesome. I have a red jacket._

My jackets are all grey. Or black. So I am jealous.

_4 – Miroku and Sango are wicked, in their own little way (a good thing). You always write Miroku so interestingly. I love it._

Okay... Did you like this chapter then? I always find it boring when I write about Miroku...and Sango, haha.

_5 – Reading your stories always makes me notice the differences between Canada and Europe. See, we're responsible for ourselves at 18, legal to drink whatever at 19. If our parents divorce, we make our own choices by 16 as to who we want to live with. I just noticed with the Rin thing and how she was twenty and could be put into the system. Also, the fact that you ARE in law school. We can't do that shit until after post-secondary graduation (as far as I know). Most people I know are 21 or 22 before they go into law school... Oh Canada._

Hm. Actually, in Europe, we're legal adults as soon as we are 18. Rin would be of age at 20 because it is Japan (and Asia in general, as my Asian mommy says). As for law school... Well, we graduate and go to college and law school is just a part of the Uni, like business school, and so on. You pick law like you can pick literature. I guess this is why you can go into law school even though you're 18 or 19. Besides, what are you supposed to study until your 'post-secondary graduation' that could be useful once in law school?

_6 – Kagome finally gets to sleep with another guy in a story where Inuyasha cheats first! Lol, thank you!_

She hasn't slept with anyone for now, but it...could be getting there...at some point.

_7 – All the characters are so interesting, it's amazing how realistic your writing and portrayal of everyone is. Miroku's slightly douchy, and I kind of like it. I think my favorite character is Rin. Which is surprising, since I usually stick to favoring Kagome's character in most stories. _

Rin is getting a lot of attention in this story, yes! But it's mostly because I need her character like glue so that I can stick the other characters together, hahaha.

_8 – Aww, no Kagome and Inuyasha time. I miss it already. I feel so bad for both of them, even if they're both at fault here, considering their poor judgments. And Miroku is making me angry with the way he's been treating Sango. Oh well, I hope to see improvements in both relationships!_

Well, I just hope you enjoyed this chapter then! More improvement next chapter.


	14. Black & Blue

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise and Viz. I make no profit from this story.

_"Black & Blue" © 2007 Chris Garneau._

_Special thanks to my new beta, __**Ruthe-la**__.

* * *

_

_**13 – Black & Blue**_

Rin couldn't quite remember what really happened between the moment Sango dragged her out of their apartment, down the stairs and into her cheap car to the part when they were running towards the reception. The Sports teacher had driven all the way to the hospital Rin's father had been taken to and, much to the teenager's surprise, she still remained silent. There was no disdain, no scolding, not a single reproach coming out of her mouth; surely, someone as harsh and demanding as Sango had something to say in the matter? Apparently, not this time. While Rin was relieved, she also felt curious. And ashamed. As long as her drunken father and destroyed teenage life remained a sad, tragic tale—but a tale nonetheless, she didn't mind. Sango was bound to see now.

It was almost a good thing that her father was in a coma.

Sango was about to speak to the frowning nurse behind the reception desk when a greying lady politely greeted Rin. The brunette could only watch as they addressed each other and follow when said lady led the way,

"Your father hasn't been given a patient room yet," she stated. "There is, ah... some paperwork to do, first," she added, rubbing her palms on her pants suit. "We had trouble contacting you but we managed to get your father's second emergency contact person on the phone. He's here already. This situation is...serious, to say the least, and should be properly taken care of."

As they rounded the corner, Rin snorted. _It figures the old bat would immediately let her army of lawyers know about this 'serious' situation_, she dramatized. _Seems like they got everything they need—suits, computers, books..._.

"Rin, child, you're finally here."

Old Mushin slowly stood up from his wobbly plastic chair and both Rin and Sango turned their heads in his direction. The two of them frowned then gasped simultaneously as another figure appeared behind the large monk, a figure they knew all too well. And who knew them also.

"What are they doing here?"

"What is he doing here?"

"What is he doing here?"

There was a snort and like dancers of a same choreography, they all turned to better look at the greying lady, who was shaking her head at them, like a scolding mother,

"This is exactly why this turned out to be so complicated." The director of the detox center, the woman who was also supposed to be a doctor specialized in addictions, stepped forward and opened the emergency room door. "If you had told us you had a brother, Ms. Noto, we would all have been aware of the fact that we need multiple consents to cut your father's life support." When no one moved, she added, "I don't mean to offend anyone but should we call you Rin Hoshi since you're one of them?"

More silence.

"You know...for paperwork."

* * *

_There is lovers' sin in this town. _

_Lovers cannot let down.

* * *

_

Kagome's lovely face didn't look so heart-shaped as it usually did as she stared into the fishbowl on Inuyasha's nightstand. The goldfish swimming inside let out tiny air bubbles that caused the water to tremble as they reached its surface and popped. Kagome's smile remained and crouching in front of her but on the other side of the bowl, Inuyasha told her that her face was distorted. She chose not to comment and kept staring, eyes full of interest at the small fish that was currently hiding behind a miniaturized piece of fake seaweed.

"Why 'Submarine'?" she finally asked, recalling the goldfish's given name.

Inuyasha shrugged and stood up, casually shoving his hands inside his pockets. "'Cause she's yellow."

Kagome gave him a blank look. "Huh?"

"Bah!" Inuyasha scoffed; throwing his hands in the air dramatically, he said mockingly, "You're so Japanese," just to provoke her enough so that she would exchange her blank expression for a more intelligent one.

It was Kagome's turn to scoff and stand up, folding her arms across her chest. "And what are you, Mr. Taisho? Chinese?"

His body tensed up at the sound of that name and he diverted his gaze from hers. There was Kagome, the girl who had lied to him for weeks, the girl he hadn't seen in three months, the girl who had come clean and who was, apparently, as honest as a kid badmouthing his daddy's mistress. Back when he had let off steam by having sex with her freaky cousin, he had admitted his own little lie. It was self-preservation and the secret was always meant to be kept; very few demons knew that his father had had an affair with a human woman. His mother had raised him alone and they had lived on their own until the day she died. His half-brother Sesshomaru, along with his disturbed wife Kagura, had always made sure his existence remained unknown. Miroku knew about his being a Takahashi and, well, Kikyo knew, too.

Sighing, he knew that Kagome was waiting for him to answer her and she also probably thought he was as moody as hell, so he half smiled at her and went to rummage inside the old storage cabinet in the left corner of his bedroom,

"My mother's maiden name was Taisho," he corrected. "My real name is Inuyasha Takahashi. I guess I lied about that because I was uncomfortable with the idea of giving my identity away to a stranger."

When he looked back at Kagome, her lips were set in a thin line, probably thinking about how much of a hypocrite he really was. Clearing his throat, Inuyasha walked up to her, handing her one of his old vinyl records. The cover was a bit dusty but he figured she wouldn't care about such details—not after his sudden confession, anyway.

"We've been spending the whole evening at my place," he summarized with a smirk. "I guess it's only fair I tell you my real name, even though it's not exactly important."

"So..." Kagome's voice was barely above a whisper. "We're quits?" Her eyes bore into his and he could practically see the thoughts forming in her mind. Kagome knew she was the one who had exaggerated everything, lying not only about her name but also about her job, her place, her past...and it was time they both got over it.

Well, at least, he hoped that was what she thought. "We're quits," he nodded.

"Okay..." The raven-haired woman then offered him a sly smile. "What's this?" she asked, waving the predecessor of the audio CD right before his golden eyes.

"Music. You could use a little culture." Kagome playfully slapped his arm with the vinyl before she took a better look at it.

"What kind of band would name themselves after an insect?" she laughed. "And they misspelled it, too—hey, wait... This actually sounds familiar. Play the vinyl record?"

Inuyasha nodded, hiding his own smile and watching her from the corner of his eyes as she eagerly went through his cherished collection. He had always thought Kagome to be an oddball, just like him, and in the past she had hinted once or twice at her interest for western culture but he didn't even consider the possibility that they would be back to getting along so soon. It had been a last minute decision to invite her over on the first day he saw her after three interminable months abroad, yet he was far from regretting it. He was a loner by nature, someone who didn't feel the need to socialize, to have many friends, to attend events and make sure he wouldn't be forgotten, but he would admit to having taken a liking to this girl.

Three months travelling around Europe hadn't been enough to forget their few dates. If that wasn't pathetic, Inuyasha didn't know what was. He was a very grown-up half-demon, independent, he relied on nobody, had accumulated enough money to sustain every single person living in the same block as him if he wanted to—all it took was a session of heavy petting with this urbanised, social climber and he was reduced to a heavy mass of constantly daydreaming, fantasizing muscles.

"Inuyasha, these are so old it almost looks like you bought them on the spot back on their release date!" she squealed childishly. Kagome sniffed the record covers, enjoying the scent of outdated, worn objects and dusty furniture. Inuyasha's overly sensitive nose twitched in approval. He was positive she also sniffed old books in libraries. That kind of smell often had him sneezing but he liked it as well, in some sort of a masochistic way.

"I did," he eventually replied and partially wondered why his inner demon was making a victory dance when he saw Kagome's eyes sparkle with admiration and slightly flash with envy.

"I wish I could live just as long as you do," Kagome murmured, a soft groan of longing stuck in her throat. A moment filled with uneasiness and curious glances at each other passed and Kagome hastily added with a sheepish smile, "I would have loved the thirties. The dresses, the haircuts... I've seen plenty of beautiful actresses portraying women of that time and I..." Inuyasha sensed her sudden embarrassment and arched an eyebrow. "Just... How was it? You said you travelled a lot right? Did you visit western towns and cities at the time?"

A light chuckle escaped his lips. "You're worse than a kid." As she frowned and shut the cabinet containing part of his vinyl records collection, Inuyasha leaned on his dresser, standing close to this intriguing and genuinely interested girl without hinting at anything inappropriate. "I went to Italy and then in North America. You would have never fitted in."

Kagome stiffened and Inuyasha's animal ears stood alert. Feeling hurt, the chocolate-eyed woman brushed nonexistent dirt off her business skirt. "Really?"

Inuyasha smirked smugly. "Really. Women were either vulgar or way too submissive. Too much on the extremes."

His sister-in-law's little assistant looked back at him, leaning in, a playful grin gracing her not-so-full lips. "Reading between the lines of what you just said, should I feel complimented? I may be secretly submissive. I may have subdued the housewife in me...and I'm sure I'd look lovely with short, curly hair," she added, waggling her eyebrows, all previous discomfort forgotten.

Inuyasha leaned in as well, her teasing was the perfect opportunity to inhale more of her womanly scent without her knowing, and replied, "Recalling our encounter in that temporary stolen car, I'd say you're more on the vulgar side."

"Should I feel offended?"

"It was a compliment of sorts."

There was a gasp, some twitching, then gold locked with chocolate and breathing properly suddenly became a harder task than it usually was. There was no touching but as they kept leaning in, Kagome felt ridiculous. He was standing to close for her liking and this was far beyond the friendly reunion they had agreed on earlier, over the phone. It wasn't as if she minded, though; Inuyasha was still exotically attractive in her eyes and she had missed the incertitude in his eyes betraying his confident smirk, yet she still felt confused, not ready to kiss him again, to go _there_ again. All in all, yes—she felt ridiculous because she wanted to close the gap between them but her brain wasn't working, wasn't sending the right messages to the rest of her body in order to get her moving and she felt like one of those pathetic soap-opera heroine who—

His lips on her were warm and inviting. Placing his hands on both sides of her face, Inuyasha went for it and deepened the kiss, nipping softly, sucking and licking. By the time she let a loud gasp, Inuyasha was cupping her cheeks and did not intend on letting go of her. It didn't matter anymore that she was an ambitious, lying brat—she liked him, his collection of records and even his goldfish, for fuck's sake. Kikyo Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi...her name could have been Miranda Rickety Prick, he couldn't have cared less. Maybe one day he would tell her that he also was the estranged brother of Sesshomaru Takahashi, her boss lady's husband and mate but at the moment, the only thing that mattered was their body language.

_I should stop thinking so much when I have such an important task at hand,_ he mentally scolded himself. _That's a woman's thing._ Deciding that Kagome's delicious lips—although he had to admit he wasn't that much of a lip gloss fanboy—were swollen enough, he pulled away for a second, relishing in the spiking scent of the girl before him and the feeling of his boiling from excitement and lust. His large, clawed hands trailed down her curvaceous body and came to rest on her hips, absentmindedly pulling her closer. As if afraid to lose her balance, Kagome placed her own hands on his shoulders, leaning in for another kiss.

"I'm not vulgar," she murmured in a low voice, her cheeks flushed for reasons that had absolutely nothing to do with embarrassment, "If you want vulgar, you'll have to learn how to kiss me better."

Beyond surprised by her challenging tone, Inuyasha's jaw nearly dropped but instead, he gripped her hips harder and crushed her not-so-gently against his dresser, causing the piece of furniture to shake.

"Let's be vulgar, then," he whispered back, his chest rumbling and his golden eyes speaking volumes of carnal pleasure.

The night was still young.

* * *

_I will sweat it all out; you sweat a lot too._

_We hurt the same, the same black and blue.

* * *

_

As the army of lawyers that had annoyed her for three long and never ending hours stormed down the hall, bowing simultaneously at her and her newfound half-_brother_, Rin stared at the floor beneath her feet, unwilling to pay any attention to their comical gestures. To her it was still a wonder why the greying old bat had felt it necessary to bring a supervising trio. There was only a half-dead man in that hospital bed. Did they think that because he was hanging between life and death she wouldn't pay for their services? Despite the fact that she was nearly broke, did she look like some sort of a con-artist? _What a joke._

Sango had gone to grab a bite, saying it wouldn't take long and that she was starving. It was obviously a friendly lie; she wanted her to talk to Miroku and figure out what went wrong in their lives to end up being oblivious to the reality of having a sibling. That, or Sango herself needed to digest the concept that her ex-not-boyfriend-boyfriend, whom she had previously thought had been cheating on her with her flatmate was really said flatmate's half-brother. The Cosmos had indeed an interesting way of putting things.

"How do you feel about cutting his life support?" Miroku finally spoke, having remained silent ever since Mushin fled the scene after informing the lawyers that as the firstborn, Miroku should be considered as well. He had spoken very little during the meeting in a nearby, small conference room for medical staff only with the detox center director and her lawyers, probably feeling as he were living a pure nightmare. "I haven't seen him in nearly twenty years and now they ask me if I want his days to come to an end?" he scoffed, although his tone was filled with more hurt than anger. "I'm the abandoned child." Leaning in the plastic chair he was currently sitting on, he added with a bitter smile. "He left me at a shrine to go and chase a pregnant woman. I didn't even recognize him when they called me in. Can't really say the alcohol did him a lot of good; I barely can recognize him now."

"That pregnant woman was my mother." There was a pause, and then Rin laughed. "She left him for another guy when I was fourteen. Isn't that karma?"

Miroku's lips curved up into a smile, "Yeah. Still... You grew up with your parents. My mother died during childbirth."

Rin's smile turned into a mild frown and she quickly found herself reaching out for his hand. Her touch startled him, his violet eyes searching hers and clearly asking, _What the crazy fuck?_

"I often wondered what it would have been like, to have an older brother," the only daughter in her confessed. "Clearly, I idolized the brother I didn't have, just like someone would fantasize about Mr. Right, I guess. You're not exactly what I had in mind..." _Not at all, to be honest._ "...but I'm sure we can find a way to...err..."

"To...?"

"Get al– Find a way to– Choose whether dad lives or dies?"

Miroku burst out laughing, rubbing his face as if to brush off the incredulous look he was wearing. "You make us sound like criminals..."

"Rin?" a third voice interrupted their not-so-casual conversation.

Sango was standing in the middle of the corridor, her posture suggesting the uneasy feeling she got by watching them together and seeing them as siblings. They just had to look extremely creepy.

"I'm going home now; I have to go to work tomorrow and... Are you coming or...?" She winced.

Before the nineteen-year-old could even think of an answer, Miroku reassured the young woman, "She's coming. I was just saying goodbye to my..._little sister_," punctuating the last two words with exaggerate fondness.

_Oh, I want to catch my death of cold, because I am scared of growing old._

Sango snorted in exasperation and turned heels, Rin following behind, her mood suddenly lightening. She may have lost her father, yet maybe—just _maybe—_she had also found a brother along the way that wouldn't simply share the same blood as her but a whole relationship, too. They reached Sango's car in silence, thinking, wondering, daydreaming, clearing throats and making other noises so out of place they were almost a tribute to discomfort.

It was easier for Sango when she started the engine. She focused solely on the road and whenever she had to brake due to a few red lights, she smiled and avoided looking at the girl on the passenger seat but once Rin broke the inappropriate silence, asking what she had had for 'dinner', Sango wasn't left any choice.

"Oh, uh—a sandwich. A huge sandwich," the brunette answered. _Something had to force the information down so that I could _digest_ it._

"Chicken?"

"Ham." Sango rolled her eyes at the awkward tone of her voice. "You know what, I just—" She sighed loudly. "I mean, you guys are so different...I could have never predicted such a thing. I guess I should be happy for you but—"

"You aren't," Rin finished her sentence. She didn't sound particularly mad, or angry—not even upset but Sango wasn't convinced.

"I'm sorry."

"Sango," the dark-haired girl exhaled, biting her right thumb, her elbow resting on the door and her head on the window. "I'm not an ecstatic little kid on a Christmas morning that just traded her half-dead father for a perverted older brother. Right now, I'm really confused," she admitted. "Basically, my parents met at the shrine where my father later left his firstborn at, a place I so often visited with my mother before she abandoned us and all this time, I didn't know that the lying, old monk was actually hiding and raising my older half-brother in there," Rin scoffed. "So I am sorry, too, that this guy also had to be your biggest relationship failure."

Sango was slightly hurt by her last comment but chose to shrug it off,

"I'm not sorry for you; that's not what I meant. I would never pity you," she corrected and Rin wondered for a moment whether she had to take that as a compliment or not. "I am sorry because until tonight, I never really believed that your so-called struggles were real. I knew your father wasn't exactly helping but I..." She almost blushed in shame. "I thought you were just exaggerating and trying to cajole me and Kagome into letting you stay with us."

Rin smiled genuinely, her soft baby features reflecting in the window. "Thanks," she whispered, feeling both pleased and disappointed. She then giggled, turning to face the driver of the car. "You say you would never pity me but I think we just became friends out of pity."

Sango let out a tiny '_pfft_' and chuckled, shaking her head as she parked the car in front of the apartment building they lived in.

Maybe—just _maybe—_she started considering the brat with big brown eyes a friend.

The following day, Sango left the apartment yawning her good morning to world. Kagome was nowhere to be seen, as if she had never returned from work the previous day, and Rin was still having her breakfast. They were both bone-tired and had had little sleep time; unfortunately, the week wasn't over yet. Stretching and kicking the door shut behind her, Sango was about to walk down the stairs when she heard the sound of another door being closed.

It was still early and she was all dressed up for a quick morning jog. As a Sports teacher, Sango firmly believed that getting pumped in the morning when you were feeling like an empty garbage bag was healthy and helped you last through the day. It was a philosophy that worked for her and so there she was. Apparently, there was someone else out there who also enjoyed early morning jogs. _How could I forget..._

He was tall and incredibly fit for your average Japanese man. The handsome neighbour she had spotted with Rin the day before seemed to be as sporty as her. Was he a coach? A teacher? Surely, a businessman, a doctor or a lawyer had no time for all the working out he had to do in order to remain in such a good shape. He turned around slowly, his long brown hair swaying as he did so and frowned at her. Then he smiled.

"Good morning," he greeting was friendly. "You live next door, right?" His voice was deep and sounded husky. It sent shivers down Sango's back and she wondered whether the huskiness was due to sleep or if it were natural.

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm Sango Kuwashima."

His brownish-green eyes watched her as she bowed her head and he did the same. "I'm Kuranosuke Takeda."

_Kuranosuke Takeda..._

"Going for a jog?"

She nodded.

"Mind if I join you?"

She shook her head.

Sango left the apartment building without a care in the world and didn't even notice she was being observed by a now ecstatic nineteen-year-old who was pumping her fist in the air as she locked the door, leaving for work.

The ride to the Takahashi & Kaze, Inc. head office was painfully slow. The bus seemed more crowded than it usually was and Rin had to sit next to a sweaty and smelly demon the entire time. Had she known she wouldn't even have been able to move, she would have walked all the way to her workplace. Before they went to bed, Sango had suggested she called in sick to better reflect on her current situation, to think about what she would do with her father and Miroku, but Rin just needed to clear her mind. Besides, now that she was Sesshomaru Takahashi's personal coffee courier, she had plenty of time to herself. The demon was as silent as a grave.

As soon as she arrived, Rin stormed to the reception, the only thing on her mind being Kagome. She just had to know whether she had already signed in because seriously, she was worried. However, behind the reception desk was Koharu, of course. Her old friend, who really was her most avoided person at the moment, sent her a dark look before grabbing the phone and chatted away. Rin froze in her steps and sighed. _Not. Cooperating._ Part of her wondered whether Koharu was having a real conversation at all.

At a slower pace, Rin headed toward the elevators. She would probably try to keep calling her friend-slash-flatmate until she returned home, even though it was an annoying thing to do. Over the past few weeks, the three of them—Kagome, Sango and herself—had grown closer, or at least it seemed so to her, and it felt natural to worry.

"Kagura-sama, I'm telling you..."

"I don't want to hear it."

Rin lifted her head and frowned. Kagura Kaze and her secretary were standing right next to her, waiting for one of the elevators to come down as well. The light bulb in her head switched on.

"Excuse me..."

Akitoki Hojo turned to face her and instantly smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning," she greeted back. "You work with Kagome Higurashi, right? Do you happen to know where she is right now?"

"Oh, well..." The secretary chuckled nervously. "I was hoping you could tell me. She sent me a text message and told me she would be here as soon as possible. Something came up, apparently."

The wind demoness snorted but they wisely chose not to pay attention to that.

Rin nodded slowly, her eyes settling on the floor. _She texted Hojo but not me or Sango? This is weird._ Stepping inside the elevator, she listened to Kagura Kaze's secretary's friendly rant, completely oblivious to the glances the business woman was throwing her way.

* * *

A tongue-curling yawn escaped Rin's lips and she covered her mouth. The little toad demon next to her muttered something about rude workers and weak humans. He disappeared into his own office when Sesshomaru Takahashi asked for a specific file and she waited for her boss to dismiss her. She had just brought him a cup of steaming coffee and even though she hated the bitter taste of it, she was curiously eying the hot beverage.

It was three in the afternoon and she was ready to pass out. Moreover, Kagome still hadn't called back and Rin had only two things in mind; bug the crap out of her and sliding under the covers of her warm, lonely bed. Seven o'clock couldn't come fast enough.

"Rin," the commanding voice of the silver-haired, dog demon startled her out of her childish thoughts.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?" she replied in a timid voice.

_Troubles win in this town._

_Troubles don't turn upside down; they shit on the last bit of fun._

"When you don't feel well enough, you should stay home," he said in a reprimanding tone, dropping the manila folder in his hands.

Rin could only nod. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

A clawed hand reached for the cardboard cup and the young girl prayed for him to dismiss her. She had brought him his umpteenth coffee; couldn't she leave already and pass out in one of the few empty offices? There was absolutely no need for her to watch him _read_ and _work_. She would rather take a nap...

The lord demon took a sip of his black coffee before standing and turning around to fully face his little coffee courier. He gave her a stern look, then his face became composed again. She was so short and weak he almost handed her his cup out of pity, though he wasn't exactly sure of what pity really was, of what it felt like.

Rin was shocked at first and it showed. She raised an eyebrow and tried her best not to shake; it wasn't as if she was scared or anything like that but refusing would be extremely rude and she needed to keep her job. She took a sip of the hot beverage as well, winced at the bitter taste of it but quickly took another one as she heard the powerful dog demon standing right in front of her release an exasperated sigh.

She gulped down half of beverage, her big brown eyes looking right into the demon's golden ones, almost defiantly, never once wincing or hinting at her obvious distaste. Rin handed him the cup, resisting the urge to smirk smugly at him, but almost dropped it as a long, clawed, elegant finger brushed hers as he slowly took the cardboard coffee cup back.

_There's sin all around. _

_Lovers cannot lay down._

There was a weird sensation setting in the pit of her stomach and he was still staring back at her.

Thankfully, it all ended when a clearly pissed-off toad demon walked back in, this time complaining about inappropriate human girls who dared to hold their chin high at his Lord Sesshomaru instead of keeping their eyes glued to the floor.

Seven o'clock definitely couldn't come faster.

* * *

_And the winter wears and tears at our bones.

* * *

_

**A/N:** I thought this chapter would never end. So where do you think Kagome is?

**Q&A**

_1 – Uh-oh, I think Miroku and Rin are brother and sister._

Thank god someone put two and two together in time. I was about to give it all up, wondering what it was that I did wrong and why it didn't seem more obvious. Thank you for saving this story from a possible _hiatus_.

_2 – Inuyasha didn't cheat, I feel like I should point that out. (So many fans like making him the bad guy all the time.) I like you and this story because so far you haven't that and the story is good. And his lie isn't as bad, he nor Sesshomaru want people to know they're brothers. Telling Kagome would need more trust then what they had but like he said, she lied from A to Z. I know she may sleep with someone else but it still wouldn't be the same...though I see a lot of your fans want her to. I think it's Inu-kun who needs more love... (hint, hint)._

If this can be reassuring in any way... (Mild spoiler...) Kagome sleeping with someone else will happen later and for a bunch of other reasons. But you are totally right; it wasn't mean-minded cheating and it almost cannot be considered as cheating at all since they weren't a couple, to Kagome. And Inuyasha is definitely the one who needs more love, as you say, though this will be explained later as well!

_3 – That little mini—err... I guess you can call it "spark" between Miroku and Sango was a nice touch. I found it cute and Sango's character's becoming way more likable, in my opinion. Because, well... I have to admit that I didn't really care much for her character earlier on in the story, but – like the rest of your characters – she's becoming more real. I could imagine any girl in her place thinking the same thoughts about Miroku. I was giggling at that part the most actually._

As I already said, I am not a great Sango fan and her character here is not one I particularly enjoy—and she's meant to be a tad obnoxious. Now, Miroku will just have to pay the consequences of being a cute bastard!

_4 – I like how four of the Q&As are from me. I feel so special :)._

That is because you, my darling, leave incredibly long comments.

_5 – I enjoyed the relationships reforming (maybe?) in this chapter. The whole Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango and Sango/Rin relationship growing business is...well...good. Inuyasha is also a really interesting character in this...Sentimental? We all know he's totally that, but I didn't really see it until now. Hmm._

Well, now you know he is. After this chapter, it's not like we can say the Miroku and Sango relationship is back to being halfway normal. Inuyasha and Kagome? (Insert evil laugh) I have so much in store for them.

_6 – Is Koga the neighbor?_

Ah-hahaha...! No. That's pretty obvious now but if you are a Koga fan (I am!), you will have to wait longer—_much_ longer—for him to actually show up.

_7 – Well, I like how you portray Rin—she's one of my favorite characters to work with and her personality here is certainly unique... I just want to scoop her up and hug her so she'll feel better!_

Rin is actually the third main character of this story, after Inuyasha and Kagome, of course. Sometimes, I feel she gets too much fiction time but that will eventually go back to normal. Her turning point takes place before Inuyasha and Kagome's so...this explains that.

_8 – One thing. I thought Miroku was supposed to be the wise, patient, sage-like type. The kind who knows everything without actually knowing? He is not being patient with Inuyasha, he is not being understanding of Mushin or Kagome. I could be wrong though, you did warn us about slight OOCness. Everyone's dissing his character, I know, but I think it's fine :)_

You got it. This is exactly how I wanted him to be in this story and you were able to see the...dormant side in him. He is the kind of guy who cares, listens and give good advice but who really doesn't give a damn. The same goes with girls, unfortunately.

_9 – Kagome and Inuyasha better not fuck it up for me, I want them to stay together and have hot steamy sex, damn it._

Coming right this way! But I'm not sure about the not-fuck-it-up part. That's so bound to happen.

_10 – The way that you portray Rin is so sad, but encouraging because she is so very strong for a nineteen-year-old. She has lived through so much and yet she is not going to give up, it is rather inspiring. Plus, at the end of this chapter I see a budding friendship between Sango and Rin. Then there was Kagome's and Inuyasha's nervous fumbling of a conversation that was oddly endearing because clearly there is something there, and they just don't want to acknowledge it—or they refuse to, whichever. Is it bad that I can't wait for Kagome to find out that Inuyasha and Kikyo slept together? Oh, the delicious angst it will bring._

Inuyasha and Kagome are never done with denial and that's a shame but also the story. Sango and Rin? The right question would be, _Is it going to last?_ Haha. About Kagome discovering that Inuyasha and Kikyo slept together. Countdown starts now. See you at the end of chapter 20!

On another note, I'd like to thank _**all**_ of you for the high-quality comments (if we can call it that) I've been receiving so far. Now, beware of the limey-slash-lemony goodness this story will bring. A light start next chapter.


	15. I'm a Lady

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise and Viz. I make no profit from this story.

_"I'm a Lady" © 2008 Santogold._

_Special thanks to my beta, __**Ruthe-la**__._

_

* * *

_

_**14 – I'm a Lady**_

_His lips descended on hers again, claiming her breath once more and she couldn't think straight anymore. She felt pathetic; it was merely a kiss after all, yet she couldn't help but smile against his skin as he rubbed his cheek against hers, his tongue darting out to give her earlobe a playful lick._

Fist clenching and unclenching, Kagome kept her eyes on the swaying curtains of the bedroom. A soft gasp escaped her lips, completely unheard, even from her. She couldn't think, couldn't blink, couldn't move properly; her body was entirely frozen, yet the most alluring fire was burning between her legs. It was as enticing as it was frustrating and subconsciously, she made sure her legs remained spread. Otherwise, it would be cheating.

_"You have no idea," he whispered hoarsely into her ear, "how much different it is for dog demons," he told her secretly. _

_Her back was arched and her chest pressed against his; she was listening to a one-sided conversation, his words lodging somewhere in the back of her mind like a bullet in the knee while she dug her fingertips in his shoulders. His body emanated such heat she never wanted to let go of him._

_"I can smell your sexual secretions, feel your heart thundering in your chest and it's beating as quick as if you were a prey aware of the few minutes left before you get devoured," he continued, talking more to himself than to her, his bangs covering his amber eyes. "It's because you humans fuck brainlessly that you never really know about the makings of nature, the impact biology has on your senses."_

_A whimper caught in her throat and his backed her against the wall, his right knee resting against her groin._

_"I know, Kagome, some of your body's reactions," he added, slowly opening his eyes._

_She was looking back at him, a fierce blush adorning her cheeks._

Kagome shut her chocolate brown eyes, forcing a groan down her throat. She could feel the cold wind on her burning skin, her back arching and a leg lifting as her fingers found their way back inside, pumping slowly. She bit her bottom lip; she didn't want anyone to hear her, already feeling embarrassed with herself. Another gasp left her lips as a single, lonely finger stroked her warm, inner muscles. There were places inside her body she didn't even know existed and a battery operated boyfriend surely couldn't tell the difference.

As she couldn't wait anymore, the hand that had been frozen into place in the first place suddenly found her hidden button.

_"Inu-ya—Ah," she whimpered when his clawed hand grasped her chin and forced her head to the side, his tongue delving inside her ear, hot and moist. "Uhnn." She shivered and her body was trembling feverishly._

_"Kagome," he murmured. "Kagome, Kagome," he repeated, his canine ears focused on her heartbeat._

_She didn't know, couldn't know how many nights he had spent, perched on the window ledge adjacent to her bedroom, watching her after the first fiasco of their nonexistent relationship. There was no way she would ever know that even in Poland, Romania, France and Portugal, he had spent his days thinking of the little time they had been together, of their first 'heavy petting', make out session, and his nights numbing himself with soft drugs and listening to disturbing music in an attempt to quell his lust._

_"Stop," she pleaded as he pressed his hands against her stomach, his teeth pulling at her nipple through the fabric of her shirt. "Stop. We—I—it's only been a few hours since—"_

_"Shut it. Kagome..."_

_His hands came to fondle her butt cheeks._

Her middle finger rubbed harder and flicked quicker as she tried to ease the throbbing fire between her legs. It wouldn't go, it simply wouldn't go away and she cried out, groaned, protested, all the while wondering why he hadn't touched her down there, why he had made her feel so wonderful, so desirable, only to leave her high and dry. She had wanted him to stop, yet a part of her, the most lustful one, regretted it deeply.

Kagome wanted all of him.

_Her legs encircled his waist, her thighs resting on his hips as she granted him full access. She was rubbing her body against his deliberately, wantonly, panting and trembling. His skilled hands roamed down the expanse of her back to finally reach her supple bottom and slid under her short business skirt. A calloused finger harshly parting her cheeks through the lace material of her panties and she sucked in a breath._

_"Please," she half-begged. "Stop."_

_He grunted his disapproval and pressed his fingertip against her puckered entrance; she crowed, he smirked, then released her._

_Her legs felt wobbly and she held on to his arms for a second before slumping against the wall she had been pressed against._

Kagome rolled onto her belly, her back arching once more and her toes curling as she let out a tiny moan that was muffled into the pillows of her bed, thankfully. Her eyes settled back on the swaying curtains of her bedroom window as she caught her breath. Her eyelids felt heavy.

_"I...am sorry,"_ Inuyasha had apologized that day, as if the reality of his actions had come crashing down upon him.

She had told him there was no need to apologize, that they had gotten carried away as they were too eager to feel the rush of pleasure that always came from being intimate after a long separation. They had exchanged curious glances, the half-demon noticing how much they sounded like old lovers when she put it that way.

_I can't help it,_ Kagome inwardly groaned. It had been nearly three weeks since they met again, it already was early March, and they had been seeing each other so often it was sickening. They would do something casual and common like attend a movie, go for a drink or grab a bite and then they would find themselves at his place with a renewed libido every single day. Even as a teenager, Kagome had never experienced such a thing.

She still knew very little about him; he had found a part-time job at some grocery store since his previous boss lady had long replaced him at The Looking Glass and he had been raised by his human mother—some Izayoi, apparently. She hadn't been talking about herself much neither, yet it didn't seem like a problem at all.

Kagome was all over her exotic half-demon and her affections weren't one-sided. What was frustrating was the fact that she still had to masturbate in order to ease the delicious pain he inflicted by igniting the fire and never doing something about it.

_Not that I can actually blame him,_ she chastised herself. _I'm always telling him to take things slow._ She wanted to roll her eyes at herself. _I must stop being such a hypocrite._

_It would probably help my being a vaginal virgin._

"Kagome!" Rin yelled madly as the door bell rang, startling her.

The raven-haired woman gritted her teeth. "Dammit..."

"Kagome, open the door!" Rin kept screaming her voice out. "I'm in the bathroom!"

"Kagome, someone's at the door!" Sango chimed in, as if the younger girl hadn't already made that fact much obvious. "I'm doing my hair!"

What the hell...?

"Kagome!" both girls shouted when the door bell rang twice.

Sighing loudly and pretty pissed off, Kagome shouted back, "Alright, alright, fuck off already!"

_This is the reason why Inuyasha and I never do what we do in this goddamned place._

Glaring like a young woman who clearly hadn't finished getting some old-fashioned time alone, Kagome stormed into the hallway and up to the door. She undid the locks and pulled it open, raising an eyebrow and wearing her best bitchy-slash-moody mask.

"Mussed hair, flushed face... Did I interrupt a catfight?"

"Can you stop showing up every morning, Miroku?" she greeted rudely, her tone flat. "It's getting creepy and annoying. You're a pain in the ass and a..." When she couldn't find another offending term to address him, Kagome settled for a mere, "...shrink. A failed shrink working at a dating agency."

The dark-haired man grinned deviously. "I'm here for my sister."

The personal assistant scoffed. "Right. Come on in—and no incest in my apartment." With that, she all but rushed into the bathroom as Rin was done and already coming to greet her sweet big brother.

When Sango and Rin told her about that discovery about three weeks prior at dinner, Kagome's suspicious that the universe was sick had been confirmed. It all felt as if she were part of some sort of a conspiracy, one she wasn't even really aware of, and as much as she wasn't keen on silly beliefs such as fate and soul mates, she was starting to consider that maybe some people were bound to stick together.

Kagome had just removed her oversized tee-shirt when Sango came in, humming.

"Dammit, Sango. I'm undressing!"

Her best friend blinked at her and shrugged. "So what? You're a woman, I'm a woman and I've already seen you naked before."

Kagome scoffed. "You're so Japanese."

"...What?"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome unclasped her bra, a small smile on her lips. That was Inuyasha's line. Her eyes trailed to the mirror then and she took in her appearance. She made a face, glanced at Sango, who was brushing her long, straight hair—and still humming! There's something so wrong with this picture. She looked back at her reflection, softly brushed her fingertips on her nipples—how she hated it when they weren't erect but flat instead—then pinched a small amount of belly fat. Kagome scrunched her nose.

"I need to lose weight," she declared.

The brunette standing beside her bluntly laughed at her, throwing her hairbrush on the counter. "Are you serious?"

Kagome pouted, perfectly aware of the fact that she just had to look like a insecure teenage brat, yet she couldn't help it. "But I'm not as toned as you." _What if Inuyasha finds me flabby?_

"That's because all you do is major ass-licking and read business books," Sango stated matter-of-factly, her fingers combing her brown hair. "You don't even burn calories by having sex."

"Look who's talking, you one-hundred percent virgin," Kagome countered playfully.

The brunette stilled, turning red. "Ooh, I've kissed before. Shut up."

"Right. That guy in twelfth grade, that other guy at graduate school—oh, no, that doesn't count actually; it was an accident as he said and... Yeah, there might have been one or two make out sessions with Miroku last year but that's it," the raven-haired woman mocked, still smiling.

Sango 'pfft'ed'. As if sex was that important anyway... "Love is what matters the most. About that, I think I may have just found the one...unlike you." She waggled her eyebrows. "And quit showing me your boobs—you're so not my type, dear best friend of mine."

Kagome's jaw dropped and stuttered. She put her oversized tee-shirt back on then followed Sango in the living room like a puppy begging for a treat.

"Sango, you can't just—"

A huge burst of laughter cut her in mid-sentence, followed by a sentence that really, like _really_, felt out of place. "People farting together!"

Kagome arched an eyebrow and gave the two..._siblings—_that sounded weirder every minute—a bemused look. "Are you guys feeling okay? Should I be worried?"

There were tears coming in to Rin's eyes as she laughed harder and apparently Miroku wasn't any better. For a brief moment, Kagome wondered whether her younger friend felt less lonely. Smiling inwardly at the two disgustingly happy brother and sister, she was glad that someone had finally entered Rin's life and filled some of the many blanks in her life. It was still a bother to have Miroku, of all people, coming over every day of the week but he, too, seemed to need a special comfort.

"No," Rin laughed again,"we were just listing the many flaws of old couples."

_Huh? _"And farting together is one of those?"

"Absolutely," Miroku nodded, his arms crossed over his chest. "And bedroom sex three times a week. And debating politics. And chatting on the couch."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle before she sighed at the childish duo, slumping down in one of their comfortable chairs. Sango, who had been staring at them for the past two minutes and petting her cat demon crouching near the balcony doors, merely shook her head.

"You two need to grow up. I would love to grow old, have bedroom sex three times a week and debate politics while sitting on the couch if it were with the person I love," she commented dryly.

"_You two need to grow up_," Rin mocked, Miroku laughing along.

"_The person I love_," the young man chimed in before they both left the scene, muttering something about having a few errands to run.

What kind of errands those were Kagome didn't know and in honesty, she couldn't have cared less. Rin and her newfound half-brother seemed so lost in their own little world that she figured it was better to ignore them for a while. Things would go back to normal, eventually, so there was no need to scowl just like Sango did.

_Right! Sango. _"Hey, what were you saying about having found the right guy? I hope you're joking because I really didn't see this coming," Kagome said flatly. "Besides, I bet you could have told me sooner about this Prince Charming of yours," she added in an almost reprimanding tone.

"Hey, you're the one who's been missing in action for the past three weeks because of _work_," Sango shot back hotly.

_If you only knew,_ Kagome thought with a pang of guilt.

"Anyway, his name is Kuranosuke. He," she coughed, "kind of lives...next door."

Chocolate eyes watched as the brunette sat down on the fluffy couch in the middle of their rather small living room. There was silence, then the raven-haired woman deadpanned, "Talk about old couples and clichés."

Her comment was unheard as Sango's unsmiling face lightened up and she flashed one of those bright, Hollywood smiles that were only made for in mushy and corny TV movies. "He's smart, athletic, handsome, mysterious, absolutely not a lecher and—wow, he's just my type."

Kagome remained speechless at the sight of her best friend swimming in la-la land with that ridiculously dreamy look in her eyes when she had probably just met the guy. "You sound like you've known him for months."

"Well, it's been three morning jogs in three weeks already."

"Fantastic." Kagome closed her eyes in false desperation. "What makes you think he is actually interested in you...in _that_ way?"

Sango threw her a sideway glance. "Tonight's our first date," she whispered as if she were revealing some kind of a military secret and her best friend's lips curved up in approval.

_Hohoho._ "You, my dear, need to shave your legs and to go shopping."

The doe-eyed brunette suddenly looked as insecure as Kagome did back in the bathroom.

"And _I_ am getting a well-deserved day-off to make sure the boy next door is going to fall for you."

Kagome's expression screamed _mischievousness _but soon enough, both women squealed in delight.

There was no such thing as adulthood.

* * *

_Now, won't you run and tell your boyfriend not to hold his breath for me?_

_I have got some money I was saving, got some hearts that I will be breaking._

_I know someday they will make a martyr out of me._

_

* * *

_

"I am not suffering from some sort of mental deficiency, you know? I know what you're asking for and the answer is _no_. I don't recall mentioning anything about some early vacation time."

There were more protests coming from the other end of the line and heavy sighing.

"Vacation time, day-off—it's all the same to me. It sounds like you're ready to get fired, _Higurashi_."

Manicured nails drummed on the large and expensive mahogany desk.

"Quit dreaming. You're not getting paid for this."

The authoritative demoness brought her other hand to her forehead, her fingertips rubbing her right temple. What she wouldn't give to be able to strangle the girl who was currently ruining her morning by bugging her to no end through the speaker of her smartphone. She hadn't told her secretary to falsely inform everyone she wasn't in yet only to have her young and annoying personal assistant calling her personal cell phone.

Damn Kagome Higurashi to hell.

"I never said you deserved anything—"

A new set of arguments was thrown at her through the small device and she almost considered giving in. Almost.

That was until she heard another female voice ranting about some perfect romantic date. _Oh. So our little enfant prodigy actually has a boyfriend,_ the boss-lady wrongly interpreted.

Then she gave in.

"Alright, Higurashi. Stop talking now, you're really annoying the hell out of me and you _don't_ want to be stuck doing paperwork with Akitoki when you come back," she warned the young human carefully. "Now bugger off before I change my mind."

There was a disturbing squeal and she hung up, rolling her eyes and wondering what it was that she had done in a past life to deserve that but with a personal assistant who had obviously gone fawning, her office became silent again. Ruby eyes settled on the large manila envelope sitting on her desk. She had left it right beside beside her computer keyboard the previous day and she didn't intend on opening it—she already knew what was inside of it; this was the third mail she had received from a so-called Byakuya Madono. Some lawyer, Google said.

A timid knock on her office door startled her from what could have been qualified as deep, heavy thinking (and dark plotting) and her brown-haired secretary came in.

"Hikada-san is here. Should I also tell her you still haven't arrived, Kagura-sama?"

The wind demoness' eyebrows shot up. "Who?"

"The consultant. You _know_...that middle-aged woman you hired last week for...you _know_," Akitoki Hojo emphasized again.

_Right. Her. _"Just give me another few minutes. Then she can come in."

"Should I ask one of the coffee couriers to bring hot beverages? Decaf?" he urged absentmindedly. "What if Midoriko-sama doesn't like coffee—should we add tea to the list? Oh, and it's nearly nine o'clock! What if we add fruits; they're healthy and vitamins prevent colds—"

"_Hojo_," Kagura interrupted, gritting her teeth. "Why don't you take inventory in the men's second floor bathrooms and count the tiles that need replacement?" she snipped.

Grabbing the small notepad and his trademark blue ink pen, which were both in his shirt pocket, the blue-eyed man asked, "What about the plumbing?"

The vein in her forehead threatened to burst at any moment. "_Out_."

"Yes ma'am."

All of sudden, meeting that Hikada woman didn't sound like a good idea anymore. Grabbing her long, black winter coat, Kagura made a beeline of sorts to the nearest elevator—she needed to get some fresh air and a tall-sized cup of coffee. Mokaccino, to be precise. It nearly took fifteen minutes to actually get to the first floor; about forty people decided to use the elevator at the same time as her—that, or it was common morning routine. About forty heads had bowed to her and she really wondered why she hadn't merely jumped out of the nearest window. _Human moral ethics._ So much for owning the entire city...

The wind demoness promptly ignored the girl who stood behind the reception desk twenty-four hours a day as she greeted the 'boss-lady' and made her way to the entrance doors. As soon as these slid open, the late winter chill attacked her pale skin, yet she didn't flinch. And when she shivered, something, instinct maybe, told her it had little to do with the season humans often disliked. The hair on the back of her head stood up, her demonic eyes quickly scanning the area. There was no potential danger but something was off nonetheless. Then she saw.

It was that girl again. There was a man with her this time and they had just gotten off the bus. She didn't even know her name, only that she had messed up once or twice ever since she had started working at her company. As herself, Kagura hardly held any kind of affection for the common workers but this human brat had always emitted bad vibes. It had to be a woman's sixth sense or tiredness-induced paranoia...or the fact that this human was Sesshomaru's _personal _coffee courier.

_Right. About that _husband_._ The scowling demoness grabbed her cell phone in her coat pocket and held down the button for her fifth contact.

It figured that she would end up getting the stupid voicemail.

"Answer your phone for goodness' sake. Unless you're in Transylvania, you have no excuse."

**_"_**_****__Ple_ase leave a message after the beep. (Beep—)"

_Fuck. Stupid robotic women's voices._ "Look, this is not _him_ via Kagura Kaze. So answer your goddamned phone already, _Inuyasha Takahashi_."

* * *

_And I like sometimes to wave it high up where everyone can see that I'm a lady._

_I got my mind made up._

_

* * *

_

Yellow was most _definitely_ not her colour.

Kagome took in her long-time friend's appearance with a frown and scrunched up her nose. Sango looked like a giant Easter egg in that light yellow dress, the large blue, ribbon-like belt accentuating her waist. The brunette didn't seem at ease and probably wasn't entirely convinced either—not that her opinion really mattered. If it were up to Sango, she would show up in a comfortable pair of jean pants and a large sweater and call it a night as soon as she and her beau were done eating leftover pizza.

The chocolate-eyed woman gagged. "You give me the creeps. Let me get you another dress."

Sango was a twenty-five year old woman. She was supposed to look like it, not saunter off as if she were some kind of a retarded, gullible high school girl. _Now that sounds fun,_ Kagome thought with a giggle. Her brunette friend had never acted as the girl that she really was. Back when they went to school, Sango was the big man on campus, even though she hadn't always been the athletic type. She just pushed herself hard and never considered giving up until she became a true asset to the baseball team...the soccer team...and the volleyball team...

Kagome eventually realized she was friends with a freak.

Sighing loudly, she grabbed a black, long-sleeved, mid-thigh length dress. _This is going to show off some nice curves. No bare arms. She's way too muscular._

_

* * *

_

_I know what has been mad and you really don't want to hold a light to me—I'm a lady._

_I got my mind made up._

_

* * *

_

When Sango exited the dressing room for the umpteenth time that morning, she was hiding her blush by keeping her head down. Kagome refrained herself from jumping all over the place and settled for an encouraging, "This Kuranosuke of yours is going to be drooling!"

Sango grunted and muttered something about her rather large feet.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll find some heels that won't make you look too disproportioned," Kagome waved off casually.

The brunette hurried back into the dressing room and she rolled her eyes fondly.

"Sango! Strategy is not the same when it comes to love," she said through the door. "You can't enter the field in a tracksuit this time."

"Yeah, you would know, right?" her best friend scoffed.

As if on cue, Kagome's cell phone vibrated.

_**'I can see you.'**_

Knowing it was bullshit, as always, the raven-haired woman laughed. _'Stalker,'_ she sent back.

_**'You wish.'**_

_'What are you doing?'_

_**'Praying for my fantasies to come true.'**_

Kagome almost had the decency to blush. Ignoring the loud protest coming from inside the dressing room, she quickly texted; _'I never knew you believed in god.'_

_**'You nicely avoided the question.'**_

She smirked and waited a couple minutes before sending another text message.

_'Sorry, you asked me something?'_

Then he was the one who didn't immediately reply. _**'I'd keep procrastinating and messaging you but there's some other woman who's been trying to call me all morning.'**_

Kagome furrowed her brow and slid her cell phone back inside her coat inner pocket.

_You can keep praying then, stupid asshole._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** I will probably have another update ready very soon. That doesn't mean you don't get to leave a comment. :) Many thanks to all of you that keep the Q&As going (as well as the story, duh)!

**Q&A**

_1 – I'm not exactly sure why, but I think my favorite part of this chapter was the little part about Rin and Sesshomaru, which is surprising since I'm such a huge InuKag fangirl that I would have thought that their part would have been my favorite. I'm kind of stuck wondering how Sesshomaru and Rin's relationship will go – whether it becomes romantic or just a father/daughter type thing._

That happens sometimes. I often ship the wrong pairings in a story too. A father/daughter thing or a romantic relationship? Damn, I really have to make myself clear sometimes. Hopefully, in a few chapters, the fog will clear...!

_2 – I don't agree with the other reviewer, lol. I still consider what Inuyasha did as cheating and even worse—it was her cousin and it happened like, a day after they broke up. I know I would be pissed if my boyfriend did that._

Hm. I don't want people to actually debate through the Q&A's but I would say that to you, it was cheating because from a personal point of view, it can be. Rationally, I would never consider it as cheating. Breaking up is like getting a divorce (only easier, haha); when it's over, then _it's over_. People have different reactions when they're hurt. Some people cry their eyes out, some people get piss-drunk and some others have sex.

_3 – I honestly don't know how I DIDN'T see the Rin and Miroku thing. I'm a tool. The moment I read it, I was like OF COURSE because it was obvious. I'm just a tool._

It's okay my lovely. You try. :P

_4 – Is Naraku going to show up as a bad guy? Is Kagome a virgin? Would you leave your story unfinished ('cause I get so pissed off when a good story goes unfinished)?_

#1: Probably, but as a secondary bad guy. #2: After this chapter, I'd say _partially_. #3: No. This story is all planned out; it only needs to be written.

_5 – I would love it even more if Kagura somehow messed up and Sesshomaru ended up with Rin, or if Rin ends up being his life mate (and at first he hates it but then he slowly starts to fall in love with her – 'cause I'm starting to notice a lil' something between them). Either way, I'm wondering; are Rin and Sesshomaru going to end up together? If you haven't noticed by now, I'm a big fan of them too; they come third to my Kagome and Inuyasha and my Inuyasha and Sesshomaru._

Kagura messing up? No way. Life mates? Controversial matter—it will be explained later, so the answer might be a 'no'. Rin and Sesshomaru ending up together? Well, I have the answer to that but such a spoiler is not allowed! ...Inuyasha and Sesshomaru? I'm sorry, that's a pairing I definitely call unrealistic, AU or not AU (and Canon? Puh-lease!).

_6 – Woot! Inuyasha is a Beatles fan! I can't tell you how glad that made me considering how rare it is to see the fab four ever mentioned in a fanfic. Great chapter, I'm definitely going to keep reading._

I never thought The Beatles would get be another reader (this had to be written in the stars), especially since I'm not a huge fan of them—I only enjoy listening to their music from time to time. :)

_7 – Kagome and Inuyasha have made progress, but guess what? It's not gonna last! Why? Because they're both a little off in the honesty department, and the truth always comes out and bites them in the arse. Even though I know of the implosion Inuyasha's little secret rendezvous with the real Kikyo Higurashi well 'cause I can't help but to thoroughly enjoy the moment for what it was. So yes, please do get vulgar, Inuyasha. And make it count._

They are so getting vulgar from now on. Until the implosion, that is... Are we still doing the countdown dearie?

_8 – Sango and Rin are friends, but you're absolutely right. How long until something happens to change that? Do my eyes deceive me, or was there a brief little moment of something that occurred between Sesshomaru and Rin? No, seriously, it could just be my eyes – running on no sleep can do that to a gal._

It may not be (coughs) your (coughs) eyes (coughscoughscoughs). I also think we should set a countdown for Sango and Rin. I think.

_9 – Kuranosuke Takeda... you sir have me intrigued._

You are either going to a) love him, b) pity him, c) get bored with him.


	16. And Then You

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise and Viz. I make no profit from this story.

_"And Then You" © 2008 Greg Laswell._

Additional music: _"That Home" © 2007 The Cinematic Orchestra, Patrick Watson._

_Special thanks to my beta, __**Ruthe-la**__._

* * *

_**15 – And Then You**_

* * *

_Where the doors are moaning all day long,_

_Where the stairs are leaning dusk 'till dawn..._

* * *

"Goodness, did you see his face?"

"I doubt he's ever going to let us in anymore!"

His reply threw her in another fit of laughter than slowly ended as they reached the door to her apartment. She just couldn't believe it was already over.

Time literally flew when she was with him and she didn't mean it in a corny way. She never said it out loud to avoid sounding madly in love when she really wasn't. She was oddly attracted to him and whenever his hazel eyes bore into hers, she felt like she could be clingy and act like it without having to be afraid of him running away from her and hide forever. Playing hard to get and being mysterious weren't her best techniques—if she had any _techniques_ at all. She was nothing like those modern women; she was independent, of course, had a decent job and made enough money to sustain herself but when it came to romantic relationships, she seriously believed there was no point in pretending being there to have fun and fun only. No—she wanted a relationship, a real one. She wanted to feel loved and cherished and to even depend on the guy. As long as the guy was nice, sweet and respectful, she could be herself, right? She could drop the hard-to-love façade and reveal the vulnerable part of her, could she not?

"Well, here we are," he whispered, a warm smile still adorning his beautiful face. "Let's call it a night so we can to bed all smiley and stuff," he chuckled.

How could she resist that sound? Nodding, she whispered back, "It's not like you live that far away. I can come and see you as soon as I miss you."

Something in his expression changed and his charming smile turned into a concerned frown. "Sango, I don't want to lead you on and—" Upon seeing her own frown, his face relaxed and he gave her another one of his wonderful smiles. "Let's go to sleep. I will see you in a few hours anyway—for our morning jog, remember? You don't have to miss me."

A frustrated sound escaped the brunette's pouty lips. "I wasn't just trying to sound cute. I don't do cute." _So much for letting the façade drop._

"I don't do cute either. I do beautiful," the older man told her, leaning in.

Heat rose in her cheeks and Sango admired the way his lips slowly parted, his own heat reaching her body and his breath falling on her full, eager lips. They had never truly kissed. She had waited for this moment for so long her knees almost gave out. She felt weak, and perhaps she really was so, but only her Kuranosuke Takeda mattered. Was she also the only person on his mind? Was he as addicted to her as she was to him? All he did was hold her hand, kiss her on the cheek, go jogging with her, take her to a restaurant, to the movies... They dated. Basically. One would think that after four dates, he would have tried something, yet it wasn't the case at all.

Kuranosuke Takeda was a frustrating individual.

His lips finally brushed hers, caressed them slowly, sweetly, as if he were enjoying each second. At least, that was what she hoped he was doing. Her hands came to rest on his broad shoulders and she let out a small sigh. He moved closer, his left arm coming to encircle her waist and he caught her upper lip between his. He nuzzled her nose and she eventually put her arms around his neck, kissing him back, but she was so inexperienced she thought she was about to virtually die of shame when she timidly licked his lower lip.

_Please, don't reject me._

She felt the man stiffen and she almost ended it there, taking a step back, but he responded...and gave an experimental lick. Sango's hands trembled—thankfully, she had removed them from his shoulders—and let him intertwine his tongue with hers, stroking, exploring and somewhat loving.

_If you could love me..._

She gasped, kissed him back—he was doing all the work, but what was she supposed to do? She certainly couldn't act as if she was ready for anything else than just kissing—she wasn't, so she couldn't send him the wrong signals—

The handsome neighbor eventually ended the kiss, giving her a final peck and catching her breath. There was a small, sad smile on his lips that she didn't notice as he was busy staring at her flushed face and she had her eyes glued to the floor. Sango had wasted many kisses but Kuranosuke surely made it up for her by offering her the first meaningful, tongue-lacing kiss.

She nearly giggled at the thought and glanced lovingly at the man before her. Where was he when she was still daydreaming of useless and sometimes hurtful guys? Where was he all this time?

"Enough corny moments," the brown-haired man joked, his left hand still resting on her hip. "See you...later, I guess."

She nodded, then stood on her tiptoes and gave him a goodnight kiss before hurrying inside. Sango knew her best friend would have probably kicked her ass into shape for acting stupid and thinking stupid but she just couldn't help it. Kuranosuke Takeda made it hard not to fall for him.

The twenty-five year-old woman walked inside her apartment, a freakishly girly smile curving up her slightly swollen lips.

How could have something so small blossomed into something that had her feeling great every time she thought of those brownish-green eyes?

"I thought you were never going to come home," a masculine voice interrupted her inner dance.

* * *

_Where the windows are breathing in the light,_

_Where the rooms are a collection of our lives..._

* * *

When he heard her soft snoring, he realized he had been rambling for the past ten minutes. Indigo eyes glanced at the wall clock and a yawn left his mouth as he noticed it was already past two in the morning. It figured that after such a long day, the young girl would fall asleep as soon as she felt comfortable.

Miroku considered carrying his half-sister in her room but he had never done something similar and he didn't want to risk waking her. Not that he was clumsy, but still...

He yawned, again, then went inside her bedroom and grabbed her comforter. It really helped that Rin never made her bed. He then walked back inside the living room, dragging his feet lazily, and covered the black-haired girl up to prevent her from feeling cold. His large hands came to rearrange the pillows under her head, cautiously, as he had no intention of disturbing her while she slept. He stared at her for a short few minutes, brushing the bangs out of her eyes.

When they had gone to see Mushin earlier that day, she had lost all confidence. It was still new to her—hell, it was still unbelievable to him—and too many of her habits were bound to change. They had been seeing each other every day for weeks, trying to make up for all the years they had spent being apart, for time that didn't even belong to them in the first place. Rin rarely saw her friends and sometimes she even skipped work, saying things like, _"Sesshomaru-sama understands,"_ or, _"Sesshomaru-sama won't mind,"_ whoever _Sesshomaru-sama_ was. He wasn't better himself, though. Whenever Kaguya didn't care about him being there at all, he would skip work as well and when it came to friends... Well, he hadn't heard of Inuyasha in weeks. His half-demon friend seemed to be a lot busy, too, or at least, he pretended to be.

The old monk he and Rin had known for years hadn't told them much about what they should do. Their..._father_ was probably not going to wake up ever again and even though he acted nonchalant about it all the time, a smaller part of him felt the anger, the frustration that always came along with that realization—that he had found his father, only comatose. Yet through all the disappointments, there was this little girl, who had come into his life and who knew how to make it slightly better.

_And _I _want to get better,_ Miroku often thought. _To be better._

Deciding it was definitely too late and knowing that he had to go to work in a few hours, Miroku saved the sentimental thinking for another day and headed to the door.

There was some giggling and a brunette he knew all too well entered the apartment.

_Talk about getting better._ "I thought you were never going to come home," he taunted, a tired smile on his face.

Apparently, he was the only one in a happy mood.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Sango huffed, taking off her shoes and sending daggers his way.

Miroku quirked an eyebrow. _Well, I am fine, thank you for asking._ "Rin and I have had a long day and we got back about...an hour ago," he replied, shrugging.

"That's not what I meant. Don't you have a place to stay?" the brunette added, removing her dark brown leather jacket and revealing the form-fitting dress she was currently wearing.

A snort left him and he bit back, "What do you care? You seem like you were enjoying yourself." He heard her take deeper breaths and half-expected to have her kicking him out but instead, she replied calmly.

"You know," she started, then pursed her lips together, "this place feels...like home. It is home to me. It is _my_ place, as much as it is also Kagome's and Rin's. Kagome," she scoffed, "she doesn't care and Rin is your short-time sister—but have you thought about me? I get to see your face every day, every morning and now every night, too? You're just a bad memory. I don't want bad memories at my home."

The dark-haired man swallowed, then answered bitterly, "A short-time sister is better than nothing and if that also means I get to annoy the hell outta you, then I don't give a crap." _Wait. That came out completely wrong._ On the verge of panicking, Miroku stuttered, "S-Sango, I—"

"Get out."

"I meant to say—"

_I know what you meant to say._ "Get out, Miroku. You babied your sister and now you get out," she ordered, pushing past him and heading down the hallway, only to come to a stop when she neared her best friend's bedroom.

She ignored the low cursing that accompanied Miroku on his way out or the sounds he made as he hastily put his shoes back on and shut the door behind him; his words were still fresh on her mind. Of course a short-time sister was better than nothing. She knew how much she missed her younger brother and she hated it.

It almost seemed that whenever it came to Miroku and Rin, she couldn't help but feel envious. First she met the girl and wondered about a potential rival, a boyfriend stealer. Then she got to watch them bask in happiness everyday because they found out there were related. She hadn't been able to keep Miroku for herself and she hadn't a brother ever since Kohaku decided that detaching himself from his family would do him a better good, that becoming some sort of a wanderer was bound to make him happier. _"I think I am better off alone,"_ he had said with a shrug. _"Leave me be," _he had requested.

And she had stupidly granted that request.

Sango felt the upcoming tears as they burned her eyes and she went inside Kagome's bedroom without even knocking.

_**2:14 AM,**_ read the digital clock on Kagome's end table.

The bed was empty.

* * *

_This is a place where I don't feel alone._

_This is a place that I call my home._

* * *

_**1:30 AM.**_

Biting her nails, Kagome dropped her cell phone inside her purse after checking what time it was.

It was obviously too late...but he said she could come whenever she wanted to, right?

As she approached the door to his four-bedroom apartment—not that she had visited all them already, she heard giggles, laughter and many different voices. _Damn._ So he wasn't alone? She was tempted to go back, run down the stairs and inside her car—there was no way she was going to embarrass herself and show up when he had guests already—but that thought left her as soon as a tall, dark-haired demon pulled the door open, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Guys, I told you my instincts are still perfectly fine!" he cheered. "I knew someone was coming as soon as I heard that _'ding!'_ thing."

"We call that an elevator reaching the fifth floor," another voice chimed in, a feminine one this time.

A rather short, also dark-haired individual appeared behind the obviously drunk guy standing right in front of her and Kagome frowned. She—they were both demons. And the female's face wasn't new to her.

"I know you," the chocolate-eyed woman blurted out. The not-so-intimidating demonic duo gave her blank stares. "You," she pointed at the demoness, "are the girl from the dating agency."

The _very_ short female hummed, her pinkish red eyes focused on the ceiling. She then squealed happily, nodded at Kagome before she made a face. "...No. Sorry. I don't remember you. I'm a hairdresser and I can tell you're not one of my clients," she said with disgust, directing a few glances to her unfashionable, wavy hair.

"What the fuck is this all about?" a third voice asked, leaving no time to Kagome to even form some kind of smart retort. "Kagome?"

Inuyasha stood behind the two other demons, a surprised expression mirroring her own. His hands came to rest against the doorframe and she felt utterly stupid. Of course he would be surprised to see her. It was past one in the morning. She, on the other hand, couldn't look surprised—_Act confident or embarrassed, say you're leaving or whatever but stop gaping; you're not a freaking fish!_ She mentally slapped herself.

"I-I am sorry, I just—"

"_Oh!_ So she is _the _Kagome!" the aggravating demoness-slash-hairdresser said loudly, some of the neighbors already complaining through the walls separating their apartments from the hallway by throwing things and shouting.

Inuyasha quickly pulled her inside, muttering something about him not getting sued for a couple of morons and the other male demon following the human woman's every movement as they all got in. Kagome's real intention was to leave but she found she wasn't escaping the half-demon's grip anytime soon. Besides, what did that rude female mean, she was _the _Kagome? So much for being a stranger.

When they finally reached the living room, Kagome waited for Inuyasha to somewhat _introduce_ her to his...friends. She was unable to stand still but as soon as she felt a pair of small, yet experienced hands fondling her hips, she froze. The female demon was humming in approval and from the corner of her left eye; Kagome could see the other demon nod his head as well.

"Inuyasha, I gotta tell you, she's got a nice rack," the demoness commented. She then came face to face with the poor human, who was wearing a puzzled look on her face, and extended her right hand in a Western style. "I'm Yura."

Kagome was about to reach out and shake her hand when Yura retracted it to point at the dark-haired male behind her. "And this one's Hiten."

Inuyasha moved behind her and softly pushed her down on the couch. They sat together, facing Hiten, while Yura was the only one standing. Her now ruby eyes were still set on Kagome and it was slowly getting to her. It was annoying.

"Yeah, she's definitely hot. She looks like a featherweight, though. Gotta hit the gym, girl," the short demoness went on, a grin plastered on her face.

"I'm not hitting the gym," Kagome muttered under her breath. _She finds me flabby? _"Are these your friends?" she asked Inuyasha with an incredulous look. How could someone as aloof as him have such outgoing, nosy and annoying friends? Did he feel like he could use the entertainment or were they nice behind all the drinking and leering?

"I've known them for a while," Inuyasha nodded, yawning.

"Hundreds of years!" the demon-guy named Hiten corrected, pumping his fist in the air.

"He means to say that we're friends," Yura chimed in. "We met abroad, actually. He's quite the traveler—we are as well." She then grabbed the pack of cigarettes that had been left on the coffee table, ranting on how they were, to her, the best human invention ever and how hard it really was to stop. Apparently, she had tried and failed, unlike Inuyasha who had quit smoking as soon as the human population ditched the 'cool' label for the 'death-in-a-stick' one.

Then the three of them went back to drinking and didn't stop until Hiten was lying dead on the floor. Kagome had been slightly worried for his health but the two other demons merely shrugged at his current state. _"That's what this shithead gets for all the drinking he's been doing for the past five days,"_ Inuyasha had said with a snort.

Goodbyes had been the weirdest moment for Kagome. Hiten had long passed out and Yura had decided to carry him on her back—the raven-haired woman couldn't believe such a petite girl really was stronger than a whole team of rescue workers, then again, being a demon sure had some benefits. The demoness had stroked Inuyasha's cheek, expressing her fondness with a couple of nasty sentences to which the half-demon had gagged and rolled his eyes before flashing a smirk, then nodded at Kagome before leaning in...And giving her a _peck of approval_.

Inuyasha had to reassure her that Yura had just meant to act as a friend.

Demons had really strange ideas about friendship.

The TV was currently on and the sound was so low only Inuyasha could hear what those people were saying, but it was an old rerun of an outdated show and Kagome couldn't care less. Her head was resting on the many couch pillows her half-demon had handed her and she had thrown her legs over his lap. His left hand was tracing invisible patterns on her legs; sometimes he massaged her calfs and since she was wearing tights, she could feel his touch almost as well as she could have with her legs bare.

Inuyasha...he seemed absorbed by something other than just the TV. He still hadn't asked her why she had come to his place. _Obviously he doesn't mind._ She cracked a smile. _Well, neither do I. This is better than being at home with a lovesick girl and two annoying, false siblings._ Thinking about it, she hadn't really talked to Sango ever since she started dating their neighbour. She had seen the guy once or twice—he wasn't bad looking at all, she would give him that much, but Sango's reactions were always too much in the extreme. Sometimes she was thankful for the fact that she had refused to tell her friend about her seeing Inuyasha again. At least, if Sango also wanted to gag in her presence she would never know it had something to do with the very attractive silver-haired half-demon, although Kagome was _positive_ she wasn't acting like a love fool.

"What's on your mind?" Inuyasha's voice startled her out of her thoughts and her heart skipped a beat. His voice was husky from the sleepiness he was probably feeling and he had ceased his movements—had stopped petting her legs.

"What's on yours?" she countered. "I feel sleepy, that's all."

"Yura and Hiten are leaving for Australia," he blurted out. "It feels weird to stay here now. Yura's right when she says the weather here is shitty, as well as everything else. Look—it's late March already and you're still wearing tights. You should be wearing nothing," he half-joked, though Kagome could perfectly sense his distress.

His friends were leaving the country.

"You know, you're not staying here all alone," she nudged him. "I'm here-Miroku's here, too."

"_Feh_." There was a pause, Inuyasha stretched, then he finally looked back at Kagome. "I haven't heard of him since last week, maybe. Wrote me a never-ending, shitty e-mail filled with glaring mistakes. Hurt my eyes," he complained, as if he were trying to avoid the subject. "He told me about some girl who's currently living with you and your friend and blabbed on how she was his half-sister and stuff."

Kagome remained, her stare lingering on the hand that was resting on her thigh.

"Honestly, you'd think he'd tell me something that important face to face," he added under his breath. "I mean, it sounds like something important."

She abruptly turned her head back to him, a soft, appreciative smile curving up her lips. _Inuyasha is such a friend-y person tonight, _she thought, resisting the urge to _giggle_ and being annoying.

"My best friend's gone MIA lately," Kagome said. "But it's okay, you know. It's always the same with friends—it's on and off, they're here when you're not there and vice versa. It's like a rocking relationship."

Golden eyes watched her intently but she didn't seem to notice.

"Besides, you're not the one who gets to see Miroku and Rin every day; they're as annoying as those American series where this broken, laugh record cuts you off before you get a chance to actually laugh."

Inuyasha suddenly barked out a laugh, shaking his head. "What the fuck are you saying—you're never home. You're always here."

Kagome let out a laugh herself but it quickly faded. _Really? I have been spending so much time at his place?_ She sighed softly. _I guess I have..._

_How my dreams they spin me 'round,_

_And how my dreams they let me down._

"Hey," he whispered, staring into space. "Were you—serious—when you said you're here?" When he caught her puzzled expression, he quickly added, "Are we a real—_damn it_—couple, Kagome? I'm not going to get a few surprises by showing up at your door one day and be nicely slapped in the face with a couple of well-chosen retorts?"

Kagome sucked in a breath and tried her best to keep staring into his eyes. One mistake and he might never want her again. She still wasn't sure how they had moved from a total dislike to whatever it was that they currently had but she didn't want to throw it all away. _'It'_ probably being the incredible sexual chemistry they had. _This isn't exactly the right time to get cynical and realistic..._

"No," she answered. "I've been honest with you so far, just like a member of the Alcoholics Anonymous to his fellow companions," she joked yet again.

Inuyasha half-smirked—and half-smiled. "Okay. Good."

"Yes. Good." Kagome smiled back at him. _I'm all out of choice retorts anyway._

_And how my thoughts they spin me 'round,_

_And how my thoughts they let me down._

His hands suddenly grabbed her waist and he pulled before he came to straddle her. She was lying back-flat on the couch, breathless, and a brand-new sensation settled in the pit of her stomach. Anticipation. Frustration.

Eagerness.

"I got to tell you something," the half-demon breathed out. "You're not my type. Not at all."

Licking her lips, Kagome replied, "I wasn't into demons. There's too much I don't know about them." _About you._

He leaned in, his hot breath now tickling her neck. "For starters, we have _stamina_." His clawed fingers found her sides and then it was impossible for Kagome not to giggle.

"No, no, no—not _that_!" she screamed childishly.

"We are playful," he added, nuzzling her neck, sending more shivers down her spine, her legs kicking in the air.

"And," he ceased his motions and she caught her breath, "we are _horny_."

Inuyasha gave her no warning before his mouth came crashing down on hers, wasting no more time as his tongue pushed past her lips to play with hers. He explored, sucked and bit down, all kinds of sounds leaving Kagome's throat as she tried to keep up with his rhythm. She stretched her legs, encircled his narrow waist and her eyes rolled back when he tickled the roof of her mouth before he went back to sucking on her tongue.

Needing more access, he angled her head and their lips parted. He could feel the heat emanating from her most intimate parts as she ground her lower body against his, soft, supple legs wrapped tightly around him. "What are you trying to do...?" he asked absentmindedly, as if the question had been meant to stay in his head. He let go of her, dropped her on the large pillows beneath her head and suddenly tore away her blouse. Kagome gasped in surprise but her eyelids were heavy—her entire body felt heavy and she couldn't utter a word.

Her upper body was exposed and he watched as her chest heaved. The human woman was wearing a black laced bra and for a moment he considered removing that item as well. Inuyasha was as entranced with her as he had been the night they had first gotten a bit intimate. _Kagome..._ She was an attractive woman, that much was true, but there was something else—there had always been something else about her that made him lose his mind and he wasn't speaking sexually.

"Ah!"

Maybe it was the way she cried out... or the way she moaned... or the look in her eyes whenever her mind wasn't focused... Lapping at the valley between her breasts, his hands fondling her mounds and his hips still dancing the horizontal tango with hers, Inuyasha wished for his brain to just _shut up_. He could feel her wetness increase every second that passed, her womanly scent hitting him full force and growing stronger. _Could it be...?_

His hands left her chest and he held her closer, his hardness pressing against his jeans and her panties. Kagome was trembling, whimpering, as she had already done many times before whenever she came over to his place and they had nothing better to do than act as hormone-driven teenagers, yet never before had she started riding her orgasm so soon. She wasn't even lying on the couch anymore, she was just clinging to him.

"Kagome," the half-demon whispered. _She calls my name on rare occasions, _he mused. His tongue teased her earlobe—Inuyasha knew how much that turned her on.

"_Uhh_," was the throaty reply.

With a lopsided grin, his right hand travelled from the back of her head to the small of her back, only to reach her bottom. He squeezed there and slid his hand under the business skirt that moulded her curves all too well, his claws immediately tearing the material of her tights. He pushed her panties aside, his middle finger coming to poke at her rear entrance before fingering her wet, soaking core. Kagome cried out almost instantly, wantonly, hear near-bare chest rubbing against his. He knew she was almost done.

Inuyasha's body stilled and she groaned, frustrated.

"What did we say, Kagome?" he asked playfully.

She huffed. "Two minutes at least."

"Good girl." He ruffled her hair.

* * *

_And then there's you._

_You know I know who that you love—I've written it on myself, if you can't tell, with a melody that climbs and then falls..._

_...then falls...then falls without you._

* * *

"You're not coming in for two days," he commanded, as he always did.

"B-but... _Sesshomaru-sama_!" the little toad demon stressed, his small-to-small body already shaking. "I scheduled the meeting with Hikada-san—"

"Kagura already talked to the human female," the CEO cut in. Jaken could do whatever; he was leaving, briefcase in hand. Rin had left long ago and he didn't plan on coming to work until his...lawyer, if that was the right way to put it, decided to finally show up with the results he wanted. "Go home and stay there."

The tiny demon huffed, aggravated. He had better not tell anyone he was getting a couple of days off, or else rumours about Sesshomaru Takahashi's odd behaviour might start spreading again and Akitoki Hojo would try to hang out with him, for the sake of _'human-demon alliance,_' whatever _that_ was.

Jaken could only watch as his long-time master—and _boss_, as the humans he worked with said—walked away, his long, furry, yet elegant tail swayed behind him. Rin made a joke about that, he recalled. She said she originally thought Sesshomaru-sama's tail was really an imitation fur.

_Whatever that is._

He shrugged, muttering incomprehensible, angry things under his breath and glanced at the wall clock. _**10:23 AM.**_ _I've never gotten off from work this early._

Sesshomaru never considered stopping near the bathroom but he knew there was a coffee vending machine not far away. He happened to wonder, from time to time, on how humans relied on that beverage in order to work overtime. It was bitter and he almost drank it cold to avoid a burning tongue but he liked it nonetheless; however, there was no way such a nasty liquid could help him carry through the day. Really, he didn't need much sleep...

Heavy crying and sobbing erupted from the ladies' bathroom, which interrupted Sesshomaru's meandering thoughts. He arched an elegant, almost feminine eyebrow and would have dismissed the jarring human sound which was inflicting pain on his sensitive ears was it not for the familiar scent that accompanied it. He caught the sound of a stall door shutting and his eyes narrowed into slits.

Rin was supposed to have left an hour ago.

He gave a light push on the swinging door only to see his personal coffee courier look like a mess. She was obviously alone in there, or else she wouldn't have been crying this loudly. He still sniffed, the only conclusion he got being that it was far more pleasant to be a female using the women's bathroom than to be a male using the men's bathroom. _Human pigs._

"Rin," he called, his voice low and void of all concern.

The girl jumped, black mascara running down her cheeks. "Sesshomaru-sama... This is..." She sobbed again and looked away as she wiped her tears. "Sesshomaru-sama," she whisperedly called.

He quietly advanced, his amber eyes focused on her petite, frail, sobbing and shaking form.

"They said...that medical advice is against us," she said to no one in particular, her fists supporting her body as they pressed against the counter. "They want to cut his life support. Besides we haven't enough money to keep him," she rambled, her shoulders quaking, "_Keep_ him," she repeated, whispering. "As if he were a burden..."

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. He stood right behind her and was still staring at her as if she were under examination. "Rin," he called again.

The sobbing almost stopped and she raised her head timidly, his reflection in the mirror behind the counter telling her how close he was.

His powerful arm encircled her shoulders from behind, his other hand holding on her arm, claws biting through the cotton material of her shirt. There was more sobbing.

* * *

_And how my days they spin me 'round,_

_And how today it sets me down..._

_...alongside you._

* * *

**Author's note #1:** There's something amazing about writing Inuyasha fanfiction. When you don't get flamed about Kikyo this and Kikyo that, you get negative comments about _everyone else_ who's getting too much fiction time over Inuyasha and Kagome smut-ness. Ridiculous. Do you know what a plot is? Some stories have one. There may not be any huge mystery in this story but there's still a plot. Gah.

**Author's note #2:** _Discarded Hearts_ is halfway done now. More developments next chapter, then it's all Inuyasha and Kagome for three chapters straight. I can't even begin to tell you how excited I am to write those chapters. Hopefully, school will let me.

**Author's note #3:** I've enjoyed writing this chapter. Dunno why. :)

**Q&A**

_1 – In the beginning of this chapter, I thought they had already got to "whoopie", but that obviously wasn't the case. Kinda relieved that they haven't yet. I'm wondering if their first time engaging in "whoopie" will be some awesome momentous scene with Batman themed music in the background (ew, can you just imagine people getting in the mood from THAT?) or if it'll just be another scene with a smuttier tone._

Believe me, when we get to the "whoopie" part(s), it'll be something _big_. I'm just tying a few loose ends first with Miroku, Rin, Sango and Sesshomaru. A Batman-themed music really sounds like a bad idea. I will have to browse through my music library to avoid picking that one! I still don't understand why some people need music to get it on, though. Or is it to make sure you last for at least a couple minutes? Lame! :D

_2 – Great chapter, really. I love how close Miroku and Rin have gotten, it's cute, and Rin definitely deserves some happiness. (:_

My writing half says it's not going to last. Oh well, there's still Miroku for her, yes. I'm glad you like that pair—I definitely do.

_3 – I was surprised when Kagura actually let Kagome have the day off. Guess she isn't gonna be some heartless fiend in this story._

Uh-ho-ho. Kagura is getting ready behind the scenes for now. She has a part to play. A good part, I think.

_4 – I don't plan on debating with other reviewers, lol. It's just that I consider something as cheating if you wouldn't like it done on yourself. I enjoyed this chapter! Can't wait till things get sexy._

It's alright, you have your opinion. You are respectful and that's always a good thing. Sexy times aren't so far away now!

_5 – Well, Kagura is obviously having a fun time. I'm not sure I would want to be a demoness running a major major huge ass company. However, her sixth sense is stellar. My spidey-senses are tingling about this one._

Fun times always come to an end, haha. Not that I'm implying anything... I plan on having a badass—okay, maybe not a _badass_ but a natural and down-to-earth Kagura. And your senses had better be tingling!

_6 – The drama, the romance, the text messages (sexting seems totally possible for Inuyasha) and Sango's new crush. Loved it my sweet :). One thing I caught – the only thing – was the Kagura-centric scene. "She didn't intend on opening it—she already knew what was inside of it." :D_

And you're doing right by mentioning that line. I wonder if what happens next is predictable? I guess it is. About the sexting though... I have to think about that. Inuyasha may be in for it but time—his time (coughs)—is running out.

_7 – I'm glad Inuyasha and Kagome are back together._

Back together, hmm? I would have never thought of defining things like that. Actually, I think I couldn't even define their 'relationship'. It's just...not normal. Not normal at all, or at least in my head.

_8 – Kagome has got quite the bitchy comments for Sango inside her head._

Who has never had bitchy comments for their friends, even the closest ones? That, on the other hand, is normal, haha.


	17. Heaven is Inside You

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise and Viz. I make no profit from this story.

_"Heaven is Inside You" © 2005 I Monster, Chris Corner._

_No proof-reading for this chapter._

This chapter is dedicated to _**purduepup**_. It wouldn't be up if she weren't born awesome (and told me how to add chapters now that Fanfiction is PMSing). Many, many thanks! :)

* * *

_**16 – Heaven is Inside You**_

* * *

_I look at you and before my eyes it's true; the girl of my dreams is not quite what she seems._

_Open your door, turn on the light, show me some more, tell me it's alright._

* * *

How did it come to this?

She had always thought her life was downright shitty and complicated, but this definitely topped it. Yet, she had done nothing to stop what happened. She felt both empty and full, found herself craving more even though she was satiated.

She was happy, although she was supposed to feel guilty. She never pretended being smart, never considered herself as a bright girl but _this_... This was everything she had always loathed. This challenged her morals and reduced her pretty words to nothing else but dirt.

It was shameful, really. When a soft sigh escaped her parted lips, she realized she wasn't in some depressing, dark nightmare where the devil possessed her body and forced her to do all the things she never wanted to do in the first place.

She had become _the_ other woman. For a night maybe—probably; she highly doubted this would happen again. She would lose her job, her apartment and her friends in the same way she lost her virginity—all in a matter of seconds.

Her soft thighs encased his narrow waist and she was amazed at how silent he was, how soft his hair was, how deep the look he was giving her was. This was a mistake. Her father was dying. She was upset. She wasn't ready.

She didn't love him in the least.

"_Ah_." That spot was tricky. "Uhh..." Why was he hitting it over and over again?

Rin screwed her eyes shut, chewing on her bottom lip as his engorged member stretched her continuously and left her wondering when it would be over and whether she would see the stars explode as he brought her over the edge or not. She was so small, such a fragile human girl, and he was so much stronger that she was positive he was going to break her in some way...or another.

Rarely did a sound come out from his mouth. He threw her legs over his shoulders and as she clutched the bed sheets, he was all over her chest, nipping, teasing, biting. His tongue was slick over her erected nipple and her breathing was erratic. She was frozen, as if she were frigid, when he really was the one who wasn't saying anything.

Her walls sucked him in as he pumped her, his pace unrelenting. Her back suddenly arched and he took the opportunity to encircle her waist. She was completely flush against him, incoherent words now flowing from her mouth and he quickened his movements.

He never kissed her.

_Heaven is inside you. Heaven, when I ride you._

_Heaven, do you want me? Is heaven just in my mind?_

She squeezed him involuntarily, her small hands finding their way through his silver mane and her blunt nails scratching his scalp. "I c-can't," she mumbled. "I don't—"

He made a raged sound and she sighed loudly before she actually groaned in pain. He was hitting her womb.

"Stop, _oh_—please, s-stop," she pleaded, her big brown eyes half-shut.

"You never wanted me to stop," he stated in his usual strong voice, his tongue flicking her earlobe and sending more shivers down her spine.

"No," she shook her head. Both the pleasure and the pain he caused were starting to mess with her ability to think and every time the tip of his cock found the entrance to her womb, she felt like she just got punched in the stomach. At time same, though, her toes curled and a moan was caught in her throat.

Then, he flipped them over and she found herself straddling him.

_I look at you, at everything you do. The words in your head still remain unsaid._

She should have felt shy—it was, after all, her first time—but when he firmly placed his large hands on her hips and gyrated them in sync with his, Rin came to the conclusion that she was done caring about the whys and hows. She had let herself fall into this situation and it wasn't as unpleasant as her conscience told her it was.

Her nub rubbed against his pelvic bone and she cried out loud from the sensations it caused. Her breasts bounced with each one of his forceful thrusts, his claws marked her skin and he never took his deep, golden eyes away from her. He took her in, completely, ragged breaths escaping his lips and he bared his fangs when she pressed her palms on his chest, now rising and falling without even needing his help.

_Open you eyes, inflatable girl._

Her hands slid from his pectorals to his shoulders and she leaned in, trembling, her tongue nearly lolling out from her mouth as she neared her orgasm. The dog demon grasped the back of her head, clawed fingers tangling in the black strands of her hair and placed his other hand right under her butt cheek, stroking her delicate skin.

"Sesshom—" His name came out all muffled and he could feel her as she pursed her lips against his neck. It figured she didn't want to call out his name as he brought her to a mind-shattering climax.

_Lose the disguise._

They were a quivering mass of limbs and even he had to close his eyes as he rode out his own wave. He held her strongly, his claws drawing blood as she threw her head back. She wore scratches on her arms, dark marks on her neck and chest and she was still clenching and unclenching around him.

A groan finally made it past his lips and she cursed as he completely removed himself from her hot cavern before slamming back in, adding another shattering sensation that sent her mind reeling. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her entire body shook feverishly. She could still feel him twitch and burst inside of her; he was still hot and consuming her core, only she wasn't soaked in his seed.

Rin collapsed on top of him and he slowly slid out, her human juices spilling over his groin. He let go of her almost instantly and the cold air caused her to shiver.

_Release me from your spell._

Sesshomaru left the bed as soon as the girl rolled on her back and away from him. She was still trying to catch her breath and wiping the sweat on her face. He gave her a sideways glance, then promptly stood up and went inside the adjoining bathroom, locking the door.

_What have I done?_ Rin questioned herself, her big brown eyes wide open and staring at the plainly decorated ceiling of his elegant bedroom. _Sango would probably slap the shit out of me. And Miroku..._

Rin knew that the tears threatened to spill but she swallowed hard instead and kept repeating that she did _not_ regret it. Surely, it wasn't the best decision she could have made but _she did not regret it_. And she didn't care whether he regretted it or not. It was a decision she had made for herself. A hasty one, most probably, but she was the only person it concerned.

_Why did he leave so suddenly?_ a part of her wondered. _And his...wife, where is she? Is she coming back soon? Do I need to leave now? What do I do?_

Another lump formed in her throat and she sat up. She caught her reflection in the large wall mirror to her right. She looked every bit the slutty little girl. Rin tried to brush her tangled, mussed hair with her fingers but her hands were shaking so badly that she just decided to drop it. She bitterly laughed at herself, knowing that in the end, all she had done was living in denial. Of course she regretted it. Of course she was just upset at the idea of losing her father. And of course it mattered if he regretted it, too.

_He was so silent, he probably didn't even like it. He was bored, that's why he accepted in the first place._ Rin rubbed her forehead as she felt the upcoming headache that would be torturing her all evening. She had to leave. It all felt way too out of place.

_I am so stupid._

* * *

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, it's time to wake up."

Well, that was weird. Usually, Sango would scream at her or dump a bucket of cold water to have her wake up.

"You know, I'd kiss you but I am not your prince charming and I'm not into morning breath."

Okay, so that wasn't Sango.

Kagome took a deep breath and a strong, masculine scent filled her nostrils. She either wasn't in her bed or she had dropped an entire bottle of eau de toilette for men in it. Wait, maybe it was aftershave. She slowly opened her eyes, wincing when it felt like her lids were glued. Crap. Had she forgotten to remove her makeup last night before she went to sleep? She let out a pained groan as she finally got one eye open and the morning light assaulted her view. Angrily kicking the bed sheets off her body, Kagome rolled over onto her tummy, whining.

"Kagome."

"I need five more minutes, Inuyasha!"

There was a low chuckle, a moment of silence and Kagome suddenly sat up straight.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered, rubbing her eyes. When she turned around, the half-demon was leaning against the wall and shaking his head at her just the way her mother did when she was late for school and wouldn't get up. With a sheepish, sleepy smile, Kagome finally asked, "Say, what am I doing here?"

"Well, you fell asleep after..." Her heart missed a beat. "...the movie so I just turned off the TV and figured it would be better for you to sleep on the bed rather than on the sofa."

"Oh," she sighed loudly, hoping she didn't sound too much relieved.

"Why, were you worried about us doing the dirty and you not remembering it?" Inuyasha teased as if reading her thoughts. "And I thought we were having fun," he sarcastically added.

"But we are," she promptly corrected, blushing at the reminder of the previous night activities. "It's just that I'd actually...like to remember it."

He gave her a half-smile. "You just fell asleep in the middle of what _had_ to be the best kiss of your life. I'd have fun with you again but your cell phone won't stop ringing and it's hurting my ears."

He threw the small device at her and she cursed when she noticed there were ten missed calls from Hojo. She was _really_ getting fired one of these days; she just couldn't get it past her thick skull. Kagome quickly got up and raced to the bathroom. The raven-haired young woman made a face when the reflection in the mirror told her how terrible she looked that morning. She spotted Inuyasha's mouthwash on the left side of the sink and proceeded to get rid of her morning breath, then she all but clawed at her face as she rinsed what was left of her makeup. Disgusting. If she was lucky enough, Inuyasha would still find her attractive.

Feeling fresher, Kagome exited the bathroom, thinking about the hot bath that would be waiting for her later that day. She first had to go to work, though.

"I can't right now, I already told you, dammit."

Inuyasha's voice echoed through the hallway and she frowned. She quietly went inside the living room, where she knew she would find her shirt and skirt. Kagome inwardly smiled. She shouldn't feel so comfortable, sleeping over at some guy's place and parading around with only her bra on. _Oh, well. It's just Inuyasha,_ she thought to herself. As long as she didn't feel physically threatened, there was no reason to act like a prude. It wasn't as if he was about to jump her and ravish her.

Kagome grinned and waved at him as he turned to face her. She slowly dressed in front of him, never once noticing how tense he was. He stammered a few words before he told whoever was on the other end of the line that he would be there later.

"Work?" she asked, fixing her hair.

"No," he quickly answered, his eyes glued to her backside as she brushed nonexistent dust off her clothes. "I told you I am momentarily unemployed since I quit working at The Looking Glass. Do want some coffee? Juice?" he added, changing the subject.

Kagome shook her head, sauntering to the door to grab her heeled shoes. "I am really late," she told him as she put them on and pulled at her jacket until it fell from the hanger.

"Okay," the half-demon nodded slowly, his fuzzy ears dropping slightly.

"Well, I am going and—"

"Kagome," he quickly cut in, taking a few steps forward. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Probably working overtime, if the boss-lady doesn't kill me first," she joked, turning to face him fully. "Why? Did you have...plans?" _I shouldn't feel so excited at the idea that he could be asking me out on a date,_ Kagome chastised herself. _It's been a while since we actually went on a date but still, I should act more mature._ Thankfully, he didn't know how much desperate she really was.

"Yeah, well..." Inuyasha scratched his left ear, feeling uncomfortable all of sudden. There were so many things she had yet to know about him and he was considering the idea of sharing more with her than just mouthwash and pajamas. "There is this small restaurant—it's a Spanish restaurant. What do you think?"

_Yes!_ Kagome inwardly jubilated. "I think I'm in for it," she told him, her ecstatic tone betraying her cool demeanor.

"Okay, then." The half-demon smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as if to regain some of his self-assurance.

"Okay," she mimicked.

"Okay," he repeated again. "You're late, you know."

"I-I know," Kagome stuttered, looking away from him and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. For a moment, she hesitated; was this the part where she was supposed to lean in and kiss him? Shrugging it off, the raven-haired woman merely waved at him and left the apartment. They were going on a date—she would kiss him later. Plenty of times.

As the door was shut behind her, Kagome never heard Inuyasha's phone ring again and the flow of curses that followed almost immediately.

The twenty-three year old woman happily descended the stairs and exited the apartment building. Things were just perfect...aside from the fact that she hadn't spoken with Sango in weeks, didn't know what Rin was up to and was clueless when it came to her family. _Now that I think of it, it's been months since I last called home. And Kikyo? She just disappeared, too._ So maybe things weren't as perfect as she thought they were but she was having a lot of fun with her half-demon—not only sexually—and was happy enough with her job. _Speaking of which, I should buy Hojo lunch one of these days. He's always covering up for me when I am late._

Humming an unknown tune, Kagome got inside her car and started the engine. She was in a scary good mood that morning and she never once groaned out of frustration when she was stuck in the usual traffic jam. Instead of honking, she checked herself out in her rear-view mirror, wondering which outfit would be best for the evening. Casual? Classy? Sexy? She had never had Spanish food. Was it spicy? Did spicy imply an endless night of pleasure? Laughing at her dirty thoughts, Kagome drove to her workplace with a smile that reached her ears and that caused her cheeks to feel sore. She was even ready for a heavy session of scolding.

Surprisingly enough, Kagura-sama wasn't there to _greet_ her.

"When is your birthday, Kagome?" the chestnut-haired young man asked her when she entered her office.

Hojo had brought her some hot coffee, as if he knew she would be there at...nine-thirty sharp. _Is he stalking me or am I just predictable?_

"Um, in a couple of months—why?"

"I can't wait to buy you an alarm."

The two co-workers laughed at the bad joke and Kagome set down her stuff. "Where is my boss-lady?" she asked. "I thought she couldn't wait to yell at me."

"She is very busy this morning," the blue-eyed man answered. "I had to clear her schedule—apparently she is expecting someone rather important."

"Who is this person?" Kagome insisted, sitting down and taking a sip of the hot beverage Hojo had served.

"I have no idea," he shrugged, casually sitting on the edge of her desk. "Usually, when she asks me to postpone her meetings, it means that she is expecting family."

Kagome snorted at that. "I am sorry, does this woman have family aside from her husband?"

"Apparently, she does."

The two of them laughed again, until Hojo set down a heavy file with a small smile on his lips. Kagome glanced up at him, silently asking what it was about. He was never so mysterious. Kagome leaned back in her chair, carefully taking a better look at the documents she held in her hands. There were theoretical plans, economical fundings were mentioned and the entire project was elaborated by Kagura Kaze herself.

"What is this?" Kagome asked in a hushed tone, frowning. "Why did she not tell us anything about it? This sounds relatively important and all I did was read the first paragraph."

"Kagura-sama did inform me," Hojo corrected, taking the file away.

"But you're her secretary, I am the personal assistant here so I should know everything about—"

"I am training you," he reminded her with a frown of his own. "I am not a mere paper folder."

Kagome remained silent and he continued.

"Kagura-sama plans on starting a small business abroad. I thought I should tell you so that you could think about it before Kagura-sama drops the bomb on you and asks you to choose quickly between keeping your job and leaving the country or losing your decent salary and staying in your homeland," Hojo elaborated. "I don't know how you feel about the French Riviera, but I can't wait," he added with a charming smile.

"The French Riviera?" Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. Working abroad always sounded appealing to her but she never expected this to happen when she was still freshly graduated. It must have been karma. She probably had been a holy person in a previous life...or a con-artist, and this was just about creating a perfect balance. In any case, this was too much of a big opportunity for her to let it pass. "I am going to be studying this project until I know it by heart and you must teach me how to be the best personal assistant Kagura-_sama_ has ever had!" Kagome marveled out loud. "She must take me with her!"

The raven-haired woman jumped to her feet, giving Hojo a quick hug before she grabbed her purse. "Thank you for always thinking of me." She smiled gratefully. "I am going to buy us some sugary goodness down at the cafeteria," she added as she left her small office.

_Sango is going to be so jealous!_ Kagome snickered until she stopped dead in her tracks, the realization finally hitting her like a ton of bricks. If Kagura Kaze rightfully decided to keep her as her personal assistant, then...what would she tell her flatmates? Her friends? What would she tell Inuyasha?

Kagome slowly turned around, staring at her office door. Perhaps she would have to speak with Hojo and tell him she would need much more time and that she may not want to study the entire project. She was too young, too inexperienced and, well...

The resounding 'ding!' of a nearby elevator startled her out of her thoughts and she quickly glanced in the opposite direction. Kagome could have sworn the world had just stopped spinning around.

There was a tall, silver-haired person entering Kagura Kaze's office. _Inuyasha? No,_ she shook her head. It couldn't be him. The door closed behind him and Kagome rubbed her forehead, exhaling and screwing her eyes shut. _I am obsessed. It probably was Sesshomaru._

As soon as the thought entered her mind, Kagome's eyes snapped open. The resemblance was barely there but it just couldn't be a coincidence. Both her boss-lady's husband and Inuyasha were dog demons. The silver hair and the amber eyes weren't typical traits of dog demons.

There were still too many things she needed to know. _Too many._

And if it really wasn't a coincidence, then Kagome couldn't a good reason as to why Inuyasha had never mentioned his being related to Sesshomaru Takahashi.

If they really were, then it was just a fact.

Kagome huffed. _Really, is it so difficult to just tell me?_

* * *

"I am here now, so just spit it out."

The ruby-eyed demoness raised her eyebrows at him. "What's with the sour mood? You know I am a lot busier than you are."

The half-demon standing next to the door scoffed. "You are the one who wouldn't stop bugging me. What the hell do you want?"

"Shut up and sit down, then maybe I will tell you," the wind demoness ordered, standing up herself and moving to stare right through the nearest window. There wasn't a time when she didn't wish she was actually somewhere else than in a cramped office with a bunch of idiotic employees who wouldn't stop bothering her all day. And meetings. She hated meetings. She couldn't stand people.

Inuyasha grunted, then slumped down into a comfortable chair. "I am listening," he mumbled, resting his chin on his hand. "I warning you still; I am not taking part in whatever dirty plans you and that asshole you call your husband have in store for me—seriously, first he stalks me at work, contacting my ex-boss and stuff, and now you are the creeper," he rambled until Kagura shot him one of the darkest looks he had ever managed to get.

"Stop being such a self-centered jerk," she snapped. "I wanted you here because your brother and I are getting a divorce," she added quietly.

An awkward silence settled in. His canine ears twitched and he somehow wished he heard wrong. There were too many thoughts forming in head but none would come out. Some things were not supposed to happen. Some things should never be taken into consideration.

Some things were just meant to stay the same for a while, if not forever.

To Inuyasha, _humans_ got married for love, had children out of love and divorced once the love flew out of the window. Demons did not do that. Demons got together for logical reasons, performed a sophisticated ritual and stayed together even though the romance was often short-lived. His half-brother and Kagura could not possibly get a divorce, in human terms. Besides, they had built something close to an empire together.

Inuyasha's eyes immediately narrowed. "What about this company of yours?"

"Sesshomaru is taking care of it," Kagura announced with a very neutral tone, "although I hoped you could replace me."

The half-demon burst out laughing. "You can't be serious?" he pointed at her. "I don't know shit about commerce. I am not even into it."

"You could always learn." Kagura didn't sound convinced herself.

"Or you could just drop your bullshit. I mean what, did you just think you could dump your whole life in a trash can and let me recycle it?" Inuyasha snorted, leaning back in the chair. "Does this bastard of a husband have a lover or something?"

"Oh, he has plenty," the wind demoness deadpanned, "but that's irrelevant. I just thought that this could somehow benefit you." Golden eyes glanced up at her and she continued, "You wouldn't have to hide anymore for starters."

Inuyasha snorted. "Half-demons aren't your common specimen all right, but that doesn't mean we get bullied. I don't want to be associated with that luxury asshole you'll soon call your ex-husband."

"And former mate."

Kagura's voice was suddenly filled with regret and while she didn't even seem to be aware of it, Inuyasha's features softened. He was still very much wary of his sister-in-law's intentions but in the end, she only looked like a female who needed someone to talk to, someone who would listen and who would play dead afterwards.

"You know demon procedures take longer," the silver-haired demon whispered.

"Sesshomaru has got it arranged," was the hushed reply.

Inuyasha shrugged. He was so not surprised. Rich people had it better, quicker and faster. They just didn't have it all because if that was actually the case, the only married-slash-mated couple in his 'family' wouldn't be getting a divorce as well as a mating annulment.

"You won't be able to mate again, you know that, don't you?" he pointed out in his usual bored tone.

"Mating is nothing but a ritual," Kagura retorted, shaking her head at him. "And marriage is a piece of paper crap. A ceremony," she snorted. "Your brother and I—"

"_Half_-brother—"

"—pronounced fake vows under both the demon and human laws years ago. Today, I am just asking for you to do me a favor and not let him have my share of this company. I am going to start all over somewhere else but I just need someone to..."

Inuyasha stood up abruptly. "Keep fighting him?" He waved his hands at her in dismissal. "No. This is personal. This is between you and your bastard husband. Besides," he swallowed hard, "I cannot work with Kagome Higurashi." The last part came out as a barely audible whisper.

"I am sorry?" Kagura suddenly chortled. "This is about a human _girl_? Talk about getting personal." She laughed at him some more until she blurted out an unexpected proposal. "Do you want me to fire her?"

"Could you?" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagura smiled arrogantly. "No, I couldn't. She's good. She's way too good."

"For me, you mean?"

"Maybe," the wind demoness nodded at him. "How do you know her?"

"You don't want to know," Inuyasha sarcastically replied, turning heels and inwardly smiling.

"She is working right now."

The half-demon pulled the door open and casually told his inquisitive sister-in-law, "Yeah, I just managed to avoid her."

* * *

"I am home!" Kagome gleefully announced when she entered her apartment at five past eight in the evening. She was running late for her date and her day had just been horrendously hectic but she also was in a desperate need for entertainment. That, and she had a few things to ask her _favorite_ half-demon.

When no one answered her cheerful call, Kagome took off her shoes and went inside the kitchen. Usually, Sango would be cooking while Rin watched some pathetic TV show—or argued with Miroku over the phone—but this time, the apartment was as empty as a broken promise. "Hello?" she called again, somehow hoping that someone would show up and greet her. And ask her if she'd had a good day.

Shrugging, Kagome scratched her hair and made a face. She really needed a long bath. The exhausted woman sighed loudly and went to grab a bottle of fresh water in the fridge. That was when she saw the note that had been left for her.

"_I have gone to the hospital with Miroku. We're cutting life support since medical advice is against us, so Dad is officially dying. See you. Rin,_" Kagome read out loud, feeling extremely sorry for the young girl. She had lost her father, too. But that was a long time ago.

Kagome caught her reflection in the window pane and winced._ I really need to wash my hair_, she thought, half-wondering where Sango actually was.

* * *

Quick, strangled sobs filled the staircase. They were a soft echo and the clear indication that her beloved dream of happily ever after had just shattered. And maybe she was being paranoid and dramatic. Her reaction was probably exaggerated. She always did that, anyway. She always jumped to false conclusions. What did she know? The best would have been to ask him right away...but she had been listening to a private conversation.

_"I understand,"_ he had said in a hushed tone, cradling the cell phone in his hands. _"Please, tell her I won't be long. I'll be back in Osaka in a few weeks. Tell her I haven't forgotten her. Yes. Thank you."_

Sango hid her face between her knees as she sat there, on the top of the stairs, hiding in a dark corner. She was supposed to see him that night. Kuranosuke was supposed to take her out for dinner. He had already called her twice; she was late.

She didn't feel like going. She would never ask him whether he was already seeing someone or not. She knew she wouldn't like the answer. He would probably deny it and she would be torn between believing him and dumping him...or he could admit it and she would be left with nothing but a broken heart and a shattered ego.

The brunette sat there for another hour.

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't think I'd ever finish writing this. Oh, the drama.

**Q&A**

_1 – I'm particularly curious about Sango – mostly because of what Kagome said at the end, how she gets too extreme. Totally true to real life, anyways. The "falling in love" in mere weeks – but REAL love. Do you know all the FB statuses that are like, OMG I LOVE YOU SO MUCH FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER, and you just want to gag. I wonder when it's going to bite Sango in the ass. That normally happens too._

Sango is definitely representative of those girls. There are just so many of those. If you aren't one of them, then your best friend is one of them. That's just the way it works. And as you can see, Sango is already coming down from her high... BUT I still have something else in store. (evil snicker)

_2 – I am not sure how I feel about Kuranosuke at this moment. Actually, I don't much like him – It's like you said; you either love him or hate him. He is hiding something. I'm not sure if he is some sort of cannibal (major plot twist there), or if he has a girlfriend. It could be something else entirely. Either way I am going to feel bad for Sango, I am sure._

No spoilers there but...it's something else entirely. :) I should have turned him into a cannibal, though. That sounds so cool, haha. And I am sure you won't feel bad for Sango at all (major plot twist _here_)!

_3 – So, is Inuyasha going to go to Australia? I can see him leaving without telling Kagome, I hope that won't happen though. Inuyasha's friends are a riot. I want to have friends like that!_

Inuyasha's not the type to just pack his things and leave. That would be someone else. You will see. As for his friends... I know some people who are exactly like that but I stay away from them. Too much weed and too much sex in the end. 'Cause they're a riot.

_4 – I love all this sexual tension between everyone._

Well, me too. I am really having a lot of fun torturing the characters' libido.

_5 – Is it possible that Kuranosuke Takeda is actually gay?_

...Maybe? Haha. Nice guessing there. I am not telling! Shh.

_6 – Miroku's still a douche – but hey, I still like his douchy tendencies 'cause a lot of guys are douchebags, and well...it makes sense. Every time I think of douchey guys now, I always think of Snookie. *ah-hem*_

I actually had to Google this Snookie person. Then I almost cried because it reminded me that I cannot watch MTV anymore. The channel mysteriously disappeared. (I. Hate. France. Or maybe it's just cable television.) Anyway. Mr. Douchebag will stay a douchebag for quite some time so it's good to know you still like him.

_7 – Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship is so weird but cute and they should just hop on the good foot and do the bad thing already!_

Well, more weirdness and cuteness with many bad things to happen in the next chapters. If that doesn't make you happy...I have no idea what else could.

_8 – Please, keep writing; the twists and turns are awesome even if sometimes I have to reread because it's wonderfully complex and it boggles the mind..._

I keep writing, I am just...slow. I didn't think you'd have to reread anything but I am glad to hear that you're following the story through details. :) That just made my day.


	18. Me gustas tú

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise and Viz. I make no profit from this story.

_"Me gustas tú__" © 2001 Manu Chao._

_No proof-reading for this chapter._

**Warning:** This chapter contains drug use. If that disturbs you incredibly, please do not read.

* * *

_**17 – **__**Me gustas tú**_

Kagome checked herself out in the mirror once more before nodding. She was ready.

She had been so for a while but she figured she could use another hour. It had to be something in the air; she wasn't so eager to go all of sudden. It might have been because of the suspicions she had about Inuyasha—that could be the main reason why she was feeling skeptical about their dinner date, yet she was positive there was also something else. That, or she was being paranoid and getting all worked up. Still, this wasn't their first date.

Kagome grimaced. Where was Sango when she needed her? Talk about friends. When she needed to get kicked out on her ass, there was no one to count on. Taking a couple of deep breaths, the young woman decided it was time to gather up some courage and show some balls. _You surely know how to make yourself wanted,_ she sarcastically thought to herself. Twirling, she grinned; she definitely looked great in that floral skirt. She was slim yet curvy and felt at ease. This was bound to be the perfect night. Grabbing her jacket and purse, Kagome headed out. She knew the restaurant they were supposed to meet at was only a couple of blocks away; she would walk.

There was something she liked a lot about Inuyasha; he would never be the one to come and pick her up. She had a car so she could drive. Someone incredibly smart invented public transportation so she could always ride the bus. That saved her from those embarrassing situations where the girl was late and the guy already at her house. Besides, she wasn't exactly old-fashioned and in that moment, she didn't want to smile at her somewhat boyfriend and kiss him passionately. She first wanted to know whether or not he was related to Sesshomaru Takahashi. There was only so much drama a young woman like her could handle.

Kagome continued to walk and almost passed the restaurant when she heard an extremely familiar, masculine voice. "Oi, Kagome!"

She immediately stopped, as if on command. Raising her head, she came face to face with the silver-haired demon she knew all too well but still not enough. Inuyasha was leaning against the entrance door. The building was half ruined and looked dirty. Kagome inwardly winced. Glancing at the sign that read _Un paseo por la nubes*_, she concluded that the owners clearly had a bad taste.

"I was ready to go home," Inuyasha taunted, pulling the door open and motioning for her to get inside.

Kagome politely smiled and didn't reply. She entered the place, then gasped. It was so hot inside, she wondered if they ever ventilated the room. As if on cue, she felt a rush of air and Kagome promptly glanced up—they had a ceiling ventilator. The restaurant was empty and the cook/possible owner/fatty bald man behind the counter was reading the newspaper. Swallowing hard when she caught a fly sauntering from a table to another, Kagome came to the conclusion that she should have stayed home, eating homemade _maki_.

"You could never find a restaurant that's calmer than this one," Inuyasha commented, slumping down on a nearby chair.

"I am sure," Kagome deadpanned.

She removed her jacket and slowly slid it over the back chair before sitting down. Only five seconds had passed when the fatty bald man neared their table.

"¿Qué quieres?" he asked Inuyasha, scratching his belly.

Kagome furrowed her brow, then cleared her throat. "Good evening," she greeted. "I guess you can't speak Japanese—do you speak English?"

The man glared at her then answered in perfect Japanese, "What would you like to eat, Miss?"

Kagome's jaw twitched and the half-demon sitting across from her chuckled. "Tortilla and chorizo, Kaijinbo."

The owner flashed his pointed teeth at the human woman then disappeared behind the dirty curtain that separated the dining 'hall' from the kitchen. Kagome remained silent, wondering why she actually left her cozy apartment to meet Inuyasha in this hellhole. There were flies, dammit!

"You don't look so pleased, Kagome," Inuyasha ironically pointed out. "The food is good, I am telling you. You should be lucky I didn't leave already—you were twenty minutes late."

"I got home late, sorry for working," she retorted.

His head jerked but he kept quiet, which was surprising, to say the least. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table. "How is work, then?" he whispered calmly.

"Good," she answered, mimicking his movements. "Today was a very interesting day. I received a couple of good news and wanted to celebrate. Today, I also caught a familiar-looking man entering my boss' office. A silver-haired guy, actually. A silver-haired…demon who wasn't dressed like my boss' husband."

Color drained from Inuyasha's face.

"Is there any chance you'd be related to Kagura and Sesshomaru Takahashi?"

He was breathing steadily or, at least, he was trying to.

"I don't need to know everything about you and maybe the silver hair is just a common dog demon trait but I'd like to know if the person I am seeing is in any way related to the people I work for. I am not asking you to give me the keys to your apartment." Kagome offered him a faint smile.

Inuyasha's throat was suddenly dry. "Why do need to know?"

"Then I can deal with this shitty restaurant?"

_Me gusta viajar, me gustas tú._

He nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as he relaxed in his chair. Kaijinbo was already back, setting three large plates down. The food didn't look edible—it looked delicious. Kagome's stomach was now dancing and her eyes glimmering. And if it was as great as it looked, she would really have to apologize to this Kaijinbo oni-guy.

"This restaurant doesn't seem so shitty according to the look in your eyes," Inuyasha pointed out dryly, the amusement in his voice sounding incredibly false.

"I still want an answer, M. Sarcasm."

He held his hands in the air, as if he were finally done avoiding the subject.

Inuyasha grabbed his fork and planted it in his tortilla. Kagome raised an eyebrow, waiting.

_Seriously, he's refusing to answer?_ She was boiling. There was absolutely nothing terrible in admitting he _was_ related to Sesshomaru Takahashi. She could definitely forget about the dog demon trait theory; if things were that plain and simple, he would have immediately told her instead of sulking and chewing on his food. It had to be something difficult to share and she was conscious of the fact that she may have not been the best person in the world to trust but she wasn't nosy, she needed, for her sanity—

"It's okay, Kagome, I get it."

Dammit. She had said it out loud?

"Sesshomaru Takahashi is my half-brother," he confessed, nodding and rolling his eyes in a fashion that was so tremendously his. "There are only a few people who actually know that."

"So," Kagome began, "that wasn't something you planned on telling me?"

"Miroku, Yura and Hiten—they know. They're friends."

She scoffed—it was silly, she knew it. There were a lot of things only Sango or Kikyo knew and she never considered telling Inuyasha; some things were just private. She could understand; still, it was harder than she thought it could really be. "I am not your friend," she concluded.

_Me gusta soñar, me gustas tú._

It was Inuyasha's turn to scoff. "Sorry, I don't make out with many friends." Frowning, he muttered, "Well, wait, there is Yura—"

Kagome dropped her fork. "You sleep with Yura?"

He shrugged. "Nah, it's been a while since—"

Kagome slammed her hands on the table. "And you even admit it openly!"

Glancing down at his plate, Inuyasha realized he had lost his appetite. Exhaling loudly, he tried his best to stay calm. "Kagome, it's different…for us."

Swallowing hard and finding it hard to breathe properly, she decided not to add much else. She knew exactly what he was implying; demons, once again, were different from her kind. From the weak kind she belonged to. She wasn't stupid, though, she hadn't forgotten about that, yet to be reminded of it was harsh, she guessed.

"Monogamy—we do it too. We just don't attach importance to it."

Kagome nodded slowly. Her chocolate orbs were glued to the table—she hadn't noticed how old the wood was until now. "But," she whispered back, "you're only half. I didn't think you'd…" She sighed, finally looking back at him. Inuyasha was giving her _the_ look—the one her father would give her when she was being difficult. The one that told her a million things with nothing but silence. The one she hated getting under any circumstances.

"I'm half," the silver-haired demon repeated. "That's why we all keep it a secret—Miroku, Yura, Hiten, Sesshomaru, your boss and I." _And Kikyo._ "That's already a full package of liars." _You don't say._

Inuyasha started picking at his food; a part of him was waiting for answer but in honesty, he hoped she would stop pestering him. It bothered him to no end, the fact that she knew. The part of him that hopelessly waited for an answer wanted to trust her but she was a human and they hadn't been involved that long for her to keep his relationship to Sesshomaru a secret. What could ever keep her from telling her friends?

_Fuck,_ he inwardly cursed. _I'm not looking forward to dealing with that sick bastard._

The feel of Kagome's fingers on his wrist started him from his thoughts. He jumped, shivers running up his arm. She tapped her index finger, a defeated smile on her lips. There was so much she still had to learn.

"I'll keep it to myself."

The restaurant owner was suddenly standing next to her, setting down to long drinks. "It's on the house," he gruffly said before retreating back.

Inuyasha noise twitched, then he smirked. "Sangria."

Kagome blinked. "I've never had one of those," she said, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

_¿Qué horas son, mi corazón?_

The half-demon sitting across from her leaned back in his chair, his lips curling into a satisfied smile. His hand reached into his pocket and he pulled out a rather small, white plastic bag. He slid a thin, dirty white paper out of it, then another one. Kagome's brow furrowed. She didn't know Inuyasha smoked. _I thought Yura said he quit a long time ago?_

His movements were quick; he was skilled, obviously used to doing that. Why had she never seen him do it before?

He stuck the papers together at a perfect angel, then added a strange mix as well as a roach.

There was a strong smell and Kagome winced, resisting the urge to pinch her nose. _This…isn't tobacco at all._

Eyes filled with worry watched as he rolled what definitely was a joint. He stuck down the first paper, then wetted the second and sealed it.

Inuyasha grabbed the lighter in the left pocket of his jacket.

The smell got even stronger.

Kagome couldn't believe it. This was way too unreal—how could he simply smoke weed in this hellhole and act as if she had always known? "Are you serious?" she exclaimed, coughing.

"What?" he asked, exhaling, a puff of smoke clouding his face. "Did you never smoke in college? I thought you kids do that," he taunted, rolling the joint between his thumb and index finger.

"No, I didn't!" the raven-haired woman shouted back.

"Want to try?" Inuyasha offered, handing her the knee-trembler.

"N-no." Kagome shook her head, contemplating the opportunity to tell him to fuck off and and leave. Was this supposed to be the night she would realize how much of a bad-mannered, screwed-up guy the one she was seeing really was? _Why? Inuyasha certainly isn't the kind of guy I'd bring home—not now at least—but this tops it… This is childish, teenage-like. I hate it._

"Okay." Amber eyes took her in; he could see the thought process she was currently going through—she was so obvious. "You can stay, you know," Inuyasha said with a smirk, "I won't murder you or anything. This isn't strong at all."

Her lips parted—she just had to know. "Are you…dependent?"

He held her gaze, then slowly shook his head. "I am not. I assure you."

_Me gusta marijuana, me gustas tú._

He saw her shoulders relax and the weed was already doing funny things to his view. Confidence ran through his veins—you never had too much of that—and warmth settled in his stomach. Inuyasha motioned her with his index and middle fingers, implying that she came closer. Kagome's own stomach churned. She did so and damn, did he smell bad!

All kinds of thoughts left her mind as his lips brushed against hers and she instantly parted them, only to feel the heat of his breath and the smoke filling her throat. Kagome unconsciously inhaled, then swallowed the smoke that came out from his mouth, her eyes closed. That moment didn't last; Inuyasha placed his hand on her chin, thrusting his tongue. His fingers traced the line of her jaw before his hand disappeared in her hair, pulling. This was different.

_A lot different,_ Kagome thought, groaning, as his lips descended on her neck after he took another drag on his joint. _This is downright childish. You irresponsible girl. You stupid woman. This is—_

Good. It was good.

She had no idea how much time they spent smoking, making out and drinking sangrias. Somehow, Kagome had lost track of the time, the ability to tell how many feet she was born with along with her bra. Thankfully, Inuyasha had mentioned something about going to his place.

Thankfully.

* * *

_¿Qué voy a hacer? __Je ne sais pas._

_¿Qué voy a hacer? __Je ne sais plus._

_¿Qué voy a hacer? __Je suis perdu._

* * *

_*Taken from the movie _A Walk in the Clouds_ (1995)_

* * *

**A/N:** This was a bit delayed, I am sorry. It's shorter than usual but it was meant to be this way. Review?

**Q&A**

_1 – Oh, dear lord, you used an I Monster song…I am officially in love. Such a wonderful read, my dear._

_Yay,_ someone else enjoys the I Monster's awesomeness. You can say I am please. Thank you!

_2 – Even under the circumstances, I totally loved the Sess/Rin lemon. This is quite an interesting story. I can't wait until the next chapter ;)_

Who dislikes lemons? :) I hope you'll keep reading. Thank you for the feedback you provided.

_3 – Rin, she really is turning out to be my favorite character. She's just so interesting and the happenings of her life (especially the drama) is extremely addictive. I love drama. Seriously, it's so much fun to read something that leaves your mouth hanging open. I wasn't expecting Rin and Sesshomaru to have sex yet, but I usually welcome surprises. Story-wise, surprises are fun for the most part. There was plenty interesting events in this chapter, but I'm still so focused on Rin and Sesshomaru's scene. Still can't quite wrap my head around it. I wonder what's going to happen now between those two. I don't think I should expect too much since Rin isn't automatically head over heels for him and he doesn't seem to feel anything romantically for him at the moment…_

That was long. You certainly had things to say. I never thought Sesshomaru and Rin's relationship could be this interesting; Rin may be a very likable character but things are just starting to go downhill, unfortunately. So you are right; there isn't much to expect about these two. Thank you for the amazing review.

_4 – I love how at this point the story could go anywhere! You are certainly keeping me on my toes._

Hmm, well, I am glad I am! There are only too many roads this story could take.

_5 – When Inuyasha was on the phone with the mystery person before Kagome sashayed in in her bra, I thought he was talking to Kikyo but I guess it was Kagura? What a tangled web that's been weaved in your beautiful story!_

The web is the plot line :) And you guessed just right – that was Kagura. Inuyasha hasn't heard of Kikyo ever since she left Tokyo.

_6 – Okay…so I was wondering. Since Kagura and Sesshomaru are getting divorced, and unmated, and of course Rin and Sesshomaru had sex – what does this mean exactly? It was hinted earlier, when Sesshomaru took pity on Rin and gave her the coffee; there were the sparks. Does this mean what I think it means? That there is going to be a potential newly mated pair? Or did Sesshomaru take pity on Rin and just screw with her because her father is dying?_

The sparks were there, alright. Let me remind you that in this story, in this partially screwed-up universe, demons can only mate once. This was mentioned in the previous chapter, when Kagura was talking to Inuyasha. It is going to be very difficult to mate again under demon law – marriage? Possibly, but it is way too early to talk about marriage! Now, Sesshomaru may be taking pity on Rin…we will see.

_7 – Man... I don't think 12-year-olds do that…_

Man, they do.

_8 – Love the story! Great minds think alike, because the _Charmed_ episode that involved the dating service was the first place that my mind jumped to as well. You're doing a great job with this story, the plot twists are good, the one with Rin and Miroku came almost completely out of nowhere._

Wow, thank you for praising the story this much. The Rin and Miroku plot twist is my favorite so far. And there is more to come, (evil laugh).

_9 – I am curious, and more than just a little bit, about Sesshomaru and Rin's relationship. Clearly there is something, if the sex is any indication, but I want to know what. I figure with all that Rin has going on in her life, any sort of attention would make her feel good. But I mirror her thoughts at the end. Why did he leave? And where was his wife? The things one must ponder._

Sometimes people just screw. …Okay, so that may not be the case for Sesshomaru and Rin (damn, these two are really popular). But you are right about Rin needing attention – that could be a lame psychology analysis, but I think there's a reason why teenagers have sex early. Clearly, she is 19, so that shouldn't be a problem, but she's still acting childishly to me and, well, that's it.


	19. Eat Me, Drink Me

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise and Viz. I make no profit from this story.

_"Eat me, Drink me" © 2007 Marilyn Manson._

_No proof-reading for this chapter._

**Warning:** This chapter contains graphic depictions of sexual activities only. Readers who are not comfortable with such contents should avoid this part, especially since there is little plot progression.

* * *

_**17 – Eat me, Drink me**_

Colors… The colors around her—there weren't any. Everything was either black or white, sometimes even gray. It was hard to distinguish anything since the night shadowed her surroundings. There was a hot, comforting body pressed against hers, heavy breathing and a fuzzy material beneath her feet. It had to be a rug, an expensive rug.

They had made it to his place.

Her head was spinning; she knew it had everything to do with the illicit smoking she had been doing earlier that evening. She had smoked quite a lot for a beginner. She had previously thought that by the end of it she would feel nauseated and want to throw up but instead, she only felt the good of the drug. She felt relaxed and at ease, so much in fact, that she couldn't even drag herself on a comfortable spot.

Her half-demon's strong arms encircled her waist; he laughed roughly in her ear and between clumsy body movements, they stumbled over some of his things that were scattered around the floor and then—the bed. _Finally_.

Kagome felt as if she were floating on a large white cloud. There was that slight up-and-down feeling in her mind and even though there was absolutely no light in the room, there was a bright one blinding her eyes, underneath her heavy eyelids. Good, she felt good.

Was it summer already? Kagome couldn't quite remember. No, it was still spring. She knew it. She didn't need to ask. So why did she feel so insanely hot? Were her clothes burning? No, that was just as silly… She was losing it, slowly.

"Kagome—shit."

She frowned, dark orbs searching through the dark. She wetted her lips, opened her mouth to speak—her throat was dry. Water, she needed some water.

_I was invited to a beheading today._

Then she felt a forceful tug on the waistband of her skirt, a ripping sound and she was free. Her top was still compressing her, though. Gone, she wanted it gone. "Inuy—"

"Hush," she heard him whisper hotly in her ear. "It's coming."

Claws bit at her skin, punctured her arms, her shoulders and then her top straps were cut. Her breath hitched in her throat and she winced—there was more ripping and her top was gone. Finally, in a way, but a frightening sensation was now crawling under her skin. She shivered; sweat formed on her forehead and she heard Inuyasha tearing at his own clothes. Straddling her, he then bended forward, pushing the bangs from her face.

His breath fell over her face and she instinctively parted her lips. Kagome felt the half-demon's hair curtain their upper bodies and when she didn't feel his lips against hers, she let out a small whine.

"What are you…?" she croaked out.

His large clawed hand creeped up her now exposed thigh, only coming to a halt when her laced panties were within reach.

She opened her mouth to protest, to ask him to do something already but her brain wouldn't cooperate and it was already too late.

He had thrust his tongue inside, slowly licking and teasing hers. Their lips had yet to create contact.

_I thought I was a butterfly next to your flame._

Inuyasha couldn't resist the loud, sensuous moan that escaped her lips. Her hips immediately rose, eager to create more contact, more hotness in the cramped room that kept them both away from the real world. It was a shame that she wasn't able to see herself; she was the epitome of desire as she writhed for no reason, torn pieces of clothing on her body. It had to have been a bad idea, letting her smoke until she passed out….

Unable to think straight anymore, especially since he had consumed more weed that she had, the half-demon thrust his tongue back in, loving it when Kagome's lips clamped around his muscle, sucking, her hands coming to rest against his bare shoulders before finding their way through his silver hair. She pulled, gnawing at his lips, her hips still moving on their own volition.

The hand that was still toying with her panties finally pushed them aside. She gasped and immediately froze, the small noises she still made indicating how fast she anticipated his movements. His middle finger caressed her labia and he groaned loudly. "Shit, Kagome. Even my cock would slip out."

It was almost as if the raven-haired woman beneath him didn't understand the language he used to talk to her. Kagome seemed void of all emotions; her eyes were darker than charcoal and her breathing was erratic; she would look sick if it weren't for the blush that covered her chest and cheeks. Knowing what they both wanted, Inuyasha immediately slipped three fingers inside, amber eyes glancing up to see her reaction.

Soft thighs encased his hips, tight walls sucking his fingers in and she raised her arms until her hands connected with the bedpost. Incoherent cries spilled from her mouth and she started moving, created friction in hopes of reaching her peak under Inuyasha's scrutinizing and now hungry eyes.

To him, this woman was unable to comprehend anything anymore. Drugs and desire had taken cognition away from her. She was an animal.

When he began to stretch her, curious to know how much she could take when she was all but making a puddle on his bed sheets, Kagome sobbed loudly, her hands fisting the cushions. She kneed his sides; he growled, placing his other hand on her chest for better leverage and to keep her from moving excessively.

"St-stop," she whispered against his lips.

"Shut up, damn it."

Red was clouding his mind already and the twitching in his boxers wasn't helping. He had to have gone a bit too far with the smoking this time. His head was aching and he couldn't properly see anymore. The smells all around him were getting stronger and he bit his lower lip when all of sudden, it felt as if metal strings were pulling at his claws to make them longer.

"Inuy—"

"I said shut—!" Baring his fangs, his pushed his fingers deeper inside until she tossed angrily underneath him. She was about to cry out again when his lips sought hers and he nipped, bit to have her bleeding, his upper body pinning hers against the mattress. His fingers were pumping fast and he felt her move against his hand.

_A rush of panic and the lock has been raped._

_This is only a game, this is only a game…_

Pulling away, Inuyasha tilted his head. His thumb grazed her sensitive pearl and she moaned happily. His fingers left her soaking core and as he licked his way to her left ear, his middle finger pressed against her clitoris, wetting it until she was as slippery as polished parquet, which wasn't hard at all considering her constantly increasing wetness and the fact that she had practically waxed everything down there.

Her nails raked up his back and her head jerked to the left as if to keep him right where he was. Her hips undulated when he started rubbing harder and always faster; Kagome's legs were twitching and they sometimes kicked helplessly in the air. She was humming, urging him to bring to her completion. Placing open-mouthed kisses down her neck, Inuyasha came to a stop only when he could no longer ignore her erected nipples.

Inuyasha's massaging her engorged clitoris abruptly came to a stop and he spread her legs wider, kneading her thighs with much attention. A displeased growl ripped its way through Kagome's throat as she thrashed with her eyes screwed shut but the discontent sounds she made quickly turned into happy mewling when his tongue rolled on her breasts. At the same time, calloused hands and pointed claws left their marks on her pale skin.

There was always more pulling, more teeth, more twisting and everything felt so hot the room could have imploded from the heat.

"Please, stop, please," Kagome whimpered, letting go of him, sighing.

"Can't want me to," the half-demon mumbled against her chest, his claws puncturing her skin, droplets of blood tainting his fingertips.

"Do something."

Inuyasha's eyes shot open, menacing blue irises staring into her darkened eyes. His ears flattened against his skull and through his nostrils, he inhaled her intoxicated scent. She was chemical.

Kagome's brow furrowed as she caught the sight of unusual violet stripes adorning his cheekbones. She didn't have the time to react as he flipped her around, removing what little clothing there was left on him as well on her, then yanked her panties down her legs. His eyes flashed; she looked edible enough.

_But then our star rushes in, feeling like a child and looking like a woman…_

A soft murmur got past her lips along with an uncertain gasp; what was he doing? Inuyasha's right hand came to rest on her thigh, his calloused fingers already pressing into her skin, while his left pushed her further on to the mattress. Without a warning, he swiftly entered her, his voice extremely low as he groaned, and she bit on her lower lip, hard.

The faint smell of blood reached his nostrils but the arousal of the human woman was far too strong for him to really notice and so with both hands, he grabbed her hips, keeping his movements at a steady but still fast pace and pummeled into her repeatedly. Kagome was screaming into the bed sheets, in a unconscious attempt to hide from him that she was, somewhat, new at this, and that she might have wanted to be treated kindly.

Feral growls were the only sounds that came out from the not-so-half-anymore demon who was feeling her from the inside and making sure that his cock hit all the right spots—for his own pleasure. His hair clung to his sweaty skin and fangs bared, he rolled his lips against her ass, the vein of his fully erected manhood teasing her clitoris. Kagome arched her back, screaming loudly from the pleasurable frustration, heat dangerously gathering in the pit of her stomach. Her walls contracted, cushioning his cock and adding pressure, pressure that almost sent him over the edge.

"Fuck," he muttered inaudibly before he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her backwards, not wincing in the least when he heard a few popping sounds.

Her body was small and frail against his and he brought his lips to her ear, licking the skin between her jaw and earlobe, his ragged breath sending shivers down her spine. His left hand squeezed her breast, hard, and Kagome cried out, her own hand coming to rest on his, as if to tell him to take it slow, to be gentler. His other hand creeped down her tummy until he reached her hidden spot again and flicked the nub, pulled at it, rolled it between his thumb and index finger. Kagome's back arched once more, her ass pressing against the crux of his body.

Whimpering, she slowly raised her arms, her hands grasping his shoulder as he kept on tearing her apart with his girth until he hit an oversensitive spot and she clawed at his scalp.

"_Yes_," she hissed, her voice rough, "yes, Inuyasha, yes—"

His teeth grazed her shoulder blade and he quickened his movements, hitting the same spot over and over again, causing her walls to clamp around him, taking all she could.

"M-mo—"

He deliberately let go of her and she fell face-first on the mattress; he impaled her again and her arms gave out when she tried to get on her hands and knees. He forcefully slammed into her once, twice and then her body shook, lust-filled cries leaving her mouth. As she kept convulsing, Inuyasha pulled out, stroking his cock, impatient to reach his own climax.

While the raven-haired human was too busy trying to catch her breath, he spread the pre-cum over his bulbous head and reveled in the sight of her juices coating his engorged member. A nasty smirk spread on the demon's lips, his red eyes inspecting the results of his work. Kagome was covered in sweat and had yet to open her eyes. Grabbing her hips again, he positioned himself at her rear entrance. Her legs twitched and her arms shook. The tip of his cock was already pushing in and as if waking up from a dream, Kagome half opened her eyes and shot him a quizzical stare.

_She has been forecast with an attempt to kill herself, but the ending didn't test well._

Inuyasha fully pushed in, saliva slipping down his chin as the tightness of her ass encased him. He wondered what was actually better; this female surely had the body of his dreams.

"Kagome," he hissed, then moaned. "Hmm." He kept pushing, until he was completely inside.

She only gave faint cries, having apparently lost her voice. Clutching the bed sheets, her snatch kept contracting as he literally fucked the wrong hole. His thrusting soon became wilder and it was painful for her; she felt as if she were being split in two. It was like feeling his dick in her stomach and while she mostly didn't reject the feeling, she knew it would never be enough to get her off.

"Ah, ah—Inuyasha, please—"

The demon grunted, his fangs piercing his lips as he concentrated on leaving his own mark. The strong smell of wetness assaulted his nose again and he raised an eyebrow. The hand that was strangely soothing her back slowly went down to her core. The human woman purred when he teased her dripping slit and he immediately shadowed her body with his, propping himself up on his elbows; his nose was in her hair, inhaling the chemicals of her scent and still penetrating her hole.

"Touch yourself," he ordered.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Kagome wanted to head-butt him but in her current state, her body reacted quicker than her mind and her fingers immediately went to flick her tortured nub. She mimicked Inuyasha's earlier actions, rubbing, pulling and rolling it between her fingers at the same pace he destroyed her from behind. She was moaning as loudly as he did and while she was torn between pleasure and pain, the scents and smells permeating the room, the hot walls hugging him and the softness of Kagome's body had Inuyasha nearly lose his mind. Claws violently scratched down her back, causing her to scream into the mattress for the umpteenth time that night, Inuyasha pulled out and stood, fisting her hair, again, and having her face him.

_So picking my skin and my scales._

Steadying her head, he stared down at her, his throbbing cock pointing at her lips. She licked them, her mind unable to fully comprehend what was currently going on, but as soon as she parted her swollen and dry lips, he forced himself inside, pummeling her mouth the way he did her two other holes. He wanted her to feel him long after he was gone, to mark her body in every way possible; it mattered only a little that she might be in pain.

As she hummed, he guessed she wasn't that much in pain. Chocolate orbs rolled in the back of her head, her tongue keeping him from feeling her teeth and teasing the underside of his member, where the veins were thicker and he was the most sensitive. Her fingers traced an invisible line as she caressed the skin that connected his balls to his dick and his hips bucked, his hands still firm on the back of her head and holding her down.

Monstrous groans went past his lips and he moved in sync with her, going faster and deeper down her throat until she gagged, then swallowed, tightening around his member. He hissed, his knees shook slightly and she instantly thrust her hips forward so that she could rub against his leg as if she were a desperate, rutting animal. Tilting her head backwards, Inuyasha increased the speed of his movements and she let go, letting him reach his own climax. He hit the back of her throat a couple of times before he pushed her away; her head fell back on the mattress and his hot, generous seed spilled all over her chest and tummy. He kept his jaw locked, the sound a pleasure-induced groan filling the bedroom.

_I see my horror mirrored in the sundown of your blank stare._

Breathing heavily, Inuyasha collapsed next to her. The raven-haired woman inhaled, then exhaled loudly, frozen, her body shaking and her eyes wide open.

"Kagome?" he muttered, barely noticing that his voice was halfway back to normal.

She didn't answer but he soon fell asleep to the sound of her somewhat steady breathing.

Her eyes were still wide open.

_I see my horror mirrored in the sundown of your blank stare._

* * *

**A/N:** Phew. I think I need to make a few calls right now.

**Q&A**

_1 – I cracked up when Inuyasha pulled out that joint. Wow. When you least expect it…_

Haha, I was really looking forward to people's reactions. I don't know, in this story I could totally picture Inuyasha as a weed-smoking person.

_2 – I don't think I've ever read a fanfic with a more practical view of drugs – most of the time, if a fanfic includes drugs then the characters end up being totally fucked in the head._

…I know. That's also what I wanted to avoid at all costs. I am not pro-drug use but I think if your body can handle it without getting addicted, then you can enjoy illicit substances from time to time without being totally immature about it… and fucked in the head.

_3 – I would have been just as ticked off as Kagome was had I gotten myself all excited over a date and found myself at some dump with my date smoking a joint. But, damn this chapter was pretty freakin' hilarious._

I would have left, probably, haha. Thank you!

_4 – Nice, The Knee Trembler? That's my favorite way to roll joints. It burns nice and slow._

I honestly wouldn't know.

_5 – They are getting hotttttt. Even more so than usual. I love all the songs you put in each chapter. I don't know…a good eighty percent of them, but they sound awesome. I must listen when I ever get a chance._

What about here? And yes, you must listen to some of these songs. I am pretty sure you won't be disappointed at all. :)

_6 – You write like someone I used to know in San Francisco… Firstly, your portrayal of human interactions and actinides is on the dot. From rolling joints to sexual frustration, you really captured the different perspectives of each character._

Well, an overall thank you goes to you. I don't know what else I should say. I never thought my writing could remind anything to anyone but I guess I am glad.


	20. Creature Fear

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise and Viz. I make no profit from this story.

_"Creature Fear" © 2007 Bon Iver._

Additional music: _"Where Is My Mind?" © 1997 The Pixies._

_No proof-reading for this chapter._

* * *

_**19 – Creature Fear**_

A loud and deafening hammering noise woke her up that morning. She knew it was early morning; she never woke up late on school days. These neighbors were definitely something else; she would have to tell Kikyo to speak with them—she always was so much more convincing. They would just have to listen to her or else she would such a great party they would cry all night over their restlessness.

Kagome's eyes snapped open when the hammering was too loud for her to just forget about it and go back to sleep. She sat up and winced when her body screamed pain. Did someone run her over the previous night? She would have to ask Kikyo, as always.

The shutters weren't closed and sun rays quietly filled the room. When she realized that this room was twice her bedroom size and that there was little decoration, unlike hers, her heart skipped a bit. She left the bed, nearly dashing for the bathroom when a disgusting smell assaulted her senses, unaware of the fact that she already knew where said bathroom was located. She entered and locked the door.

…_your head will collapse but there's nothing in it and you'll ask yourself, "Where is my mind ?"_

Kagome paled at the reflection in the mirror. Her skin looked translucent and of a strange color, too—brownish gray. She knew it had something to do with the mirror lights and promptly turned them off. She let out a sigh of relief; there, she looked far more natural. Her hands traveled up her naked body, shivering when they rested on her chest, a pulsing ache uncomfortably settling inside her ass. _What the…_ She slowly turned around, her breath hitching in her throat when she noticed that her back had been mutilated, literally. The blood was dry already and she couldn't see how many marks she actually sported.

Her stomach churned and when she looked down to the pearly-white toilet before her, her brain immediately stored the information. She fell on her knees and vomited. Her body shook, the foul taste causing her to gag even more. Next time, she would tell Inuyasha to fuck off with his weed.

_Way out in the water, see it swimmin'?_

Sitting back, Kagome tried her best to keep her breathing steady and nearly chuckled. She hadn't been this wasted for over a year; no wonder she would wake up thinking of random partying with her closest cousin instead of Inuyasha.

Quietly, she made her way back to the bedroom, where her half-demon was still sleeping like a rock. Deciding that she didn't want to face him with no clothes on, a smelly breath and aching holes, she gathered her stuff in silence and bit her lower lip as she remembered not having any clothes left. Digging through his drawers, Kagome grabbed a worn-out, oversized hoodie and a pair of sweatpants, stilling her movements when she heard a groan.

Inuyasha buried his face in his pillow, moving under the bed sheets. When he finally kicked them off, Kagome's eyes landed on his round butt. Then she glanced at his muscled thighs, his perfectly shaped calves—_I have to go,_ she reminded herself, getting dressed.

With a hint of regret, she exited his apartment and headed towards the elevator, trying not to think about the previous night since to her, this wasn't the right moment.

She drummed her fingers against the button when the elevator doors still wouldn't open. She had been standing there for a couple of minutes, less even, but it truly felt like an eternity. She wanted to get home as soon as possible. The stairs. She would use the stairs. Kagome huffed, then spun around quickly, gasping loudly when she collided with someone else.

"I am sorry—"

"Sorry, Miss."

A pair of big green eyes was staring down at her; a shy look was what the teenage boy standing right in front of her was giving her. Unsure, he scratched his head and that was when she realized he had ginger hair and pointy ears.

"Young demon," Kagome blurted out.

"What?"

"Sorry, I-I just—" Pausing, she cleared her throat. "I have to go."

_Girl, you really need to take a shower and sleep._

Patting her left pocket, Kagome silently thanked all that was holy; she did not forget her cell phone. She pulled it out, only to groan, feel the urge to pull at her hair and throw the goddamned device away. No battery—_What do you mean, no battery?_

The redhead who hadn't left still chuckled. Wait, had she actually said that out loud?

"That's not funny," she mumbled.

The young demon laughed openly.

"How am I supposed to call a cab now?" she added, fuming.

"Do you…have a dog, Miss?"

The question threw her off. "What?"

"Have a dog?"

"A cat."

The boy nodded suspiciously, his bangs covering his eyes, then broke into a fit of laughter. "You must be Inuyasha's girlfriend then, judging by your smell." He laughed some more, adding, "And these awful clothes!"

Kagome's scoff easily turned into bubbling laughter. She knew she looked ridiculous but it had to be six in the morning—who would give a crap, anyway? And what was this boy doing at six in the morning, too?

"Sorry, that was a lame joke," the ginger-haired teen apologized. "He could drive you home or, I don't know, something, y-you know." His breaking voice sounded even funnier when he stammered.

"He is still asleep and I don't want to wake him up," Kagome explained, lying through her teeth.

"Oh," the young demon nodded, rocking back on his heels and biting the inside of his cheek.

Kagome smiled; how lonely could this boy be? He was definitely trying to make conversation and with a stranger, no less. As she adjusted the oversized hoodie she wore, she was totally unprepared for his offer.

"You could use my bike—I left it downstairs, at the entrance, and it's electric blue. You can't miss it." When he was done, he handed her the bicycle chain key, blushing.

She smiled, accepted and he told her she could always tell Inuyasha to deliver it back to him, all the while indicating the staircase he had previously used.

"Thank you. I am Kagome, by the way," she said, bowing her head.

"Shippo," he responded with that funny voice of his, mimicking her human actions.

As she pedaled down the street, the cool wind soothed her face and she didn't let her thoughts invade her mind. She felt momentarily content, perfectly at ease, even though riding that bike didn't help the throbbing pain she felt inside her ass.

She laughed at the thought and pedaled faster.

* * *

_Goddamn woman,_ he inwardly cursed. Did it take that much effort, waking him up and tell him she was leaving?

…So he probably wouldn't have let her. Still, waking up in alone in his bed, in a room that stank tremendously, was already depressing. She could have left a note, something, anything.

…So he probably would have been pissed as hell since that would have been the typical behavior for a one-night stand, which wasn't what happened between them at all.

Inuyasha stood by the door, leaning against the wall, half wondering whether this was a good idea or not. A part of him had wanted to stay in bed, lying in his own dirt and wait for Kagome to come back but the moment he was completely awake, he realized that she could have left for a particular reason. Did he hurt her? Was she disappointed? Embarrassed? That could also be the reason why she refused to stick around.

The half-demon ran a clawed hand through his still wet mane—it had been one hell of a shower, in honesty—and finally knocked at the door. As expected, Kagome wasn't the one to open the door. Amber eyes collided with sad cinnamon hues and he nodded his greet.

"Hi, Sango."

"Hi," she whispered back, letting him in.

Frowning, he took in her dejected and slumped shoulders; she was all dressed up for a jog but as soon as he took his shoes off, he saw her grab her laptop and hurry inside her bedroom. Glancing at the wall clock in the living room, Inuyasha scrunched his nose when he noticed it was already four in the afternoon.

There was a loud blast and his fuzzy white ears flattened against his skull when a happy-go-lucky song threatened to hurt them. A loud huff, a brand new set of swearing words and Inuyasha's eyes caught the sight of an unhappy teenager who was making fun of another _Shiseido_© commercial.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey yourself," was the moody response.

Forcing a smile, he tried, "Have we met?"

"Not really. I am Rin, you are Inuyasha; I live with Kagome and you fuck her," the black-haired girl replied with a fake smile plastered on her face, changing the channel. "I could tell by the way she was walking around the apartment this morning."

Inuyasha snickered, coming closer to her. "Really? And you would know something about fucking?" was very much what he would have asked her, had it not been for the women dress shirt she wore, which was impregnated with a heavy, demonic smell. There were also traces of perspiration, faint smells of other humans but the animal's smell was a lot stronger. This was worse than people living with pets.

"Did you wash that shirt?" he inquired, his nose twitching slightly.

"How rude," Rin pointed out with disdain. "I don't know—I can't remember but if I do smell, you could always leave me alone and go smooch your Kagome. She's in her bedroom—first door to the left."

Holding his hands in the air, Inuyasha stepped back and away from the brown-eyed girl who was now crossing her arms below her chest and glaring at the television.

_Crazy bitch,_ he concluded, shaking his head to himself. Sango alone was a lot to deal with but this flatmate was something else, too.

Upon entering Kagome's bedroom, Inuyasha wasn't sure whether knocking first was a necessity. What if she didn't expect him? What if she didn't want to see him just then? _Why do I have the feeling I did something wrong?_ Shrugging, he closed the door behind him.

She was sleeping.

_I was full by your count._

Or, at least, she looked like she was sleeping. She was dressed in a tank top and wearing mid-thigh length shorts. Her clothes looked rather loose and her long, wavy hair was a dark mass contrasting with the pillows. Everything in her room was of a pale yellow color and nicely decorated but for a girl, this wasn't too much girly.

"Kagome?" he whispered her name, his shoulders losing their stiffness when he saw her foot twitch.

She was most definitely awake.

Silently, he went closer to the bed, closer to her, and sat down. He relaxed and slowly mimicked her position, curling up in an almost fetal position. One hand came to rest on her shoulder, claws tapping against her soft, pale skin. Inuyasha repeated her name and she stirred—she was, for sure, a good actress.

His hand traveled down to the curve of her waist and he snuggled even closer, burrowing his nose into her hair. She smelled of sweet-scented shampoo. That was a good smell. Soothing.

"Came to ask me why I left?" she mumbled in her pillow.

He shook his head, his eyes closed.

"You came to cuddle?" she asked with a smile, turning her head towards him, and earned a scoff.

"Who do you take me for?"

"Well, you're sniffing around me like a hopeless, tamed dog," she teased, fidgeting and kicking his legs off her.

Another scoff. "I am what?"

Sitting up, he rolled her over, squeezing her sides and pinching her nose when she wouldn't stop laughing at her own joke. She winced then, gasping, and he stopped fondling her, removing his hands. Worry spread all over his face and she avoided his stare. Chocolate orbs glanced up a couple of times until Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down.

Hovering over her, he asked, his tone serious, "Are you hurting?"

"I am sore. What did you expect?" she bit back.

"You're sore?" he repeated, arching up a black eyebrow. "That's all?"

Kagome playfully flicked his chin, although she was far from laughing. "You're arrogant."

"You're inexperienced."

"You're tactful a lot."

Inuyasha's smirk said it all.

_I was lost but your fool._

As his claws traced her cheekbone and then her lips, her hands traveled up his chest; she had previously thought he would have been furious that she left without a word that morning but when the surprise of seeing him so soon ebbed away, she melted into a mushy puddle of pink goo and was glad that he showed up.

"When was your first time?" her half-demon asked, pushing the bangs away from her face and tucking her hair behind her ears.

She giggled. "We are not having this conversation."

"I want to know," he insisted.

"No."

"Were you twenty?"

"No."

"Sixteen?"

No response.

"Fuck, fourteen?"

"Inuyasha!" she yelled, slapping her hands against his chest, trying to push him away and successfully failing.

"Kagome!" he mimicked, enveloping her body in his and shoving her face against his chest so that she couldn't breathe. Tickling her sides, all the while keeping her from moving with his powerful legs, he repeated, "Were you twenty? Sixteen?"

A muffled 'no' was all he got and he assaulted her ticklish sides again.

"Tell me?" the silver-haired dog demon insisted, laughing at the woman beneath him.

"Okay, okay—Stop!" she surrendered, grimacing. "Just, stop."

He pulled away, waiting for her response with a grinning face. "So?"

"I…" Sh was mortified and it showed. "Uh…" Nearly growling, sending daggers with her eyes, she quietly admitted, "Oral sex – eighteen, anal sex – nineteen and sex… You, so… Twenty-three."

Neither noticed but Inuyasha's eyes softened before he gave her a quizzical look.

"You've had anal sex before the actual sex? You are—were a vaginal virgin?"

"You asked, now shut up," she shot back hotly, looking away.

He nodded, humming. "I'll shut up."

_Was a long visit wrong? Say you are the only._

His lips descended on her neck in an attempt to have her calm down. She was as stiff as a pole. His tongue darted out to taste her flesh; if this wasn't hard drug he didn't know what was. He felt her arch her back, pressing her chest against his and he slipped a knee between her legs. Her hips automatically ground against his, too.

His left hand sneaked under her blue tank top, claws tracing an invisible path on her skin, then up to the collar; she wasn't wearing a bra, which was something he had already guessed. Kagome grabbed his hand and gave him a pointed look. "You're not ripping this one," she commanded.

His face moved closer to her right breast. "I am not," Inuyasha responded, then promptly sucked her nipple through the fabric.

The friction sent sensations down her spine and her back arched up again; massaging her other breast and pinching the nipple, Inuyasha kept on torturing her nerves. Her murmurs slowly turned into pleas and his knee rubbed against her core—he could smell the wetness, the chemicals of her body and the essence that made her a woman; she wanted it again. She wanted him and he yearned for her to say it, which was something he was never going to admit, though. Kagome was hot against his thigh and his half-erected cock was painfully pressing against his jeans.

A strange, low noise escaped her lips. Her movements were swift and in a matter of seconds, her hand was down his pants, stroking the hot flesh of his hard member. He groaned and his head fell back, the tips of his silver-haired reaching his butt. His hands caressed her sides, went down to her hips, his fingers hooking inside the waistband of her shorts. He yanked them down, along with her panties, and licked around her bellybutton.

Kagome was ticklish there but didn't feel like giggling at the sensations. She rubbed against him desperately, her mind foggy and her body needy. She whimpered, a dramatic _please_ spilling across her lips.

She looked down when Inuyasha's hot breath fell against her inner thigh and froze. The dark purple marks on his cheekbones reappeared and he was panting as if he were dying from thirst.

"Stop," Kagome blurted out, his fuzzy ears immediately perking up.

Sitting up and crossing her legs, arms extended, she let her fingertips trace the marks. Inuyasha backed off, kneeling before her.

"What are these?" she asked, her voice trembling.

He furrowed his brow. "These what?"

"The marks," she whispered. "I am…curious. They appeared last night and now, too, but never before and we've been intimate…before," she explained, sounding hesitant.

"They…" He swallowed hard. "It does that, sometimes. I don't know," he honestly admitted. "I am really caught up in the moment, I guess."

_So many foreign worlds, so relatively fucked, so ready for us._

_So ready for us, the creature fear._

A genuine smile spread over Kagome's lips and she pulled him closer again, his face between her legs.

They didn't leave the bedroom until her flatmates went to bed.

* * *

_I was teased by your blouse, spit out by your mouth._

_I was loud by your lowered, seminary sold._

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter is a massive chapter. I hope you enjoyed these Inuyasha and Kagome moments… Not that I am implying anything.

**Q&A**

_1 – Ohhh lawdy. I would need a cigarette after that._

Do people really need cigarettes after hardcore sex? Just wondering.

_2 – … I'm totally speechless… That had to be the HOTTEST lemon EVER! If I were Kagome I'd be staring at the ceiling too, like, WTF! I can't even say a thing anymore…_

Woo, I am so proud of myself right now! But I assure you there are a lot of hardcore lemons out there.

_3 – What a way to lose your virginity with a bang. Damn, he really made sure to be her first in nearly every aspect – drugs, anal, sex, AND blow-job?_

I just thought something like that could happen to a girl who forgets to mention she is a virgin and dates a overly experienced man. In other words: fiction.

_4 – The sex sounded so painful, pleasurable too I guess, but definitely painful. The horror of anal, I just can't imagine a woman feeling any sort of pleasure from that, but apparently there are a few out there who do get something out of it. I'm kind of excited to see how everyone blows up next chapter – that is, if anything DOES blow up. I mean… SOMETHING has to, right?_

I honestly think most women go for anal sex just to somewhat satisfy their boyfriends, which is ridiculous because like most sexual practices, if it's correctly done, then both can feel the pleasure. Back to the story: worry not, a lot blows up next chapter.

_5 – … I have to go pick up my future mother-in-law. DEAR GOD WOMAN WHAT KIND OF POSITION HAVE YOU PUT ME IN?_

What, were you hot and bothered? Hahaha. PHOAR, my dear hubby, PHOAR. If you were really a guy we would be porn stars. We're just talented porn writers. (If anyone is getting laid this way I am stealing their boyfriend.)

_6 – Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA. 12-year-olds know what cum is? Just kidding._

It's a metaphor for premature ejaculation (most known by men but since lucky women can ejaculate, too…). Most kids discover masturbation at twelve, anyway. Not kidding. :)


	21. How to Destroy a Relationship

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise and Viz. I make no profit from this story.

_"How to Destroy a Relationship" © 2006 The Servant._

Additional music: _"Heart-Shaped Glasses (When the Heart Guides the Hand)" © 2007 Marilyn Manson._

**Warning:** Secondary character death.

_No proof-reading for this chapter._

* * *

_**20 – How to Destroy a Relationship**_

This was definitely the break she needed.

The past two weeks had been nothing but painful. There was so much to do, yet so little was done and Kagura wouldn't stop complaining about it. If only she would notice that Team Hojo and Kagome couldn't take care of all that needed to be studied first and forwarded then. They needed assistants or else she could still dream her trip to France.

"…See what I mean?" Kagome stressed, grabbing her chopsticks and nodding to the half-demon sitting across from her. "She is completely unrealistic. We're both humans—me and Hojo, I mean." She chuckled. "We need to eat and sleep. I can't study, review the plans and call all the people she actually wants me to call, all of it in one or two days," the young assistant rambled.

The trip to France. That was going to be a very difficult situation, although it sounded like the perfect vacation. The chestnut-haired man who worked with her six days a week and twelve hours a day was constantly bugging her, asking whether she would come with him or not. Kagome wanted to but the fact that her boss-lady still hadn't offered her to tag along was pretty self-explanatory, wasn't it?

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions like that," Inuyasha reasoned, fangs sinking into a huge piece of cheesy bread. "I am sure she knows her secretary already told you and she is waiting for some sort of a," he paused, chewing, "reaction."

"From me?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow.

He smirked, his eyebrows waggling. "From me, you think?"

Throwing fat breadcrumbs at him, the raven-haired woman was even more unsure whether to go abroad or stay. She was getting incredibly attached to this good-looking guy. And the looks had actually nothing to do with it.

It was hard to believe that it had all started with an utterly fake interview. At the time, she was freshly graduated, unemployed and pretending to be someone she wasn't and he was working at a dating agency. He thought her first name was Kikyo and it never occurred to her that he could really be a Takahashi. Eight months later, they had slowly gotten into a relationship, something she had actually refused to acknowledge until then. She needed to choose. She needed to tell Kagura that she wasn't one hundred percent sure about France.

"Eat your noodles," the half-human male reminded her, his amber eyes glinting with mischief as he implied that he would finish her meal with or without her consent. "I can't believe you dragged me into this weird restaurant that serves tremendous American and Japanese food and you won't eat."

Kagome remained silent, smiling at the funny expression he wore. From the long, dark eyelashes and eyebrows, to his square jaw…and the faint wrinkles around the corner of his mouth…and his large, clawed hands—she enjoyed watching him, especially when he didn't pay attention. And maybe she was looking at him with goggly eyes, as if he were the best thing in the world since ketchup, but they still weren't a couple; couples were clingy, couples had no life, couples had the frustrating tendency to forget about their friends and they just weren't like that. At best, they saw each other three times a week, when Miroku was gone missing in action and Sango and Rin were too busy or too tired to hang out.

"Hey?" Inuyasha snapped his fingers at her. "Are you done staring at me funny?"

Chocolate orbs blinked. "Uh…?"

"Bah." Shrugging, the half-demon emptied his plate.

"By the way, this restaurant is important to me," the young woman explained, picking at her food. "Whenever my cousin and I fled from Kyoto, we'd buy tickets for Tokyo, then we'd have lunch here. I have a lot of happy memories here."

Inuyasha peered at her over the rim of his nonalcoholic drink. "Your cousin."

Kagome nodded enthusiastically. "Kikyo. You met her."

He coughed, soda bubbles in his nose.

"You could have met her under better circumstances, though," she added, tilting her head. "Sorry. I was really a bitch that day."

Inuyasha shook his head, silver hair cascading over his shoulders and stood up. As he went to pay for their food, Kagome wondered if she said something she shouldn't have. There was no reason for him to be so moody, now, was there? It couldn't be her traveling abroad. He wasn't this attached to her, he wasn't sentimental—he was realistic and so was she.

"Inuyasha?" she softly called as she followed him outside.

"Hm?"

He held the door for her, then they moved to the side so as to let other customers in.

"I am walking you to your office," he reminded her, frowning.

"I-I know," she stuttered. "I was just wondering, uh… What do you I should do? Europe… How does that sound?"

"Kagome…" He scratched his left ear. "I honestly think it sounds great," the golden-eyed demon said to her, placing his hands on her upper arms. "I won't shower you with bullshit, telling you that I'd rather have you stay here with me and all that crap."

She laughed at that, temporarily looking away from him.

"I have lived," he reminded her, shaking his head as he realized what he said sounded better in his head. "I have been alive for over three hundred years and I did travel," he corrected. "You're going to live a lot less."

_That's an understatement,_ she mentally completed, glancing at him through her lashes.

"You should go," Inuyasha finally told her. "Besides, I know you want to. That's as much a great opportunity as having sex with me."

Kagome punched him in the chest, scoffing and shaking her head at him. "At least, you sound sincere."

His shoulders relaxed and his thumb traced her cheek. "You're late. Let's go."

He was about to slide his arm around her shoulders when a honking sound caused his ears to flatten against his skull and the human woman standing next to him to jump…then gasp. Inuyasha watched, a wary and worried look on his face as his girlfriend's annoyed expression morphed into a surprised one. Her eyes watered and teardrops of happiness threatened to fall.

"Hey," a confident female's voice greeted.

"I am so glad to see you," Kagome whispered, leaving his side.

As soon as those words left her mouth, Inuyasha inwardly cursed and his eyes dropped to the floor.

* * *

Early morning. The sweet smell of rice and _miso_ soup. Sun rays lighting the room, getting past her long, thick and expensive, silky curtains. This wasn't the kind of morning she really missed. Her mother had never been fond of traditions and family time, so she would always gladly skip cooking and breakfast time. It wasn't a problem, still; there was her father. Unlike her mother, he wasn't raised in a wealthy family, hadn't graduated from prestigious schools and was, much like his twin brother, a common salesman. He would gladly cook for his only daughter. She was happy. Then, she turned seventeen.

All the good memories of her dad, the moments spent with her uncle, her aunt and her dearest cousin were shattered as she was told her father was killed along with his brother in a common car accident. She knew there was nothing common about that. Her father rarely took his wife's car to drive out of the city. He never drove, unless he had no other options.

When she was still sixteen, her mother introduced her only heiress to the man—demon, really—who promised prosperity and wealth to her family and their business. She usually didn't see life as a black and white movie, with the goodies on one side and the baddies on the other side, but this was the exception that proved the rule. Naraku Morikawa was the evil business tycoon who planned on turning her mother into an evil CEO who would buy out other companies and fire the employees she didn't feel like keeping. However, the more she listened to her mother's business speech and talked to Naraku Morikawa, she slowly realized that the plan her genitor had was to befriend the much older demon and have him as a mentor.

It never occurred to her mother that she wasn't interested in running whatever company and that her supposed colleague wouldn't settle for friendship only.

"Kikyo." Her name sounded like an insult on his pale lips. "I would like to show you something," he told her that night, while the other guests and her family were too busy celebrating her birthday in the most boring way possible, with champagne and canapés. "Why don't you meet me at my place tomorrow? You know how to get there; you came to visit with your mother a couple of weeks ago."

She nodded, all the while staring into his dark, ruby orbs. She was about to respond when an overly excited cousin grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"Let's get the hell away from this pompous reception!"

"Kagome, are you—drunk?"

The fourteen-year-old grinned at her. "Just tipsy. Don't tell mom."

That night, she confided in her uncle, Kagome's father. Eight years later, she was still positive she hadn't had a case of bad paranoia; it couldn't be a mere coincidence. She was the one who was supposed to borrow her mother's car and drive all the way out of the city since Naraku Morikawa lived in the suburbs of Kyoto. The car brakes should have failed on her, not on her father and uncle.

"Higurashi-san," a little toad demon called her name, startling her from her thoughts. "Takahashi-sama is waiting for you."

She straightened in her seat, glancing at the other people in the waiting room, then nodded at the secretary.

She almost felt bad for the businessmen who had been waiting for over an hour already.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_**"******__Th_e number you have called—"

"Fuck."

Miroku nervously ran his hand through his dark hair and clumsily undid the ponytail at the nape of his neck. Straight black locks fell over his shoulders and he threw the elastic band the moment he saw a public thrash can. The weather was horribly hot that day; all the sweating irritated his scalp and he felt dirty. Maybe he was even smelly. Moreover, he felt like utter crap and was still trying to convince himself it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he lied to his godfather, Mushin, again.

How the old man could genuinely believe he had become a neurosurgeon was beyond him; he didn't have the brains, he didn't have the talent. He didn't even have an expensive watch and visited the old monk too many times a week to properly mention any busy schedule. The lie had been going on for years and Miroku's stomach churned every time the balding man would look at him in awe. How his father would be proud of him, Mushin would say.

His father was dead now that he managed to find him thanks to a certain nineteen-year-old—not that he ever tried to look for him. The family-oriented part of him was slightly depressed. Mushin had called, earlier that day, to talk about burial, _shinto_ ceremonies and the funeral.

And Rin wouldn't pick up the phone.

Glancing at the apartment building entry, he was determined to grab his half-sister's hair and drag her around the city, all the way to his place, and vent. The last part wasn't something he would do with Inuyasha. He could, technically, but the half-demon was such an anti-family person, it wasn't even worth trying.

Taking two steps at a time, Miroku reached the right floor in less than five minutes and stood astonished in front of the door when he didn't hear any blasting music sound coming from inside the apartment. Rin would usually torture her neighbors with cheap rock music whenever Kagome and Sango were at work. It was late afternoon. Both women weren't supposed to be at home.

With a shrug, Miroku knocked on the door, sniffing around his armpit. Too much sweating. Thank goodness he wasn't actually smelly.

"What are you doing here?" the always nice and smiling brunette he once dated greeted, opening the door.

Clearing his throat, the indigo-eyed man asked, "Is Rin home?"

"No, she's not," Sango answered dryly.

"Okay…" He hesitated. "Are you going to let me in?"

"Why?" the woman scoffed. "Your…_sister_ isn't here."

"I'll just wait."

"Just wait outside then."

"Sango—" Any sharp retort died on his tongue the moment he saw her clutch a tissue in her left hand. "Are you ill? Sad?"

She ignored him.

"Crying?"

She glared at him.

"Sango?" he insisted.

"You are never going to leave me alone, are you?" she muttered to herself, turning heels and letting the door open.

Miroku furrowed his brow and slowly made his way in, taking off his shoes and shutting the door behind him. From the corner of the hallway, he saw the brunette pour a glass of water and leave it on the first kitchen counter to the right. _Such hospitality,_ Miroku inwardly cheered. He didn't think about it twice and went to swallow his drink, his movements quicker than a chameleon's tongue catching a fly. Then, he heard Sango blow her nose.

She had been crying—she didn't look ill. She was far too moody. Then again, Sango was always moody. Quietly, Miroku joined her in the living room, where she sat on the couch, petting her demonic cat. Kirara was purring softly whereas Kagome's fatty was sprawled on the coffee table, napping and snoring.

Miroku hesitated, again; if he said something, she would probably bite his head off, as always, but if he sat next to her without saying a word, she would tell him not to act so confident around her—she would bite his head no matter what.

"What are you doing here all alone?" he softly asked, his lips curving up as he caught the sight of her eyes widening and her expression softening.

She didn't expect him to care, did she?

"I-I mean," he suddenly stuttered when she leaned in, "I thought you were seeing that funny guy—the one who's ridiculously tall and who is always smiling like there is sunshine everyday." He faked a grin.

Sango screwed her eyes shut, her nostrils flaring. She was probably thinking he was still an asshole or something along those lines.

"Get out, Miroku."

"W-What?" Talk about harsh decisions.

"I said get out," she repeated, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest.

He mimicked her actions, his mouth aghast. "I am sorry but I think you definitely have anger issues…"

"No!" she snapped, pointing her index finger at him. "No—_you_ need to tell me why whenever I think you are being nice to me, you immediately turn into a bastard ex-boyfriend."

Miroku laughed at that, clapping his hands at her. "So now we had a relationship? You and I went on a few dates, that's all; you clearly have issues—you haven't gotten over it. Admit it."

Cinnamon orbs narrowed. "To boost your ego?"

"Are you over?"

Massaging her temples, Sango sighed loudly and went to sit on a nearby red cushion chair. "I…" She licked her lips, shoving her hands into her pockets. "I am not good at this. I am not good at relationships and you know it," she reminded him, her eyes staring into his. "I am clingy, overemotional, jealous and I always think relationships are forever. I know it and I can't control it." Her voice quivered slightly and she looked away. "I really liked you because you were the first man—not a high school or college boy but a man, who treated me like a woman, calling me on the phone, asking me out, kissing me on the lips… You didn't look at me like and consider me as your buddy even though what I wear is not exactly feminine," Sango whispered. "Then you had enough."

"Sango—"

"I could have moved on," she interrupted him with a strong voice, "had you not showed up, claiming that Rin is your half-sister and spending so much time at my place."

"You're not…" Miroku's throat tightened, feeling guiltier than before. "You're seeing another guy. You cannot tell me you're unhappy."

"I am not seeing Kuranosuke anymore," she confessed, recalling the conversation she heard two weeks prior and the night she spent sobbing in the staircase.

She had been avoiding her neighbor ever since.

"If you're satisfied now," Sango went on, "you can leave."

The indigo-eyed man shook his head, bangs falling over his eyes, and came near her. Arm extended, he gently touched her shoulder but she jerked away, standing up and stepping backwards.

"Sango," he murmured. "I-I am…" He swallowed hard. "Sorry doesn't even cover it—Ah… Look, at the time, I was—" _Stupid. Lonely. Ignorant of all the things you told me about yourself._

The brunette lifted her head, the muscle in her cheek twitching.

His hand moved from her shoulder to her chin and taken aback by own actions, he held his breath, darkened eyes searching hers. There was a multitude of thoughts swirling round his head, emotions threatening to implode in his chest, yet he had no idea what he was doing, standing this close to a girl he certainly found attractive but who also wasn't the kind of woman he would keep for himself. He was a runner. He had fun. He left.

Still, when he felt Sango's lips brush his, he felt more than ready to keep her.

* * *

As she excited Sesshomaru Takahashi's office, a thin envelope in her hands, Kikyo felt relatively pleased. She had been ready to bribe him in the worst imaginable ways but all it took was the mention of one name and a solid plan, then she was handed the envelope and politely escorted outside by a petite, frail black-haired girl. Not that she minded the quickness of their meeting. They had been sending each other e-mails for months. She didn't think he would actually cave in and give her what she wanted without even asking about her true intentions. The dog demon had probably hired a private investigator.

Her stomach rumbled and she patted her tummy. It _was_ lunch time after all. She fixed her clothing, then pulled her long, straight hair into a low ponytail. Brown orbs glanced one last time at the tower that held the headquarters of the Takahashis' company. To think that such a cold demon was happily mated, she inwardly told herself.

The twenty-five-year-old woman got in her sports car with the intent of driving to her favorite, Japanese-American restaurant. She would eat alone, as always, but she couldn't call her only cousin, tell her she was in Tokyo and wanted to meet when said cousin was probably working.

Kikyo parked on the sidewalk thirty minutes later. As she got out of the car, she smiled. She wasn't a believer but this just had to be fate. She stood there, motionless, until her relative finally noticed her, fondness showing all over her face.

"Hey," the tall woman greeted, her tone confident.

"I am so glad to see you," Kagome said softly, leaving her half-demon's side.

Kikyo marveled at the expression on Inuyasha's face. Apparently, he didn't tell her.

"Really?" She tried her best to sound surprised as they hugged. "I am… Ah." The older woman paused, her lower lip trembling slightly. "I am glad you are not mad at me. I couldn't guess through our e-mails." Kikyo hugged her younger cousin again, repeating, "I am glad."

Kagome stepped back, a confused look on her face. "Mad? Why should I be…? What happened? What did you do?"

She didn't hear Inuyasha come closer and jumped when he placed his hand on her elbow.

"Kagome…"

"Not now, Inuyasha. Wait a moment," she interrupted him, still waiting for a response.

The half-demon's ears dropped. "Actually—"

"Kagome, I am sorry," Kikyo stated, stopping the impending flow of crap that threatened to spill across Inuyasha's lips. "I didn't know at the time…that you were genuinely interested in Inuyasha."

"What—?"

"Please, listen to me." The twenty-five-year-old woman licked her lips, giving her a faint smile. "I didn't think you guys would get back together when Inuyasha and I slept together."

Kagome immediately jerked away from Inuyasha's grip and stepped backwards, eyes wide open, glancing back and forth between her cousin and supposed boyfriend. She had to have heard wrong.

"I am sorry," she heard Kikyo repeat.

Inuyasha stood silent.

_What I thought would never come has come._

Her wavy hair fell over her shoulders as she shook her head at them. Rational, she reminded herself, she needed to be rational over this. That day, she told Inuyasha they never were in a relationship. She clearly stated she didn't trust him enough. Then, she left with Hojo. Inuyasha had every reason to be mad at her.

Still, Kikyo was her cousin. No one is supposed to share their beau, especially not with their relatives or even worse—friends. No—he could have slept with Sango, she wouldn't have felt this hurt.

_I wished that I could say I did it because I was young._

She watched with narrowed eyes as Inuyasha took a step closer and held out her hand when the tears seriously threatened to spill. She wouldn't cry in front of them.

"Kagome—"

"Stop. Save it." She took in Kikyo's mortified expression and chuckled darkly. "I can't believe it. You should have told me sooner," Kagome whispered, looking away, her hands shaking. _Not now. Not when I don't feel guilty about what happened anymore._

"Kag—"

"Shut up!" she finally snapped, turning heels and wiping away the tears as she walked away.

Her heart was beating furiously and because of the anger, she couldn't stop sobbing. She knew she wouldn't have been this upset had she been told the facts at an appropriate time. Not when Inuyasha was cuddling her in this blossoming relationship of theirs.

_No, even now, it's just bad, I'm done; the sweet ropes have come undone._

When Kagome didn't look back, Inuyasha tightened his fists. He could lash out at Kikyo, tell her to go to hell, that everything was just fine until she came along with drama but it wasn't worth the time. Young human people in love went for extreme reactions. He wasn't used to doing that. He wouldn't do it even though he cared about Kagome greatly.

The half-demon glanced at Kikyo from the corner of his eyes. Scoffing at her acting skill, he went on his way, hands shoved into his pockets. He found it hard to feel any particular form of emotion.

* * *

_Did I hurt someone? Something's gone, something's wrong with me._

* * *

Fully knowing it would approximately take Kagome twelve to twenty-four hours to call her, Kikyo entered their favorite restaurant and ordered chicken _yakitori_. She sat on the left corner, successfully avoiding other customers, and waited for her meal to be served, Sesshomaru Takahashi's envelope clutched in her hands.

She slowly opened it, eyes narrowing when she noticed it only contained a small piece of paper. A car repair shop owner's address was typed on it.

"Tokyo," she whispered, a satisfied smile upon her lips.

He was in Tokyo.

"Here," the server interrupted her thoughts, bringing her food along with some water. "_Itadakimasu_," the young man added before he bowed his head and left.

She wasn't hungry anymore.

The young woman left a generous tip on the table before she rushed out and got in her car faster than the speed of light. The occasion was so grand to her she forgot everything about Kagome, Inuyasha and the scene she caused before. Things would finally be resolved. She spent years gathering all the information she needed. Besides, valuating the risks lead her to a convenient, advantageous conclusion: there was only little on the line.

Kikyo drove all the way to the shop, asking for directions a couple of times. Forty-five minutes later, she checked her watch; his car was supposed to be ready. She cut the engine, lifted her head just in time; the ruby-eyed demon was already making his way to his vehicle, his movements light and slow. She pursed her lips; he had always looked like the Grim Reaper to her.

She honked, smiling to herself when he jumped slightly. She grabbed her handbag, got out of her car and locked it, promptly heading to his car. Hers wasn't correctly parked but she couldn't care less, especially since the current place she was at could truly be defined as a hellhole.

The demon unlocked the car doors and nodded at her. "Get in," he told her.

It wasn't long before he got in himself and started the engine. He leaned in then, brushing his lips against her cheek.

"It's been a while," he commented, his voice rough.

"Just drive," she responded, crossing her legs, marveling at the sight of him eyeing her best assets.

Kikyo stared at him the whole time. It had been three years since she last saw him and he hadn't changed a single bit. She expected a half-demon to show at least some signs of aging. Instead, his face was flawless and she also noticed he still kept his outrageously long, wavy hair in a low ponytail. Three years later, he still wasn't her type at all.

_I don't mind you keepin' me on pins and needles._

"Don't you want to know how I found you?" she whispered, relaxing in her seat.

He scoffed, changing directions to Kyoto and choosing not to go for the highway. "Phone calls were never our thing, anyway."

Kikyo's eyebrows shot up, showing an amused smile. "We had a thing?"

_If I could stick to you and you stick me too._

"I like to think we had one or two."

His tone sounded fake, as always, and she shrugged. Reaching inside her bag, she pulled out two rather thick manila envelopes and grinned when she heard him swallow, briefly glancing at her.

"Here is the thing: you have two options," she started. "You can either tell me to to hell and then I would go to the police with the body of evidence proving that clearly, eight years ago, you committed a negligent homicide along with an attempted one. Or," the brown-eyed woman switched envelopes, "you can fill these and let Sesshomaru Takahashi buy your company. Either way, I won't have to see you parading around in my mother's house anymore."

_And I can finally go home,_ she mentally added.

Naraku's head snapped, his fingers tightening around the steering wheel. "You…"

_Don't break my heart and I won't break your heart-shaped glasses._

She smiled at him, her eyes glinting with achievement.

He laughed then, shaking his head, as he still couldn't believe what she just told him. Bluntly, even.

"Okay," the half-human accepted. "Okay, Kikyo, you win this one."

He accelerated along the country road, only to slow down when an unguarded crossing sign came into view. He smirked at her then.

"Put this crap away now; it was fun until it lasted. Nice joke, although I have no idea what you are talking about."

She furrowed her brow. "I am serious," she stated, her tone so firm he nearly shivered.

"Fucking wench," the businessman muttered, his knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel too hard.

_Little girl, little girl, you should close your eyes._

He came to a halt when he heard the shrilling sound that announced an upcoming train.

_That blue is getting me high…_

"It's over," she whispered, still waiting for a proper reaction.

"You bet," he whispered back.

…_and making me low._

Without a warning, he accelerated, applying the brakes once he was done maneuvering the car over the rails.

There was another shrilling noise.

A gasp.

A crashing sound.

* * *

**End of Part II**

* * *

**A/N:** I had the worst time writing this chapter. You'd better leave a comment, haha.

**Q&A**

_1 – I was so happy by the lack of emotional turmoil in this chapter, even though Kagome left. They seem so adorable together. I loved how when he went to his room and SNUGGLED WITH HER *fans* So freakin' cute._

I like couples snuggling each other. As long as they're handsome together. Can you imagine ugly people snuggling together? Uhhh. I hope there wasn't too much drama in this chapter. :)

_2 – Well, this was a nice way to cool off from that hardcore sexing (that word makes me laugh for some reason…probably because tons of male R&B singers use it when they're trying to sound sexy during some raunchy baby makin' song). It was actually pretty damn cute._

What kind of music do you listen to, haha? We definitely needed a transition chapter. It would have been terrible, having all that…sexing…then all this…overly dramatic drama. Terrible. Yikes.

_3 – I'm torn between being excited about shit hitting the fan next chapter or being insanely worried since ya know… I kinda love these Inuyasha and Kagome moments._

Worry not! This drama doesn't necessarily mean it is the end of Inuyasha and Kagome moments, heh.

_4 – Haha, I can imagine Kagome riding a bike and big ass clothes. Also, no, you don't need a cigarette but it does feel good._

I once had to wear big ass clothes; thank goodness I didn't have to ride a bike, too. So I could totally picture that scene while I wrote it. And…I guess the smokers out there are lucky people, sometimes.

_5 – I absolutely love this story so far! I honestly don't understand AT ALL how in the HELL you and __**WitchyGirl99**__ make stuff this amazing. It boggles my mind._

Witchy and I are immensely happy to be this loved, haha. Thank you for this awesome compliment and for reading of course! (still blushing)

_6 – Massively enjoying this story and looking forward to how it continues. I usually wait until stories are complete but I like your writing style (I read some of your other stories) and couldn't wait this time._

Another compliment! Thank you so much. I am glad you're enjoying this. Ten chapters left until this is complete and you can review again, haha.


	22. Interlude II

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise and Viz. I make no profit from this story.

_"Collide" © 2003 Howie Day._

_No proof-reading for this chapter._

* * *

_**Interlude II**_

_The dawn is breaking, a light shining through._

The sound of shattering woke him up. He felt shaken, as if nightmares had been plaguing his sleep. Realizing that he wasn't even in his bedroom didn't help neither. The nerve-racking feeling quickly faded, though; the moment he recognized the gray walls, the sober decoration and the body curled against his, he let out a satisfied smile.

_You're barely waking and I'm tangled up in you._

The brunette stirred beside him, then shifted; she rolled over, facing away from him. He followed every movement with his eyes, blinking when he noticed that faint rays of sunlight illuminated the room. What time was it? Four in the morning, five in the morning? He didn't want to leave but he had to, eventually. He had to go to work. He knew their work schedules didn't match and if he left without waking her up and kiss her goodbye, she would probably think he regretted having sex with her.

God damn it, he didn't.

He wasn't sure where they were going, that much was true. As his indigo eyes scanned the room, he slowly came to the solid conclusion that it would be downright weird to be in a steady relationship with Sango. He wasn't who she wanted him to be and she wasn't what he was looking for. Being with her would turn out to be another fiasco, intellectually speaking. Physically…

Miroku caressed her upper arm, grinning stupidly when she shivered in her sleep. Physically, they definitely matched. Besides, he was honored and felt beyond special as he knew he was her first sexual partner. He would never tell her, though, especially since she never mentioned it and they didn't talk about the facts after the act. He knew and it was enough. Enough to fill his mind with ridiculous and chivalrous thoughts.

He heard his cell phone vibrate and recognized his usual alarm. His pants were still on the floor. Quietly, he grabbed his clothes, turned his cell phone off and got out of the bed, jumping when he heard another shattering noise.

* * *

She didn't know how to react. Throwing empty glass bottles and decorative dolls against the wall didn't even help. She wanted to feel angry, as angry as she felt when Kikyo broke the news to her. She wanted to tell herself she deserved it at least a little, that she should have expected something this disappointing. She needed to remind herself that this was exactly the reason why she despised relationships along with the entire human female population.

The moment you thought you were happy and ready to forget about the world, the universe reminded you that the Earth was still rotating on its realistic axis. She had been a fool, Kagome thought to herself. The raven-haired woman wanted to scream it out loud, to hear the words echoing in her head but the neighbors would call the police. Among other possibilities.

Before she knew it, Kagome was sitting on the floor, mentally listing the what-ifs of her current situation. What if, that day, she had told Inuyasha to leave before she left herself? What if she had told Kikyo to put some pants on before she opened the door? What if she had warned her cousin not to let anyone in before she left?

What if Inuyasha had always been an asshole and she had yet to realize it?

Kagome stared at the floor, shame-faced.

_I'm quiet, you know._

Buyo meowed loudly then, running to hide under her bed. Kagome immediately raised her head, furrowing her brow when recognized a familiar pair of golden orbs staring at her through the window pane. Inuyasha was perched on the window ledge and she had no idea this wasn't the first time he did that.

The half-demon knocked on her window but she refused to move. He repeated his actions.

"Go away," she bluntly ordered him.

His fuzzy ears twitched once, then dropped cutely.

"Why don't you let me explain?" she heard him plead.

She scoffed, avoiding his gaze. "There is nothing to explain; I've had sex myself. I don't need you to tell me how much better it was with Kikyo."

_You make a first impression._

"That's not—" He sighed, knocking louder. "Kagome, come on."

"You could always break in," she whispered, glancing at his canine ears when they twitched again.

They caught every sound she made, couldn't they?

"I want you to let me in," he stated firmly, his arm dropping on his lap.

_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind._

Kagome got up slowly, sending daggers with her brown eyes and went to open the window. They were so close and he was so beautiful. He was a fantasy. She was wrong. She did feel. But she felt so many different emotions, from sadness to fear, that she was unable to react properly.

She flinched when he raised his hand to cup her face.

_Don't stop here._

"I am letting you in," she said quietly, then cleared her throat, "to look you in the eye and try to figure out what is so wrong with my logic that I couldn't even _imagine_ you sleeping—"

"Kagome—"

"No," she stopped him, taking a step back so as to let him inside.

_I lost my place._

Inuyasha closed the window but kept his eyes on the woman before him.

"Do you…hate me or—"

She licked her lips and as she stared back at him, she responded, "No."

_I'm close behind._

He searched her stare, then nodded, feeling as insecure as she was sincere.

He should have told her, he admitted that much, but it was something that happened when they were far from being anything and what was the point in hurting her once they were finally heading somewhere? He cared a great deal about her, more even, but he wouldn't let her know. Never.

* * *

**Word count:** 1,000.

* * *

**A/N:** Ten more chapters. I am hoping this summer will seal the end of this story. It's time to move on, right? But I don't have a lot of free time so updates won't be as regular as they were the past month.

Registered users have been sent review replies this time. Thank you all for the feedback.


	23. Girl, You'll Be a Woman Soon

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise and Viz. I make no profit from this story.

_"Girl, You'll Be a Woman Soon" © 1994 Urge Overkill._

_No proof-reading for this chapter._

* * *

_**21 – Girl, You'll Be a Woman Soon**_

_Oxford, Oxfordshire, South East England_

_United Kingdom_

Eager fingers typed away as the Safari window finally loaded. He was done watching and re-watching _the_ most featured video of all time over and over again. He had been curious at first, especially since this was about a woman who lived on the opposite side of the world, but then, when his parents insisted on having him meet the spoiled brat he should date and possibly marry for the sake of the family, he decided that he was done wasting time. He was leaving for Tokyo, Japan, and to make sure he would leave no traces in Oxford, he would take the plane in the capital city.

Japan—that was where his family came from. His clan had spent centuries trying to get stronger and when it did, orders were sent from the initial capital city, Kyoto, demanding that all demonic species left the country. His great-(great-great-)grandparents moved to London but later on, when his father married his mother, the clan left for Oxford. He had never been remotely interested in his origins; however, when his parents hinted at a possible engagement, he began looking for a safer place. And what was safer than the other side of the world?

Besides, there was this human female of the Internet. He had cringed at the idea of finding a partner through the Internet when his younger cousin Hakkaku first mentioned it but he had given it a try and though he wasn't a registered user, he was determined to find this woman. He would just to it on his own. He couldn't believe she actually had trouble finding a partner; she was stunning! She was all he ever wanted in a woman; she wasn't tall and skinny, she wasn't all smiles and manners and in honesty, she had the greatest pair of boobs he had ever seen on video and that was saying a lot. The interview had been posted a while ago, he noted, but it didn't matter; he would find her and if she wasn't the woman of his dreams in-the-flesh, he would still be safe from his demanding family.

Printing the information he needed, he grabbed his large, green travel bag and glanced out of the window. He winced, light blue eyes narrowing. There were a few roaming security idiots but it didn't matter. He was well-known among his clan to be the fastest and best runner of the century. These bear demons were too heavy and way too slow to catch him.

As he opened the large window, his bedroom door was flung open.

"Koga!"

The wolf demon stumbled over his own feet and his travel bag flew out of the window. His ears caught the sound of a couple of branches cracking and he sighed in relief. Thankfully, the mansion was surrounded by trees and shrubs. The bear demons wouldn't spot the bag right away.

"Shite, you fine?"

"I've been better, wazzack," Koga answered, standing up with an annoyed expression on his face. "Why the rush, Ginta?"

The younger demon cleared his throat, nervously pacing around the room. "Your parents told me to come and get you."

"And you felt like giving me a heart attack?"

"They…mentioned guests and I have never seen the people who are currently sitting with your mother."

Koga growled low, clawed fingers running through his raven hair. "This is exactly why I must leave right now. Bugger—they even asked you to wear a tuxedo."

Ginta chuckled, then positively blushed. "No, I just thought wearing one would be decent."

Rolling his eyes, the older demon crouched. "I'll be gone for a while. I'll e-mail you. Perhaps."

Then he jumped.

* * *

_I've been misunderstood for all of my life but what they're saying, girl, it cuts like a knife: "The boy's no good."_

* * *

She had been awake for a while but the mere thought of getting up had her feeling tired all over again. If only she could blame it on soreness or depression…but a shiver had gone up her spine hours ago and all she could positively feel was worry and anxiety. The reason she felt that upset was gently pressed against her back, a reminder of her indecisiveness tightly wrapped around her waist. Letting him go could be the hardest task of the year.

Kagome had never been worried about the possibility that Inuyasha could cheat on her out of boredom or frustration. That was also something that never occurred. However, when she was told something she had never suspected—that Inuyasha slept with her cousin when she first decided to end their relationship… That was when she came back to the real world and saw the half-demon as a common, partly human being. What if they had an argument? Would he look elsewhere out of anger? That was the question she focused on, avoiding reflecting on another topic.

What if he had actually liked having sex with Kikyo?

Kagome's throat tightened, planting her nails in his forearm without even noticing it. Inuyasha stirred behind her and she quickly extended her arm, reaching for her cell phone, frowning when she noticed she had no missed calls. Kikyo… Where was she? Her cousin wasn't exactly someone who lived by a traditional moral code and she mostly acted on impulse but they _were_ close; whenever Kikyo did something that hurt her, she would call her to make sure things didn't get awkward to the point that it was better not to talk to each other anymore.

Could she have forgotten her cell phone somewhere? Nah, that wasn't an option. _Kikyo would die without her cell phone. And she would die with it._

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha's sleepy voice startled her.

Tugging at her tank top, Kagome shrugged. "Nothing." She sat up and finger-combed her hair, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Why are you up so early? I thought today was your day off."

"It is, but there are few things I need to catch up with." Kagome stood up, putting her slippers on, then went to her dresser, wondering what to wear.

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes, yawning. "Do you plan on avoiding talking to me?" His tone didn't sound accusing, but Kagome knew better.

"No."

"Kagome…" She heard him leave the bed. "… We spent the entire night talking but you still sound upset. If you don't believe me then just tell me and I will stop trying to have a normal conversation with you."

She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to get past the whole "thing." Inuyasha had fed her thousands of excuses—she knew it was actually the truth, but still—and she knew no one was to blame in this case. She repeated the scene in her mind at least a million times and yes, she offended him greatly that day, when he discovered her little white lie and she just shrugged at him, telling him there was no relationship between the two of them. No, Kagome wasn't a melodramatic woman and there was no point in considering his sleeping with Kikyo as cheating. The worry, though, no one could erase it.

"Sorry," she blurted out, dropping the pants she chose.

He came right behind her, placing his large hands on her shoulders. Inuyasha spun her around gently and she noticed the rough lines of his face had softened. Kagome was perfectly aware of the fact that this half-demon knew better than to waste his time with pathetic human beings. The affection, the warmth and everything else he offered her—she could let it go. She was able to do that. She just wasn't sure she wanted to.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

_Like what?_ Kagome blinked. "Um… I just…"

Inuyasha's ears twitched, as if to catch the rest of the sentence she swallowed.

"I mean, I am… Uh…"

He leaned in, his frown turning into a smirk when she kept on stuttering, her cheeks reddening for no reason.

"I am worried for—"

The silver-haired demon nuzzled the side of her face and Kagome violently pushed him away.

"Will you stop doing that?" she finally snapped, her reddening face now a clear indication of her anger.

Inuyasha stood there, befuddled.

"I-I can't—we can't have a normal conversation if you keep…leaning…and—"

He raised his hand, nodding at her. "It's fine. You don't have to explain yourself, Kagome."

She took a step back, frowning and watching him putting his clothes on. _What?_

"I am past the point of caring."

Inuyasha stormed out of her bedroom but she followed him, hot on his heels. Yelling at him, she wasn't exactly trying to stop him but the comment he just made gave her a good reason to release her anger on him. Stupid, idiotic half-demon! Did he think she would never know about his sleeping with Kikyo? Or maybe he never even considered getting back together, so at the time, he couldn't have cared less…

"Inuy—"

Ignoring her nonsense, he shut the door behind him and she slammed her palm on it, groaning loudly.

"Dammit."

"Hello to you too," an amused voice greeted.

Kagome turned around, smiling weakly when Rin handed her a warm cup of coffee. "Thank you."

"I don't know how you guys can be so dramatic so early in the morning."

The raven-haired young woman shrugged as they went into the living room, wondering if all the shouting woke Sango up.

"Do you know who tiptoed their way to door in the middle of the night?" Rin asked her with giggle.

"Who?"

"Miroku."

Kagome nearly choked on her coffee. "W-what?"

"Yeah, you heard me. Miroku. I didn't think Sango had it in her."

Kagome blanched; she didn't know whether to be happy or horrified. Sango had dated the guy but it didn't turn out to be anything good; when did they make up? Most importantly, did she really sleep with him?

Rin whistled low. "It was supposed to be juicy gossip but you look like you've just seen a ghost. Did anyone die?"

"No, I am just…worried; first Kikyo, now Sango…"

The nineteen year old scratched her head. "Who?"

Kagome waved her off. "My older cousin. Something…happened, but she's not giving me any news, which is a bit strange."

The skinny and petite girl in front of her hummed, reaching for the newspaper under the coffee table.

"But what were you doing in the middle of the night anyway?"

Rin almost spilled her coffee. "I just… Reading, you know?" she mumbled, raising the newspaper.

"Rin," Kagome said, her tone serious, "are you looking for something? For an apartment? What are these notes on the right border?"

The girl sighed loudly, placing her cup on the coffee table. "No, I am not. I am looking for a job, if you must know." Dropping the newspaper, she added, "Something that matches me, you know? I could be a babysitter, a waitress, a maid—"

"I don't get you," Kagome interrupted her, standing up. "Ever since you started working with Sesshomaru Takahashi, your salary—"

"And you don't find it suspicious?" Rin cut abruptly. "I am underage. I was never asked to bring a work permit that Mushin would have signed as my guardian since my father died. All I do is bring the mighty Takahashi-_sama_ his coffee and I get half of your salary. You've been to college, Kagome." Rin shook her head. "I shouldn't be where I am."

She was absolutely right, Kagome couldn't explain why Rin received such a privilege. Still, why the girl so shaken? Was there anything else to this than just suspicious circumstances? "What are you trying to tell me?"

"Nothing," Rin lied. "I've just been thinking."

"You sure?" Kagome added with a small voice.

"I am, goddammit!" the girl finally snapped, stomping away.

Kagome bit her tongue; she wanted to pull her hair in anger. First Inuyasha, then Rin. Was she that aggravating? That day was going to be a very long day.

* * *

_City of Belfast, County Antrim, County Down, Northern Ireland_

_United Kingdom_

She felt oddly at ease, surrounded by people she did not even know, people who walked fast, people who looked lost, people with tired and puffy eyes who chewed on bacon sandwiches. She wanted to be one of them; they certainly didn't know how lucky they were. Most of them were from the middle class, they were unknown people and their families couldn't be as stifling as hers.

She didn't want conservative; she was born to be a professional singer—well, that was she kept telling herself—but no; her parents only accepted her singing in the church choir. It hadn't been that bad at first; that was until the priest started shaking his head every time her voice didn't blend with the others'. Hers was too high-pitched and she sounded too gospel-like, he said. Good. That gave her another reason to flee.

Big green eyes stared at the flight tickets in her hands. She would arrive in Tokyo the following day. She had always been told that Asian people found the European to be quite attractive thanks to their facial features and pale skin. She definitely hoped the rumors were true and if they weren't… Well, she did have Japanese blood running in her veins. That was enough.

_**"******__Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight EI32 to London Heathrow. We are now inviting those passe_ngers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you."

"I should get ready," she muttered under her breath. It was London, then Tokyo. She could do this.

This was a first for her. She had never traveled abroad before and it kind of showed. When it was time for her to board, the air hostess gave her the weirdest look she had ever received, noting how said air hostess glanced at her pigtails and Louboutin shoes.

"Uh… Good morning, Miss."

"I am Ayame Kakazu."

Her smile was pearly white but the air hostess wasn't impressed. Her facial expression translated the sentence, "And I don't know you," perfectly.

"Your ID, please."

Ayame's brow furrowed. What was with people asking for her ID all the time? The wolf demon tribe was very, _very_ well-known in the City of Belfast. _Humans._

The trip to London wasn't exactly long but it did felt like that. The wolf demoness had chosen to travel in the economy class to blend in, to be close to someone "normal," but it was nowhere near easy when the other passengers eyed her expensive clothes, luxury handbag and flawless hair. That, and the cheap, uncomfortable seats. Her hips were almost too large to fit.

Ayame was dozing off, ready to fall asleep. She was exhausted; she had woken up early, the flight to London Heathrow had been anything but pleasant and the wait of two hours in the airport for her next plane to arrive hadn't helped. Besides, she had no money for a snack. Her savings were for the place she would eventually rent and she wouldn't spend a single pound for a tiny bag of potato chips. As tired as she felt, she couldn't help but stand up when a familiar scent reached her nostrils.

There was another wolf demon on the plane. If she had a tail, it would be waggling; her heart was beating faster and excitement was ready to consume her. There, she spotted him. Apparently, he had smelled her own scent too because he was looking at her intently. She couldn't deny he was handsome. With his blues eyes and raven hair, he had the perfect Irish features.

The staring lasted for a few seconds, then he headed for the bathroom. Ayame sighed, pouting when she disappeared behind the curtain.

"Excuse me, when are we taking off?" she heard the old grandmother behind her ask the air hostess.

"In about twenty minutes; we've been delayed."

"I can use the lavatory, then?"

"Of course. When the light up there is green, it means that no one's in there."

Ayame would have growled at the patronizing tone of the annoying air hostess had she not been too busy overanalyzing the information the old lady was given—she was positive the wolf demon went to use the bathroom. She ran to the curtain, licking her lips when his smell got stronger. The door was open.

The light was off, though. The green-eyed demon hesitated; she was acting on instinct and could barely control her movements. As soon she got in, warm breath fell over her face. _So this…lavatory is _this_ narrow, hmm?_

"I'm Koga, pleased to meet you."

"Ayame," she whispered back, gulping when he leaned in. _What am I doing in here?_

His smile was a polite one. "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-one. In human years. " He was handsome, really. "You?"

"Twenty-eight, then." Koga chuckled, then added in a hushed tone. "You looked quite innocent back there. With these pigtails and round eyes, you could fool a lot of people."

The wolf demoness didn't know whether to feel insulted or not. "But I _am_."

"You can't fight biology and we're in the middle of spring. It's okay, you know," he told her reassuringly. "We can get to know each other."

Ayame scoffed. "Wolf."

The blue-eyed demon grinned. "We're just that."

Then he nuzzled her neck out of curiosity.

* * *

_I've finally found what I'm a looking for but if they get their chance they'll end it for sure…_

_They surely would._

* * *

Ayame Kakazu wasn't exactly in for romance. She considered herself a bit too young for that and she had been raised with strict principles, principles she respected. Yet, the nuzzling session with the gorgeous wolf demon helped her realize how Adam felt when Eve pointed at the Apple. _Dad would have said something like that._

So said wolf demon was the reason why she currently looked suspicious in the crowded streets of Tokyo. She had spent the entire flight wondering what she would do, where she would start from once she arrived but when she caught him heading to the train station, she figured she could do the same.

When he asked for a map of the city upon arriving in Tokyo, she did the same.

When he took the subway, she also did the same.

She made sure to keep a good distance; she didn't want him to find out she was stalking him. It helped that the city had an abundance of bad, heavy smells, among other (negative) things.

Ayame could bet all the clothes she wore—and they were expensive, which made it a huge bet—that Koga was looking for a place to stay. He seemed pretty lost and she could use a cheap accommodation, too. However, when the raven-haired demon entered an agency building, she frowned, making a face when she realized the sign read _The Looking Glass_.

"What is…this?"

Hiding behind the decorative shrubs, Ayame quickly used her smart phone to Google the agency.

"My pigtails!" she yelled, startling a client who was going inside. "A _dating_ agency?"

Koga exited the building ten minutes later, a satisfied smile on his lips. This time, he looked like he knew where he was going. Ayame didn't know what to think anymore; there were tons of dating services in the United Kingdom, too. Why would anyone travel this far for a date? As she reflected, the wolf demoness massaged her angles, the pain her shoes inflicted her being too much to bear.

"This might be a conspiracy and Koga retrieved the name of the guy he is supposed to kill," the wolf demoness thought out loud before she shook her head. "Nah."

Going inside, she put on her most charming smile and made sure to sway her hips the right way. She greeted the man behind the reception desk, congratulating herself when he all but ogled at her as if he were hungry in a world where she would literally be the meat.

"Good afternoon, Miss…?"

"Kakazu." Well, this would help her practice the language her mother spent years teaching her.

"Miss Kakazu. I am Miroku Hoshi. How can I help you?"

"I would like to know where the wolf demon who just left went." _This is harder than what I thought_.

The Japanese man coughed. "I am sorry. This is private information."

The red-haired demoness scoffed. "Are you denying Ayame Kakazu some precious information?"

The indigo-eyed man blinked. "Ayame Kakazu?"

"The singer, of course. I am a professional singer and a…well-known lap dancer," she lied, her tone confident when she was mentally strangling herself. _What are you saying—what are you doing—what—_

"A lap dancer?"

The guy seemed interested. "Y-yes. The man who left was offered a private show and I need to know which hotel he is staying at while he is Japan."

"Yes, yes," Miroku nodded, hardly listening to her, "a lap dancer. Look, he asked for this address," he told her, scribbling on a piece of paper, "he said he wants to catch up with a cousin of his, one of our clients, you know? He told me he recognized her on a video and—"

"Yes," she cut in, snatching the piece of paper from his hands and paying no attention to his rambling. "Thank you very much."

Running with Louboutin shoes was something Ayame could achieve when curiosity was her fuel. Reading a map that was written in Japanese was a harder task and her growling stomach wasn't helping…but she had to do this right, she had to find Koga and see if he found an accommodation, something that was at least a little bit cozy and cheaper than a hotel.

Three hours later, Ayame was sitting on the sidewalk, crying over the blisters on her feet. Apparently, none of the people she asked knew where the street she was looking for was located. What if that guy from the dating agency wrote down the wrong address? When a fat tear fell on her lips, Ayame licked them.

Clawing at the leather of her shoes, she repeated over and over again, "Stupid blue-eyed wolf. Stupid!"

A car sped down the adjacent road, the wind messing up her hair.

"What—"

That was when she smelled it. It was faint but it was definitely there. Koga had been there. Or maybe he was still there. Her eyes began searching and Ayame marveled at the sight of him exiting a rather nice apartment building that was located on the other side of the street.

"There he is…!"

The demon looked disappointed but it didn't matter. She watched as he went down the street, then stopped as he reached the bus stop. Quickly and quietly, Ayame crossed the street, tiptoeing her way to the wall-mounted mailboxes. The wind was now definitely blowing and the wolf demoness crossed her fingers; she would look terribly ridiculous if Koga were to find out she had been following him all day. That was, if he was still there. The moody weather caused a stupid ad to tickle her face and she could hardly see where her target was.

Losing her patience, Ayame tore it down.

_'Wanted: Flatmate._

_No man, no psycho, no pet. For more information, please call Kagome Higurashi.'_

The wolf demoness grinned from ear to ear. Koga was now the last of her worries.

She memorized the apartment number on the mailbox and entered the apartment building. Ayame hoped the woman was home; she had no coins and her phone battery was low. After a rather full inspection, never realizing that the first figure in the number indicated the floor on which the apartment was, she finally found what _would_ be her new home.

Ayame checked herself out in her pocket mirror, then ringed the bell. A few seconds later, a tall brunette opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Hi. How are you? Is Kagome Higurashi home?"

The woman blinked at her, probably wondering what was up with the accent.

"Why is everyone looking for Kagome?" The human sighed loudly. "No, she's not. What do you want?" she asked aggressively.

The wolf demoness handed her the ad, smiling cheekily.

"Are you dumb?" the brunette snapped. "Can't you see this is old? O-l-d?"

"Uh…" the redhead took a peek inside. "It looks good to me."

"I mean the ad, moron."

Ayame's shoulders slumped.

"We already found our flatmate. The room's taken. Goodbye."

The tall human was already closing the door when she slid between the wall and the door. "It's fine," Ayame said. "I can sleep in the living room. I am light sleeper anyway." When the brunette rolled her eyes, she quickly added. "I have money…?"

* * *

_I've done all I could. Now it's up to you._

* * *

**A/N:** Phew. It's been a long time. I hope you liked the new entries!

**Q&A**

_1 – I always like your realistic approach to things. In another story, this chapter would have probably been drama on steroids with hysterical crying and groveling. I love that neither aren't present in this chapter. Kagome's reaction is so natural, it's gold._

THANK YOU. I fight this battle against drama in general whenever I write a chapter of this story. It's really hard, taking the best of drama and letting the crying, the angst and the groveling to the side. Not to mention keeping it realistic when there are demons everywhere.

_2 – They had sex? REALLY? Somehow I didn't factor that into my brain when they kissed. I'm not sure why, don't ask me why. But I'm glad they did. This should be interesting. I love your stories._

Well, it wasn't implied so don't worry. I left no clues. :) It was meant to "shock" (note the quoting marks, it's not like it was gasp-worthy, haha). And the sleeping together part was a turning point in Miroku and Sango's story. You should like it. I think.

_3 – NOW I want to know what happens between Inuyasha and Kagome. I would love to know._

Starts with a _d_ and ends with _-rama_. The third installment of this story may be epically…annoying, on a few points. You'll be the one to tell me anyway.

_4 – Despite everything, Inuyasha is such a puppy. But a freaking adorable puppy, dammit._

Really? Good. I was afraid his aloofness may add too much OCCness to his character.

_5 – Kagome deals with disappointment in a good way. I don't like mopey sobby female leads. Mostly. Some are exceptions. :)_

You found some exceptions? I can't stand pathetic female leads for the life of me. Ugh. But thank you anyway. I'm glad you liked the characterization.

_6 – So I've spent this past week -again- locked up in my mind to read your horribly addicting story! I love the reality of thoughts you gave all of the usual crew. It's so damned real I forget that it's fiction, usually. Ahh!_

So sorry I kept you waiting! Your comment had me (mentally) jumping around the house. Thank you!


	24. Chasing Cars

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise and Viz. I make no profit from this story.

_"Chasing Cars" © 2006 Snow Patrol._

_No proof-reading for this chapter._

* * *

_**22 – Chasing Cars**_

Working for Kagura Kaze wasn't so easy every day. If she had to be honest, it never was. Kagome had slowly come to realize that the floor was slippery and that she had so little experience she wouldn't make it through the years. She went home exhausted. She woke up exhausted. She wasn't exactly a good personal assistant. Hojo could do better and he was supposed to be a secretary. Maybe that was exactly what she was lacking of. Organization.

Kagome never planned anything. She had goals to reach but she had no plan. Plans weren't a necessity when the goals were graduating, partying and, from time to time, seducing. But she had graduated already. She had no more time for partying. And seducing? At some point, she thought she had found a guy who was great at—at what? Now that she thought about it, Inuyasha had no job. He had money, he had a cozy apartment but he didn't have any future. What would he do for her? He quit his job at The Looking Glass months ago. Would another part-time job do the trick? Kagome snorted as she got out of her car. It was sad, really. Inuyasha had been amazing. In bed. Only in bed.

And Kagome? She was ambitious. She had no problem admitting it. As awesome as her salary was, living in Kagura's shadow wasn't helping her fulfill her dreams. Yet, she had her master's degree, she had the looks, she had amazing language skills… If anything, she could be a successful business woman herself. Another year… Another year with Kagura Kaze and she would be ready. Possibly. If this other year meant traveling abroad, she was ready.

_All that I need now is a hot bath._

Massaging her temples, Kagome got on the elevator, hoping that no one was home. Except for the girls. She didn't want Miroku to be watching the TV in her living room while Rin would pig out on potato chips. She didn't want any neighbor named Kuranosuke to knock on the door, asking for Sango when her friend had something going on with Miroku. She didn't want any frustrated Inuyasha growling over her shoulder. Alone, she wanted to be alone.

That was why she felt like collapsing when she got off the elevator and heard Sango yelling.

Surprisingly enough, Rin was nowhere to be seen. A red-haired girl was halfway inside, wearing awfully high heeled shoes and dragging an expensive suitcase. She was tall, even taller than Sango, and wore clothes she had never seen in any average Japanese shop.

"Please, just let me talk to Kagome Higurashi."

…And her accent was really something else.

"I am Kagome Higurashi," the raven-haired woman said timidly, almost sounding afraid to interrupt their argument. "Sango? What's going on here?"

"This crazy bitch is a burglar, I am sure of it!" the brunette roared, pushing against the door. There was no way the redhead would come in! "She might be even worse," Sango added, "what if she is one of those… what do they call them… Jehovah's witnesses? I get freaked out by these people, Kagome! Do something!"

"Jehovah's witnesses don't wear stilettos," Kagome whispered, not knowing whether she was supposed to laugh or cry. She was tired, dammit.

"What the… Stupid human, I am Christian!" the redhead spit back.

Sango took a step back, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Kagome was silent herself, worried that the foreign girl felt offended by her best friend's behavior. Sango could be rash but she never meant to be rude…if that made any sense.

"What are you staring at?" the redhead growled at the brunette. "I am not the only wolf demon who believes in God. He's not only yours, you know."

Both women blinked and gasped at the same time. She _did_ have pointy ears…but other than that, she looked totally human. Sango scratched her head nervously, resting her back on the wall and looking down. This was awkward. And what did a wolf demoness want from them? Kagome wondered the same.

"Well," the raven-haired woman cleared her throat, "what can I help you with? Why are you looking for me?"

"Oh, uh…"

_Is she blushing or what?_

"… I saw the ad on your mailbox and I thought I could share the same flat as you. W-we don't know each other y-yet," she stuttered, "but I've got savings and I am clean."

Kagome was actually surprised at the naturally innocent look that this wolf demoness was giving her. Her big green eyes reminded her of Rin's, the only difference being the lack of sadness in her look.

"What's your name?"

"Ayame Kakazu."

Shrugging, Kagome told her, "We need to discuss this with Rin, who also lives here, and there are a few details we need to check but there shouldn't be any problem. The landlord will probably accept our little arrangement."

Ayame smiled brightly and was about to thank her when she smelled another female right behind her.

"What do you need to discuss with me?"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer Rin's question but Sango was quicker.

"This demoness wants to move in with us."

"And the problem is?"

"Do you really have to ask? We don't have any room left."

"Actually, we do," Kagome cut in. "There's that small room—second door after the kitchen."

Sango raised an eyebrow. "That rathole? The walls weren't even painted."

Ayame raised her hand to speak. "I only need to sleep."

Rin clapped, yawning at the same time. "Then this is settled." Changing the subject, the teenager asked Kagome, "Have you seen Miroku?"

"He was supposed to come?"

The younger girl nodded. "I need a lift. I have a job interview."

"At night? What kind of job are you—"

"Who do you think I am? It's at a grocery store…"

The wolf demoness listened to their conversation with interest, a part of her wondering whether the noise would disturb the neighbors. She couldn't believe she had actually found a place to stay. She had heard a lot of bad things about Japanese people and even read on the Internet that there was little chance for travelers to be offered hospitality in the capital city. It probably helped that she was a female, albeit a demon female.

The elevator doors suddenly opened and the four girls turned around. A dark-haired guy with indigo eyes stepped out, quickly eyeing the four of them.

"… Hey," he greeted, grinning, waggling his eyebrows.

"Hi, Miroku," Kagome nodded at him, dragging her feet inside the apartment.

"Took you long enough," Rin pointed out, already putting on her shoes.

"Well, I—hey!" he suddenly exclaimed, taking the opportunity to change the subject. "Aren't you that lap dancer?"

Sango immediately pushed Rin to the side. "What? How would you know she's a dancer?"

"I—"

"Shut up." She turned to Ayame. "You're that kind of dancer?"

The redhead shook her head innocently, causing Miroku to gasp.

"She told me she was—"

"A lap dancer is not even a job, you moron," Rin chimed in. "She would be a stripper."

"I am definitely not a stripper."

Kagome chuckled at their conversation-slash-argument and shut the door as soon as she entered her bedroom. She wanted to crawl in her bed and die…but she felt sweaty and sticky so she desperately needed a bath or at least a quick shower. She would deal with Sango and Ayame later. Grabbing her favorite pair of plastic flip flops under her bed, she lazily went to the bathroom and put on said flip flops to avoid the feeling of cold tile. Quietly, she locked the sliding doors and removed her clothing.

Bath time had always been her favorite time of day. The bathroom wasn't as spacious at the one in her mother's house but it was fairly enough. Kagome sat down on the small plastic stool and turned the water on to wash her hair. There were so many knots in it she would have to use Rin's hair conditioner again.

_I don't even have enough time to go shopping, what could I possibly miss if I say yes to Kagura's offer?_ Kagome pondered.

Hojo had spent so many coffee breaks talking about the boss lady's business in Europe that Kagome felt like living a dream. She had always wanted to travel. If she only had the money, she would leave everything and everyone behind and explore the entire world, except maybe for a few countries she didn't feel like visiting. And that day, Kagura finally asked her if she wanted to go, making it very clear that someone else would have never let her choose. Apparently, Kagura not only wanted to make business abroad; she also wanted to leave Japan and never come back.

Kagome had been waiting for this kind of opportunity. She had been looking forward to leaving the country she was born in, the country she grew up in, the country she studied in. She was still young and she wanted to learn more.

She rinsed her hair, then wrapped it in a towel. The young woman got into the bathtub, the hot water soothing her muscles. It wasn't long until she felt sleepy.

It was sort of strange, Kagome realized, being as independent as she was. Leaving the girls, not seeing her mother, not getting in touch with her brother or grandfather…it was all okay when it should be wrong. People never stayed forever; she knew it better than no one else, having lost her father as a child. Yet, she was unable to feel guilty or at least a little sad. If anything, she felt satisfied.

She wanted to be missed.

Her mother would certainly miss her, call her every day of the week, knowing that her only daughter lived that far away. Her brother would send her e-mails and ask her to buy him expensive European clothes so that he would be one of the coolest boys of the school. Her grandfather would be proud of her and wiping fake tears of happiness. Sango? She would be sulking but very happy for her. As for Rin… She didn't know.

…And Inuyasha? _Would he miss me?_

Snorting, Kagome rubbed her eyes. "What's wrong with me today, uh…?"

She sighed, then grabbed her washcloth on the faucet. Given the argument they had in the morning, it was quite obvious that the silver-haired demon was a bit fed up with her.

* * *

"So why didn't Rin tag along?" the old man with a mustache asked, sipping his favorite _sake_. "It's been a while since you last visited and all I get to see is your unshaven face."

Inuyasha smirked, a beer in his right hand, and inwardly laughed at his best friend, who was actually scratching his chin.

"Rin's working right now…"

"Unlike you," Mushin pointed out. "How are things at the hospital?"

_What?_ "Um—"

"—mazing!" Inuyasha finished. "Amazing. He told me this morning," the half-demon lied, trying to hide his smile.

Miroku's godfather nodded, emptying his cup. "Glad to hear this. Inuyasha is always good news," the old monk stated. "You should take example from him, Miroku. He's hard working, loyal, faithful…" He paused, placing his large, podgy hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Golden eyes blinked. "A girlfriend?"

"A girlfriend," Mushin insisted. "Do you have one?"

"Yes…?" He coughed. "I mean, yes, I do."

That was when Miroku burst out laughing. "Inuyasha? Hardworking? The guy quit his job _months_ ago and he's still living off his savings," he argued. "Besides, I wouldn't say Kagome is your girlfriend," he told Inuyasha. "She's never looking for you. She couldn't care less."

The silver-haired demon nearly spilled his drink. So much for covering his sorry ass.

It didn't take long until the old monk fell asleep and they had to carry him all the way to his bedroom to let him rest. Inuyasha was positive that Mustache Man had already figured out his godson's little white lie, the only problem being Miroku. His human friend never felt ashamed of his job; working at a dating agency after getting his bachelor's degree in Psychology wasn't the worst that could have happened to him. It wasn't the best neither but as long as Miroku stood idle doing nothing, things would remain pretty much the same.

"Hey, Inuyasha? You zoned out," the indigo-eyed man said as they stood in the hallway. "What are you thinking about?"

"You and your incredible ability to lie," the half-demon with amber eyes answer automatically. "You hypocrite. This has been going on for years. You're not a surgeon and everyone knows it."

"That's my—"

"It's not only your business," Inuyasha interrupted him. "The old fart is just that—old. And he's digging his own grave with all the drinking and eating and you still pretend to be someone you will never be. I thought having Rin in your life made things better but no, your head is still a mess."

Miroku clapped his hands slowly, something that said Rin did all time. "Thank you, Inuyasha, but I don't need your sermons, eh."

The half-demon patted his shoulder, then slapped it. "I know. I kind of envy you, you know? There's a woman who will probably never hate you. I have no sister, no mother, no one; I don't get that privilege."

Miroku gave him a genuine smile, something he rarely did. "Speaking of which, I need to pick up this half-sister of mine," he said, lightly punching Inuyasha's chest. "Are we partying later tonight?"

Inuyasha shook his head, bangs covering his eyes. "There are a few things I left behind."

His friend quirked an eyebrow but didn't have the time to ask him what things. Inuyasha left running.

The wind was messing up his hair and he knew that by the time he reached his destination, he would look disheveled and wild, which wouldn't be so bad, actually. He was done being the tamed animal everyone was used to. Human habits had become his own and he let himself go only on a few occasions. And to think that he wanted to vomit every time Miroku acted like a perfect two-faced douche; he knew he did exactly the same. Being half-human was truly a curse; humans were always in for drama and he refused to act as a simple-minded charlatan.

That morning, he should have never let Kagome go to work. She would have to listen to him and believe him when he said that what happened with Kikyo was _not_ important. It was meaningless and talking about it months later felt not only inappropriate but also out of place. They did not trust each other before. They did now, or so he thought. If she didn't trust him anymore, then he was clueless as to what he was supposed to do to make things work. Groveling? That was completely out of the question. He wasn't guilty of anything. No one was.

By the time he stood before the entrance of the apartment building she lived in, he was breathing loudly, his heart beating fast. There wasn't much he had to tell her but how would he do it? Where to start? Inuyasha exhaled, closing his eyes, trying to picture her heart-shaped face. She would probably slap him or tell him to go away but he couldn't help it; he had to tell her what he thought of their current situation.

"Inuyasha?"

The half-demon spun around. There stood Kagome, near the wall-mounted mailboxes, envelopes in her hands and wearing her favorite—he guessed they were her favorite—pajamas.

"What are you doing here? It's kind of late," she said with a frown marking her features.

"I wanted to talk to you," he replied quietly. "Let's go for a ride? I don't like it here." Without even realizing it, he was panting.

Kagome bit her lower lip, looking exasperated. "I am really exhausted. Let's do this tomorrow."

"No." His response startled her and she stepped back when he came closer. "Let's go now. I'm driving."

There was a bit of arguing but not much; Kagome was tired for real, apparently. The young woman remained silent the whole time and never even glanced at him. She yawned, stretched and didn't ask where they were going. Nearly an hour later, they were in the suburbs of Tokyo. The roads weren't as illuminated as they were downtown, which was not reassuring at all. Inuyasha rapidly caught the frightened look on Kagome's face and he nearly chuckled. No, he mentally chastised himself; he had to remain serious.

"Why are we here?" the raven-haired woman whispered. "There are better places for petty conversations. This is similar to a horror movie."

"This isn't petty," he corrected, then indicated the car hood. "Sit down."

Chocolate brown eyes glared at him. "What?"

"I said…" Stepping forward, he grabbed her forearm and pulled her towards him before he pushed down on her shoulders. "…sit down."

"Fine!" she snapped, pushing him away and doing as he said. "Now what?"

"Lie down on the hood."

"My clothes are not getting dirty."

Huffing, Inuyasha removed his dirty green jacket and handed it to her. "Now lie down."

It was Kagome's turn to huff and it wasn't long until Inuyasha lied down next to her. The silence soothed her nerves and she had to admit that the sky looked prettier there than it did through her window. A few stars were showing, even though the clouds were still there. But Inuyasha didn't drive all the way there just to stare at the sky and act like a romantic moron, did he?

_If I lay here…_

"So?" she whispered, slightly dozing off.

"So I thought we could talk things out," he whispered back, his arms crossed behind his head, closing his eyes.

_If I just lay here…_

The half-demon seemed relaxed but the cheek muscle below his left eyes was twitching, Kagome noted.

"Inuyasha," she said, letting out a deep breath, "I know what happened this morning was ridiculous—I was ridiculous. I should have told what was wrong." She wetted her lips, then added, "It's hard for me to imagine that you and Kikyo… I mean, that you shared something as personal as…that. You keep telling me it wasn't anything important and I believe you but she, on the other hand, is not talking to me. I-I just…" She bit her lower lip, shrugging. "I don't think I can trust you," she finally admitted.

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

"…I'm sorry?"

"If I lose it someday and say something awful to you, what will you do? Who will it be? Kikyo again?"

Inuyasha sat up straight and she could see he was about to snap. Well, he was the one who wanted to talk things out, wasn't he?

"The way I see it," she added quietly, "there is no point in keeping this up if there is no trust."

"We've built…at least a little something this past few months," the stubborn half-demon countered. "You can't ruin all of it only because of something that happened way before."

"She's family, Inuyasha," the raven-haired woman pointed out with a pleading tone. "Understand that. This is awkward."

"What else?" he asked, as if he already knew there was more to their problem than just a past fling.

"Nothing," she concluded, sitting up and fixing her long-sleeved pajama top. "Drive me home. I am tired and this is getting nowhere."

He watched as she stood up and shivered. He couldn't possibly let her go like this. She couldn't seriously be telling him that she wanted them to be apart. He wasn't sentimental and he wasn't some clingy bitch neither; he was one hundred percent positive that the good times they shared were far more significant than this Kikyo business. And why was she worrying about the future? He hadn't cheated on her so far, had he?

"Why is the feminine mind so twisted and complicated?" he thought out loud.

Kagome frowned. "What?"

"What do you want me to do, uh?" he asked her, standing up himself. "Do you want me to get on my knees and beg for your pardon with a huge bouquet of roses? Do you want me to swear that no matter what you do to me I'll always be loyal and faithful?" he ranted, taking a few steps forward. "What do you want, Kagome? It sounds to me like you've just had enough of this. I don't need your human pity; you can be straight with me, I won't be making a scene."

The chocolate-eyed woman scoffed. "You're already are." Before he could add anything more, she went on, "And I've not had enough of anything. You're only making assumptions."

"First the scene, now the assumptions—Kagome… _Fuck_," he swore, punching the hood of her car. "Trust comes and goes. Your parents deceive you, your friends deceive you—your boyfriend can be deceitful as well. That's how life can be. If you tell me to go, I'll eventually do it—but have I ever done anything awful ever since we started from scratch?"

Kagome stared at him with wide eyes. Inuyasha never talked to her that way. He was always aloof and down to earth. This Inuyasha was a little bit different. While his thoughts were rational, his words seemed to come straight from the heart. That, or she was reading into things, again.

_I don't quite know…_

"Have I?" he insisted, placing his arms on her shoulders.

_How to say…_

She shook her head. "No…"

_How I feel._

His lips curved up.

"No, but…" She kept shaking her head negatively, putting her hands on his chest. "I just don't feel comfortable. I want to be on my own for a few days, for a little while…"

"Forever, while you're at it," he added sarcastically.

Shoving him away, Kagome snapped, "What's wrong with you? You want me to listen to you? Well, I did that. I believe you, even. You could accept my decision—"

_All that I am, all that I ever was is here in your perfect eyes; they're all I can see._

"Of course, I could," he nearly yelled, "and then what? Let's end it as dramatically as we could, yeah? That's what you humans—"

"Oh, _shut up_, please," she shouted back. "You're half-human, too, quit throwing that into my face every time I say something wrong!"

"You're looking for it," Inuyasha retorted, pointing his index finger at her.

"I can't believe we drove all the way here just to have this argument—you're… You're…"

_I don't know where—confused about how as well…_

"…I am in love with you, Kagome."

The world stopped spinning in that very instant. Inuyasha's golden eyes were glued on her and the anger, the frustration that had him fuming previously were now gone. He didn't exactly look desperate but he was waiting for her to say something and that was the least she could do. She was frozen in place. His left ear twitched cutely but she didn't melt right away as she would have usually done. He had to have told her that so that she would stop talking.

She swallowed hard, crossing her arms right under her chest. "What…did you say?"

"It's not…that complicated." He suddenly sounded insecure. "I said that I am in love with you."

* * *

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all._

* * *

**A/N:** This was _so_ delayed. I am sorry. Ugh. I'll improve. Eventually.

**Q&A**

_1 – The chapter was amazing. As per usual, but this one just stuck out to me a lot more. Probably because of all the new introductions – Koga, Ayame – and I can already IMAGINE what is going to happen._

And what are you imagining, hmm? I am surprised you thought the previous chapter was that amazing. It was a bitch to write. New characterizations always are.

_2 – Real Talk: YOU ARE AMAZING! I love this story! It keeps getting better and better! I adore the scenarios you put our favorite characters through._

THANK. YOU. :) The scenarios aren't so special, oddly.

_3 – I am loving this story. Could not stop until I read every chapter! And that love scene with Inuyasha and Kagome… Well, let's just say…I know what me and my boyfriend are doing tonight._

That was TMI but I feel like I won a medal. I hope the inspiration worked out well!

_4 – I love your characterizations in this story! They're very fitting for ALL of the characters! And yay for Sango! I'm hoping Miroku decides it's finally time to stop being such a damn player and realize that Sango and him are good together!_

Miroku and Sango will be going through a lot in the following chapters. You should like it. But I guarantee nothing…

_5 – I love how Kagome isn't getting all wishy-washy over the whole Kikyo/Inuyasha thing. I mean, Kagome DID say they weren't together and while I'm sure what he did hurt her feelings, I think it was more of a hit to her pride! She should have been a bit more upset with Kikyo because she should have known her cousin had an interest in Inuyasha and not taken advantage!_

You got it. :) It _was_ a hit to her pride. That's why I never considered what Inuyasha did as cheating. As for Kikyo… She sees the world differently and Kagome knows it. Also, I think there is always one person you'll always forgive, no matter what they do. Kikyo is Kagome's person in this.

_6 – And what happened to Kikyo? I'm not a Kikyo fan but DAMN! Hit by a train and then no mention of it? How did Naraku expect to survive a crash like that? I mean, sure he's a half-demon, but that would be a HELL of an injury to him!_

Who said she's never going to mentioned? Who said Naraku expected to survive the crash? ;)

_7 – And Ayame is so freaking cute! Though I wonder how he didn't spot her following him. He must have been up-wind so he couldn't catch her scent, but bright red PIGTAILS would stand out even on a busy street! And can we say obsessed much when it comes to Koga? If I were Kagome, I'd be creeped the fuck out when I found out how far this dude had traveled from Europe to meet some random chick he'd seen on the net!_

I think it sniffing scents out as they do it in the show would be hard in 2011. Besides, when you're that focused and used to live as a human, things aren't as easy. Kagome would be creeped the fuck out…if she knew what's going on, hah.


End file.
